Leave Out All the Rest
by xXBeckyFoo
Summary: The Golden Trio has lived through their time at Hogwarts. Now it's time for their kids to make memories of their own, to live their own adventures of survival, of friendship, of family, and, of course, of love. And Hogwarts will be the place where they discover who they really are and what they truly want. Even if they have to suffer to figure it out.
1. The Beginning of the Journey

**AN: It is March 31st 2012, about two years after this story was originally published, ****and now it's being re-edited. There are changes that I'm adding to it, so for those who have read and are barely reading, I hope you enjoy what I'm shifting.**

**Thank you. **

* * *

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 1:** The Beginning of the Journey

**POV:** Al

As soon as the odd sensation of not colliding with bricks washed over me, as soon as I felt the pure oxygen and the sound of people, I heard myself shout, "stop it!" Earning a few odd glances from a few passing pedestrians; others looking disapproving of my sudden outburst. (Great.)

I shrank back a little, feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

And laughing manically, not caring about those judging stares, a boy pushed his trolley with ease and a giant mocking gaze as he approached me. "Oh, come on now. It's not _ssssooo_ bad," my older brother mocked; making sure to add more to his torture by hissing like a snake.

I glared at him, holding on to my own trolley. He just had to ruin everything with his damn jokes. I mean, we had just crossed the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ and onto the place where all students—old and new—gathered in front of a majestic train. A train ready to take us to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (So, of course, that thrilling sensation had to be killed by him.)

So unlike everyone else, my face wasn't showing excitement of a new year at Hogwarts; nor was I feeling the nervousness to be attending for the very first time ever. No. Instead I had a look of rage pulling at every inch of my face and the dire need to control a panic that was rising in my blood.

And before I could come up with something to retort back at my brother, an angry-faced redheaded woman charged her way out of the barrier. And behind her came her husband and small daughter; both whom looked terrified as they tried lingering as far back as possible.

My brother gulped, positioning his trolley carefully in front of him for protection. "Mum."

"How many times," Ginny Potter's eyes narrowed, "do I have to tell you to leave your brother alone, James Potter?"

James blinked down at the concrete floor, remaining silent.

"Can't you just be considerate for one day?" Our mother continued. "It's his first year, James. The least you could do for your little brother is support him. This is important to him, for Merlin's sake."

Knowing better—which still didn't mean as much to him—James scoffed. His stupid action causing another glint of darkness to cross our mother's eyes. (Merlin, like he didn't know how easily ticked off she was.) "I wasn't even saying anything," he added in a grumble. "But fine. Whatever. I'll support little Albus." He looked up, rolling his eyes at me. "…He won't have any friends, anyway."

And at the very big mistake, the two people behind my mother took three instinctive steps back. (Hell, even I did.)

"Harry?" Mum called out to dad. "Is anyone watching?"

Despite himself, dad actually made a sneaky attempt to look around our little section. And with people walking left and right, jumping out of the barrier, and some of dad's fellow admirers, it was hard not to tell who wasn't looking. "…Um, no. No one's looking."

And for a quick second of comradeship, James and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. (Dad just liked a show from time to time.)

"Good." Mum gave a small nod. "I don't want anyone witnessing the first time I smack my child."

Instantly, at the threat in the redhead woman's voice, James took three steps backwards. "How about I go find a compartment?" He grinned at our mother.

Dad rolled his emerald eyes behind his signature circled glasses. "James," he called my brother, "you should really stop picking on your brother for your own good. Your mother's going to end up murdering you one of these days."

"Yeah!" Exclaiming excitedly by my father's side, my little sister Lily glared at our older brother. "You leave Al alone!"

I gave a dim smile. She was always my defender—which was pretty bad. Somehow, having a nine year-old defend you from other people's constant ridicule always gave James the case of the giggles.

And as mum, dad and Lily were staring him down, James huffed to himself. "Fine." He twisted his trolley on its back wheels. "I can see all of you are against me now so I'll take my leave. And before the rest of the demented lot can come and start shouting at me because little Al's such a girl, I best go find my friends."

I glared again.

James sent me a smug scoff, like my anger did not phase him. And after he did so, he turned back to our parents. "Goodbye, Ginevra," he said in a hostile tone at our mother. "Harry. Lillian." He nodded at the other two.

Dad shook his head, sighing in what sounded like resignation.(Because, honestly, with a son like James there's nothing else to do but resign.) "We'll see you for the winter holidays, alright, James. But in the meantime please," he pulled James into a hug, "stay out of trouble 'til then."

Trying to wiggle himself out of it, James said, "alright, alright." Dad let him go, smiling at him. "I'll try, Dad. But no promises. I'm a very important person, you know? My services and skills are required. I just can't let the lot of people down."

And at the sly grin on my brother's face, mum rolled her eyes as she took her turn to grasp James and reel him into a hug. "I don't even want to know," she said mostly to herself, the same tone of resignation in her voice that was in dad's.

"Mum, stop—"

Ginny hugged her son tighter, silencing his plea to be released. "Have a nice term, sweetheart. And please, even if it's excruciating, stay out of trouble. I do not need angry letters from teachers this early in the year."

"I can't help it, Mum," James said through clenched teeth, struggling his way out of our mother's arms. "It's genetic. I blame my ancestors."

And ironically it was so true. James could honestly say that all of his encounters with the authority figures in school are caused to whatever it is that our family has pulled on that ancient castle in their time. (James was just, you can say, following orders.)

Before James could make his way away from us, Lily launched her tiny self at him. "Bye, bye, Jamie." Her voice was almost sad.

Smiling a-not-so secret smile of warmth, James picked her up in a giant hug. (It was more of a-not-so secret that he loved and adored Lily. Just like I did—which is where most of our neutrality came from on most days.) He never had much of a problem on showing any kind of affection to her. Lily was literally the only one who got permission to hug him in public. The rest of us were just an embarrassment to James. (Which is why mum always said we were lucky we got a wave goodbye from him.)

"You promise you'll write again this year, James?" Lily blinked her brown eyes up at James.

He smiled at her, settling her back on her feet. "I promise, Lils." And as soon as the little redhead girl was satisfied with that answer, James' warm smile changed into a smirk. "See you in a bit, Al."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah, right," I scoffed.

James' smirk grew. And with the quickest slyness he could muster, he aimed a look at mum, then at dad, then back at me. "—Slither like a Slytherin snake!" He shouted and then bolted toward the entrance of the train with his trolley squeaking in front of him.

"James!" Mum yelled after him, face back with her fury.

Dad sighed, looking away from eavesdropping ears and lingering eyes of the other people admiring him from a distance. "Ignore him, Albus."

I felt myself sulk in misery instantly. "…I've tried to all my life, Dad. It's never helped."

Dad put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

But before he could give me—what I was sure was about a second away of coming towards my direction—a comforting speech, dad and I snapped our heads instantly when we saw a flare of red hair and a loud voice that was hard not to hear.

"Ginny—"And fresh out of the barrier, a redheaded man, a brunette woman, and two redheaded children walked towards us.

"Ron," my mum sighed with irritation as she replied to the voice that had called her from the distance..

Uncle Ron crossed his arms, looking disapproving. "I could hear you yelling from the other side of the barrier. Are you mental? You'll give all of us away if the muggles start hearing voices coming out the wall."

"James was making fun of Albus again," Dad was quick to explain before Mum could snap at her redheaded brother. "Same thing since Al got his letter in the summer."

"The sorting thing, right?" Uncle Ron tapped a finger on his mouth, looking calculating. "Well, the kid's got a point, Harry. I mean, can you imagine? The shame and horror upon our family if he does get sorted into Slytherin."

_Smack._

"Ronald," Aunt Hermione hissed, adding another smack to her husband's head. "That's a terrible thing to say to the boy, for goodness sake!"

And with another smack to him as Uncle Ron shrugged at his wife, my cousins and sister laughed at his expense.

"Oi, alright!" Uncle Ron dodged another hit. "Alright. Alright. It was a joke, 'Mione. Bloody hell."

Pulling me away from more of my gloominess, Rose flashed a toothy smile at me. "Aren't you excited, Al?" Her eyes were lit up with excitement. ( And the nerd was actually excited. She had all her books packed and ready to go since her letter came in. She was so eager to attend, she even tried writing a letter to the Headmistress to allow her to come in a year earlier. With her brains, she might have ended up attending sooner if Uncle Ron hadn't put his foot down.)

I shrugged, not finding it in me to meet her enthusiasm. "Not really. James psyched the fun right out of it."

Rose rolled her eyes at me. "You're not still worried about the whole Slytherin thing again, are you?"

"How can I not be?"

"Albus, it's alright if you get sorted into that house." Catching my hysterical retort, Dad squeezed my shoulder again. "There is nothing wrong with Slytherin."

Uncle Ron scoffed. "….Yeah, if you like evil, want to take over the world, like serpents, want to disappoint all your family, break tradition—"He stopped with a pause, all of us looking up at him. "I mean…don't worry about it! We're all supporting you!"

Mum frowned protectively. "I will bash your head against the barrier, Ron."

Getting a nod of approval by Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron gaped in outraged. "Hermione!"

Shaking his head to himself, Dad released his hold on me and turned to his brother-in-law. "Let's load their trunks onto the train before they end up murdering you between each other, mate."

And as dad and Uncle Ron took mine and Rose's trolleys, I looked up at my mother half-heartedly. "…So, erm…It'll be fine, then? Wherever I get sorted into?"

Mum nodded, smiling sweetly and calmly at me. "Slytherin, alike the other houses, Al, is just a house. It doesn't mean anything. Nor does it define who you're going to be in the future."

And for the first time since the going to Hogwarts had approached in the previous weeks, I actually smiled in anticipation.


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 2: **Aboard the Hogwarts Express**  
**

**POV:** Rose**  
**

One compartment, four people. Second compartment, five people. Third compartment, three people. Fourth compartment, a couple snogging. Fifth compartment—well, you can guess how that went on after that. It took us about the fortieth compartment until I finally proclaimed with a tiresome voice, "this one!"

"Finally," Al groaned as I shoved him hurriedly into the compartment. "We looked for ages!"

Normally at his complaints I would already have a scolding remark to throw back at him—because my mum had always told me no one looked on highly at whiny people; to look at my dad and I'd prove her right—but right now I agreed with him. It was like the Hogwarts Express was a maze; just spiraling down uncontrollably.

"Would've been less irritating to look for a compartment if not for the people staring at us," Al added in a frustrated huff. "They just have to do that, don't they? Just…stare. I'd tell them to take a picture, but that gets annoying too."

I snorted a little. "Just think how James does. Swear that they're staring because you are so handsome and not because your dad's the Chosen One."

My cousin rolled his eyes at me. "…I hate him and his git-face."

"Well, you're charming," I said to him. "Maybe if you didn't let James' remarks get to you as much you wouldn't be in such a horrible mood, Al."

Taking a moment to breathe carefully, adjust himself in the compartment seat, Al's irritation seemed to have flown out the window of the compartment. "Sorry," he said gently. "It's just that James _does_ get to me with his taunting, Rose. You know how…proud he is."

"He's twelve," it was my turn to roll my eyes. "What's he going to know about being proud?"

Al scoffed his shoe on the floor. "…I just reckon all this damn attention from the students got to him, you know? He came back from his first year with all this arrogance. It was starting to get on mum and dad's nerves. All that Gryffindor pride….All that _Potter _pride."

"How does that even matter, Al?" I looked at him carefully. "You idolize Gryffindor and James too much that it's ruining your experience."

"Easy for you to say," my cousin snorted at me. His emerald eyes hard, his pale face frowning. "You're a Weasley, right? Every single Weasley lands in Gryffindor and the entire family is so proud. But what do _I _get?" And before I could even get my remark, he spoke again. "I get dad's genetics, that's what. There's always something topsy-turvy in is."

I held my tongue for a moment. (He sort of had a point, you know? I mean, from what the adults in our family allowed us to read, Uncle Harry was said not to be so…normal.) "Well, Al," but I found my reason, "your mum is a Weasley. It's in your blood too. So, please, just stop stressing about it. You're sucking out all the fun and nervousness about this."

Seriously. He was starting to get so annoying with his sorting rant. He had gone on and on, and on about it since summer strolled around. Bringing me down as I was finally pleased to know that mum was no longer going to home-school us and Hogwarts awaited.

"Besides, Victoire's a Weasley and she became a Ravenclaw," I added, remembering a few of our older relatives in school already. " In fact, she was the _first_ Weasley to break the tradition."

He narrowed his eyes at me, looking not so convinced.

"And what about Molly, Al?" I continued. "You're forgetting that Molly was the second Weasley that was not sorted into Gryffindor. She's a proud Hufflepuff. And Teddy, who technically isn't blood-related, but he was in Hufflepuff too! That's three—"

"Okay, okay!" Al threw his hands in the air, surrendering completely. "I get it, I get it. Not all of us are in Gryffindor. Alright. I'll stop talking about it."

I smiled, satisfied. "Good, good." If anyone could get Albus Severus Potter to calm down it was me. (Oh, mum would be so proud with my debate and persuasion skills.)

And as a short moment of silence that took over my cousin and I—while I gloated to myself that there really was nothing I couldn't do—the sliding-door to our compartment opened. "Excuse me," and what looked like two First Years walked in. A boy and girl.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" The girl asked, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Her blue eyes twinkling nicely, friendly. "Everywhere else is full."

I nodded. "Of course." And then I motioned Al, who was sitting across from me to join my side. "Al, let them sit."

"Thanks loads," the blonde girl said earnestly as she ushered her friend to take a seat. "I'm Nia, by the way," she added as she took a seat across from my cousin and I. Giving us a kind smile that sort of radiated off her pale face and stretched on her rosy cheeks. "Nia Harper."

"I'm Rose Weasley," I smiled in return too.

"Well, nice to meet you, Rose." And then her blue eyes flickered to a blushing Al. "And you are?"

"He's incredibly rude," I said, smirking. "And mute when pretty girls cross him."

Instantly, Al's ears turned redder and he nudged me hard on the ribs. "I'm Al," he almost croaked, looking flushed. (Merlin, not even in Hogwarts yet and he already took a liking to a girl. Was I the only one that was actually looking forward to studying?) "Al Potter."

"A Potter," a smug grin appeared on the girl's face. Her eyes now flashing towards her companion's. "How convenient."

"And why's that?" I asked, my arms crossing.

Nia shrugged, pulling on her gentle smile again. "Not in a bad way, of course. We just heard a Potter was starting this year." She leaned against the back of her seat. "My dad played Quidditch with your dad when they went to school. On rival teams, of course. But dad thinks highly of your father."

"—And that's a lot to say from a Slytherin to a Gryffindor." We all turned to the blonde's friend; Al and I looking at him like if we didn't know he was there and he just appeared from thin air.

Nodding once to herself, Nia said, "true, true."

I rose an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

And then the boy's brown eyes flashed at me. They were gentle. A kind of shade you find in an animation from a muggle children's book; the type that were kind and inviting. His hair was also the same shade of brown, almost golden.

"Sorry," and then his voice gained some shyness. "…I'm Liam Greengrass."

Nia gave him a disgusted look, rolling her eyes at him as she turned to us. "Bless him," she said in a tone that suggested like she was talking about a lost cause. "Liam's really shy around people. I practically had to drag him here to ask for the seat. He would've preferred to stand the whole way as long as he didn't need to talk to anyone."

Liam grumbled something, scoffing his shoes and looking at the floor.

"Luckily," Nia spoke again, "he has me." And her face lit up with that same gentle, kind smile that she worn when she walked in. "You'll get used to him. After a while, he'll loosen up and then you won't get him to shut up."

Exchanging another look between both of us, Al and I smiled at the blonde girl and the brunette boy. It was like seeing each other. The girl, bossy and knowing. And the boy—well, in the need of a good ear-tug.

"Well, it's great to meet you both." I said happily.

First train ride to Hogwarts, and we had already made friends that weren't our relatives. This was certainly a point in our favor. And maybe, just maybe, as he sat there staring like a hungry puppy, Al could feel a little better about what comes next.

**X**

"We've made it," breathing in the cold air of the night as soon as it touched my face, I turned to the others with excitement radiating off of me.

"Merlin," Nia had breathed, her rosy cheeks a little redder. "We're finally here."

Coming from behind the blonde girl, Al and Liam jumped off the Hogwarts Express' exit with their school-robes freshly on them. Both grinning like if they had on the finest clothes they'll ever wear in their lifetime.

"I'm ready," Al said, sounding confident. "Let's do this."

I was about to compliment his turn of mood, but someone a little taller than Al, with the same haywire hair, appeared behind him and threw a good _smack _at the back of his head. "Hope you're wearing a fresh pair of underwear, little Al. I'll see you at your sorting."

Leave it to James to ruin everything, Al's eyes quickly hardened with a mix of anger and panic again.

"_Al_—"

"Do you think I'll get expelled if I hex him?" My cousin cut across me, not tearing his eyes off of James and his trail of mocking laughter.

Shaking his head a little, Liam gave a soft chuckle. "Don't think so, mate." He looked at my cousin, nudging him a little. "You haven't even started yet, right? I think you're clear."

"Another Potter, I'm guessing?" Nia asked, motioning us to follow her and the rest of the First Years towards the boats. "Complete troll by the looks of it," she added, her voice sounding out the Hogwarts Game Keeper's.

Rubeus Hagrid, the old Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts had retired a few years back. He was a very good family friend—especially to my parents and Uncle Harry. But when the moment came for him to leave the school, and Britain, they were all happy to see him go on his way. Primarily due to the fact that Hagrid went to France to go live with Madame Maxime, a giantess that he was so in love with.

"You five," the Games Keeper shouted from his place up ahead, "you take the next boat, alright?"

And as I turned away from the three next to me, to see who was the other person joining Al, Nia, Liam and I, silver eyes flashed into me like a gleam of powerful light.

"Scorpius," Liam breathed, looking a little surprised. "Where were you?"

Blinking away from the powerful wave of silver that had just invaded my vision, I noticed that the liquid-metal orbs belonged to a blonde boy. He stood there, pale and pointed face in a blank expression; arms crossed as he looked at Liam with a seldom gaze. "I could ask you the same thing. I was waiting for you."

"Liam and I found our own compartment." And obviously not seeing the light in those eyes that I'd seen, Nia looked at the blonde boy with a deep scowl setting on her pretty face.

The boy raised an eyebrow, still nothing crossing his face. "And you are?"

Nia glared instantly, her scowl turning into a profound frown. "I'm Nia Harper," she almost spat. "I've met you at least twenty times before."

Putting a quick hand on his the girl's shoulder, Liam cleared his throat awkwardly as more students pushed past us to try and get onto a boat. "Erm…She's my best friend, Scorpius. Remember?"

The boy said nothing in return.

"Anyway," Liam cleared his throat again. "Nia and I got lost on our way into the train. But then we took seat with these two," he pointed a finger at my cousin and I. "Al Potter and Rose Weasley."

And again, nothing really phased those silver eyes as I found myself shamelessly staring into them.

"Um, hey," Al said courteously.

"Scorpius Malfoy," the blonde said, stretching his hand out to Al with a sense of politeness that was not crossing on his face.

As Al and Scorpius shook hands, the entire situation a little awkward, if I may say—especially as the boy never even turned to look at me once—Liam's voice carried into my ears. "Scorpius is my cousin," the brunette boy informed.

"I guess the seating arrangement works then," I mumbled carefully.

Scorpius turned, almost like he had noticed me for the first time.

"Whatever," Nia huffed. "Let's just get on the bloody boat before it leaves us," she added, pushing past the blonde boy with a shove and pulling on Liam's arm.

Feeling myself go red as Al followed our two new friends, I fiddled with my fingers nervously. "…Hello," I managed to squeak at the blonde.

Lifting his head a little higher, Scorpius Malfoy blinked his silver eyes at me indifferently; turning on his heels and following after the others like I was nothing.


	3. The American

**Leave Out All The Rest**

**Chapter 3: **The American

**POV: ** Albus

Rose had kept going on and on how I was ruining her Hogwarts experience. How my depressing mood was grinding her gears and that she was going to throw me out the window of the Hogwarts Express if I didn't cheer up and all that rubbish—well, I guess the tables had turned now.

The awkward silence that we had all emerged into since we got into the boats, when we got off the damn boats, and as we traveled through the grounds was really bringing things down. I mean, I saw the Whomping Willow Tree from a distance, and instead of imagining all those crazy things Uncle Ron said it did to them when they were younger, I was hearing my small group clear their throats every three seconds.

"…So," I cleared my throat—and rolled my eyes at myself. "Erm… So, Malfoy, do you have any other family currently attending the school?"

Flicking his unmoving eyes to me for a quick second, the blonde bloke nodded his head a little. "Two cousins," he said in a tired voice. "Liam and them are my mother's nephews."

I nodded once. "Makes sense. Liam and you look nothing alike."

Nia huffed somewhere behind me; making her noticeable hostility towards Malfoy more obvious. "…Good riddance."

"Is there something wrong with being a Malfoy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

And as soon as I said it, Rose snapped her head at me from her place a few steps in front of me; glaring nastily like I had said something foul.

"Nothing's wrong," Liam was the one to speak. "It's just Nia…isn't really fond of the Malfoy family."

"Why?" Rose questioned, speaking for the first time since the last ten minutes.

"It doesn't matter," Nia said sharply before her best friend could reply. She stalked her way ahead of us, not bothering to linger with us after she shoved Liam too.

Liam rubbed his shoulder, frowning a little. "…It's just something that happened many years ago," he whispered just to me. ( Rose and the Malfoy boy were walking a little ahead of us; both keeping an awkward distance from another.) "The Harpers have never been fans of the Malfoys….Well, not since her dad and Uncle Draco used to go to school together."

I chuckled awkwardly. "Must be complete rubbish that your best friend hates your family, eh?"

And as he sighed, nodding with me, we sped up to catch up to our respective cousins when we saw them standing awkwardly next to one another; pausing as I could see Nia tossed on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked, approaching a little closer. And as I got a better look, Nia was pulling herself off the floor; a dark-haired girl spattered in the same place she had been.

"We haven't even started yet and you've already started bullying other people, Nia?" Liam joked as people passed us.

Nia still held on to her frown, dusting her hands on her robes. "No," she snapped, "I accidentally bumped into her."

"Are you sure? " Liam kept teasing. "Maybe you wanted her Chocolate Frog or something?"

He was grinning but Nia was so far from finding anything funny at the moment.

I took a step back for protection.

"Are you calling me fat, Greengrass?" Yep. Smart move.

Liam shook his head rapidly. "No, ma'am."

Nia narrowed her blue eyes, but quickly turned back to the girl that was still on the floor. "I'm really sorry," and she somehow sounded like someone completely different. "I wasn't looking where I was going. I didn't mean to knock you over."

The girl smiled, her big emerald eyes—which contrasted with her extremely black hair—looked soft and gentle. "It's okay," she said in the sweetest voice, "I wasn't paying much attention ether. And besides, you were light as a feather. I just tipped over because I'm uncoordinated and lose balance easily."

Nia laughed, grinning as she extended her hand out for the girl to take. "I'm Nia, by the way," she said to the green-eyed girl as she helped her off the marbled floor.

"I'm Emily Taylor," the unknown girl responded. (Clearly now identified.)

But as she talked a little more, I couldn't help but notice her accent—or lack thereof. "You're not from around here, are you?" I asked. "American, right?"

She smiled gently again. "From New York, yes."

"Wicked," I smiled in return too. "I'm Albus Potter. Pleasure in meeting you."

And before Emily could reach out for the hand I had extended out to her, Rose butted me out of the way. I caught a glimpse of her eye-roll. "Before my cousin becomes enthralled with another girl, I'm Rose." She shook the American's hand. "And that's Liam Greengrass and his cousin Scorpius."

"Nice to meet you." Both of the boys replied at the same time, but Liam was the only one who blushed and started playing with his fingers nervously.

"—You six!" And before there could be more introductions or detours, a loud voice sounded off of the marbled walls. All of us looked up immediately. "Come quickly. Don't stall." And standing tall and mighty, a man frowned at us. "Hurry!" He added.

We all rushed towards him; giving each other a scared and confused glance before we did. Malfoy grabbed the American's arm, dragging her as she just stood looking a little more perplexed than the rest of us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, First Years!" The man spoke loudly, this time looking at the rest of the students as we joined them. "I'm Professor Horton and I will be your Charms teacher."

There was some gasps of amazement. I scoffed.

"Now, in a few moments you will walk through those doors and join your classmates," Professor Horton continued. "But before you can take your seats, you need to be sorted into your houses." I shivered. "They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." (Ugh, I think I might puke.)

Next to Malfoy, the American girl looked more confused than ever. "…I have no clue what he just said."

Scorpius gave a rough chuckle. "They're houses," he explained in a murmur. "You're sorted into one, and that's the house you're in for the next seven years."

"That seems a little…imprisoning." Emily looked up at Malfoy. "But it's good, right?"

The blonde boy chuckled again, and Liam and Rose looked thoroughly confused as of why.

And before I even got a moment to adjust to the fact that I was about to be sorted and all, the group of students in front of me started moving; all of them climbing up the stairs of Hogwarts and whisperings of excitement started filling the air.

"…Oh, bullocks," I hissed, my heart rate picking up painfully. "No. No. No."

And as I could see the open doors that led to the grand room we were being led too, Liam Greengrass marched his way next to me. "Don't be scared, Al," he muttered to me, trying to be helpful.

Unluckily for him, however, every eye of every older student inside of the room was glued onto us. Making my nervousness and need to vomit to multiply.

"…That's easy for you to say, huh, Liam?" And then Malfoy came. "Your dad will be proud no matter where you get sorted into."

Liam rolled his brown eyes, grunting. "Honestly, Scorpius. You know your parents won't care where you'll get sorted. You should be calm."

Malfoy shook his blonde hair. "I can't be. My mother wouldn't mind, I know that. My father, perhaps. But my grandparents? They still want to keep the family tradition. I'll end up breaking generations of Slytherins in my family."

From the corner of my eye, I caught sight of James sitting on the Gryffindor table. Looking really proud, glowing even with his robes and Gryffindor crest on them. Along with the rest of my family, some of them scattered in other tables—except for the Slytherin table of course. Where none of them ever wanted to be.

All of Uncle Bill's kids were there: Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. My cousin Victoire was a Seventh Year. A Seventh Year, Ravenclaw and Head Girl, if I may say. She sat two tables away from her sister and brother, who were a Third Year and Second Year in the honorable house of Godric Gryffindor.

Molly—Uncle Percy's first child—was also a Seventh Year. And she sat boredly on the opposite side of the Gryffindor table, along with the Hufflepuffs.

"….That's ironic," I said to Malfoy, looking away from my relatives. "I'm trying to get into Gryffindor for the exact same reason. I don't want to ruin the painting of ruby and gold they all have."

And just as said that, the entire Great Hall went into a silence. The sorting about to commence.


	4. The Sorting of the New Generation

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 4: **The Sorting of the New Generation

**POV: **Albus and Rose

"Before we begin,"Professor Horton's voice rang through the Great Hall, "Professor McGonagall would like to say a few words."

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, stood from her seat at the center of the large table. Looking exactly the same as she had done a year ago when I last saw her. She'd been invited to Lily's birthday party the previous year, due to the affection she had for my father and the rest of the family. Also, she was still a member of the Order of the Phoenix. A secret society created by witches and wizards dedicated to fight against the Dark Lord many years ago. (She was a certified badass in my books.)

"Firstly, I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts," the Headmistress began. "And I hope your first school term will be productive and extraordinary." An attempt of a smile crossed her always-serious face. "And, as all prior students must know, the Dark Forest is strictly _forbidden _to all—"

"The giants are coming! The giants are coming!" Professor McGonagall's speech was cut short when a redheaded boy ran through the hall; looking scared and drained. My cousin, Fredrick Weasley—or as we all call him, Freddie.

The hall erupted into laughter. All students looking at him bemusedly.

"Mister Weasley!" The Headmistress' eyes widened with anger. The hall silenced themselves at once. (I could still see James chuckling from his seat in a quiet demeanor.) "Care to explain what this means?"

Freddie shook his head, a smirk now on his face. "Not really. I just missed the carriages, Professor. But please, carry on." He took a seat next to my brother who clapped him hard in the back, no doubt proud of his stunt.

Professor McGonagall gave him a firm look. I was sure she wasn't going to let this one go. "Mister Filch, our caretaker," she cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention again, "has asked me to remind you, like always, that all Weasley Wizard Wheezes are banned. Students caught with any of these items will be severely punished and the products confiscated."

"….I love Uncle George and all, but honestly. He's such a bad influence on kids," Rose whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, scoffing lightly. "He's the life of the party. Besides, it's not his fault."

Rose gave a low snort. "And to think there used to be _two_ of them—"She stopped instantly, both of us looking at each other as it was her turn to say the wrong thing. "…Merlin. Bless Uncle Fred's soul," she mumbled, both of us gaining a sad look on our faces.

Years ago, in the great battle of Hogwarts, Uncle George lost his twin brother. He was killed by a curse shot at him by a Death Eater. And now, Uncle George lives as half. Every day mourning his partner in crime, best friend, and brother. Uncle Fred meant the world to Uncle George, and as a tribute to him he named his first son after him. No doubt, Uncle Fred was a subject no one dared to talk about. The pain still fresh to everybody who was present in his funeral.

"—When I call your name," Professor Horton spoke again as the headmistress took her seat, "you'll come forward, I'll place the sorting hat on your head, and you'll be sorted into your house."

A sudden pang of nervousness and panic rushed through my body, again. I felt ready to faint in the middle of the Great Hall, but the thought of James never letting that go, tormenting me in years to come if I would become unconscious made me keep my determination to remain standing still and shaking in my robes.

"Abbot, Gloria!" A sandy-haired girl nervously walked towards the stool that sat in the middle of the stage with a large old hat resting on it. She was trembling as the hat was placed on her head. After a few seconds the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and she ran happily towards the cheering table.

"That wasn't so bad," Liam said as Gloria's table still clapped. "I thought it was an oral exam. Or something requiring to fight a werewolf."

I snorted and watched another student being called.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I looked away from Amelia Bole. The girl who had been sorted into the house I was fearing. I winced, and notice that Scorpius repeated my action to himself. "Scared of being sorted there too, Malfoy?" I asked the blonde boy, a bit confused of his reaction.

He gave one swift nod. "I don't want to be like everyone in my family," he whispered as another student was being sorted. "I want to be my _own_ person. It's just….the thought of disappointing them…"

Listening to every word Scorpius said, I glanced back to the sorting hat as another student, Patrick Dunstan, ran to the stool. "..Yeah. I get you."

"Honestly. The both of you are significantly thick," Rose grunted.

Malfoy and I shared an eye-roll.

"Don't you two get it?" She glared at us, clearly very annoyed. "It isn't about your families. It's not about their traditions and where they were in! It's about were the sorting hat thinks _you_ belong! It doesn't care about your family history."

Scorpius looked at her, a bit taken a back of what she had said. And I felt the same. Leave it to Rose to make you think and be scared in the process.

"Greengrass, Liam!" Horton called out Malfoy's cousin.

The confidence that had taken up Liam was instantly wiped away as the crowd of First Years parted, all eyes on him as they waited for him to head to the stool. "…They're staring," he gulped frighteningly to his best friend.

"And they'll stare all your life," Nia pushed Liam forward.

Quietly, we all stared at our friend as the hat was placed upon his head. "Shy as a butterfly!" The Sorting Hat said loudly. "Rather brave. Very loyal. Ambition in small quantities. Not a shabby mind. Has talent, but better be….GRYFFINDOR!" My jaw dropped as I watched little Liam run cheerfully to the clapping Gryffindors. (To be honest, I expected something like Hufflepuff for Greengrass, but good for him.)

"Harper, Nia!" The beautiful girl walked unstirred to the stool. She had courage; I had to admit that as she was the first one to look indifferent about the entire thing. Her crystal, blue eyes darted to the Gryffindor table, staring at Liam as he interacted with the other students. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"That's my best friend!" Liam boomed from the table. Almost standing on the benches as the table clapped for the new Gryffindor.

After Liam's cheer resided, Alice Longbottom was called up to the stool. And as quickly as the hat was placed on her head, the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" (Just as I knew she would be in. Alice was the daughter of Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher. He was an old school friend of my parents and of Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.)

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Professor Horton shouted.

"I don't know what you're take is on this," the American girl spoke, placing a quick hand on Malfoy's shoulder, "but, I'll cheer for you, Scorpius."

He grinned back at her, fleetingly saying a, "thank you, Emily," as he walked towards the front.

"Hmm. Let's see then," the Sorting Hat began. "Oh, yes. You have a lot of desire to prove yourself, young one. So much talent. Brave at heart. An exceptional mind! Cunning as can be! You'll do best in….SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy's eyes widened. Apparently he hadn't been expecting to be sorted there, even though his need to respect his family's history was thick.

"Nott, Evanna!" Scorpius moved from the stool as the Professor called another student. He looked quite shocked, and he joined the Slytherin table not looking so pleased as they clapped for him. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted.

"Not so scared anymore, Albus?" Emily asked me as she moved to my side.

I shook my head lightly. "Not really."

"So, this hat really knows where you belong?" Her green eyes stared at me curiously. "No mistake made?"

"No. It _knows_ where you belong," I told her.

She huffed to herself. "I should've had one of those back where I lived. Maybe then I would've had more friends."

"Potter, Albus Severus!" I groaned.

Emily smiled at me and Rose gave my arm a quick squeeze. "You'll be fine," both of said in unison.

I walked slowly to the stool. I could hear the entire hall grow silent. Not a noise being made but the squeaks my shoes were giving to the marbled floor. I could feel all my family relatives boar their eyes into my back. Waiting patiently to see the hat upon my head. I sighed just as the leather of the old hat covered my eyes slightly, less pressure off my chest as I lost sight of everyone.

"Well, well. You are a very conflicted boy, aren't you? So many thoughts running through your head. Trust me, Potter, you're too young to know _who_ you are exactly. You start getting defined as you grow. It takes ages of experience to shape the person you'll be." Was the Sorting Hat giving me advice? I got a glimpse of James raising his eyebrows, looking confused. Where the bloody hell where my character traits? "You're going to change the way people look at you and your future house-mates." Oh, no. "—SLYTHERIN!"

My heart stopped. Silence still lingered in the air.

And even as one tiny, slow, and painful second past, it was quickly erased when I saw Emily and Rose put their hands together. Both of them clapping.

"Way to go, Al!" I got to my feet, a grin plastered on my face as I heard Rose cheer loudly. And as she and the American acted as a guide to others, the Great Hall burst into applause; Victoire, Molly, Luis, Dominique and Fred clapping louder than the rest.

And even as that made my heart swell up, I couldn't help but notice that the only person not encouraging me, not giving me strength to go to the place I had been dreading to be in, was my brother. James just sat there, his gaze hard and following me towards the Slytherin-table. An expression of deep confusion, of almost betrayal.

"You joined me after all, eh, Potter?" Malfoy grinned at me with a great sense of relief as he made room for me on the bench.

I grinned at him too. "Maybe I belong here." After all, the Sorting Hat was never wrong.

"Maybe I do too," Malfoy said.

We both chuckled, and my eyes drifted back to the Gryffindor-table and James' angered eyes. I guess, after all his teasing, he never actually imagined I would end up in Slytherin. And for the first time ever, I felt myself not care. I felt like my brain released me of my dire need to always please him, to always follow after him like he was the holy savior. It was time to prove myself, to show him that I was who I was. And that no matter how much he hated who that person was, I couldn't be who he wanted to be. I couldn't be him. Because I was Albus Severus and he was James Sirius and we we're never going to be the same.

"I think I'm feeling some Slytherin-pride," I said to Malfoy, blinking away from James and back to the sorting ceremony.

**X**

Not going to lie, as the clapping died down, shock ran through my body as Albus, my best friend and cousin, sat among the throng of Slytherins that were now his house-mates. But it actually wasn't the fact that he was in Slytherin, I stand by what I said, but it was because he had a genuine grin on his face. No alarm or depression. He was simply happy.

"They seem okay," Emily whispered by my side as we watched another student running towards another applauding table. "So much fuss and look at them."

I nod at her, but say nothing as I keep flicking my eyes at the Slytherin-table. For a moment wondering if the relief I felt in my chest was for my cousin, or for him and the Malfoy boy.

"Rookwood, Belinda!" A blonde girl with a cool expression on her face and malicious hazel eyes walked slowly towards the stool. Without a care in the world, looking as if she loved the attention she was being given.

I shake my head—it was for Al, of course.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted as Belinda smugly pulled it off after two seconds. Strutting her way to the Slytherin-table like that was the award she had been waiting for.

Following the girl's way, Emily twisted her mouth in an unconvincing manner. "I don't get this please," she said in a soft voice. "Some of you are so scared to be place in a certain house, and others are so thrilled to get sorted without a care. Is there something I'm missing?"

"Just a brush-up on your British history, Emily," I tell the American girl, both of us now fixated on Belinda Rookwood and her flashing smile glued towards Scorpius' direction. "…Seems like Malfoy gained an admirer," I added, crossing my arms now.

But before I could read too much into that, another name is called. "—Smith, Jager!" A nervous boy with brown hair walked up to the stool; shaking with every step. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted, and the shy boy ran to his seat as if to dodge all the eyes on him.

"All these people have family history, Rose," Emily began to speak in a hushed voice, clearly only having had heard my comment about our history. "And I know it doesn't matter or anything, but generations of them have been here. And I'm the first one in my family to be here, so alone. In the U.S we didn't do this. They just all taught us together, sorted just by our age. What if I get stuck or something?" She asked rather frightened.

I shook my head at her, giving her a reassuring smile. "You won't be stuck, Emily. It'll know where you belong. Just relax."

"Scamander, Lorcan!" Professor Horton shouted from his list. Another blonde walked towards the stool. No fear evident in his face, but unlike Rookwood's eyes, his were a bright blue and looked very kind. "Just like your mother," the hat said as it sat on his head, "an immense thirst for knowledge. A mind so strong with cleverness. Eccentric, even! However, qualities alike your father's run thick in your veins. But, better be RAVENCLAW!"

"—Make mum proud!" Emily and I jumped in our place as someone yelled gleefully behind us.

I turned around to the boy shouting and I came face to face with the exact carbon copy of Lorcan Scamander. His hair just as blonde and eyes just as blue.

"Hello," he smiled kindly, despite my gawking.

I blushed. (Mum would've frowned and scolded me for such a rude manner.) "…Hello."

"—Scamander, Lysander!" The other twin was called.

Lysander winked at me and then he quickly strolled to where Professor Horton stood.

"Charmed, are you, Rose?" Emily asked with a teasing sound. "By Lysander, I mean."

"I was not," I said, looking up to find the sorting hat already jabbing away.

"Do you think he'll be a Ravenclaw?" Emily switched the subject instantly.

"Dunno," I shrugged. "Perhaps, but who knows. There's two possibilities, though. He might end up with his twin or maybe not at all. It depends whether the sorting hat thinks he has the same qualities or characteristics as his brother in order to belong in that house. My uncles were twins and they were both the same. You couldn't tell who was which, and not just by appearance, but because of the _way_ they were. And both of them ended up in Gryffindor. So it depends." I clarified it.

I felt a lump in my throat about talking about Uncle Fred. I may have not known him at all, and his death was many years ago, but just the thought of Uncle George losing his brother was wretched. I couldn't imagine losing Hugo and going through the same pain Uncle George had.

Emily reached down and held my hand, giving it a squeeze. I must have looked like I was about to cry because she seemed to look supportive. She gave me a quick smile and turned back to the sorting.

"—Better be…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out for Lysander Scamander. (I guess he was more courageous and brave than his brother.)

"Taylor, Emily!" The American's name was called.

"Good luck." I smiled at her as she let go of my hand and walked towards the stool. For being afraid of being 'stuck', as she called it, she looked rather calm as she sat. Her eyes looking around the front of the Great Hall, not afraid to look at everyone else as they did to her.

Albus, Scorpius, Liam, Nia and I glued our eyes to her. All of us, in some kind of mutual, silent pact sending all of our support and love to that girl. She was alone after all, and it was no miss to us that she was going to need people to help her, to be there for her, to be her friends. (Friends that she clearly needed.)

"You're very interesting. Very interesting indeed," the old hat began. "You possess many qualities. All rather great and could lead you to success. Witty like a Ravenclaw, loyal and kind as a Hufflepuff, cunning like the serpents that represent the Slytherins. Daring and brave at heart…You would do great in all the houses…but there's more bravery and strength in you than you think….GRYFFINDOR!"

For a moment—for a very quick moment that I can bet no one else saw, Emily's eyes sparkled with tears. And confusion passed through me: why the unshed tears? Was it because she didn't see herself as so brave, as so courageous? Or she took it as a compliment and felt touched that she now belonged somewhere? Regardless of what it was, all of us cheered as our new American friend ran to Liam and Nia; where even Lysander Scamander greeted her.

A few more students were being called. Girls and boys walking up and down the stage.

For me, it really didn't matter where I was placed. I couldn't possibly define myself either. But I knew who I was. Knew what I wanted, at least. And all this fear of thinking that we were forever going to be that one person who didn't live up to the expectation that every person in our family, every person in the history of who we are needed to be in the same place was so stupid to me.

My main goal was to educate myself. To learn all that there was to know, to intake every piece of information and make it develop, make it grow so it could be a useful resource to me in the future. I wanted to follow the footsteps of my mother and hopefully become the new 'Brightest Witch of Her Age', but necessarily being like Hermione Granger isn't what I shooting for either. I had to be my own person, I was well aware of that.

And just as I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for being so damn clever and philosophical, I heard a loud and clear, "—Weasley, Rose!" echo off the walls.

From all the First Years that had entered the Great Hall and had waited to be sorted, I was the last of the two. And as I climbed up the small steps that led to the stool, I left a tanned-skinned boy standing by himself, looking frighten like many others.

"Well, another Weasley," the hat said, unsurprised on top of my head as I rolled my eyes at it. "But let's see what we have here, then." Damn hat. "Certainly the new generation of Weasleys has been evolving. Possessing more than the courage, which surely runs through your blood. Incredibly intelligent, you are. Just like your mother. Wouldn't expect more from the daughter of the brightest witch to have ever roamed the halls of Hogwarts. You've inherited all her intellect, and yet there's so much of your father running through your veins as well. No doubt you'll be just as successful as they were….GRYFFINDOR!"

My eyes caught the silvery ones of Scorpius Malfoy. He didn't look shocked, but a bit disappointed. He clapped along with the rest of the students, but not as enthusiastically like my cousins or my new friends as I hurried off to my new house-table.

"Rosie!" Freddie yelled happily as I took a seat across from him. "Who would've thought you'd be a Gryffindor?" He smirked. "I saw you with the bloody know-it-all Ravenclaws!"

I rolled my eyes at my cousin.

"Well, someone needed to keep an eye out on all of you," Dominique said as she stretched a hand out to me, waiting for me to take it so she could give it a good squeeze. "And, oh, dear Rose. I really am glad you're here, because Merlin knows _I'm_ tired of doing it. I got a life of my own."

"Hey, hey!" Freddie called. "No boys, Dom. You know the rules. Not until you're fifty." He turned to the boy next to him, nudging him. "Right, Louis?"

Louis smirked, brushing away his feathery blonde hair away from his eyes. "Oh, yeah."

As the feast began, a bounty of delicious and scented food appeared magically on every table, I noticed that James was looking rather conflicted. His expression showed he was having a mental battle with himself. Mumbling occasionally, but nothing clear passed him.

"James, what's wrong?"

My cousin looked up, his bright eyes looking angry. "Look at him over there, Rose. Sitting there with Malfoy, like they're the best of mates." He turned to look at the Slytherin-table, everyone around him now growing silent. "What happened to his fear of getting sent there? Seems to be like he's enjoying the company of all those little Death Eaters."

Liam frowned at my cousin, his hand clutching tightly his fork.

And almost like she read her friend's face carefully and she knew what was passing through him, Nia dropped her own silverware on the side of her plate. Arms crossed now. "That's something so ignorant to say, Potter. Especially since you don't know most of them, I reckon."

"….I don't need to," James snorted, stabbing his food multiple times. "Albus should be ashamed."

Nia narrowed her eyes, watching disapprovingly as my other cousins looked away from her—the only one voicing something about James' serious lack of judgment—and from the latter himself.

I shook my head at them. "…That's a proud Gryffindor for you."


	5. New Friends and the Bias

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 5:** New Friends and the Bias

**POV:** Scorpius

"Remind me why I woke up so bloody early?" Lucas Zabini, a dark-skinned boy with light brown hair and eyes almost as green as Albus', said as he shivered from the cold morning wind blowing past us. Blinking wildly as that same wind threw a leaf across his face, Zabini added a loud curse word to accompany his complaint.

Albus chuckled mockingly. "No one forced you to come, Zabini. You came on your own accord."

I smirked as we stalked our way up the frosty stairs that led to the Owlery, tightening to the scarf around my neck as if I hoped that would keep the cold out. "Seriously, Zabini. We told you to stay. "

"Well of course you did!" Zabini exclaimed, frowning as he tore the leaf that almost blinded him into tiny pieces. "You two prats were the ones that woke me up. All that damn noise you two made, how could I've not awoken? I'm surprised Flint stayed unconscious through that entire racket."

"_We_ make too much noise?" I snorted. "How could you sleep with Flint's heavy snoring? I swear if I didn't share a dorm with him, I wouldn't believe an eleven year-old could snore like an old saggy man."

Potter nodded in agreement with me before he began climbing the stairs faster; the inside of the Owlery now visible after the previous spiraling steps and a wave of some kind of heat graced us. "I would've placed a Silencing Charm around his four-poster, but I wasn't sure if I'd get in trouble for it. And because I haven't learned it yet." He rolled his eyes at himself, but a smirk appeared quickly as he said, "that and sticking my shoe inside his mouth was my second option."

"You should've done that even if he wasn't snoring, mate," Zabini snickered. "The kid got the best four-poster in the dormitory, didn't he? He didn't even want to let us challenge him for it—"

The rest of Zabini's sentence was cut short as he was almost launched off of the slippery stairs when a tough shoulder collided with him. "—Move!" And as Potter and I were quick to reach out for our new Slytherin friend, I glanced up on time to see a tall, massive, dark-haired student glare at us. His eyes dark as the color black; his face was angry, impatient, adding a terrible effect to the dark circles underneath his eyes that made him seem like he had just awaken from the dead. "…Bloody First Years," he mumbled to himself as he past us.

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy pants was that all about?" Al asked as he shoved a still-struck Zabini up the final steps. "We almost got totaled by a damn troll!" He added as we made our way inside the Owlery. "_A_ _troll_!"

After catching his breath and letting the shock disappear from his chest, Zabini's dark face gained some color to it after a second of stable ground. "Dunno, but that was Marcus Macnair."

"Who?" I knitted my eyebrows together as I walked over to an old and chipped wooden top, pulling out a roll of parchment and my quill.

Zabini frowned at me, looking as if I not knowing about that giant's existence was a clear upsetting for him. "Marcus Macnair," he repeated and I shrugged. He scoffed, shook his head and proceeded. "Anyway, he's the grandson of Walden Macnair. One of the original Death Eaters for You-Know-Who."

"Who the hell is Walden Macnair?" Al questioned, looking more interested in the subject than I was as I turned back to the letter I was about to finish writing.

Zabini looked more appalled, halting himself in taking out his own parchment from the inside of his cloak. "Honestly, Potter. You don't know what I'm talking about?"

Al shook his head. "No idea, mate. I mean, yeah, Death Eaters, You-Know-Who, it's all so repetitive, but I don't know anyone who was in it."

"You two are living under a rock," Lucas scoffed at us. "Especially you, Potter. At least Malfoy knows most of his family's take in this. But, anyway, like I was saying, Marcus Macnair is a beast of a boy. Just don't cross him if you can avoid it. And if you can't…well, hope he kills you quick."

But like if his interest turned from Macnair to something else, Al proceeded to say, "wait. What do you mean Malfoy knows what his family's take was in the whole war thing?"

"His grandfather and father were Death Eaters. Especially his grandfather, one of You-Know-Who's best," Zabini said as if he was talking about the weather. So damn carefree. "My grandfather was too," but then by the solemn look on my face that he glanced at as he reached for my bottle of ink, he added more to his statement. "My dad joined too, but he wasn't in there long."

I turned to look at Albus from the corner of my eye, waiting for his reaction to everything Zabini was blabbing about. I mean, it's not like I was exactly hiding where I came from, but still. There were things you sort of have to break gently to people that your family's done some harm to. But as I looked at Potter, nothing came. He just continued to write on his parchment, nothing crossing him as he scribbled, scribbled, scribbled.

"How exactly do you know all this?" Was what Potter asked after a few more seconds; giving me a sense of relief.

"Dad mostly," Lucas said immediately. "Great bloke. He always speaks to me honestly and directly. Mum always has a fit because I'm not of age to know everything—though she reckons I shouldn't know anything at all— but dad doesn't mind. He just doesn't want me to go on about my life without knowing what's happened."

Potter huffed to himself, shaking his head a little as a smile appeared at the edge of his mouth. "Must be nice. Dad doesn't reveal much, only what he reckons we should know. Which isn't much according to him. But as Teddy and James started questioning the stares, he sort of had no choice but to tell us." He scribbled some more. "He stresses over all of us, Dad does. Especially over Teddy since he's older. He wants to protect him of what's really out there."

"Teddy?" I question, turning away from my parchment and finding interest for the first time in this conversation. "You've another brother, Potter? I thought James was the oldest."

Al tore his gaze away from his own letter. "Well, technically he isn't my brother. Not by blood at least, but he's just as good as. He's Dad's Godson. Practically grew up with us seeing as his parents died in the war twenty years ago. All he had was his grandmother and dad. He stayed with dad and mum every weekend until he was five, but then his grandmum died."

"Oh," I said in response. Well, the Potters were certainly the good-hearted ones, weren't they? "Must be terrible to have two older brothers, eh?"

"—Alright, mates, I'm done," Lucas spoke loudly, waving his parchment in front of his face, making the ink slightly smear as he cut across anything Potter was about to say.

I rolled my eyes. "What'd you write about, Zabini? How you almost got murdered by a leaf and Macnair?"

He glared. "No. I wrote about the sorting, mostly. And that I made friends with you two. I expect dad will be thrilled. I've been told your dad and him were mates during their time here, Scorpius."

"You really do know everything, don't you?" I asked half-amused.

Lucas laughed. "I could be Rita Skeeter's apprentice, Malfoy. All this information is like some sort of talent."

I rolled my eyes again. "What did you write to your parents—" Before I could even ask the full question, Potter was shoving his letter at my face. "What're you doing, Potter?"

"Just read it and hush up," the boy said. "Oh, get that daft look off your face like if you're about to read my diary, mate. We're friends."

"Oi," Zabini frowned, looking insulted, "what about me?"

Al raised a brow. "You? I don't know, Zabini. I'm not sure if we can be friends."

"What?" The dark-skinned Slytherin gasped; more insulted than before.

Potter started laughing. "Kidding. You're fairly decent, Lucas. I'll give you that."

"And don't you forget it!" He punched Al's shoulder and a tackle war begun among them as I looked down at Potter's note. (Clearly I was going to be the most mature of the three.)

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Well, I don't know how exactly to say this, but I rather you find out from me than the rest of the family. I was sorted into Slytherin._

_And just so you know, dad, I'm taking it pretty well. I thought about it long and hard while the Sorting Hat was making its decision, and I do think Slytherin is a good house for me. It'll help me define myself and get a better inside look how the people in there really are. You from all people know I hate being prejudiced to anyone. And even if they all turn out to be bad, I've made friends with two great house-mates. Lucas Zabini and Scorpius Malfoy._

_They took it really well, my cousins. But one who didn't was obviously James, as you could've figured out on your own. I expect he's really disappointed in me, but he'll get over it, right?_

_But, besides that, I'm settling good._

_Sincerely,_

_Al._

_P.S. Tell Lily I miss her a lot. It's not the same not having a fiery little girl bursting into my room demanding that I read her a bedtime story. Although, I think Malfoy might take that spot now. The bloke has a lot of trouble falling asleep. Can't blame him though, Flint snores louder than Uncle Ron!_

I smiled to myself—seems like Potter and I were going to be best friends, after all.

**X**

"That was the best breakfast I've ever had!" Zabini announced loudly as he leaned back on the bench of the Slytherin-table and began to rub his stomach. "Hogwarts just became my favorite place to be."

Al opened his school robes, copying Zabini's actions and rubbing his stomach as well. "Agreed. The food was delicious. Although, I do have to admit the best breakfast I've ever had is always made by my Grandmum Molly." He smiled lightly. "But Hogwarts comes really close."

I turned my head a little to the left, trying to be as secretive as possible as I acted like I was paying attention the conversation. And as I did so, I found one of the people I'd been scouting for. Liam, my cousin. He was sitting on the Gryffindor-table with his new friends, talking animatedly with Rose Weasley. The girl with the most flaming red hair I'd ever seen and eyes the lightest shade of brown.

I frowned as I caught myself starting at her. _Again_.

It wasn't that I had anything against Weasley—although I have to admit that when I met her I was extremely rude. It's just as I boarded the Hogwarts Express, my father had pointed her out to me. He tried to warn me that not all the students would be friendly to me, that some might hate me for no apparent reason and that the redheaded girl might be one. He told me it was best I stayed away from her and her family because our family had done cruel things to Rose's mother and he wasn't sure how any of them would react to me. (Even if it was errors and situations that happened before us.)

I tried not acknowledging her only because I didn't want her to judge me, to hate me right off the bat. But somehow during my ignoring of her, I wasn't sure if that was being fair at all. I didn't know how I'd react if I found out the boy whose family tortured my mother was attending the same school as I was and was tagging along with me.

"—Scorpius!"

"What?" I jumped lightly as I shaken by the shoulder abruptly; startled from my thoughts.

He clucked his tongue disapprovingly at me. "You doze off on me, mate. I was telling you to go with me to the Gryffindor-table."

I nodded. "Right. Gryffindor-table." I stood up from my seat, but not without noticing that our companion began picking at his eggs with his forks dully. "Aren't you coming, Zabini?"

He shrugged, shaking his head gently. "I don't think I should. They're your friends, not mine. I won't be welcomed."

Al looked at me, flashing an annoyed gaze. "You're our friend, Zabini. We'll introduce you to the rest."

Lucas looked between us, not convinced. "…No. I appreciate the offer, but no thank you."

I shrugged, snorting. "Alright. Suit yourself."

"Okay, okay! You two don't have to beg!" Zabini jumped up from the table with a sly grin on his face. "Merlin, I know how much you two fancy me. You know I was going to go with you, expand my resources of friends."

Potter and I shoved Zabini harshly, the three of us laughing together as we approached the Gryffindor-table. And as we did so, we were just in time to hear and see some Gryffindor extend a flower out to a dark-haired girl.

"Take it," the boy said to the girl, "it's for you. Just as pretty as you."

"Umm."

"I say you take it," I put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "I o think the flower's pretty as you too."

"Scorpius!" Emily Taylor leaped from the bench, throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. "What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd see you anymore."

She withdrew her arms away from me after I hugged her back and threw them around Albus. "Rubbish assumptions, Emily. We couldn't forget our Gryffindor friends." Al patted her back.

"That's not what Nia said—" she giggled, halting herself as she caught sight of our dark-skinned house-mater. "Oh. And you are?"

Lucas scoffed his shoe on the marbled ground, looking embarrassed. "…Lucas Zabini."

"He's our friend," I told her. "We met him yesterday after the sorting ceremony. He shares the dormitory with Al and I."

Emily smiled that kind smile that she had about her. "Hello, then. I'm Emily." And just as Zabini looked up, the American hugged him tightly too.

"…Wow," Lucas whispered as she turned away from him, taking her seat again. I gave him a smirk.

"—Hey, Al." Rose smiled from her seat, making herself known. "..Malfoy," she added a little dryly for my taste.

"Rosie," Al grinned, speaking over me as I couldn't find anything to say back to her. "How's the lion-life treating you?"

His cousin shrugged a little at him. "Excellent, really. I'm lucky enough to be sharing the dormitory with Nia and Emily."

"Our night was fantastic," Nia informed Potter, grudgingly making room for Zabini and I to sit by her side. "We already found one of the secret passageways."

And as little as I was interested in Nia Harper's clear dislike for me, or her story, I turned my attention to my cousin. "How're you settling, Liam?"

A light of excitement crossed his pale features as he grinned largely at me. (Finally. Another person happy to see me in this table.) "Great!" He said thick with that excitement. "I've already written to dad and told him about my sorting. He replied the same night. He was thrilled."

"—Well, well. If it isn't my favorite Slytherin cousin." A redheaded boy joined the table, one that I recognized to be the disrupter at the sorting ceremony yesterday night.

"Freddie, I'm your _only_ Slytherin cousin," Al said casually.

"And that is why you're my favorite!" Freddie said happily, running a hand into Potter's hair and ruffling it. And as he caught me eyeing him narrowly, he lifted an eyebrow at Zabini and I."And who are these alluring lads?"

But how it was starting to become accustomed in this table, or just in this family, if I may say, a loud, "Fred Weasley!" being exclaimed by two girls sounded throughout the Great Hall. Two older girls: one blonde, tall, beautiful, and a clear Ravenclaw by the crest on her robes; and the other just as tall, with intense red hair, and a Hufflepuff crest.

"…Bloody hell," Weasley hissed to himself. "I didn't think they'd find me until the evening."

And just as he was about to make a bolt out of the Great Hall, the redheaded boy was snatched up by his tie by the redheaded girl. "Why, for all that's holy, did you mix Canary Cream Pies into the sweets Uncle George sent us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Weasley squeaked, trying to pry his cousin away from him. "You two aren't canaries, are you? Unhand me!"

Then the blonde Ravenclaw snaked her hand into his tie too, pulling him practically off the ground. "No, we're not birds, Freddie. But Dominique is. And there's no waiting for her to be turned back to normal to know that she's beyond pissed and that she's going to murder you."

Freddie struggled some more, kicking his legs about. "It was an accident! I swear it!"

But just as the Ravenclaw let go, the Hufflepuff redhead tugged harder on his tie. "We've told you about messing with us, Fredrick. If you're going to prank someone, you better think twice about it being any of us."

Weasley let out a suffocating sound. "You're—choking—me—Molly!"

"That's the least of your problems," Molly spat angrily at him, throwing him to the floor.

And as everyone laughed manically at Weasley's red face and at his clear embarrassment, Al looked perfectly normal as he smiled at the girls. "Well, hello, my lovely cousins. Charming as ever so early, I see."

The gorgeous blonde Ravenclaw, with beautiful blue eyes that were some kind of magical, sat next to Nia. Both looking extremely alike, that one would think Harper was her little sister—except the Ravenclaw had more of an alluring, bewitching sensation to her. "Good morning, Albus."

"Oh, Al," Molly smiled softly at my friend, "I didn't see you there."

"Of course you didn't! You were busy trying to murder me!" Freddie inserted from the floor.

Not paying attention to his cousin, Potter blinked up at Zabini and I. "Scorpius, Lucas, these charming and civilized people are my cousins." He pointed a finger at every one of the newcomers. "Victoire, Molly and Freddie."

Expecting a crude remark from any of them, I didn't get one as I let a second tick by. "Hello," I said as politely as I could. Keeping my guard up

Thinking that I was used to the sudden interruptions that happened among this family, Zabini and I were both startled as a goblet was smashed onto the wooden tabletop of the Gryffindor table. Angry brown eyes that had the same shape and splatter of eyelashes that Al had were now glaring at us.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" James Potter growled furiously.

And as he had found himself back on the table—away from Victoire and Molly, obviously—Freddie looked up at his cousin. "I know, I know," he sighed lightly. "I'm putting jam on my toast. It's not quite me, but I'm getting pretty tired of butter, mate."

"Erm…I don't think he was talking to you, Freddie," Liam mumbled, eyeing the oldest of the Potter's carefully.

"What are you doing here, Albus?" James ignored his cousin and mine, scowling at his brother.

Almost like all the amusement on his face had never been there, Al sat stiffly. "Sitting, James."

"This _isn't_ your table to sit in, Albus," James informed. "Or did you forget you got sorted into Slytherin?"

"No," Al replied calmly, "I didn't forget. I am wearing my Slytherin-robes." He lifted the part of the robes were the snake-crest sat.

The image of the serpent made James glare more intensely, his anger multiplying in front of our eyes. "Get out of my table, you bloody Slytherin!" He hissed through his teeth. "You're not welcomed here. Stroll along with the rest of your bloody sinister lot."

"James!" Victoire looked at her cousin aghast; the same ways the rest of the Weasleys were looking between the two Potter siblings.

"He doesn't belong here, Vic!" James shouted, a few heads from other tables had started turning to us. "This isn't his house!"

Victoire kept her frown. "I'm a Ravenclaw, I don't belong here either. Are you going to kick me out too?"

James rolled his eyes, some annoyance creeping onto him too."You and Molly can stay, Vic. But I want _him_ to go! No damn Slytherins are welcomed to the Gryffindor-table!" He turned away from his cousin and continued to glower at his brother. "Well didn't you hear me, Albus? Get out!"

The look on Albus' face made something in me snap. It was the way he looked so shocked, severely hurt that was just not fair. "Seems to me, Potter," I stood from the bench, "that the one who should've been sorted into Slytherin was _you_. Not Albus. Because the little scene you're making right now is something Al would've never done to you."

James' eyes scowled at me, his fury turning to me. "You think you know my brother, Malfoy?"

I crossed my arms, not afraid. "Not a lot, Potter, but I can say that in Slytherin we treat him a whole lot better than you."

The Gryffindor let out a snort. "Well there you go, Albus. Run along with your new friends. I'm sure you and the Malfoy git will soon become the best of mates. Make sure, after you two bond, that he lets you see his father's dark mark, alright?"

There was another bang— and this time Rose the one who slammed her goblet on the table. "Get over yourself and your damn pride, James Potter!" She snapped furiously. "Al's _your _brother, and instead of outcasting him you should try and be supportive! And don't you dare bring Scorpius into this! He has been nothing but a friend to Al! You should be glad that he has two friends to back him up!"

"So you're okay with this, Rose?" James asked his cousin as she heaved from her fury. "You're okay that Al's hanging out with people that have tried to—"

"He's your _brother_!" Rose shouted. "And you need to stop with these rubbish discriminations against the Slytherins that doesn't even involve you!"

"I don't have a brother!" James yelled back without thinking, earning a few gasps from his family members and from the people hearing into the fight. "…Take him, Malfoy. I'm sure he'll be some use to you than he's ever been to me." He dropped himself onto the bench, looking down to not meet anyone's eyes.

I pulled Albus up from his seat roughly, not caring that he was just frozen and unable to say anything. "Let's go," I told him through clenched teeth.

"Come, Liam. I think for the first time ever, I won't mind being around your cousin," Harper stood up also, giving me a forced smile of comradeship.

"…Is it okay that I feel a little ashamed right now?" Liam asked his best friend.

"No," Rose answered him before Nia had a chance. "I think I feel _just_ as ashamed as you do." She grabbed her books from the table and in a swift movement she was by my side. She smiled at me, following me and I felt something in me melt.

I cleared my throat. Not liking the feeling. "Come on," I told all of them as I moved Al forward.

"—Hey, you!" I turned around immediately as I realized I missed a person in all of this. Hanging Potter over to Harper, Rose and Liam, Lucas and I turned back hurriedly as we could see Emily wave her hand in front of James' face.

"What?" He breathed at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Did anyone tell you you're an asshole?" James remained staring at her, not quite glaring. "No?" She asked in a scoff through his silence. "Well, I'm glad I got the honor to point that out first." She stuck her tongue out at him and turned on her heels.

And just as we reached the American, as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hurriedly directed her to the exit of the Great Hall before any professor or staff could be directed our way, Zabini snapped, "didn't' I tell you it was a bad idea to visit the Gryffindors?"

Being rejected and judged by people who you don't know might be bad, but having your own blood be prejudiced against you…I can't imagine what Albus is thinking right about now. But due to that thought, of what Potter might be feeling, I suddenly felt a bit better about being sorted into Slytherin. As horrible as this sounded, being sorted into Slytherin made me dodge the fear of ever having to face what Albus just had.


	6. The Luckiest Witch of All

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 6:** The Luckiest Witch of All

**POV:** Emily

Most people dream about going to England where I come from, you know. They all dream about traveling the entire UK, sight-seeing and just having the best time imaginable. Well, that would be great—if I was seventeen years-old and wanted to travel for a year by myself or with some friends. But, unfortunately, like it is my luck, I'm eleven years old and I'm living here.

Other than being completely terrified of being told that I would be attending a sort of boarding school named Hogwarts in Britain, I really should have brushed up on some of the history going on here. I mean, sure, You-Know-Who, Death Eaters, Harry Potter—we knew about that in America, but not like this. Nothing like knowing about and attending Hogwarts; nothing like being a part of a different way of living that's nothing like of what you knew of.

And as the days pass on, as I try to adjust to the school, the classes, the people, and even the training of our magic, it seems like I'm going to have get used to the fact that nothing is _ever_ dull in Hogwarts. Especially not with students whose wands react with just a touch of their owners fingers.

"—Liam!" Jumping himself on his desk, Scorpius began to shout. "Put him down!"

Through Scorpius' shouts and the clear commotion that had exploded in the middle of our Charms lesson, Liam Greengrass lost the color of his skin with every passing second as he had his wand directed at the professor. "I don't know how!" He cried in a panicked voice. "Help me!" He added with the same terror as Professor Horton continued to fly around his classroom in an unconscious state.

How'd this happen you ask? Well, today was the day that we finally got to practice the levitation spell. After a few tries everyone seemed to have gotten the hang of it—except for Liam. And after being publicly humiliated by the professor and Nia, Liam's anger sort of rose up and without really paying attention where he was pointing his wand he managed to knock the professor out cold when he sent him flying towards the ceiling of the classroom.

Feeling a little sympathetic towards Liam, I climbed my way next to Scorpius and pointed my wand to the flying Charms teacher. "Liam, lower him slowly to the ground," I told the brunette boy. But at the clear fact that nothing but his own fear was crossing him, I turned to another person, "—Rose, take his wand! I'll try to lower the professor!"

"I can't, Emily!" Rose replied hectically in the middle of a crowd of a few concerned students and others that laughed hysterically. "If I take his wand he'll drop Professor Horton to the floor! We can cause more damage to him!"

"More damage?" Albus huffed loudly from his side of the classroom that held all those students with silver and emerald ties. The Slytherins. "Horton's been knocked-out cold, Rose! He'll probably end up in some kind of comma after this, you watch!"

Blinking rapidly at Al's remark, Liam looked away from his victim and towards us. "Can someone just help me?" He glared at us. "I would rather not go to Azkaban for murder!"

I lowered my wand a little, something taking over me that I'd been trying to subdue for years. All because of Liam's little remark that meant nothing at all to him but a dramatic plea for help.

"—McGonagall's coming!" Before I could let it affect me however, Nia Harper burst through the door of the Charms classroom after minutes of having had disappeared on her quest for professional help. "Everyone sit down and shut the hell up!"

And not having to be told twice, all the Gryffindor and Slytherin First Years raced towards their seats as Liam groaned from his desk; levitating the professor by the window now.

"Here," just as I was about to jump off the desk, Scorpius was already back on the marbled ground and with a white hand extended out to me.

I smiled at him, his silvery eyes twinkling through the chaos with the kindest emotion on his face that I'd never seen from anyone. "Thanks," I took his hand and he assisted me like a gentlemen opening the car door for a lady.

"…You'd think you were jumping off a mountain," I heard Rose's mumble as I took my seat next to her; her eyes frowning.

I looked at her curiously. From the moment I met Rose Weasley I knew that Scorpius Malfoy caught her attention. Her eyes always lingered on his face—or back whenever he wasn't looking. And when he did look at her, even if it was for the briefest second, she would blush a heavy pink color and mumble something incoherent under her breath. You had to be a fool not to notice it.

But preferring not to comment on it, because I could be wrong or just make her uncomfortable, I was glad when Nia leaned towards us and said, "if Liam gets in trouble I'm taking the fall with him."

"I don't see how they could blame him, Nia," I told the blonde girl. "He didn't do anything wrong. I mean, sure, he has the professor zooming all around the classroom, but it was involuntary. And we did send for help."

"Yeah, but you don't know Liam, Emily," Nia told me a little sternly. "This public embarrassment will only push him not to do magic. Trust me. Something like this happened when we were six, and he went on a crying rampage for a week; talking about how he was never going to come to Hogwarts and he rather have a muggle-farm and breed chickens."

My eyes narrowed a bit, a little confused.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have added to his embarrassment." And before I could comment on anything, Rose had beaten me to it. "You were the first one to point out his inability to levitate the feather."

Nia frowned instantly, her blue eyes hardening. "Look, Weasley," she snapped, "it's called tough love, alright? And, besides, Liam knows I'm just looking out for him. I swore to him that I was going to turn him into someone new while we were here."

As Rose spoke up once more, her opinion not about to be hushed, all I could hear inside my eardrums was Nia's comment about that time when she and Liam were six—which wasn't a first. The blonde girl had so many moments of early childhood days with Liam. And then those would stir up memories from Rose about Al, and so on and so on. They all had each other, they're all connected.

And what do I have?

I'm the foreign girl from the United States. I'm the girl who knows nothing about their country, nothing about their city, nothing about this hero or that one. I was just the lonesome girl who tagged along with some of the well-known children of whoever…

But I guess that shouldn't surprise me; it shouldn't feel this bad. It's not like feeling alone; being alone was something I was not used to experiencing. I've always been alone.

I inhaled deeply, trying to hold back tears as that thought echoed in my head. I've always been alone. I've always been alone. I've always—and then that triggers something else. Another memory I've been trying to subdue.

'_No, Emily!' A distant voice scolded loudly. 'I don't have time for this.' A tall man appeared in a majestic, ancient-looking office. He was there, angry faced, hands holding an archive as he pushed aside the little girl that that was following him like a shadow. 'Go to your room.'_

_And even though the man had pushed her out the doorframe of his office, the little dark-haired girl turned back on her heels. Disobeying the order as she stared with young doe-eyes at the man; a white sheet of paper held tightly against her chest._

_ The man continued to shuffle through his office, opening drawers and taking out more archives._

_ 'Daddy,' she called. 'Daddy, I just want to show you something.'_

_ Not even looking up, the man hissed, 'I told you, I don't have time!'_

_ The dark-haired girl's bottom lip quivered. 'But, daddy_—'

_'Rachel!' Her father shouted, looking past his daughter's small body as he looked directly out the door. 'Rachel! Come and get the girl!'_

_Growing upset, the little girl raised her paper in the air; arm stretched high as she waved it. 'Daddy, please look!' She stood up her toes, trying to make the paper be seen by the man._

_'—Rachel!' He still didn't look at her, not even towards the door anymore as he found his chair and sat. Opening the first archive in front of him and quickly scanning it._

_Not three seconds after the man's shout, a blonde, young woman marched her way hurriedly into the office. Her eyes a little nervous as she glanced at the little girl, but directed them to her father in the next moment. 'Yes, sir?'_

'_Get her out of here!' The man roared._

_ The little girl shook her head defiantly. 'Daddy, no.'_

'_Take her out, Rachel!" The man repeated in his same frustrated. "I don't have time for her right no. I'm busy, and this is not her play-place!' _

_Nodding furiously, the young woman looked down at the six year-old girl._ '_Come, Miss. Emily,' she took her hand, 'we must not disturb your father.'_

_Little Emily Taylor cried silent tears as the nanny took her away from her father, steering her quickly out of the office after she saw her father whip out his wand. The door closed with a loud BANG behind them. _

_'Young ladies don't cry, Miss Emily.' Rachel murmured as she led them to a room decorated in luscious purples. A bed with plum-colored sheets lay in the middle of the room; white shelves leaned against the purple walls with countless dolls standing on them. It was like the ultimate little girl bedroom that came from a pristine family. _

'…_Where is my mommy, Rachel?' Emily asked her nanny, hating the very essence of the room despite her young age._

_Picking up the girl in a swift movement, the nanny placed her on her bed. Kneeling down in front of her, trying to smile gently. 'Your mother's staying the week in Tokyo, remember? She went to talk to the Headmaster of your brother Nick's school. But don't worry, Miss Emily. She'll be back soon.'_

_ But despite the nanny's effort to look reassuring, Emily shed tears from her great green eyes. 'Why did she leave without me?' She asked, feeling left behind and disregarded. 'I wanted to be with Nicky.'_

_ Rachel sighed to herself, shaking her head. (The girl was stubborn.) 'You're too young to apparate, Emily.' She took her little hand again, squeezing it a little. 'Besides, your mom is not on vacation. And neither is Nick. They're both on business, Miss Taylor. Your mother to make sure your brother's education is being handled properly and your brother to fulfill those duties.'_

_ '….Daddy said he wanted to get rid of him,' the girl sniffled. 'I heard him. Why doesn't daddy want Nick to be with me?'_

_ Rachel shook her head again, this time her gentleness replaced with a scolding look. 'Don't be ridiculous, Emily. Your father knows you love your brother—and he loves him too. But you have to understand that Tokyo is the best place for him. You know that.' The nanny squeezed the little girl's hand more. 'He isn't like your parents, Emily. He isn't like you—you're special and lucky.'_

_ 'I'm not lucky!' The girl retorted, ripping her little hand away._

_The nanny stood, her patience gone. 'Play with your dolls, Miss Emily,' she said to the child sternly. 'I'll be in the kitchen preparing your meal. And, please, while I'm there, don't go into your father's office.'_

_ Putting her head down a little, Emily nodded her head obediently._

_ And as she reached the door, twisting the knob and opening it, Rachel turned back to the little dark-haired girl. 'You are a very lucky girl, Emily.' And with that, she walked out and left the girl alone. _

_ With thick tears down her cheeks, Emily tossed her back on her mattress. '…I'm not,' she whispered to herself. _

_ Pulling her white-sheet of paper out, Emily's green eyes stared at all the crayon marks on it. It was a drawing, of course. There was a sunshine, flowers, rainbows, and hearts on it; decorating animatedly. In the middle, there was a little girl drawn there; a tall man standing by her side. He held onto her left hand. And on the other side of her, there was a medium-height woman holding on to Emily's other hand. And behind her, with his arms draped around the man and the woman and his chin buried into her head, stood her brother. Giant red letters bedecked the top of the paper, reading: ' I love you Daddy!'_

_It was her family. All of them drawn in a way she knew they will never be._

_She blinked a few more tears away. '…I'm not lucky,' she muttered as she concentrated on the paper. And as looked at it intently for a few seconds, she then preceded to blink. And for that tiny fragment of time, something happened to her drawing. When her eyes reopened, the girl stood alone. Her family was gone. The face of the drawn-girl held a sad expression. _

"—Emily!" Suddenly feeling a hard slap on my back, I jumped on my seat.

I blinked wildly, feeling panicked for a second that I didn't know where I was. "Huh? What happened?"

"Are you okay?" Al asked, his white face and green eyes suddenly calming me.

I nodded, clearing my throat as I pushed my flashback towards the darkest side of my memories. "Where's everyone?" I asked, noticing the empty classroom.

And standing next to Al was Rose and Scorpius. Both of them looking at me with calculating eyes.

"Professor McGonagall came," the redhead said. "She got Professor Horton down and told Liam it was alright and that he wouldn't be getting into trouble. She just advised him to practice the levitating spell for more experience."

I smiled, looking away from them as I shoved my Charms book into my schoolbag. "That's great."

And before I could waste more of my time on not making eye-contact, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "Emily," Scorpius called, "you don't look so great. Are you sure you're alright? We can take you up to the Hospital Wing if you like. We're on break now."

And feeling that warmth—even as I dared to look up and seeing the friendly and kind faces of the first people that I was able to call friends, a tear pushed its way out. "…I can't be fixed."

"We're your friends, Emily. You can always count on us," Al said, also reaching for one of my hands.

From her place, Rose nodded in agreement. "As long as we got you, Em, you'll never be alone."

Taking a deep breath, pushing my troubles aside—because, honestly, I should not bring them on to these people—I smiled as grandly as I could. "Thanks, guys. You're all so amazing."

"Of course we are," Al said with a smug snort. "Now, come on, come on. Let's see if we can find some food in this place. I'm starving!"

And as the four of us made our way out together, I couldn't help but to let another tear fall in secrecy.

Having friends like Rose, Al, Scorpius, Nia and Liam—well, that was as lucky as I was going to get in my lifetime. Because of them, because of Britain, because of Hogwarts and a funny twist of fate is the only thing to be thankful for. Because for the first time, having magic in my blood made me feel the tiniest amount of happiness. Because I found them.


	7. The Pride and Shame of a Greengrass

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 7: **The Pride and Shame of a Greengrass

**POV: **Liam

The day was going by really peacefully—which was a complete shock at this point. Yep. I managed to make it to the last break of the day, before the last lesson without injuring a professor, myself, or another classmate. Things were looking up. I was able to sit on the grass, underneath the shade of a giant oak tree and look out towards the blue sky with the best person in the world.

"It's such a serene view, isn't it?" Nia spoke from her place next to me. Her blue eyes glittered like the color of sapphires or the hue of the sky; staring off towards the direction of the Black Lake as birds fluttered in that direction too.

"You're so calm," I commented casually. "Must be because of my accident-free day, right?" She turned to me, our eyes looking deep into each other's—I grinned hugely and she rolled her eyes.

"Though I am happy about that," she said with a huff, "I'm just glad that I get to spend some time with you, Liam. You seem to be forgetting about me as the days progress."

I raised an eyebrow. "I see you every day."

"Is it because I'm not fun anymore?" She continued, not listening as her voice began to take a dramatic tone. "Is it because I ate your chocolate frog? Is it because I accidently blew up that potion yesterday during lesson? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me because of that?"

Laughing and rolling my eyes in an ease annoyance at her, I gave her shoulder a shove. "If you allow the entire school to see you with me after all _my_ blow-ups, then I'm not shamed to be seen with you." I smiled at her again. "And I guess I'm sorry. I have been spending more time than usual with the boys."

Nia snorted, picking up her blonde hair and rolling it into a bun quickly. "You've been spending too much time with him—Scorpius." Her brows furrowed in some irritation, her bright eyes darkening. "I won't be surprised if one day he convinces you to ditch me. That bloody, good-for-nothing prat."

Not finding amusement in that, I said, "_Nia_." My voice coming out firm, a tone that I never use with her. She was always the strict one in our friendship, mind you. It had always been that way, ever since our fathers put us together and expected us to become friends when they talked business. Nia's word was law and no one was allowed to question it. And, honestly, that never bothered me at all because once in a blue moon my word was law.

"…I know what you are going to say, Liam," she mumbled grouchily.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Then if you know why do you still keep up with it? It's mental. So much hatred for the mistakes his and your father did is not healthy." Before she could protest, I continued. "It's both their faults, Nia. Not only my Uncle Draco's."

She groaned. "I _know_ that, Liam!" She gripped the grass from its roots underneath her, yanking hard. "But how am I suppose to not hate him? That's all I've ever been taught. It's nature, like breathing."

"Look, Nia, I don't intend to justify what Uncle Draco did in his youth, just like you can't defend what your father did during his. It was their mistakes, and neither you or Scorpius have anything to do with it. It was two decades ago, Nia. You can't let the things your father says about the past get to you. It's their business, and making you bitter towards my cousin isn't going to help you."

The blonde girl sighed. "…I hate that I'm suppose to hate him," she whispered. "I don't have anything against your cousin, Liam. But you know the way my family feels for the Malfoys. We lost it all because of them. My father lost his parents and his self-will because of Lucius Malfoy." She kept her gaze on the grass. "And Scorpius' dad didn't make my father's life any better. "

"Slytherins aren't meant to look after one another," I told her, knowing that she would bring up my Uncle Draco and her father's once-upon-a-time friendship. "At least not back in those times. And because they were friends, that didn't make them loyal to one another. Especially during war."

Grumbling something underneath her breath, Nia crossed her arms after she stopped torturing the poor grass at her sides. "…I'll never know why your Uncle Draco even told you about this. It isn't any of your business."

I shrugged, not taking any insult on her comment. "It isn't hard to see the grudge your family has on him, and I suppose that's why he told me. Because you're my best friend and he didn't want to impose Scorpius on you and your family. He didn't want you to treat my cousin badly because of something he did wrong."

Nia groaned louder. "I guess I have to admit your cousin is a decent boy." She turned to me, her face and hair highlighted like glitter by the sun. "The only comfort I have is knowing that I stole a Malfoy's cousin from him. Makes me loyal to my family, don't you reckon?"

"You know that's not true, Nia."

She shrugged, standing up and dusting her skirt. "Obviously. But if any Harper asks, you don't even talk to the Malfoys because of me."

"—Oi, look who we found!" Turning at the exact moment, Nia and I squinted our eyes from the sun to see Scorpius, Lucas Zabini, Al and Emily dragging a girl towards out direction.

With an arm linked and twined with the redhead girl who looked like she was imprisoned, Emily smiled gently at us. "We looked in all the wrong places, but we found her."

"What exactly is all the 'wrong places'?" I asked.

And as they finally got to us, Nia marched over to the two girls and the group and started smacking the redhead repeatedly. "We were worried about you, Rose!" She smacked again. "You weren't in the dormitory when we woke up, you were at breakfast, or during lessons!" Another smack. "I was scared you got kidnapped by the Giant Squid!"

"_OW_—Nia!" Rose dodged another smack, pulling away from Emily and heading to hide behind Al and Scorpius. "I had a meeting with the Headmistress!"

Nia huffed, crossing her arms as Rose had crossed a barrier of person space she would never cross. And that was a line called Scorpius Malfoy. "You could've left a note," she said sternly.

I smiled at her, at Nia. I had been friends with Nia for so long now that I knew her like the back of my hand; knew her more than myself, which was sad. She was the type of person that no one wanted to mess with. Her ferociousness was not meant to be underestimated. She wasn't the type of girl who cried, pouted, or was overemotional. No. She was unlike any girl I'd ever known—which was hardly any, mind you. She was strong, courageous, and determined. But with all of those strong and scary traits, Nia had a giant heart and passion for caring when she called you a friend.

"Little Rosie Posy is getting bumped up, mates," Al spoke, looking at Nia and I. "She was redoing her schedule with the Headmistress to add a few more _advanced_ classes."

Rose frowned, stepping away from her cousin and mine's back once she sensed it was safe. "Honestly, it's just two more classes. They're fairly easy, anyway. Just Third Year Ancient Runes and Fourth Year Arithmancy."

Al rolled his eyes at his cousin. "Oh, I'm sorry, _Aunt Hermione_," Rose glared instantly, "but I didn't know every First Year starts off with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy in their schedules."

"Well, you could have too," she snapped at him. "Mum told you to take those tutor lessons with me, but you preferred to make mud-castles with the rest."

Potter looked at Scorpius, nudging him. "That's how I got Dragon Pox, mate. Bloody torture that was."

And right when I could tell the redhead girl was not about to stop her complaining, someone with equally intense hair came from behind her. Hands smacked onto her eyes, concealing her vision. "—Guess who?"

Rose started to squirm, pulling on the boy's hand. "Hey, let go!"

"You have to guess, Rose. What's the fun in it if you don't go along?" He complained, holding on tighter to her face.

Rose huffed. "I'm not three anymore, for starters, Freddie." She stopped moving, standing still. "And you should really stop pretending you are."

Freddie Weasley pulled his palms away from his cousin's eyes, exposing the brown in them once again for everyone to see. "Yeah, right," he huffed back at her. "What do I gain by shoving my nose into a book?"

"That hopefully you'll learn something and get smarter," Rose spat.

"Sure, sure," Freddie waved her away. "Let's all keep pretending Fred's smart and encourage him to read. You're hurting my feelings, Rose. You know how sensitive I am about not being able to read in my year."

Rose frowned more, and Al laughed in the background. Whisper an 'it's true' to everyone else around him.

Noticing for the first time that Freddie Weasley did not come on his own, I saw a blonde one—a Weasley—putting a hand on the redheaded boy's. "Don't be so hard on yourself, mate," Louis Weasley said dramatically supportive. "It's Uncle George you've to blame for that. Grandmum Molly warned him not to be running in the snow with you. And what was the lesson he learned?" He grinned, his blue eyes gleaming with mock. "That running in the snow with a baby ends up in Freddie Weasley."

Freddie blinked a couple of times, looking at his cousin strangely with a blank expression on his face. "…Wait. What?" He said in a lost voice. "I'm sorry, Louis, I didn't quite hear what you said. Your veela eyes bewitched me."

Louis glared. "I'm not a veela."

The redhead boy shook his head. "Don't be ashamed of your heritage, cousin. You're a veela, and that's that."

Exchanging looks with one another, Nia and Emily asked in unison, "you're a veela?" Louis kept his frown, glaring at the two girls. "Like, you're actually part of those little things that captivate and bewitch people?" Nia added.

"Like a nymph, right?" Lucas Zabini spoke. "Or a fairy?"

Louis' jaw dropped, more anger and outrage passing him. "I'm not a nymph!"

"Of course not," Freddie chortled along mockingly. "My cousin is not a fairy, alright. He's just one-eighth veela."

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

Just as I was enjoying the spectacle—because, really, all these Weasley are hysterical—all the laughter died down in less than a second when James Potter appeared to our little spot by the oak tree. Clapping his hands with such phoniness, with a deep scowl on his face. "Well, this is just brilliant," he said. "Now everyone's friends with the Slytherins."

Louis and Freddie looked at one another, something secret passing to one another as they rolled their eyes and looked back to their fellow Second Year Gryffindor. "Relax, James. We were just talking."

"Yeah, mate. Don't get your wand in a knot," Louis interjected. "Our relationship isn't exclusively with you."

James crossed his arms, looking irritated. "We were supposed to meet by the greenhouses. You left me hanging for these little idiots?"

"Don't insult my friends, James," Al called in a threatening voice, something in his face, some sort of emotion snapping. "Why don't you just leave?"

The oldest Potter boy scoffed. "Are you going to make me, little Al?" He took a step towards his brother, glaring him down. "Are you going to summon all your little Death Eater friends and take me out? Not that it wouldn't surprise me."

Being able to tell he had enough, Al shoved his brother back. "Is that why you're mad at me?" He hissed, smacking Freddie's hold from his shoulder as the latter reached in to interfere. "Because I won't be second best to you anymore? Because I rather be with _them_ than to be stuck where I don't belong?"

And quickly as he could in a theme of rage, James pulled out his wand and pointed it at his brother. "Shut up!"

Clearly shocked, Louis headed towards James' side and took a hold of his arm. "What the hell are you doing, Potter? Don't be a git. Put your wand down."

"You're so tough, aren't you?" And before I could blink at the very hostile seen, I saw Emily approach the two Potter brothers. Walking her way towards them with something unclear in her green eyes.

Instinctively, I reached out for her. Taking her hand before she could get to where she wanted. "Don't, Emily. Don't get involved."

She gripped my hand in return, but didn't allow me to move her. "You're willingly to go against all your family because Albus turned out to be different?" Her voice trembled a bit. "Why can't you at least be glad that he's happy where he is? He's your brother, not your enemy."

James dropped his wand as soon as he saw the girl's eyes water. "…I'm going to Neville's. Do whatever you want," he mumbled, turning around and stalking away.

Breathing heavily, looking extremely terrified, Rose reached out for her cousin. "He'll come around, Al," she tried to say comfortingly. "You know how stubborn James can be when he doesn't get his way."

I nodded. "Let's just forget—"

But before today's dramatic scene could be done before my break was over, I heard a voice that I wish I could live a life without. "—That was a bloody beautiful spectacle." And there they were, two tall and identical students. Both with the same black eyes, same brown hair, same evil smirk, and their wands out as their Slytherin-crest glimmered in the sunlight. "I'm assuming Potter isn't the only one who's found something extremely wrong with this year's sorting." Both of them bore their eyes directly into mine, freezing me on my spot. "Seems like disappointment certainly is running through families this year."

I felt a pang of fear race through my spine. (I was so close…so, so close to an accident-free day.)

"Darren and Abel Greengrass." Nia walked towards my side instantly, my savior as always. "Fancy seeing you two here. I assumed there was a murky corridor to torture victims in with your names on it."

Abel—the twin that had a more hooked nose—snorted; looking amused. "Nia Harper. Still playing my cousin's protector, I see."

"More like our cousin's still playing her lap dog, Abel," Darren said, looking down on me. "Aren't you, Liam? Always hiding behind her skirts, gripping her leg like she's mummy while she fights your battles." He pushed Nia a couple of steps back as he got closer. "Disgrace to the family name, you are," he said to me as he patted my cheek roughly. "Couldn't be like Scorpius, could you? Always coming in after him."

Not being able to contain the twitch in my neck, I looked behind my shoulder; noticing a set of blonde hair and silver eyes heading my way. "Picking on First Years, Darren? Really?" Scorpius stood by my left side. "I thought you had a little more compassion than that."

"Why is it that you're the only one who's ever proud of the slimy flobberworm?" Abel asked. "He's always been the odd one of the family; the disappointment to the Greengrass name."

"…Shut up," I mumbled, looking down to the grass.

I heard him chuckle darkly, Abel. "Your mother must be rolling in her grave, Liam. There's no way in hell that Pansy Parkinson, one of the most proud Pureblood witches could've given birth to you."

My heart dropped from my chest. No members of the family had ever mentioned my mother's name since her death two years ago. It was forbidden to speak about her—particularly because of the scandal that would happen if the real reason of her death was revealed. To the Greengrass family, it was like my father was never married and Pansy Parkinson had never been implicated with them.

It was a shame to my father, they said. And although their marriage was never on friendly terms, dad did suffer from her death along with me. Losing my mother was hard, especially the way she went or the hole she left in my life. There was no one else that defended me from my cousins and their taunts of me being different. (Though the way I was didn't make her happy.) She wanted me to grow up and practice her believes, to be as proud as she was and join the circle of the same proud people. But my father always interrupted her lessons of superiority with me. He was, after all, the only Greengrass—aside my Aunt Astoria—who didn't think purity of the blood was important. He taught me that being a pureblood didn't make me better than anyone else, and that I should be ashamed of my mother and her thoughts. He didn't want her infecting my mind with her vile traditions.

But no one else, no one else in the Greengrass family truly believed that. None of them wanted me not to not believe, not to know my rightful place—but there was no place in the world now. So they hid, they hid with their believes and waited until the day came. Expecting me to wait along with them.

And with that feeling, with that feeling of betrayal, I looked back up at the twins. "Don't you dare talk about my mother."

Darren smirked instantly. "Come on now, cousin. You know it's true. You know Aunt Pansy was never really proud of you. Of how soft you are."

"You and your father," Abel cut in, adding to my fuel of anger. "The weak duo, you and Uncle Alec."

I pulled out my wand. " My father," I breathed heavily through gritted teeth, "is a great man. And I'm proud that I didn't end up like either of you." I gripped my wand tighter, watching their eyes gaze at my pointed wand as it began to light. "Or the rest of the family, for that matter. My expectation for life isn't to end up as worm-food, ten feet underground. I rather be a notable Gryffindor than a pitiable Slytherin, fighting for a losing battle and hiding all my life."

"—Oh!" I heard Freddie Weasley gasp. "That was a great one. Someone applaud the boy!"

"…Shut it, Freddie," Rose whispered, I could hear her worry.

"Put down your wand, Liam," Darren eyed me. "You don't want to regret it later."

I glared back, something that I've never been able to do to the twins because of the fear they put in me. "I won't regret it, cousin." I moved my wand slightly back. "—_Furnunculus!" _

"Ugh!" Darren screamed, giant red boils started appearing around his face and the rest of his visible skin. "Abel! Abel, do something!" He shouted as he stared at his hands in fear.

"What did you do, Liam?" Rose gasped, pulling on my arm, trying to get me to lower my wand.

I chuckled, obeying her silent please and pocketing my wand as I watched the twins storm off. "I told him I wasn't going to regret it."

"Well, there you have it, mates," Louis said, joining the view of the two older Slytherins. "First Years are getting more dangerous."

Grabbing a hold of my shoulders roughly, an excited smile on her face and her blue eyes shining with happiness, Nia embraced me tightly. "You're so badass, Liam! I knew you had it in you!"

"You're going to get in trouble, Liam," Rose groaned, always worrying. "It was an idiotic thing to do."

"It was brilliant!" Scorpius cheered, contrasting with the redhead girl as they both stood next to one another. "Darren and Abel had that coming for years!"

I shook my head, trying hard to suppress memories of my mother back into the deep subconscious part of my mind. "We better be going to our Defense Against the Dark Arts class," I said to them, reaching for my schoolbag. "I don't want a detention from Professor Alan."

Emily linked her arm with mine, walking along with me as the others were still cheering and reliving the moment. "Want to know what's ironic?" I said to her, hearing Nia shouting after us. "I've spent all my life hiding from them, but I'm actually more courageous than they'll ever be."

And that was certainly something to be extremely proud of than everything I had not to be.


	8. Troubled Days

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 8: **Troubled Days

**POV: **Albus and James

"I take it back, Al," Lucas Zabini laid underneath a giant tree by the Black Lake. "I take it all back." He grimaced as he spread his arms around him, the thick green grass shaping around his arms. "Hogwarts is not my favorite place to be." He turned his eyes towards the pile of books and his overloaded school bag. "They're trying to murder us."

Rose—who'd made her acquaintance with Zabini during our first Charms class together—shook her flaming red hair at him. "What did you think," she peered up from her Potions book, "that this was going to be an adventure? It's Hogwarts, it's a school!"

"Rose, most of us are not capable of handling _that_ much work and information in one day," Nia said from the other side of the tree. Her blonde hair scattered on the grassy floor. "Not all of us are the daughter of the Brightest Witch of the Age, you know. We didn't inherit your mother's love and passion for knowledge."

I laughed, nodding in agreement with Nia. "She's right, Rose. Aunt Hermione passed her patience for it onto you. I just hope Hugo got a share of it by the time it's his turn to come to Hogwarts."

My cousin rolled her eyes. "I didn't get anything," she said in a firm voice. "It's about determination. I'm _not_ my mother, Albus."

"Of course not," I huffed. "If you were, you'd be pulling my ear for wasting my time throwing pebbles towards the lake, hoping for the mere-people to come out and play." I grinned from where I was sitting. I was at the edge of the lake with a pile of pebbles next to me, my school things long forgotten by the tall tree.

She crossed her arms, shaking her head again, but she was leering at me. "No, I think I'll just do that too."

"The good thing about this is…" Lucas trailed off. He was staring up to the sky with a thoughtful look on his tanned face, waiting. "Nevermind. There is _no_ good part about this."

Scorpius tossed his transfiguration book behind him; scowling as the book left his hands. "Get used to it, mate. We've got six more years in Hogwarts and of these homework overloads."

"Six years, really?" I chuckled, watching my pebble skip through the water. A ripple effect spreading over it. "And, aren't we barely on our second month?" I turned to them, grinning mockingly as they all looked up at once. (Zabini looked especially scared, calculating along with me.) "That's roughly about three-hundred weeks to go."

And before any of them could let that little fact stick to them, my cousin raised her finger in the air. "Don't forget about the estimated four more years if you want to have a proper career after the six we complete here."

Malfoy's frown deepened. "Brilliant," he spat sarcastically, tossing himself on the grass like he had his textbook. "Just bloody brilliant."

"Can you stop complaining, you insufferable boy?" Turning her head, Nia narrowed her beautiful blue eyes at my fellow house-mate. "If it's that bad, quit. I'm sure you have a good inheritance that you can fall back on."

I snorted a little at the blonde's comment, just because I found everything she said to be so funny—but not Rose, obviously. My cousin quickly shut her potions book and scowled furiously at her new friends. "Nia, that's a terrible thing to say! You don't even know him."

Before Harper could retort back, Scorpius said, "let her." He didn't even turn, didn't even look towards anyone as he just continued to look up at the sky. " I understand the hatred she has over me. She can think whatever she wants to, her opinion of me and my family is never going to change."

Nia's eyes shot open instantly, looking completely frozen. Almost a guilty feeling crossing that pretty face. "….I don't _hate_ you, Malfoy," she mutter after a long pause, blinking a couple of times like she was still trying to process something. "It's just…well…I can be a bit of a cow at times. I'm sorry."

"—Hey!" There was a loud shout interrupting the awkward tesnion that had filled the air; making all of us turn our heads. Liam was running towards us at full speed, his schoolbag hanging by his fingers and his robes flying behind him hectically. "Rose! Nia!"

Groaning to herself, Nia stood from her place on the grass quickly at the hysterics in her best friend's voice. "Oh, what the bloody hell did he do now?"

"Girls!" Liam shouted once more from a few yards away, getting closer.

Chuckling at the sight of Greengrass, Zabini also stood from his place on the grassy ground. "Two sickles that he made another professor float in the air."

Stopping as soon as he came a few inches from us, Liam breathed in heavy and rough puffs of air as he dropped his schoolbag. "We—have—a—problem!"

Looking immediately concerned, Scorpius headed towards his cousin. "Liam, what happened?"

"So—out—of—shape!" Greengrass heaved more, clutching on to his chest.

"You're a slim as a twig, Liam," I teased him as I followed Malfoy's steps. "I'm sure you floated like a feather."

He started shaking his brown hair, something in his eyes widening as I was speaking. "James!" He shouted. "It's James!"

Something cold swept over my back, I could feel it. Something icy, like the breath of Death or something. I admit that my brother is the biggest idiot in the world and that I hate him ninety percent of the time, but by Greengrass' facial expression, I felt instant worry.

"What about Potter?" Scorpius asked. "Did he attack you?"

I knitted my eyebrows, looking at Greengrass but the latter shook his head. "James! Flint! Macnair—_Emily_!" Liam exhaled.

I reached for his robes, tired of his rambling. "Liam, I will turn you into a tea cozy if you don't begin to explain!"

Liam nodded furiously at me, eyes scared. "I-I was with Emily in the library," he began. "We were checking out a few books for the assignment Professor Rickman left us for our potions homework. And then…we were leaving when Marcus Macnair and Vincent Flint came in. They started…well, they started pushing me—"

"What, why?" Nia's instantly looked angered. "You don't even know them!"

Liam rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, well, I doubt they cared about that when they were slamming me onto the corridor wall!"

"Where does James come into this?" I asked the Gryffindor, shaking him again as he was distracting himself.

His frustration died down automatically, sadness taking over his eyes now. "….Well, apparently, as I was getting shoved around like a quaffle, Flint and Mcnair said that my dear cousins sent them to teach me a thing or two." He looked at me, suddenly looking apologetic now. "That's when your brother came in. He told them to sod off. And, well, they didn't really like a Second Year telling them off so they started attacking him…"

My worry multiplied. "Oh, for Merlin's sake. He's dead, isn't he?"

_Smack_. "Shut up, Al!" Rose came behind me, throwing another well hit at my head. "How can you even say that? I'm sure James is alright."

"…He's fine," Liam spoke gently, easing some of my fear. " Louis came right on time, joined the duel and took on Flint." He paused, the same damn puppy-dog expression growing. "It was looking like Potter and Weasley were going to win that duel—until the bloody git of Macnair threw a foul curse!" His eyes turned a darker shade of brown. "He was aiming for your brother, Al. But…it all happened rather quick. I saw Emily trying to push James out of the way and well…It got her."

Gasps broke out around my group of friends.

Greengrass flinched, shivering a little. "…She started screaming like she was getting murdered. Mcnair got her with the Cruciatus Curse."

"That slimy git!" Malfoy shouted, whipping out his wand and bolting towards the castle.

**X**

Louis was staring disgustingly at his arm. "I cant believe that ruddy troll bit me!" He dabbed some potion onto his wound, his white skin invaded with a crescent-like cut. Dry blood accumulating in the slashes. "What if he had rabies, mate?"

I gaped at the old marbled floor of the Hospital Wing, not really paying attention to anything Louis was going on about. I just sat there, gazing at nothing in particular; not even bothering to clean the scrapes I got from Macnair and Flint. I had to admit they burned, but I couldn't really think of that pain at the moment. "….Do you think she'll be okay?" I muttered, as I looked up at the girl fidgeting on her hospital bed.

Dabbing more potion, Louis let out a curse word before answering. "Yeah. Madam Pomfrey said so. Said she's going to be a bit shaken up, but she should recover in a couple of days."

"…I can't believe she took the curse for me." I could hear the thick guilt in my voice. It was overflowing like the pain she must have felt.

Louis sighed. "To be fair, mate, she didn't take the curse _willingly_. She was just trying to push you away from the hex Macnair was sending your way. "

I shook my head, my eyes burning as I remembered the way she screamed. It was gut-wrenching. Shrills ran through my body as her face twisted with agony in my memory. "…It's still all my fault, Louis."

"No it's not, James," my cousin and best friend grunted. "None of this is your fault."

But being the stubborn boy that I am, I shook my head at him again. "…It was. I know it was."

"_No_," he repeated persistently. "Macnair and Flint were both bloody idiots by birth. How exactly was that your fault?"

I sighed, leaning against one of the chairs Madam Pomfrey had set out of for us. "You heard what those prats said."

"They said a lot of things, mate. Be more specific."

I rolled my eyes at him. "About Liam Greengrass. His own cousins sent two older students to injure him because he was in Gryffindor." I glared at the floor. "….His family wanted to punish him because he wasn't like them."

Examining his bite mark again, Louis glanced at me for a quick second; snorting. "I know what this is about, James," he said in a low voice, returning back to his arm. "This isn't about the First Year who took the curse for you. It's about Albus."

I flinched. "…It _is_ about Albus," I confessed, "but I'm worried for the girl too."

"What the Greengrass' did to their cousin was appalling, no doubt about that. But you would never send anyone to hurt Al, James." Louis punched my arm. "You're better than that."

But despite the light tone and assurance my cousin thought he was giving me, I stood from the chair; frowning. "No, I'm not, Louis!" I turned to him. "I'm not any better because instead of having someone hurt Albus, I did it _myself_! I turned my back on my own brother because he wasn't like the rest of us… I told him awful things."

"It was wrong of you, James. I'll admit that." Louis replied to my outburst calmly, surprising me because of it. "But you've to understand that Al isn't like you. Or like any of us for that matter. Hell, he made friends with Malfoy and Zabini! Something you would've never done—And you know why's that? " He paused, waiting for me to respond, but I remained silent. "Because he isn't you, James," he huffed.

I inhaled deeply. "I know he isn't…"

"—James!" Loud sets of footsteps came bursting through the door of the Hospital Wing. A group of First Years followed by Freddie and Dominique strutted on the marbled floor. Their expressions looking worried and appalled as they spotted us.

"James! Louis!" Freddie reached us first, face drenched in worry. "What the hell happened? Rose and Greengrass told us you were in here!" He gripped my arm.

"Whoa there," I pushed his hold away. "Since when did you become Grandmum Molly? Relax, mate."

Dominique glared at me, her deadly gaze landing on her brother and I like she was ready to hunt. "Have you two gone completely mental?" She snapped, her fury matching her blood-red hair. "Taking on a couple of Fourth Years on your own? They could've killed both of you!"

Scared senseless from his sister, Louis take a step back from her. "…We were just trying to save Greengrass."

As I nodded along with Louis, Dominique didn't take her frown off. "Yeah, sure, be honorable. I'm sure they could've written that in your gravestones!"

I scrunched my eyebrow at her. "Dom, you've been punished for always defending students from those two, and when we do it, it's foolish?"

"Ignore her," Freddie spoke up again. "Victoire told her to yell at you for her. She went to the Headmistress' office to make sure that Macnair and Flint get punished to the last decree of the law."

Louis and I looked at each other, rolling our eyes.

"…Are you really okay, James?" Distracting me from my annoyance, I managed to hear Albus' barely audible.

I looked up at him, watching him stand there with Malfoy and Zabini loyally by his side. "…Yeah," I mumbled, turning away from him. I could see the worry in his face, but I was too selfish to endure the guilt. I had to turn around. Everything so far had been my fault and I didn't want to keep feeling it."…I'm fine," I added as I stared at the floor.

At the awkwardness that had filled the room, Dominique cleared her throat dramatically. "Well, I hope you two idiots are ready for what comes next. McGonagall's going to contact the parents soon."

My eyes widened, Louis chocking next to me. "_Why_?"

"McGonagall isn't going to take this lightly," she flicked my forehead with her finger. "Did you honestly think you're going to be cleared from today's scenario?"

But before my blonde cousin and I could protest uselessly, Freddie fixed the strap of his schoolbag. "W ell, don't be too upset, mates. You two will surely be going down in Hogwarts history." I was not calmed by this. "But, we got to go. Class starts soon."

With smiles too innocent and less worried, Dominique and Freddie said goodbye to us; exiting the Hospital Wing quickly before the bell rung. "You scared the lot of us," Rose said, looking like she wanted to follow after our cousins and not miss class either. "I hope Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry aren't too terrible with you, although I think you deserved it," she said in a very Aunt Hermione-ish way. "But thanks for saving our friend." And then her eyes traveled to a hospital bed, looking sad instantly. "…It's horrible that she went through that pain, but she'll be alright."

"…I'm sorry, Potter," Liam Greengrass scoffed his shoe on the floor, looking guilty like how I felt. "It's all my fault."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Relax, Greengrass," I told him simply. "It's not any of us planned this."

The brown-haired boy sighed sadly, glancing towards where Rose had looked. "…She's never going to forgive me."

Narrowing my eyes at him, trying to keep my face blank, I said, "it was an accident, Liam. Just forget about it. Us Gryffindors stick together." Wasn't it enough for one person to feel guilty? I didn't need others joining the party.

Reaching for Greengrass' hand, looking at me with blank blue eyes, the Harper girl cleared her throat awkwardly. "…Thanks, Potter. My best friend would've been hippogriff food if it wasn't for you."

"What about _me_?" Louis retorted appalled. "I joined the cause too! James didn't even do anything." I gave him a small smile, knowing he was trying to get the attention off of me. We weren't best mates for nothing; he knew exactly how I ticked. And although I loved being admired, today's events weren't exactly what I wanted to be recognized by.

"We better get going," Zabini spoke. "We're going to be late for our own classes too." Everyone nodded, picking up their books from the places they had placed them.

"Apply the potion Madam Pomfrey gave you." Rose handed me a bottle and a piece of cloth. "We'll see you both later." She kissed my cheek and began leaving with her new friends.

Throwing the potion and cloth to a nearby bed, I scoffed. "What is she, my mother?" I didn't need to heal my 'wounds'. There was nothing wrong with me. I was perfectly fine. (So, I'm going insane because of my remorse and regret, but you can't cure that with a Potion, can you?)

"…James?" A low voice called.

I turned to see my brother standing in his previous position—Malfoy wasn't by his side, but he was still in the room. He was by the American's bedside, holding one of her hands and his attention on her. "Yes?" I called back.

"…Why do you hate me?"

Coughing loudly, Louis pulled on an uncomfortable expression. "I think I'll go to the Headmistress. Convince her not to owl our mums." And with that, he grabbed the bottle of potion and headed out.

I scratched my head, the silence piercing the room as I felt the walls closing in. "You should…erm…go to class, Al." I coughed too. "It's not wise of you to…erm, miss class."

He raised a dark brow at me. "I'll be fine…And quit talking like Aunt Hermione."

Without helping it, a grin broke out on my face. "In important times like these, you remember the smartest person in our family." He tried not to smile back. "I'm the older brother, I should set an example and remind you of it. "

"Oh, yes." Al rolled his eyes. "Brilliant example of being a brother you showed me."

I winced internally. "…I've _always_ been your brother."

Al snorted. "You stopped acting like it when you disowned me in front of the entire Great Hall."

Bloody hell. "…I didn't disown you," I muttered uncomfortably.

"You said I wasn't your brother."

"Did I?" I asked casually, laughing in my uneasiness. I was a bleeding idiot when it came to having conversations of inner thoughts, honestly. I was just like dad in some ways—although Albus was the one who resembled him in appearance—I inherited his crap character traits. And because of that, the art of talking to another human deeply wasn't mastered into our systems. I always just ended up making the situation worse. It's how I ended up being slapped beside the head by the women in my family. I was practically classified as insensitive.

"Yeah. You did," my younger brother replied firmly. "I understand that my sorting could've been shocking for you, but as my brother, I expected you to support me. Instead it was everyone else to tell me they were proud of me." He glared, green eyes turning into a dark emerald color.

"…It's different," I tried to explain. "We're Potters, Albus. We don't get sorted into Slytherin. We don't befriend a Malfoy or a Zabini." I crossed my arms, that stubbornness showing again. "We're courageous and loyal—not cunning and ambitious."

Al shook his head, snorting at me. "I'm not you, James," he replied in a thick voice. His comment hitting me like knives across my back. "I _can't_ be you. I'm my own person, just like the rest of the family." He sighed. "I thought you understood that. Being different in a family were similarity runs heavy is better for me. I don't want to be like every Weasley or like dad."

I tried to hide my gasp, feeling insulted. "Not like dad?" How the hell did that happen? We always wanted to be like him. We'd admired him for the great things he'd done in his lifetime; glorious things that distinguished our family from the rest. Our name was placed among the highest marks in the Wizarding World—being great for the good of our world was all that we were about. Being the sons of Harry Potter meant the expectation of being extraordinary. It's what we're about, right?

"…I didn't stop being Al," my brother added. "But I'm not going to follow and do what everyone expects me to do. I'm eleven years-old James, I don't want to be expected to be a certain way. If being like dad's what you want, then by all means, do it. But don't expect me to join you."

Lifting my gaze towards my brother, I let out a small huff. "Seems we're different after all." I crossed my arms, feeling a little bit better. "Sorry, Al. I can be a total idiot sometimes."

He grinned, shrugging. "Runs in the family."

"—What an amazing family, then." Interrupting, Malfoy grunted from the hospital bed. "Charming people."

I glared, annoyed. "Are your friends part of our new deal?"

"Of course." _Great_. "Malfoy's not that bad."

And just as the Malfoy boy could say something to that smirk that was on his face, the girl on the hospital bed began to stir. "—Nick." Emily hissed in her sleep, making Malfoy jump away. "…I'm sorry, Nick….I'm sorry…" Her face twisted miserably. "Don't…Don't hurt me…I love you." Unconscious tears rolled down her rosy cheeks, making something in my stomach hurt. "…Daddy, no. I'm sorry…Mommy, don't leave…Don't leave."

"Emily?" Malfoy took her hand, his face twisted in thick concern; grey eyes looking ready to cry, almost. "Emily, are you alright?" He whispered again, squeezing her fingers.

Looking at his friend in the same worry Malfoy was, Al stepped closer to the American. "Should we call someone?"

I stood in my place, wanting to reach out to her. Wanting to touch her hand like Malfoy was doing. It was all my fault. Emily's tortured face will always be engraved in my memory—a price I'll have to pay for shaming the family name and turning into something I'd always hated. Because what I loathed is what I became. Selfishness was a sin, and I was going to pay for it double for bringing an innocent First Year into it.


	9. Summer Flowers

**Ah, yes. So it seems like someone has clicked forward and this story skipped an entire year. Well, yeah. It did. Can you blame a girl? It was dragging on! But, anyway. Before I reveal what I'm doing next, I'm telling you that the next chapter is the last one in their CURRENT age. Because, honestly? Too pure to mess with. Lol.**

**(: **

* * *

** Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 9: **Summer Flowers

**POV: **Rose

It had been months—eight to be exact—since the incident with Marcus Macnair and Vincent Flint had occurred. The two elder students had been expelled from the school, along with the snapping of Macnair's wand for using one of the Unforgivable curses. The Minster of Magic, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, had concluded that it was better that the boy didn't have his wand with him and that being banished from making magic was his punishment. (Which, accordingly to the school's rumors, the Ministry was just not willing to risk any dark magic from him, especially since the Macnair family had a bad history. Generations of Death Eaters.)

Liam's cousins, Darren and Abel Greengrass, had been severely punished by the Headmistress. Although they weren't the attackers, they were threatened with expulsion for such a cowardly act. They ended up with a year's worth of detention with the teacher of Care of Magical Creatures and Filch. Needless to say, they were scared and damaged to their wits-end from the time they spent in the Forbidden Forest—yet that wasn't enough punishment for them. Apparently Liam's father, Alec Greengrass, had been furious. He'd practically murdered his nephews and hexed his sister Daphne for teaching the boys to be cruel and not disciplining them when they tormented his son.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were relieved that James was completely safe. When they were owled to the Headmistress' office with nothing but a short note that read: _'Your son James S. Potter was sent to the Hospital Wing due to a duel provoked by two Fourth Years students.'_ They had thought the worst, obviously. But then after finding their son away from harm, Aunt Ginny almost hexed my cousin to the next century. (Professor Longbottom had to hold her down, keeping her away from her son.) After that scene, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny went to go find Emily. They thanked and thanked the American girl endless for taking the Cruciatus Curse for their son. Uncle Harry, from experiencing it, was glad his elder son didn't go through it, but was shamed and saddened the girl had.

James and his parents stayed at the Hospital Wing to keep Emily company the three days she was there. They were waiting to meet Emily's parents, but they never showed. An owl was sent to Headmistress McGonagall to excuse them and to assure _her_ that Emily would be alright. Aunt Ginny, thinking that no parent could resist the urge to come and visit their child after being through such torture, waited longer to meet them, but they were a definite no-show. Emily had waved it off, telling Aunt Ginny that her parents were busy and that she was sure they knew she was fine. Since then, my aunt had taken a liking to the American girl and sent her owls the rest of the year.

After all that, James and Albus went back to treating each other like family, like brothers. James was extra teasing towards his brother, making them both agreeably satisfied. James had accepted the fact that Al was in Slytherin and friends with Scorpius Malfoy—which was a sort of understatement. The two were best friends now, having had grown inseparable over the school year. (Which, if I may add a little grudgingly, I felt exceptionally jealous. Al and I were best friends, but Malfoy had beaten me that.)

Our group from the very first day at Hogwarts was still intact. All of us became extremely close, more than we had in the first months. Nia and Emily soon became my best friends, along with Liam of course. Needless to say, you couldn't see any of us individually without someone else from our group of friends. We just belonged together. And I loved it that way..

"—Aunt Hermione's going to be shocked to see you again, Rose," Dominique said sweetly to me as I sat myself down at the Gryffindor table. We were having dinner in the Great Hall for the last time. It was the last day of the school term and the carriages were waiting for us to board in an hour.

"Why is that?" I asked my cousin, grabbing a plate from my right side where Emily sat talking animatedly to my cousins Freddie and James. I could hear her distinct giggles as the boys told her about the prank they had pulled on one of the Hufflepuffs.

"Well, dear cousin, you've grown at least another three inches from the last time she saw you." She handed me a goblet filled with Pumpkin Juice. "And the Christmas Holiday wasn't that long ago."

I grinned. "I guess dad's genes were dominate there, huh?"

"—I can't believe you!" Hearing a shrill voice, I turned to find Nia strutting through the entrance doors, pulling Liam by his sleeve. An angry look on her white face. "It's the last day here and you've managed to do something idiotic."

Spotting the two friends, Freddie raised an eyebrow. "Oi, what happened now?"

And almost like it had been a clear mistake to speak to her, Nia's raging anger shot towards the redhead boy. "All of you happened, that's what!" Nia huffed angrily as she let go of her friend's sleeve, pushing him down on the bench. "Sit, Liam."

At her order, Liam obliged without a retort.

"What did _we_ do?" Freddie asked incredulously, sensing Victoire's disapproving frown from Ravenclaw table. Nia wasn't the quietest girl in Hogwarts, mind you. You could hear her scolding her friends throughout the corridors from the levels below and above. "—I swear I'm innocent, Vic!" He shouted towards our cousin.

Head Girl Victoire glared once, and then turned around quickly; continuing to talk to her Ravenclaw friends. "I don't think she believed you, Freddie." James grinned.

"She's mental. You watch her tell mum something bad about me when we arrive at King Cross." Cursing, Freddie looked at my blonde friends; scowling. "You better have a good reason for accusing me, Harper."

Nia narrowed her eyes at him, not moved or shaken by his glare. "I didn't just say you, did I? I meant you and Potter."

James stopped his conversation with Emily. "How am _I_ involved in this?"

Nia took a seat next to me, maybe not even realizing I was there. "All of you are a bad influence on Liam," she scolded. "I don't know who suggested it, but one of you mentioned to Liam how 'wicked' it would be to levitate Mrs. Norris around the grounds and give Filch a heart attack!"

"Tell me you didn't mess with the man's cat, Liam." I frowned too, looking at the brunette boy sternly. "You know you don't mess with Mrs. Norris!"

Liam looked down at the tabletop, not meeting anyone's eyes. "…How was I supposed to know Mrs. Norris didn't know how to swim? She's been around for so long, you would assume she floated."

"What?" Emily gasped. "Liam, you did not drown Mrs. Norris, did you?"

Liam coughed. "…Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"—He means," arriving with the deepest silver eyes I'd ever seen, Scorpius Malfoy interjected. Al and Lucas Zabini right behind him. And before he could continue, Malfoy looked at me quickly, flashing me a small smile. A gesture that we'd developed between us—sly smiles and respectful smirks that were shared throughout the year. "Molly had to stun a group of mere-people that were dragging Mrs. Norris down."

Looking back at us as more gasps broke out, Liam shook his head defensively. "I thought she knew how to swim! How was I supposed to know she would have landed in the Black Lake? I can't control my wand."

"He was lucky Filch panicked and went straight to the cat," Al laughed. "It gave him a chance to run for it."

"—He's a danger with his wand." Zabini smirked.

"—Merlin, Greengrass," Dominique shook her head.

"—Honestly, Liam," Freddie copied the action.

"We said levitate her over the _Astronomy tower_!" James shouted. "Not drown her! What are you a cat slayer now?"

Automatically, Nia's eyes began to glow with anger. "I knew it was you, Potter!" As those furious eyes started looking for something to throw at my cousin, I snatched my goblet before it became her weapon. "How many times do I have to warn you not to involve Liam into your damn rubbish?"

**X**

Fidgeting on her spot on the dried grass, pulling and fluffing her dress with an uncomfortable expression on her face, Nia cursed to herself. Muttering things that were too colorful to say or think as she scowled, scowled, cursed, cursed, and glared. "…Bloody dress," she huffed, tugging at the ends again. "Mother's a complete…." Another colorful curse word.

Giggling softly—because through her very clear uneasiness, Nia actually looked quite beautiful—I tried smiling big at her. "Looking forward to the holiday?"

She scoffed, crossing her arms in disgrace as she gave up trying to feel comfortable in it. "I rather be having a sleep over with Peeves," she snapped. "Or jumping out the Hogwarts Express before we get to Platform 9 ¾."

"Why's that?" I asked her, a little distracted now as I spotted Zabini and Al looking extremely annoyed and uncomfortable as Belinda Rookwood, a fellow Slytherin of theirs, batted her eyelashes at them. I frowned a little—I could sense the evil off that girl from here.

"Etiquette lessons," Nia said like it was something foul. "My Grandmother Brocklehurst—my mum's mother—thinks it's about time I'm showed how to be a _proper_ lady." She kicked a pebble with her ballerina-flats, cursing again. "I think she's trying to torture me the muggle-way."

I rolled my eyes, turning to her once more. Looking at her blue eyes scowl and her rosy cheeks get redder with anger. "You can't be one of the boys forever, Nia."

She sighed in frustration. "I like being one of them. It's better than being the girl friend. I prefer Liam to see me as someone he can talk and relate to." She pulled her luscious blonde hair back. "I like to be dominating."

"You're twelve." I replied.

She smirked. "And one day, I'll be a strong, not easily-manipulated wife who calls the shots. Why can't my grandmother be—Oh, for Merlin's sake!"

Snapping my attention to where she was frowning and got distracted to, I saw Liam, Freddie, Louis and James walking towards the waiting-line for the carriages. Looking remarkably suspicious as James handed a paper-bag to Liam while Louis looked like he was pep-talking him. "They have that look again," I mentioned as their eyes were all on the lookout.

"They just don't learn, do they?" Nia pulled out her wand from somewhere underneath her dress. "Everything's got to be the hard way with these boys. And I warned him, didn't I? Potter." She pulled her hair back, quickly tying it. "Potter better run. I learned the _Oppugno_ charm and my birds are not gentle."

And just as I was about to protest, Nia took of with a wave and telling me that she'd see me on the train. I sighed. It's not like my cousins didn't deserve what was coming towards them, it was just that as much as Nia didn't fancy herself a girl, neither did them. If she hexed them, they'd hex back.

And before I could assume that I was going to be spending the next few minutes alone, I saw the shadow of a figure stop next to mine. Both shadows of body blending in together on the board that the grass and sun made. "Hello, Rose," Lorcan Scamander said gently. "Why so alone?"

I smiled at the Ravenclaw. "I can say the same thing, Lorcan," I gave him a playful nudge. "Where's Lysander, huh?" (Lorcan and I had met through our lessons together, and we formed a friendship instantly. The boy was impossibly intelligent. And because we both were smarter than the rest of our year, it led to frequent get-togethers at the library. We never ran out of things to talk or debate about. Though, if I may say, sometimes his eccentric views on things annoyed me.)

"My brother was helping Saar Finnegan clean up the little explosion he caused," Lorcan said with an ease. "They told me to meet them at the train."

Exchanging a roll of the eyes, Lorcan and I laughed. "Al and Zabini are busy chatting up with Belinda Rookwood, and Nia went to go murder James."

With his white cheeks turning a little pink, the Ravenclaw boy said, "…Nia's sort of amazing, isn't she?"

I smirked. "Yeah, she is." And the rest that Lorcan Scamander could say between his sputtering and blushing was faded from my ears as I picked up some giggles and voices that I was so attuned to now.

"You cant honestly expect me to believe that?" And turning in a small angle, squinting through the sun's rays, I spotted them. Scorpius and Emily.

"I'm serious, actually," the American girl smiled gently at the Slytherin. Both walking calmly, slowly, like they had ages to get to where they wanted to be and didn't want to waste a second of being together. "I honestly think I'm going to spend the majority of my time in my room."

"Your parents don't take you away for the holiday?" Scorpius asked, staring into the girl's glittering emerald eyes like nothing existed around him but them.

Looking into his eyes as well, but only for a few moments as her eyes landed on the grass. Her expressions changing quickly, looking like she wanted to hide that change from Malfoy. "Yeah, well, they're really busy most of the time." She shrugged. "I'm sure I'll be fine. It's just a few months, anyway."

"But it's the summer," Malfoy interjected. "You can't possibly spend an entire summer holiday bottled up in your bedroom."

"I enjoy my time alone," her eyes remained on the floor.

"You should talk to your parents about it," the boy continued determinedly. "You mustn't spend your time locked in your house. The holiday lasts a couple of months, and then it's back to Hogwarts for the remainder of the year. You _need_ an escape."

Emily gave a small, humorless laugh. "I wish I could….I wish I could _talk_ to them." She paused, still gluing her eyes to the ground. "I hope you have a great summer, Scor," she spoke lightly. "Enjoy time with your family, because you never know…" She shook her head. A small movement that went unnoticed by Malfoy, but not by me. Emily always saddened quickly when the topic about family came up. She was one of my best friends, but she never spoke about anything outside of the castle walls. It seemed that everything that was _in _Hogwarts was only important to her.

And before it could be clear that the girl was about to head away, the platinum-haired boy bent towards the grass, yanking a Daisy off its roots. The brightness of its color gleaming in the sun, the petals glowing beautifully. "…Maybe I could ask my mother if you could spend some afternoons with us."

My breath caught on my throat, my eyes completely zeroed in on them now.

"What?" Emily asked, looking as taken aback as I was.

He smiled at her surprise. "Well, the manor is always really quiet in the summer. Liam's always with his father. And when he isn't, he's mostly with Nia. I only get a couple of days with him if I'm lucky." He twirled the flower in his fingers. "I get along with Harper now, but I rather not impose on their time." His gaze remained on the flower. "…And, well, it would be nice to have some company. You're….you're one of my best friends, after all."

Not helping herself, Emily flushed pink. Her eyes appeared hesitant, however.

"Think about it." He looked up at her. "I'll owl you after a couple of days." He handed her the yellow Daisy, making a part of me want to cry for some reason. There was always this way that Scorpius Malfoy always looked at Emily Taylor. Almost like if when he stared at her, he was staring at her with different eyes. His silver orbs grew tender, caring when they looked at her. It was such a peculiar way, but that was completely clear it was only meant for her.

And what did the rest of us get? Well not a whole lot, that's for sure. His eyes were always unfocused and distant around me. Never did he manage to show…_warmth_ around me. A year of sharing classes, friends, passing-times and free moments together hadn't changed the way he acted towards me. I was lucky if Malfoy shared a conversation with me. He always seemed willingly to take off running. (All that I had was those secretive smiles that meant more to me than they did to him, obviously.)

After a moment of my mental ranting, I focused once more on my two friends ahead and was right on time to see Emily and Malfoy pulling away from a hug. And after she told him she'd see him on the train, she hurriedly walked towards my direction.

Quickly turning around again, trying to act like I hadn't been eavesdropping, I was about to begin to talk to Lorcan Scamander when I noticed I was alone. (Well, that's certainly rude.) And I shyly looked to my side again, Emily was a few inches from me; spotting me. "…Hey, Em."

"See you on the train," she whispered without stopping. She headed away from me hurriedly, but I was still perceptive enough to catch her glistening green eyes and saddened expression.

And as I looked on in the American girl's direction, another shadow stopped and met up with mine on the grass. "Weasley," Malfoy's voice rang.

I inhaled once, trying not to feel the awkwardness. "Scorpius," I replied in his same tone. "Ready to go home, I assume?"

"I suppose so," he said nonchalantly. "I haven't seen my parents for quite a long time."

I nodded, remembering Al mention that Malfoy was staying in school for the Christmas holidays because his parents were off in an urgent business meeting. "Well," I cleared my throat, "I hope you have a lovely time. I'm sure you and your parents have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah. I expect my father wants me to tell him everything." He turned to stare at me. "He'd want to know every detail about my year here since we've hardly had a chance to properly speak to one another. I don't blame him, though. The company he's running had a huge success this year. Apparently the Wizarding World has learned to trust him after all this time. And all it took was twenty years."

I stared at him, shifting uncomfortably on my feet as I watched the air blow through his white-blonde hair. "That's great." I smiled. It was the first time he had mentioned something personal to me. Our small conversations always consisted of the topics of school, always academic conversations. And at times, at very random times, we both complained about the things Al did one of us. "Will you be seeing Al during the summer?" I asked.

He remained gazing at me. "It would be brilliant, but I'd first have to speak to my father about him. He just knows that I made friends with him, but not that we're best mates now." He stuffed his hand inside his pocket. "But I'm sure I'll be able to. "

"Uncle Harry's going to shocked when Mister Malfoy schedules a play date," I managed to tease, giggling lightly.

And to my surprise, Scorpius laughed as well. "Perhaps he will. It'll be something peculiar to witness. The Malfoys and Potters interacting with each other. We might even have tea."

"That'll be the day," I continued to laugh. Not realizing how comfortable it felt not speaking about educational subjects. Finally feeling like Malfoy and I could be friends. Like we possibly already were. "I wish I could see it."

His smile grew larger. "I'll ask my father to schedule another play date, then. I would like to meet Mister Ron Weasley. "

My heart leaped. "You'd want to see me over the summer?"

He shrugged. "Why not? We Malfoys must patch up old wounds with _every _Wizarding family."

"Don't do it out of obligation." I stopped laughing. "I'm sure Emily would love to spend the summer with you. You two are getting to be quite the best friends. Inseparable, even."

He raised his eyebrow. "I expect so. I feel like she is. My best friend, I mean."

I nodded, tightening and fixing the strap of my carry-on on my shoulder. "Well, erm…Have a nice summer." The previous heart beating seemed to sink lower in my chest.

"Can I owl you over the summer?" He blurted before I could turn my heels on him.

"What?" I gasped.

"I'd like to write to you over the holiday….If you wanted."

Holy mother of Merlin. What the hell's my heart doing right about now? Oh, God. I hope I don't look like an idiot. There's this struggle with my inside for me not to smile in an embarrassing way. "Sure," I gave him a tiny smile, trying to settle down. "I would like that."

And as he smiled at me, not quite letting that be that, he called, "Rose, I got this for you." He pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing a single red rose. "I thought of you when I saw it. I'd thought you would like it." He handed it towards me. "A rose for Rose."

I couldn't help myself. I felt a strange happiness flow around me. "It's lovely. Thank you." I threw my arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug for the first time in this entire year. (Now I see why Emily loved to do it. It was bizarre, how warm he was.)

I felt his arms hug me back after a few seconds. "…You're welcome."

I pulled away from him, finding my balance as I still held on to the red rose. "What's your favorite flower?" I questioned as we began to walk towards the carriages. Students all boarding, all waiting excitedly to arrive to the train that would take them all home. "Roses or Daisies?"

He took the bag from me, leading me towards the carriage that held all of our friends. Where my cousin James sat next to Emily Taylor, rubbing his bruised cheek. Where the two best friends, Nia and Liam, laughed along with Al at James. Malfoy turned to me, extending a hand to help me up the step. "Definitely roses."


	10. Living Room Peeks

** This chapter's the last one of them in their "11-12 year-old" selves. Next chapter, they magically get older lol.  
**

* * *

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 10:** Living Room Peeks

**POV: **Nia, Emily and Albus

"—Get back here!" With my heart thumping like I was being chased by a mad man, I tried to keep my breathing low and almost silent as I could hear the distinct, angered voice of a woman ring through the walls of my house. "Nia Harper! I said get back here this instant!"

Taking a few seconds to calculate what my punishment would be if I didn't come out of my hiding, I grudgingly retreated from behind the bookcase I managed to squeeze behind. "Grandmother," I whined, "could we please stop? We've gone through this for a month now. I want to enjoy my holiday."

Standing there, glare on her face and scaring the magic out of me, my grandmother held a giant book in her hands tighter. (And not as a tick, mind you. More as a silent plea to Merlin to give her patience before she murdered me.) "How could you ever flourish to be a proper lady when you act like you're part of a circus?"

I raised my eyebrow at her muggle-reference, forgetting about that damn book she'd been torturing me with all summer. "I don't enjoy being taught how to sit, stand and speak, Grandmother." I placed a hand on my hip, trying to look as intimidating as when my mother did it. "I want to breathe fresh air, drinking something else than tea, fly a broom—"

"Fly a broom?" She interrupted so rudely, snorting at that.

I scowled. (Seems like she needs to reread her book.) "I want to see my friends," I continued. "I miss Liam. You won't even let me owl him anymore." She had started intercepting my letters from my friends, claiming that they got in the way of my etiquette lessons. I had to send my owl Libby to Liam's house to keep her safe while my grandmother stopped being mental. I was afraid she would cage Libby, and I was having none of that.

"You'll have plenty time for friends_ later_," she replied to my comment, offhandedly like I'd ask for her opinion on a dress. "This is more important. I'm trying to teach you manners that will help you."

I crossed my arms, scoffing. "…I doubt that."

"Do not bring shame to your family's name," my grandmother snapped. "You _need_ to know this. You need to know our history, our beliefs, our place in the world, for goodness sake, Nia!"

My anger grew, and the rest was all blurted as I couldn't contain myself. (I was just a menace. Good luck on anyone trying to train that.) "This family's not important to the world!" I shouted. "Times have changed, Grandmother, and you should really give up on the idea that we will recover everything we lost."

"Your grandfather—"

"He's dead!" I interjected, tired of the grandfather-card; tired of hearing the same excuses all the time. "He made terrible decisions in his time, and that affected everything my dad ever did. Face it, Grandmother, the Harpers aren't on the top ranks anymore. Times are different and the world doesn't run on the power a family of previous Death Eaters once had."

"How dare you, you insolent little girl—"

"Mother." And just as I was sure I was a second away from being slapped, a blonde, tall beauty entered the room. My father along with her, looking just as tall and handsome. Both of their pair of crystal blue eyes piercing mine. "Please excuse yourself. We'd like to talk to our daughter now."

Looking deadlier and more freighting than ever, my grandmother stood her ground. "Mandy, dear, your daughter's impossible."

"Best be proud about that, Grandmother," I called, "I get that from you."

"That's enough, Nia," my father's thick, strict and parental voice dug into my ears. Silencing me instantly. "Excuse her manners, Joan." He then turned to his mother-in-law, looking polite and respectful as ever.

I scowled in my place. (Maybe I should've inherited than from dad.) And saying something that I cared not for, my grandmother turned on her heels; leaving the sitting room and taking her bloody book with her.

"How'd you grow up with her?" I huffed at my mother as I dropped myself on the nearest seat. "She makes me wish I was stuck at Hogwarts with endless piles of homework. Or camp in the Forbidden Forest until the summer holidays were over."

Making it look so elegantly, just because of whom she was, my mother rolled her blue eyes at me. "Don't be so overly dramatic, darling."

"Your mother and I were thinking," my father approached me, talking before I could retort back to my mother and regret it, "that maybe you _should_ go and see Liam. He's your best friend and I know you miss him."

My frown faded from my face and was replaced by a huge grin instantly. "Thank you!" I felt a shot of happiness run through my body. "Thank you, daddy!"

He smiled. "I knew you would be pleased."

"I am," I answered cheerfully at Kellan Harper. "Loads, actually. I can't wait to see him. His last letter said that he was with Malfoy and Potter. I'm sure they've lots of things to tell me by now." I mentioned, feeling the need to keep going. "Oh! I can convince Liam to visit the Potters with me. I'm sure Rose will be there! I have to owl Emily, though. Haven't heard much of her over the summer, but I'm sure Scorpius has gotten a hold of her."

"You seem to be quite the friend with Malfoy," my father pointed out. He was no longer smiling. "Did you decide it was alright for you to be friends with him, Nia? Have things changed for you? Or do I have to remind you of the awful things his family did?"

"Kellan," my mother squeezed his hand, eyeing him disapprovingly. "Stop. Nia's allowed to be friends with whoever she wishes."

But not residing that frown on his face by my mother's tone—which should never be tested—dad tore his hand away from his wife's. "Not with that boy, Mandy," he snapped at her. "I don't want my only child interacting with the Malfoy heir like nothing—"

"You're judging a twelve year-old boy for something his grandfather did, Kellan." My mother's blue eyes turned navy from her annoyance. "The grudge you and your family hold for the Malfoys shouldn't be passed on to our daughter. It isn't the child's fault of what happened years ago."

And almost like he'd gotten a slap to the face, my father stalked out of the sitting room instantly. Nothing else said or heard from him but the sounds of his heavy steps on the halls.

"Ignore him, Nia," mum muttered to me with a sigh, lowering herself on the space next to me. "Your father might be a changed man, but his mentality of traitors—those being the Malfoys—will never fade from his memory." She reeled me into her warm arms, smoothing my hair out of my face as I snuggled into her. "You must remember he watched his father die at the hands of Lucius Malfoy. So don't hold a grudge over him for that."

I nodded once, furrowing my brows as I could already hear the stories and indirect hatred my father fed me in my mind. I could already see the burning in his crystal-blue eyes, telling me how due to the Malfoys, us Harpers ended with nothing. How he finished growing up without a father, with a scarred family, and memories of things he'd never be able to get rid of.

"….But, mum," I whispered to her, "everyone made mistakes. Grandfather Harper and the Malfoys for choosing to be Death Eaters. They've paid for that, haven't they?"

She continued to caress my head, so gently and caring. "Yes, darling, they have." She stayed silent for a few moments. "….Your grandfather chose the wrong moment to resign the Death Eater ways. He was convicted a follower, servant to the Dark Lord. No one could escape. You were marked for life. And your grandfather paid the consequence of his ideals."

"…But so did they," I added. "Why can't dad see that?"

"Lucius Malfoy died alone in his cell in Azkaban for his mistakes, but your father, alike many people, Nia, think that that wasn't enough. They would've gladly thrown Lucius Malfoy's wife and son with him." And after shaking that out of her head, my mum smiled at me. A glittering smile that made me tug one on too. "You're a kind person, Nia. A just person, even. And you're not your father."

People changed, right? As humans we all have the right to correct the mistakes we made. I understood that at my young age. It'd been engraved in my head that one was allowed to repent themselves. "…He won't take my friends me."

** X**

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I flipped the page of my book.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"—Don't you hear the phone, Emily?" An annoyed voice shouted. "Get it!" And it commanded.

I sighed as I closed the book I was reading and tossed it to the couch nearby. "Hello?" I answered the cordless phone, slightly aggravated that I was made to pick it up due to the fact that no one ever called me.

"Emily, dear, is that you?"

My jaw dropped, clearly mistaken as that voice—that voice that I hadn't heard in forever, that voice that meant so much to me was on the other end. My lip quivered, something inside of me going awry. "…Yes," I breathed, feeling strangely nostalgic, "it's me."

"How are you, darling?" The woman on the other end asked; her voice thick with emotion that was filled in mine too. "It's been a year since I've talked to you. I _tried_ to reach you, darling, I swear I did. Then I was told you left New York!" There was some static. "England, really? Oh, darling what were you thinking?"

I bit my lip for a few seconds, trying to compose myself as I let out a humorless laugh. "…Yeah. England. Far from home isn't it?"

Static again. "Escaping from everything—running away from home, from where your lives really are….That isn't going to do well for any of you, Emily."

I shook my head, pulling on a defensive expression even as I knew she couldn't see it. "I had no choice, Aunt Hailey," I told her immediately. "I didn't want to leave. I swear it. I wanted to stay. I wanted to…I wanted to keep my memories—"

"_Emily_," my mother's younger sister sighed, a tone of sorrow in her voice now. "I never wanted that for you, sweetie. Believe me, please." She sniffled and I did too, the memory popping up, I knew it. "…You know I wasn't eligible, Em. If I was, I would've taken you with me in a heartbeat."

My throat began to burn, longing in my bones. Flashes of my Aunt Hailey and her crazy youthful energy and jet black hair floated through my head. I needed her, needed someone. Someone who knew what I was about, about my life, about every secret I had so I didn't have to pretend. "…I know," I whispered to her, clinging onto the phone and trying to pull myself together. (I didn't want her to feel even more remorse than what she felt now.) "I'm underage, and the Democracy stated where I must go. There was nothing that could've been done."

"…I still can't believe you're in England," she sighed. "Will you be alright?"

Even though she couldn't see me, I nodded. Too afraid to answer. Aunt Hailey had been there for me when no one else had. She was the closest thing I had to a real family member. She was practically my mother. I had the pleasure of meeting her when I was ten, and ever since then she'd clutched onto my loneliness and refused to let it go. She saw what I went through, sympathized in a way, and nurtured me with affection. But leaving New York, leaving home meant leaving her. "…I've started school," I informed her. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, actually." There was a bit of pride in my voice. "It's different than what's at home, but I like it."

"Beats home-schooling, doesn't it?" She laughed along with me. I could hear the resentment in her giggles, however. "Now you can finally make friends, Em. You can finally branch out."

I stopped laughing, remembering that lonely girl she was certainly remembering too. "I do have friends now, Aunt Hailey. The best ones."

"I'm glad to hear it, sweetheart," my aunt replied, still trying to sound content for me but failing miserably with her grudging tone. (She wanted me home.) "Stick with the people that make you happy, Emily, because you deserve it. You _deserve_ to be happy. And remember that you've a right to live your life, and whatever he tells you against that—"

A loud noise sounded from the other end, static going everywhere. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "_Hello_?"

"—She's not allowed to call you, Emily." I dropped the phone as the dreaded voice sounded around my ears, creeping up towards me silently like a shadow of the wind's echo.

I fiddled with my fingers, trying to control my swirling emotions before I looked up at him. "….I didn't know it was her," I said, meeting green eyes that were just like mine. Watching his hands twist the cable connection of the phone. "It was unexpected. I didn't even know she had the number." I explained.

"Of course she has the number," he spat. "She _adores _you. She'd do anything for you. She'd struggle no matter how long to find you. How could you not think she'd eventually find the number? How else would she get a hold of her _precious_ niece? What kind of aunt would that make her?"

I stood silent at first, trying not to talk back or glare and upset him. ".. She just wanted to know if I was okay…Can't I at least have that?"

He rolled his eyes, not moved by the plea in my voice. "Well of course." Sarcasm. "Anything and everything for the darling Emily, right?"

I sighed in defeat. There was no winning in this argument.

But right before I could head to my bedroom, he reached and gripped my arm. "She was feeding you all those lies again, huh?" His fury was now a few inches from me, my exhaled at me. "Leave it to Aunt Hailey to try and ease your pain. How typical of her."

"It's not like that—"

"Of course it is!" He growled, gripping tighter. "What was it now, Emily? Did she tell you how she missed you and how she thinks about you every day? Did she mention how she wanted to take you in, but damn the laws the forbid her to?" His tone was thick with acid. "Am I right? Isn't that what she said?"

I tried to pull back. "She's just concerned."

"Concerned?" He repeated. "Concerned for whom, Emily? For _you_?" He tossed me, throwing me with all his might towards the carpeted floor. "Because what happened didn't affect me? Because _I_ haven't suffered from it? Does she not think that it hurt me just as much?"

Pressure grew inside my sockets. "Then act like it!" And I finally snapped, finally enraged. "Act like it hurts you just as much! Show me that it does!" My heart banged with venom, I could feel it. "Look, I love you and I've suffered along with you—"

"You're a dirty liar, Emily," he snapped, silencing me as he aimed a kick at my shoe. "Go to your room and don't come out at all."

"No! I'm trying to talk—"

"Go to your damn room!" He shouted, unwilling to hear me. "Now!" He reached for me, pulling me up at shoving me towards the hall. "I don't want to see your face, you filthy witch!"

I gasped, something inside me finally breaking. Whatever thing that was keeping me together, that was gluing me into a solid hole just dissolved like my previous anger into misery. "…N-Nick…how can you…" I stared at my brother, shocked at the words that left his lips.

He didn't respond, just kept on glaring like he meant his words. All of his hate directing me to my confined walls of the prison I lived in.

** X**

"Fire!" James and Freddie busted into the living room from the kitchen; smoke following behind them. "_Fire_!"

"What? Where?" Lily—the youngest of the Potter children—screamed hysterically. "Where? Is it on me?" She jumped from her place on the couch and ran in a circle. "Daddy! Daddy, put me out!"

Dad chuckled, lowering his edition of the _Daily Prophet_. "Lily, there's nothing on you. You're safe, dear."

"—James Sirius Potter!" Mum emerged from upstairs, probably hearing the racket from her room. "What did you do?"

Stopping his shouting, stopping everything in general, James huffed cooly at our mother. Acting like nothing had happened the last second. "What did I do? What did _Freddie_ do is more like it."

My redhead cousin gasped, stopping his attempt to 'put-out' my little sister. "You bloody traitor, Potter!" He frowned, grabbing a nearby vase like if he planned to get revenge that way. "Don't pin this one on me! _You_ were the one who wanted to experiment with muggle firecrackers!"

"Firecrackers?" Mum hissed, already descending down the steps like a Dragon mid hunt. "James, didn't I forbid you from buying any items when you went to London with you Uncle George? How many times do I have to tell you—"

And not knowing the rules of life—in his case to keep it—James interrupted the redheaded woman. "Technically, mum, Uncle George went to that muggle joke-shop and left Freddie and I to scavenger on our own."

Freddie nodded aggressively. "It's true." He rather tattle on his own father than face the wrath of Ginevra Weasley. He knew how infuriated his Aunt Ginny could get. His father had warned him about making mum angry. (He was also told to blame James and make a run for it.)

James grinned at mum, looking innocent. "See? How were we suppose to know that an illegal merchant would persuade us to buy the firecrackers?" My brother continued with his story. "Therefore, for our lack of adult supervision, Uncle George is to blame. He left us unattended and knowing the warning you'd made to us about items from muggle London. So, mummy dearest, in the end it's all his fault."

Mum raised a red eyebrow at her son, crossing her arms and her fury not withering. "Do you think I was born yesterday, James?"

"Erm…"

"…You better not answer that, mate," Freddie muttered to my brother. "It's a trap."

And as dad's laughter sort of bounced off the tension in the living room, the kitchen door swung open. "—Gin!"

Lily's eyes landed on the people by the door, and in an instant she was bouncing her way towards them on her feet. "Uncle Ron!" She launched herself to him, hugging him tightly as Hugo rolled his eyes at her and Rose smiled sweetly.

"Your kitchen's on fire, Ginny," Uncle Ron told his sister in a nonchalant manner.

Mum glared. "I know, Ronald," she hissed at him. "Apparently George's not to be trusted with children."

Uncle Ron scoffed. "Obviously." With a free arm, the other holding Lily up, he pushed Hugo forward. "This is why I bring mine to you. You just get them, and have the perfect patience."

"—Uncle Harry!" And again, the door swung open. "Your kitchen is on fire." And in came Louis, Dominique and Lucy.

Groaning and muttering a curse, mum sent dad a deadly gaze. "Why'd you sign us up for this weekend, Harry?"

"It was unavoidable," dad chuckled as he leaned back on his armchair. "No one else could do it. And, they asked Victoire and Molly to do it, but they were both busy."

Snorting at that, Dominique shoved James and Freddie out of her way she she headed for a seat inside the living room. "Yeah, so busy. Victoire and Teddy are out celebrating her graduation from Hogwarts."

"Again?" I raised my eyebrow. "It's the fourth time since summer started."

She nodded, looking annoyed. "I know. Dad's getting annoyed about the amount of time Ted spends with Vic." She turned her eyes to my dad. "You should be expecting an _irritated_ visit from him, Uncle Harry. Dad's wondering why you can't keep Teddy locked up in his room."

"What about Molly?" I spoke again, trying to stir dad away from his sure-mumblings of Teddy getting older or mum's rants about how she's tried to get Teddy to stay home.

"Oh. _That_." Lucy—Uncle Percy's second child—snickered mockingly as she pried Lily off from Uncle Ron. "She got Artie."

"_Artie_?" Freddie and James asked at once, both looking between amused and sympathetic. "That's terrible."

Rushing towards the window, Lily called dad's attention."Daddy, there's non-family people outside."

I jumped out of my seat eagerly. (Finally! My entertainment and escape of this crazy house!) "Excellent! They're here!" I said joyfully, grabbing onto Rose's sleeve and pulling her towards the kitchen.

"Who's here?" Uncle Ron asked as dad tugged him behind his daughter and I. "You've guests, mate?"

Crossing the flaming kitchen counter-top, the smell of burning wood in the air and pieces of what used to be firecrackers scattered around the floor, I turned to my uncle and dad before as Rose opened the back door. "Mum's going to have her hands full, but it's going to be so wicked."

"Why's it going to be wicked? Who's—" The rest of Uncle Ron's annoyed question was halted as I started waving a maniac hand towards a group next to mum's rose bushes in our garden. "…._No_," he squeaked.

"Took you ages, Potter." Scorpius Malfoy smirked from where he stood; his father directly behind him and looking uncomfortable.

Clearing his throat, Mister Malfoy nodded his head. "Potter. Weasley."

"Malfoy…" Dad and Uncle Ron said at once.

Rose and I gave each other a skeptical look before she rolled her eyes all maturely and headed towards the group. "Hello." She smiled lightly at the two blondes, making Uncle Ron gawk at her as she gave the smallest Malfoy a quick hug. "It's nice to see you again, Scorpius."

Malfoy returned the smile. "You too, Rosie."

"—Rosie?" I heard my uncle muttered. "Bloody hell."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Malfoy." Rose extended her hand out to Scorpius' father.

Trying not to be hesitant, Mister Malfoy shook her hand. "Scorpius tells me you inherited your mother's brains, Rose. What a gift."

"—_Gift_?" Uncle Ron muttered again, clearly appalled.

Huffing next to the Malfoys, Lucas Zabini glared at us. "And what am I? Do I look like a gnome?

I chuckled mockingly. "Zabini! You're here?"

And as Rose proceeded to hug his son, Mister Zabini glanced up towards my direction. "Thank you for having my son over, Potter."

"Yeah…" Mister Malfoy cleared his throat again. "Thanks, Potter."

Dad scratched his head, looking a little uncomfortable as his best friend fumed next to him. "No problem. Your boys are my son's friends. They're welcomed whenever they want."

Scorpius and Lucas beamed like if they were granted the greatest honor. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you handle this lot?" Draco Malfoy asked in attempt of small talk, looking between the four of us. "My nephew Liam will be arriving soon."

"Not to mention Nia," Rose added, happily.

"What about the American girl? Emily, was it? Scorpius mentioned she was a part of the lot," Mister Malfoy added.

I shook my head at him. "She is, but Emily wasn't allowed over. But dad can handle us."

Dad held a baffled expression, turning a slight green as he started counting his fingers. "I can…manage. Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Uncle Ron questioned his sanity.

"Sure. It's nothing." Dad shrugged. "What can possibly go wrong?"

"—Fire!" And then, like it's accustomed to jinx, Lily bolted out the backdoor and into the garden as Hugo trialed behind her. "Daddy!" She yelled, running towards us. "Fire!"

Dad groaned. "_Again_?"

"—Help me!" And now, James ran out the door.

"James!" A loud shout came from inside the house.

"Run, James, run!" Freddie—the fourth person to bolt out the door— shouted. "She's coming!" James and Freddie leaped over the small fence surrounding the garden and began to run through the roads of Godrics Hallow.

"James Sirius Potter!" Mum—followed by the rest of her nieces and nephews came out the door. "Fredrick Weasley!"

"…Gin." Dad coughed. "We've got company." (Oh, the shame.)

And not caring, looking furious and ready to lose her sanity, mum narrowed her eyes at the two men by her rose bushes. "Malfoy. Blaise."

"Bad timing, Ginny?" Mister Zabini asked, trying his hardest not to laugh,

"_Why_ would you say that?" Mum huffed.

"There they are, Aunt Ginny!" Lucy hollered. "They're heading towards the cemetery!"

Mum quickly tied her long, flaming red hair into a messy bun as she lost interest in the guests. "That's were they're going end up once I get a hold of them!" She pulled out her wand and began sprinting.

"I love your mother," Lucas smiled at me, clearly entertained.

And for a moment, as my family and my friends watched my mum tackle James and Freddie in a swift movement down, I felt so at ease. Time was just going to fly by now, and it was just going to get even more intense.


	11. Welcome Back

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter Eleven: **Welcome Back

**POV: **Scorpius and Al

It was the first day back to the castle—the first unofficial day of my Fifth Year. It was insane how fast time flew by me, but I can't really complain, can I? I've spent it well. There was the occasional argument here, the occasional prank there, the occasional broken bones courtesy of house rivalry, and the occasional detention sessions with Filch in the Forbidden Forest.

"Hey, Scorpius," snapping me away from my thoughts, given to me by the silence and boredom that had taken over me, Liam walked into the lonely classroom I had been wasting time in. "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be unpacking?"

I gave him a lazy wave before answering. "Yeah, I should. But it turns out someone managed to get into the Slytherin Common Room and release automatic stink-bombs into every dormitory in there. McGonagall ordered us out until Filch manages to get rid of the stench and she finds the culprits behind it. We have to air out our belongings."

And not far behind Liam, giving him a few seconds of freedom from her clutch, Nia Harper glided into the classroom; her blonde hair longer than it's been in previous years and her face looking extra smug as she spotted me looking at her. "Hello, Malfoy. Shouldn't you be unpacking before the feast?"

By the way my cousin tensed, trying to act like the shove he just gave to the blonde girl was discreet, I narrowed my eyes at them. "It was you, wasn't it, Harper?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled angelically at me. "I just took a twenty minute slumber, you know. I'm tired, that train ride here was exhausting."

I rolled my eyes at her and my cousin's attempt of an agreeing smile. "Yeah, yeah. What a load of rubbish. That little stunt has Gryffindor-stench all over it. You lot better keep yourselves well-protected."

Harper didn't wither away her innocent-like smile. "A threat, is it, Malfoy?" Her blue eyes glittered in the light from the candles in the classroom, her tone too sweet. "An unjust one, if I may add. I haven't a clue what your allegations are about. But let me tell you, I'll murder you in an instant if something happens to me."

"Alright, alright—" Frowning between his best friend and I, Liam narrowed his brown eyes at both of us as he pulled Nia a few inches away from me. "It took three years for both of you to become friends, let's not ruin that, yeah?"

"We're not _friends_," the blonde girl snapped, frowning in return too as I scoffed. "I just…agreed to be nicer to him since he…."

I grinned at her, remembering the memory that she was most certainly thinking of as she paused halfway through her sentence. There was this very hilarious moment in our Fourth Year when a creepy, older student had her cornered and attempted to snog her during a Christmas party in the Astronomy tower that year.

"I saved you from the pesky fingers of that Sixth Year Ravenclaw. Don't you forget it, Harper. You could've ended up with those nasty boils on your mouth he had."

Nia huffed, picking up her chin a few inches and looking down at me with her piercing blue eyes. "It was James Potter and his two idiotic cousins, alright. Tell your little house-mates to take revenge on them and leave the others alone." Her tone was rough and hesitant.

"Thank you, friend." I smiled at her, stretching my arms and suggesting a hug as she looked instantly angered for betraying her house-mates. (Debt it paid where debt is owed, right?) "Now, come here and let's hug it out."

At that, Nia sent the deadliest of daggers at me with her fierce gaze as she grabbed a hold of Liam's arm when he started chuckling. "Shut up, Liam, or I'm cursing you manly-bits off." She snapped at him as she led them towards the door in a huff.

I shook my head, chuckling to myself as I was left alone once more. This 'friendship' with Nia was what made some of my most boring days into the funniest. It was fun to watch her attempt to hate me, to be extra mean to me when she felt like she was being watched by one of her father's friend's sons. (Yeah, she's paranoid. But keeping her daddy dearest from knowing that we actually got along pretty well, when it was in a safe environment, was very important to her. So, of course, I went along with it.)

With my hands in my pockets, jumping off the desk I was sitting on previously, I headed out the door to follow after the two Gryffindors; hearing their footsteps bounce off the walls like echoes. And through the footsteps and some voices from other students passing through, I could still clearly hear Nia scold Liam about picking my side; telling him off for not sticking with his best friend. ('—I mean, we're best friends! Friendship is thicker than blood, Liam, remember that!')

And just as I decided to take the right turn instead of the left that they took—because my ears heard some emotional remark from Liam to his friend and I just didn't want to be a part of that—I spotted someone at the end of the lonely corridor. She was seated on the marbled floor, her knees brought up to her chest and her dark hair cascading down her face like curtains.

My heart tingled a little. It was like a mix of relief and worry, of calmness and anxiousness as I walked closer to the girl. "Hey," I called to her softly, shoving my hands further into the pockets of my jeans as uneasiness crawled along my spine.

After a second, of letting my small whisper sink into her ears, the dark-haired girl looked up from her curtain of black hair. Her green eyes, the brightest shade of emeralds stared at me for another slow second; comprehension passing through them as she blinked.

"We missed you on the train," I said to her, still standing on my feet. "We looked for you everywhere. I bet you had a lot of explaining to do with the girls when you went up to the dormitory, huh?"

She blinked once more. "…I haven't gone up there yet," she said in the same low tone I was speaking with. No echo appearing on the thick walls around us as she whispered. "…I'm sorry about the train. I was…I was late."

Not liking the vibe I was getting—by her clear saddened eyes, by her unusually pale face, and by the grey cloud that was raining above her head, I squatted down in front of her; leveling our views of one another. "Emily, are you alright?"

She gave me another look, another silent look. Her eyes locked into mine and I swore she was in some sort of trance. There was no connection passing through her; it was almost as if she was so tired. Like she was so exhausted and she was in trapped in that state between sleep and being awake; in that state where nothing is processed in its normal speed.

"Em?" I repeated, sounding more worried as I reached for one of her hands. "Did something happen in the summer?"

Emily blinked again, but this time thick teardrops hung onto her dark eyelashes as she looked at me un-phased.

I gripped a little stronger. "Emily," and my voice was a little louder, "talk to me. Did something happen? Is it your parents? Come on, Em. I haven't heard from you all summer. What's going on?"

And from all my sudden questioning, Emily blinked hectically and her face came back to life as she made some kind of living-noise. "I'm sorry, Scorpius," she laughed lightly, her emerald-colored eyes warming up. "I just had a lot on my mind. But, hey," she overlapped her free hand over mine, over the one I was using to hold her other hand, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Feeling a little confused, I hid my knitted eyebrows as she stood and pulled me into a hug. "I hardly heard from you. You're holiday must've been that entertaining if you didn't get back to me, huh?"

She laughed again; the sound invading my ears before she released me from our hug. "Let's go to the feast?" And as she pulled away and I got a full glimpse of her face, I noticed that she was still unusually pale, her cheeks not that rosy color that was always so pretty on her. "I'm starving."

I nodded, this time taking the turn of not speaking as she began to lead the way down the corridor.

"So, come on, catch me up," she continued on as we walked. "Tell me everything in your summer vacation. Did you go over to the Weasleys? Nia wrote to me about that party for one of Al's cousins. I heard you caught on fire." She giggled, shoving me to the side playfully and continued to lead the way.

That was my best friend, Emily Taylor for you. The girl that I trust the most, the girl I know the least about.

**X**

It was the first night back to the castle and there was already a war going on. Usually, there was nothing wrong about a war between the houses halfway through the school year. It was expected, normal, like Hufflepuff losing the Quidditch Cup for the past four years in a row. It was unavoidable and people were okay with that—until it started by hitting a zone that was supposed to be neutral and on the first day back. (That was a no-no in the undeclared war-contract that the houses made between each other.)

"—I am not going down without a fight here!"

"—We're obviously going to retaliate, you idiot. We just have to be very careful."

"—Do we know who it was?"

"—Oh, come on, Flint! Does it really freaking matter? We're going to hit all of them."

"—Wait, wait!" With a palm slamming against the tabletop, a huge Slytherin student stopped the commotion going on in the middle of the Slytherin-table. "You idiots are clearly missing the biggest fact here—A Slytherin let the trash into our common room!"

I was about to take a sip of my goblet filled with delicious Pumpkin Juice when that meaty Slytherin brought up an important fact that everyone had clearly missed. The attack to our common room had been _clearly_ made by someone outside of Slytherin-house—and that someone had to have been let in by a Slytherin. A Slytherin gave our password away to an enemy.

I lowered my goblet back onto the table, turning my head to the side and looking at Malfoy and Zabini, who sat on my right side.

"…Bloody hell," Zabini muttered under his breath, forgetting all about his steak as he glared at the tabletop. "You know what this means, right?" He looked up at me, frowning. "They're going to think it was you, Potter."

And before answering, I heard a bit of a ruffling sound as all the older students huddled together, plotting revenge for our violated dormitories and common room, rose up hurriedly from their seats and headed towards the doors.

"Yeah, that was my guess," I sighed at Zabini.

Pulling on a small smirk on the side of his mouth, Malfoy pushed his plate of food away from him; turning his body in an angle from the bench we were sitting on. "_Look_ at those blokes, Potter. You've got a few good days before any of them even think about you being the possibility of being the traitor."

"Great," I huffed, "I get a few free days before dying."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Man up, Potter. Just go to your brother and your cousins and tell them to brag about it."

I raised an eyebrow at him; Zabini copying my exact confused expression as we looked at our blonde friend. "Wait. How do you know it was them?"

And preferring not to answer the simple question, Malfoy got off from the bench and motioned us to follow after him. And lazily debating about it—because it really had been a long train ride to Hogwarts and I was starving—I hesitantly followed my best friend. Waving a sad goodbye to the piece of steak I had yet to devour.

"Oh, oh! What's that smell?" Just as we came to a stop at the table with a lot of familiar redheads, Freddie plugged his nose and leaned away from the table as he spotted us.

"Why, Fredrick, that's Slytherin shame, that is!" Grinning largely, like the git that he is, James crossed his arms smugly across his chest. "It comes in five different fragrances. All included in a special line that's open for sale next month at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes."

Looking at Scorpius, I rolled my eyes in annoyance as he was sporting an all-knowing leer on his face as Freddie, James and a few other Gryffindors laughed at our expense. "Great, James, real great. Your stupid prank's going to get me killed when the vengeful squad of Slytherins realizes that _I'm_ the only Slytherin related to Gryffindors!"

And almost like it was to be awaited for, a girl with red hair tore her brown eyes away from the book she was reading to scowl up at me. "Technically, Albus, that's not—"

"Yeah, yeah." I cut Rose off before she could lecture me. "I know that that's not true. Yeah, whatever. The point here is—_I'm going to die_!"

"—Who's going to die?" And just before I could explode to my very well-known Gryffindor family members, a Gryffindor walked towards our direction. "Oh, did you eat one of those testing-sweets that Freddie brought to try out? Some Second Year passed out and turned orange in our common room earlier, you know."

Relaxing slightly by the pair of blue eyes that were twinkling at me, I tried my hardest not to bust into a full-out grin when Nia smiled at me. (Merlin, she was just so beautiful. And, yeah, I sound cheesy and whatever, but seriously. This girl glowed with radiance. It's mental.) "Very funny, Harper," I tried to sound as blank as possible. "But your house is going to get me killed so early in the year."

"You had a very nice life, Potter," Nia continued, her smile more breathtaking as it got wider. "I promise I'll write a very heart-warming speech at the funeral."

And just as easy as that, the rest of the Great Hall disappeared from around me when Nia walked towards me, shoving me playfully as she continued to laugh at my expense. Sure, I really was a little worried that I was going to get destroyed by Slytherins who were the size of trolls, but the way Nia's voice just chimed into my ears made me forget about it.

I know what you're thinking, and the answer's no. I don't like her, alright? I mean sure, she's gorgeous and she makes me instantly happy, but we're just friends. She's like a sister you know…I mean, it's Nia. And one thing you should know about Nia Harper is that she's one of the boys. If you treat her anything but, she will murder you. So, there. That's my answer. Nia is off limits to the world, to any bloke in the planet until she says it's okay to woo her. (And, honestly, she's not my type, you know?)

Blinking away from her blue eyes—because I was sure the flushing on her cheeks suggested that she knew I was staring at her too intently—I aimed a shove at her. "I'll come back a ghost, Harper. I'll haunt you, I swear it."

"Please," she scoffed as she didn't bother to take the open seat Emily and James had made for her on their side of the Gryffindor-table. "Remember that run in with those headless ghosts our Second Year? You, Malfoy and Zabini ran for your lives and left me there."

"They were headless, Harper," I laughed, "of course we were going to run for it."

"Pansies, the three of you. I bet you—" She stopped, her brows furrowing together and her ears perking up as she turned slowly to face the direction of the table.

I lifted a brow too, wondering why she suddenly gained that irritated expression most people were afraid of on her pretty face. The rest of the table had emerged into little conversations: Emily and James chatted animatedly in their spot; Freddie and Louis retold their prank to a few younger Gryffindors willing to listen, and to Zabini too; Scorpius had found his way next to Rose, both of them looking over her book—and then there was what Nia had found interest in.

Seating across from one another, Liam and Lily—my little sister Lily, who was now a Third Year Gryffindor—smiled at each other as their conversation was the softest among the loud table of students.

"…Yeah, I know what you mean. But trust me, you'll be fine. You did brilliant your first two years, and I'm sure this is going to be the same for you."

At whatever it is that they were talking about, Lily smiled sweetly at Greengrass. (Which was odd if you ask me, considering that she'd been PMSing all damn summer and no one could hardly stand her. Mum said it was due to Lily being thirteen and changing and all that rubbish, but still. The girl was lethal.)

"But anyway," Greengrass continued, shaking his head as a rosy-color tinted my sister's cheeks. "I didn't see you the last week of the summer holiday when I was at your place. Al told me you went to Bulgaria with your Uncle George and his family."

Lily nodded shyly, taking a strand of red hair into her fingers and twisting it. (Odd again.) "Yeah, it was Roxanne's birthday and she wanted me to go over to their hotel that week. Uncle George had business meetings there all month so he turned it into a family holiday."

"That's great. Did Lucy and Hugo go with you too?" Liam continued the conversation. "I know how inseparable the four of you are."

I nodded a little myself, slightly impressed that Greengrass picked that up. Lily, Lucy, Roxy, and Hugo were all the same age, all thirteen. They grew up together, sort of like Freddie, Louis and James or Rose and I. They were more than cousins, they were best friends. So wherever one of them went, the other three followed.

"We had a good time," Lily mumbled politely. "But…"

"But?" Greengrass pressed. "But, what?" And then he smiled shyly at her.

Lily turned pinker on her face, her strand of her now completely twirled around her index finger. "…I was a little bothered to have missed you at—" Whatever else was going to be said by Lily was cut short when the blonde girl standing next to me starting coughing hectically.

I was about to reach over for Nia when Liam shot out of his seat, getting to his best friend before I could. He took her by the shoulders, looking at her with great concern as the blonde girl continued to cough loudly, making a sound like she was choking and about to die from suffocation.

"Nia?" Liam patted her, his brown eyes wide as Harper started turning red. "Nia, are you okay? _Nia_?"

Since at that point Nia's coughing was getting too extreme, Malfoy and Zabini stood up too, looking concerned as the Great Hall was getting quieter as people turned to look at the suffocating Gryffindor girl. But after a few more pats from Greengrass, Nia inhaled deeply as her gasps for air stopped.

"I'm okay," she breathed, still inhaling strongly as she looked directly into Liam's eyes and smiled. She reached for Greengrass' hand and clutched it tightly. "I don't know what that was. I'm sorry."

"I bet I know what it was—" From her seat, anger erasing every fragment of shyness and smiles on her face, Lily crossed her arms in a fury that started matching the color of her intense hair. "You should really sort that out, Harper. It's a bit…_pathetic_ if you ask me."

While still holding on to Liam's hand—making me feel annoyed all by the way she leeched onto him like he was the holy savior—Harper stood tall in her place, not budging by the clear dislike and insulting tone in Lily's voice. Nia remained firm, her beautiful face in an intimidating scowl.

"Hey, Lily!" Standing up with an excited expression, clearly not missing the showdown that was about to ignite between Nia and Lily for some bizarre reason, Emily waved her hand at the Third Year's direction. "Hey, Lils, want to go back with me to Gryffindor Tower? I haven't unpacked yet, and there are these dresses I bought for you and Roxy that I really want to show you."

Breathing in once, hesitantly looking at the cheerful American, Lily smiled dimly at the older Gryffindor. "Sure, Em. Sounds great."

Emily clapped her hands together, and as Lily gathered her stuff from the tabletop, the dark-haired girl aimed a pleading look at Nia; almost like a silent scolding. "Awesome," she added. "Now we just have to find Roxanne."

And just before they could make their way towards the doors of the Great Hall, Lily turned to me with her angry, freckly complexion. "…Emily's the only one of your friends that I genuinely like. Just the rest better, please." Then she shoved past me.

And as Emily wrapped a secure arm around my sister's waist, throwing us a concerned and confused expression over her shoulder, Nia scoffed something underneath her breath. Something that sounded along the lines of, "I doubt that's the only friend she likes."

Shaking his head from whatever it is that just happened, Liam turned to his best friend. "Are you okay, Nia? You scared me a little there."

Nodding once, pushing away all the awkwardness in the air away from her, Nia smiled at Greengrass. "You know, can we take a walk in the gardens before curfew? I think I need some air."

Loyally like always, Liam nodded his head and smiled at the blonde girl. Both of them walking hand in hand away from the Gryffindor-table.

"He so loves her." Eating a chicken wing from one of the plates lying around the tabletop, James grinned hugely at me. "But, anyway, I think you've got bigger problems, little brother—"

Scowling in confusion on that, at the indirect meaning of his statement, I was quickly distracted as he pointed a finger towards the entrance of the Great Hall. And surely enough, I had bigger problems thundering my way as those giant Slytherins appeared and shouted my name threateningly.

Brilliant. Just the way to start this new year.


	12. Boy Interrupted

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 12: **Boy Interrupted

**POV: **Scorpius

"—Tracked?" Halting the walk Lucas Zabini and I were taking down the main corridor of the castle, right after my mind drifted to some elf-made breakfast while Zabini ranted about something he read on the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet, _I stopped in my tracks. The ignoring him was going great, until he said something that made his frustration make sense to me. "What do you mean _tracked_?"

Zabini narrowed his eyes at me, clearly more annoyed that I hadn't been paying attention to his ramblings during our walk. "Tracked, Malfoy. As in followed, monitored, charted, spied on—_that's _what I mean."

I ignored his tone, snatching away the newspaper from his hands. "There's no way they wrote that in the Prophet. They're always covering things up."

"Father sent me a letter, Malfoy," Lucas retorted, taking his newspaper and swatting it on my face. "He said he wanted me to know before anyone else decided to tell me and make me paranoid. Mum was against it, like always, but dad said I had a right to know." He stopped in his explanation for a second, greeting a passing Fourth Year Slytherin that greeted us on his way.

I rolled my eyes, not acknowledging our fellow-house mate as I was eager to hear the rest of Zabini's information.

"Anyway," Zabini spoke once more after the coast was clear, "apparently, if things go the way the Ministry wants it to go and they find the information they're disparate to find, they're going to let the Daily Prophet tell the world about it."

I didn't say anything; I just stood there, face in a scowl and my arms crossing.

"Honestly, Scorpius," Zabini chuckled humorlessly, going on at my lack of response, "remember who we are, mate." When you are friends with Lucas Zabini, or you happen to be a person who happens to be aware of how there's _always_ a smile pressed on his face, looking at him stay so serious came as a shock and something not normal. He was the most upbeat bloke around and just a charming person. (Well, the charming part is a comment passed around by some girls of Hogwarts.) "We are relatives of previous Death Eaters," he added, "this is just more shame and punishment."

Hesitantly—because I've been fighting forever to be looked upon as something more than Draco Malfoy's son—I nodded in agreement with his statement. There was no denying, that being who are family was, that the Ministry cared not about the automatic blame and shame they gave to us when something bad happened to the world. "I would say I'm surprised the Ministry has acted upon this, but in reality, I can't believe it took them ages to pass this law," I told Zabini. "What matters were more important than making sure that former Death Eaters were being good citizens?"

At the sarcasm seeping out of my lips, my dark-skinned friend smirked to himself. "Lack of privacy, mate," he chuckled. "Apparently former and reformed Death Eaters protested against the Ministry violating their privacy. They claimed it was a violation against their rights."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head a little. "How accommodating the Ministry of Magic turned out to be."

"The question is, mate," Lucas interjected again, "_why_ they just began to act upon it?" His stare became grave, his eyes looking like he had the answer to his own question and it was not good. "According to my father, the Ministry had, once every two years, preformed Legilimency on the remaining wizards and witches with the Dark Marks burned into their skin." He stopped, gripping my arm a little as I looked around and noticed that we were now at the entrance to the Great Hall. "In the letter, my father told me he suspects there's trouble brewing. He's been visiting the Ministry of Magic plenty of times the previous months, and he reckons the Aurors seem rather ill-eased."

I scoffed. "Well, if the Aurors are ill-eased, then it's obvious why everything's being hushed up. No one suspects a thing, and by the way your dad's sneaking around to tell you these things, the ex Death Eaters have been warned not to say anything. The Ministry's just trying to keep the people settled."

My friend nodded, sighing. "According to my dad, someone let it slip that the Auror Department has been dealing with grave cases since before the summer holidays." He sighed again, this time sounding more defeated than annoyed. "Something's happening. Something big, at that and we haven't heard the end of this—or by the looks of it, nor the beginning."

I looked down at my shoes, feeling a bit disgusted with myself. "You don't think our fathers…." I trailed off, not wanting to continue, not wanting to confess that I was now beginning to have doubts of my own father; of my own family.

It's my Fifth Year at Hogwarts, and I would lie if I said I've never been told what my family did, been frowned upon once they knew my surname, glared at for who my father is, and not trusted or welcomed because of a history of my relatives that did not belong to me. And though I love my father, my family, I cannot pretend like their choices haven't effected me, and nor can I deny that I haven't resented them for it either. But to think…to even assume that whatever it is that the Zabinis think is going on…

"If it is involves muggles and half-bloods—"Again, my friend interrupted me from my mental debates. "Then I doubt my father has any part of it."

I raised an eyebrow, a little bothered by the way his comment came out. "Why are you so sure of that?"

"Because, Malfoy, my father would be a hypocrite and an even greater traitor if _he_ was involved in the dark doings again." He turned his emerald eyes at me, smirking lightly. "I'm a half-blood."

I coughed, chocking on air as my face was surely turning into that of bewilderment and surprise. "Excuse me—_What_?"

He chuckled. "I'm a half-blood, Malfoy. My mum's a muggle-born. Why else do you think she worries over my father telling me things about the past? She doesn't want me to know the horrors she went through, along with her family and friends. 'Sides, it's nothing my dad's proud of either. Fortunate for him, he fell in love with mum and had _me_." He grinned larger, pride sparkling on him. "I'm the first Zabini to be _less _than a Pureblood. It's quite an honor, actually."

Just as I was about to demand why we had never known this about him, especially after five years of friendship, a set of palms blocked my visions; distracting me completely as someone shouted, "surprise!" from behind me.

Denied my vision, all I could hear was the little giggles of whoever was behind me, and Zabini's mocking laughter across from me. "See you inside, mate," he added, footsteps now heard from where he was.

I frowned from behind the hands, instantly annoyed. "Can you let go?" I snapped at whoever was pressing against my eyeballs.

The hands were dropped instantly. "For Slytherin's sake, Malfoy, you aren't big on humor, are you?"

Before turning to the voice, I groaned silently as I recognized it. (Just my damn luck.) Hesitantly turning, I said, "I didn't think _you_ were."

Belinda Rookwood, a fellow Slytherin Fifth Year—the most devious and coldhearted girl to have ever walked the halls of Hogwarts, if I can also add—stood there, smiling at me like we were the greatest of friends and I was so happy to see her. Her short, blonde hair hung loosely over her shoulders; the scent of lavender invading my nostrils as all her aura projected out evil

"I'm just happy to see you, Malfoy," she said nicely. "I've missed you all summer, and we haven't gotten a chance to talk since we came back."

I raised my eyebrow at her, feeling very skeptical and alarmed. (I did spend all these years in Hogwarts avoiding her; dodging her attempts of conversation for a reason.) "Are you sick today, Belinda? Need a hand to the Hospital Wing?"

She rolled her dark eyes at me, clearly upset that I was indirectly mocking her happy mood. "Can't a girl be friendly?" She huffed.

I stared at her, still not convinced. "Belinda," I paused for a quick second, choosing what I was going to say next so she wouldn't get too offended, "I've known you for five years now, you've never been friendly just because."

The Slytherin witch scoffed, all that evil narrowing in her stare. "I would be if you weren't always surrounded by those people. Because, in case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly like your…friends." Her nose wrinkled a little, almost as if a foul smell crossed her path.

I crossed my arms, no longer interested in standing there wasting my time in being polite. "You just have a problem with me befriending people outside of Slytherin. Because, if I recall, you don't really have a problem with Zabini or Potter." (Well, I should've said she didn't really have a problem with Zabini since she was always batting her eyelashes at him when she was bored. Al, on the other hand, never had a problem in telling her to go to the Forbidden Forest and stay there since our Second Year.)

"They're not really considered people by the way they act, if you ask me."

"Is there something you wanted, Belinda?" I asked, growing impatient once more.

Looking like she was taking a moment to swallow her venom, to subdue those insults I was sure she wanted to throw at me for not agreeing with her, a scary grin lit up her face as her eyes flickered to something else for a second. And just as I was about to turn to what she was looking at, she winked and said, "Just being friendly."

"Okay, well—" I was cut short when her mouth crashed on to mine. She gripped my shoulders tightly, pushing me against the marbled wall by the sides of the Great Hall. I wish at that moment I could say I was surprised that she was kissing me, but as I was trying to make my arms loose from the embrace she had me, I was actually surprised by her strength.

And in the middle of Belinda Rookwood's intense lips moving and synching with mine, in a way that I never assumed that would happen to me, I heard a clear, "_ehem_," behind us.

Tearing herself away from my mouth and my body, Belinda allowed me to breathe some air as she turned to whoever stood behind us; to whoever interrupted her violation on me. "_What_?" She snapped.

"That's a very disgusting thing to see when you're on your way to breakfast." As I was cleaning my tongue on the sleeve of my robe, trying to get rid of the taste of evil and mint off my mouth, I heard Nia Harper's voice.

Belinda narrowed her eyes, a sickly sweet smile on her face, though. "Well, Harper, in that case you should skip eating. You're getting a little on the thick side, you know."

But before Harper or Rookwood could react to one another, I took a moment to notice that the blonde Gryffindor girl had not arrived on her own. Nope. Standing beside her, looking pale on that beautiful freckly face, was Rose Weasley.

I cringed to myself. (Again, just my luck.)

"Malfoy," Nia turned away from the Slytherin witch, "I know you haven't had a girlfriend in, well, never, but _Rookwood_? Why do you hate yourself?"

"I…um…" Not knowing what to say, I scratched my head and tried to compose myself as I blankly looked over to my two Gryffindor friends. "Can we just head to breakfast, please? Class starts in a few minutes."

Belinda rolled her eyes, still slightly amused by the scene she'd made. "See you in class, Malfoy," she smiled, turning around.

"What was _that_—"

"Oh!" Belinda walked back, interrupting Nia. "Your gum," she snickered joyfully as she handed me a wet piece of chewing gum; one that I had popped into my mouth before the rambling, conspiracy-discussion with Zabini.

I stared at the piece of gum, shaking my head at it.

"_Evanesco_." With a point of her wand, Rose muttered a spell towards my direction; removing the saliva-covered gum from my fingers. "…I doubt you wanted that back, right?" She smiled at me, a strained smile.

Nodding once, feeling ashamed, I decided to keep my eyes only focused on Harper. "How about breakfast now?"

With just a roll of her glittering blue eyes, Nia started the march into the Great Hall; leaving Rose and I behind her. Just exactly what I was trying to avoid. I mean, Rose was my friend you know. She was this incredible, sweet, charming girl and I don't want…I mean, she hates Belinda Rookwood just as much as the next person. I wouldn't want her to think that I was befriending the enemy. I just didn't want our friendship to change, you know?

"Malfoy?" Rose called, disrupting my thoughts before they went to a place I've been denying them access to. "So, you and Rookwood, huh? That's weird. I didn't even know you were friends with her. Let alone…" She paused, breathing in loudly for a moment. "I just pictured you liking someone more like Emily, you know? Not someone like Belinda."

"—With her being Satan's daughter and all," Nia added right on time; just as I was about to question why Rose would bring our American friend into it.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Erm, right," she said offhandedly and just stayed silent.

I looked at her, feeling a bit uneasy. Rose and I were friends, it wasn't a strong bond of friendship like I had with the rest of our lot, but it _could_ be called friendship. The summer after our First Year we owled frequently, making up for the days we didn't speak a word to each other. I had to admit, I refused to be anywhere near Rose Weasley at first. It wasn't that I found her appalling, she was actually rather intriguing. I establish that she had intensity behind her hazel eyes; every year that passed it became more apparent. And I also found myself staring and memorizing the way her personality was. Everything about her was _and_ is so…Rose Weasley.

But what did that exactly mean? I'll never know. Like I said, that was a section my thoughts were not allowed into.

Just as we were a few inches from reaching the huddled group of our friends in the center of the Gryffindor table—because Al found it safe there since most of the older Slytherins were after him and he was afraid they'd poison his eggs—I turned to Nia, stopping her. "Don't mention what happened with Rookwood, alright, Harper? You owe me that."

Nia waved her hand at me, looking uninterested on what I was telling her. "Not to worry, Malfoy, your secret's safe with us. Right, Rose?" She looked over to the redhead.

Again, Rose smiled with that strained smile that didn't reach her brown eyes.

"_See_?" Nia said, walking the rest of the steps to her house-table and our friends. "Nothing to worry about, we aren't saying anything."

"—Saying what?" And in the center of the huddled group, looking like he was perfectly safe from any attempted attacks, Al Potter looked up at us; catching Harper's comment on time.

"Where's Emily?" I asked, trying to distract Potter as my eyes scouted for my best friend; noticing her absence from the group.

Expecting Al to answer, his older brother spoke up instead. "That way," and he pointed a finger towards the end of the Gryffindor-table. And surely enough, there she was. Sitting on her own, staring down at her plate of untouched food.

"Oi, I asked you three a question." Al interrupted, clearly not letting it go as he reached over for Nia's hand and gripped it. "What were you talking about before you came in?"

Rose sighed, already taking a seat next to her cousins Fred and Louis. "Nothing—"

"Malfoy was snogging Belinda Rookwood." And just like I knew she would, Nia let out what I told her not to ever repeat.

Spitting out their Pumpkin Juice, Al, Zabini and Liam shouted, "WHAT?" All three of them looking shocked and disgusted all at once.

I turned to the blonde Gryffindor, frowning at her. "Thanks, Harper."

She grinned at me, batting her eyelashes, looking all radiant as Al held on to her hand tighter. "_Oops_."


	13. Of Angry and Heartbroken Hormones

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 13: **Of Angry and Heartbroken Hormones**  
**

**POV: ** Lily

"Why, oh why, Lily Potter, do you put yourself through this?"

Completely unaware that someone had come up from behind me, my complete focus on the scene ahead of me was distracted as two different bodies took a seat on opposite sides of the bench I was on. Two redheads, two cousins, two friends with knowing expressions that sort of ignited this feel of anger I've seemed to have swallowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I responded, narrowing my eyes back to the scene ahead of me as I refused to look at my cousins. "I'm just sitting here, enjoying a bit of air before I have to go to my Potions class."

Though I refused to look at them, I knew them both, together and individually, too well not to know that they weren't rolling their eyes at me at the exact moment. Perhaps even sharing a look of annoyance because of me.

"Shouldn't you two be with Lucy?" I added, not letting them throw something at me as my eyes were still preoccupied with a little group of people a few feet away; all of them enjoying their break by laughing and frolicking like the damn day needed it. "Or have you ditched her already?"

"Of course we ditched her," Hugo said to me from my lift side. (Again, I didn't have my eyes on him, but I was sure, by the tone of his voice, that he was adjusting his Ravenclaw tie like the proudly smug boy that he was.) "Uncle Percy sent her off with a special duty this year—and that's Artie duty."

And sighing from my right side, I was certain that the girl there was about to agree with what our cousin had said. "Merlin knows I love Lucy dearly, but when she takes it upon herself to correct Artie's behavior, I rather stay as far away from her as possible." Roxanne sighed again, no doubt imagining to herself whatever tactics Lucy Weasley was coming up with to make sure her little brother didn't destroy the castle in his first year here. "Her brother, her problem."

Hugo laughed from his side, my mind barely registering it as I saw something ahead of me that added more fuel to my insane emotions inside of me. "That's rich, Roxy. I'm sure that's the family togetherness Grandmum Molly is always talking about."

"Oh, please," Roxy snorted. "Grandmum loves all of us, but even she needs to kick out Artie from the Burrow when he's been there too long. That boy's a menace and he's Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's problem. They had their demon child."

For a moment—surprisingly, though I did not turn to my redheaded cousin to agree to her statement—I nodded my head at that. It was true; none of us were responsible for Artie's destruction toll. His havoc was only Uncle Percy's problem, and now Hufflepuff House's. (Sure, he was a First Year, but they should expect a killer tornado from that little boy.)

"Anyway," Hugo spoke again. "Lily, can we please go inside? You promised Roxy and I a library date."

I shook my head. "I lied. Now go away."

"_Lily_," and there he went again, speaking. "Honestly, come on now. You've crossed the line of completely creepy."

And at that, at that very low blow, I turned to my left and glared dangerously at my cousin. I frowned completely at him; sending killer rays with my eyes that I hoped would pierce into his skin, his robes, his Ravenclaw-crest, his freckly face, and his stupid blue eyes.

"Alright, that was too far. I'm sorry," he said to me, his expression blank. "But, I'm just telling you the truth. As a boy, Lils, you're probably scaring him."

"You don't qualify much as a boy, Hugo," I said to my thirteen year-old cousin. But even though my voice was filled with venom, with that anger that's been living inside of me for the past couples of weeks, I sighed sadly. My glare lowering for a fraction, almost becoming a sulking expression. "But you're right. It's hopeless."

I turned back to the scene ahead of me: there was lots of grass, a giant hill that was the comforting, sun-bathing spot for most students during break. The sun was high, sending shining rays at them, touching their skin nicely. Everyone there had smiles on their faces, but I was particularly captivated by one, by one of those students—Liam Greengrass.

In the light of the sun, his brown hair was given golden-like highlights that matched the ones glowing in his brown eyes. He was just all smiles, all perfect peaceful expressions; like I've always seen and associated with him. He was there, on that hill, standing tall and so handsome as he chatted with his group: with Rose, Malfoy, Zabini, Al, and that girl; that bloody Nia Harper.

She was right there next to him, just like always; just like I've always associated her to be. She stood beside him, standing tall, beautiful, and glowing like the rays of sun. Her damn blue eyes glittering like sapphires. (It made me want to puke at all the clichés she was.) And as she stood there, chatting away, enjoying her break with her friends, I noticed time and time again her glances at Liam. Her stares were so…caring, so loving. It was almost as if she was herself around him, like he was gravity to her.

"Not everything is—"

I didn't hear what was sure to be a positive remark by Roxy as ahead from us, in that scene with all those Fifth Years, Liam sprang to Nia Harper; reaching out to his best friend and gripping her by her waist from behind. He was squeezing her tight, their group in laughter as the blonde girl tried to wiggle herself free.

If you'd ask me when I fell for him, for Liam, I'd probably wouldn't be able to tell you. If you'd ask me when I _realized_ I fell for him, I'd say it was during summertime. Something just happened one day when we both sat under a tree in Godric's Hallow, in the garden of my home. It was like the sparks had burst out from both of us, hitting me on the face as I looked into those brown eyes of his and I knew that I saw something that was pure; something that I needed in order to live.

But because that moment was an accident, because in that moment he wasn't supposed to be with me, because in that moment he was supposed to be hanging out with Al, but mum had needed my brother for a few moments, I knew that I was going to suffer. Because I wasn't supposed to know this, I wasn't supposed to know that Liam Greengrass was my walking happiness; that in him lived my first love. But I did, I knew. Those sparks that erupted from our skin, that radiated out of the laughter we were sharing, that popped out of his eyes, that burned me when he traced his fingertips on my cheeks gently—all of it, an accident.

It was all the reason of the constant fury that was burning inside of me, that always bubbled and turned me into a typical raging, hormonal teenage girl. And, Merlin, I would be lying if I said that Nia Harper and her devoted attention to Liam was the only problem; the only reason for my anger. No. It was Al, because Liam was my brother's close friend; it was the age difference, because he was fifteen and I was thirteen; it was me, because I was his friend's little sister and nothing compared to what he deserved. (Not to mention that my head continued to whisper that Liam was probably in love with Nia. And them being best friends was just a clever way for Fate to later announce that they'd been soul mates all along.)

All of it had just become too much for me, and I was slowly losing myself in fits of anger, jealousy, frustration, and heartbreak.

"—Taylor!"

Blinking my sad eyes from Liam and his glorious everything, I noticed that passing the group was Emily Taylor; her head down, arms crossed over her chest and a following James Potter behind her.

"Taylor!" My older brother shouted again, walking faster up that hill as Al and his friends stopped their laughter as they also spotted the American and James. "Oi, Taylor!"

She wasn't paying any attention to him, to James; her feet walking faster as her head remained down. Her black hair was draping over her face, hiding her further from whatever it is that she didn't want to look at.

"Oh. This is not going to be fun," Roxy mumbled beside me, crossing her arms over her own chest as Al and his group all got up from their place on the hill ahead and started chasing Emily, James and his clear irritation that was leaving a trail behind him.

And right before Emily could pass me and my bench, before James could reach her as he started running now, Malfoy got to her; gripping her arm and turning her around right in front of my cousins and me.

"Emily," Scorpius sighed, face twisted into concern.

As Roxy and I got up to approach them—obviously interested like the nosy girls that we are—I noticed that the American girl had tears living in her eyes. "Scorpius," she breathed back to Malfoy, clearing her throat a little; glancing down to the hold he had on her arm. "What's wrong?"

"You tell me, Em," Malfoy said back, his tone not so nice and polite. "Was Potter bothering you? Did he do something to you?"

Just as he had finally reached us, James frowned instantly at Malfoy's direct accusation. "Oi. What the bloody hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Blinking away from Emily, Malfoy's silver eyes narrowed at my brother. "It means you were following after her like a mad man. I'm just assuming you did something."

"Well don't assume!" James snapped, angrier than before. (See? Anger was a deadly thing for a Potter. It multiplied instantly, whenever there was a hint of it.) "I saw her crying, and I was merely concerned, alright?"

Before there could be more back-and-forth arguing between Scorpius and James, I rolled my eyes at both of them before pushing them away from Emily. "Oh, back off, you idiots." I took Emily's hand, staring at her as nicely as I've been to anyone in the past few weeks. "Em, are you, alright?"

Slowly, a little awkwardly as all eyes were on her, Emily opened her school robes; pulling the waistband of her skirt forward—

"Wait!" Scorpius pushed me back, eyes wide. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Obviously getting naked," Hugo whispered behind me. "Let her continue."

At once, James and Rose reached over and smacked the Third Year Ravenclaw on the chest. (Well, my brother's was more of a punch and it echoed loudly.)

"I'm not getting naked," Emily said, shaking her head at the boys lightly. "Here. Look." And from inside her skirt, she pulled out a metallic square; snaking out a long, thin cable that had gone up from her shirt too.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"It's an iPod," she said, handing it over to me. "It's to hear music. I've been listening to it all break." She turned to James, looking a little saddened. "I'm sorry, James. I didn't even hear you at all. I kind of…it sort of sounds everything out."

Though her explanation, James did not look amused or satisfied with it. "Then why were you crying, Taylor?"

Emily said nothing, she just fixed her robes and pretended like she didn't hear him.

Looking at her, looking at those sad emerald eyes, I felt that constant anger in me dissolve little by little. It hurt to see her sad, to know that what was glittering in her eyes was a type of misery that she was trying to hide from all of us, her friends. It was recurrent, those dark emotions; but most people chose to ignore them because she did. Because along the lines of trying to figure her out, of wondering how someone so caring could be so reserved and unyielding, people got tired. Everyone just left it alone.

I hadn't known her for long, Emily. (Well, not in person that is.) All I knew was that she was a friend of Al's and that she took a really bad curse for James in her First Year. There was something about her, whether it was because she took an Unforgivable for James, which my mum loved about her. It made Emily one of mum's instant favorites. And, at that time, being that little nine year-old girl that was so fascinated with Hogwarts since her brothers had gone off to it, I started writing to that American girl mum wrote to all the time too. And like the sweet girl that she was, Emily always wrote back.

When I started my First Year, I expected that unlikely friendship between her and I to end, but it never did. When I arrived a new First Year and her a experienced Third Year, Emily Taylor had all the patience to show me around; willing to answer any question that I had. And it was because all of that sweetness that I really liked her, that I was so concerned about the things she bottled up inside. But as it seems, she loves all those around her, but she never lets them in. She was a walking mystery, with something hidden that was never going to be figured out.

"Emily?" Once more, Malfoy appeared next to her; taking her arm and his eyes gleaming in worry.

"I'm going to start heading to class." She smiled a twinkling smile that was too forced. "I'll see you at dinner."

And as she walked away, Rose turned to Nia Harper. "Come on, Nia. We should at least attempt to talk to her. She shouldn't be alone right now."

Nodding once, Nia turned to Liam; making me shrink back a little in my lack of confidence as she reached for his hand—which he allowed her to take. "I'll save you a seat in Charms, alright?"

I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest and Roxy shook her head at my clear disgust.

"…And all I've bloody got is Divination," Al muttered darkly, watching with a frown as Rose and Nia walked hurriedly after their dark-haired friend. "Come on, you two. We better go before all the Hufflepuffs take the seats furthest from Trelawney"

"Make it more obvious, Potter, I dare you," Zabini snickered humorously at my brother as the three Slytherins parted ways from the rest of us.

I laughed a huff of a chuckle to myself, a little amused by Lucas Zabini's comment. There were just too many romantic feelings that were _too_ obvious within our circle of acquaintances. Some that made you laugh and giggle, but most were oblivious everyone around. No one saw what I saw.

"…Hey, Lily?"

With my eyes a little surprised, forgetting that I had gravitated towards a certain brown-haired Gryffindor, I turned slowly to face him. And there he was, smiling at me with his almost honey-colored eyes glowing in the sunlight that made me want to melt. "…Yeah?"

"What do you have right now?" He asked, not knowing what his voice was doing to my heart.

I had to take a deep breath, trying to settle the rate of my heart before it gave me away and I embarrassed myself in front of Liam. (Because I really didn't need for Greengrass to be scared of me, like Hugo so jerkily mentioned earlier. It was enough heartbreak to have him see right through me; I didn't need him to start avoiding me too.) "I've got Defense Against the Dark Arts." I smiled. (Yeah, that was friendly and normal enough, right?)

"Mind if I walked you to class, then? Seems like Hugo and Roxy left you on your own."

My eyebrows shot up, my expression surely looking shocked out of my skin. I looked behind me, and surely enough my two cousins were gone. (Traitors.) "Erm…why? I mean, no. It's fine, you don't have to," I babbled. "I usually meet up with Lorcan Scamander and he walks me to my lessons."

Liam's smile slowly deflated, his handsome face almost in a disapproving frown. "I wasn't aware you and Lorcan Scamander were friends."

"We've been friends all my life," I was quick to explain. "His mother's my Godmother, and my mum's best friend. I sort of grew up with him."

He nodded once at what I told him, but it was almost as if he didn't really process it. Something was flashing in his eyes, something that looked like a thought that he was debating with. "Well, if you don't mind, I would really like to walk you to class." But then that mental debate stopped, and he was smiling that serene smile again. "I'm sure Scamander can find someone else to walk to class." He blushed. "Again, if you don't mind."

I smiled, feeling like I was going into overload when he reached over to me and grabbed my elbow gently. "Sure," I breathed, "I don't mind at all." And we began to walk, heading back towards the castle in a smooth pace as he began talking about something I couldn't understand. My head was spinning, my heart pounding—and all I wanted was for his hand to drop from my elbow and take a hold of my hand. All I wanted was for our fingers to intertwine and clasp together forever.

But of course knowing that that wouldn't happen, I just nodded at whatever it was that he was saying, a phony smile on my face as my heart broke.


	14. The Old and New Friends

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 14: **The Old and New Friends

**POV: **Emily

I was walking towards my next lesson, heading towards the greenhouses where we Gryffindors had Herbology with the Ravenclaws, when I noticed a shadow following after mine. There had been a lot of thoughts running circles inside my head, that for the last seven floors of the castle, for the last exit of the main corridor, for the last pathway of grass that I passed, I thought that extra shadow was a part of my mess of a brain. But taking the opportunity to look over my shoulder as a group of First Years passed me, I noticed that that shadow following after mine belonged to no one other than James Sirius Potter himself.

I sighed, turning back to the grassy field ahead of me as James shoved the younger students away from him; before he could spot me noticing him and he could take that as an initiative to talk to me.

On most days, I'd jump on the wagon to share a few conversations with James. There was something about him, something about the way his words flowed and dug their way into my eardrums that I loved. It was like everything that he said, every little syllable that came out of his mouth were so carefree. It was like _he_ was carefree, and that all he had to give was laughter and charm. He was that type of light that you'd follow down dark roads—down those treacherous roads that's all that I have in front of me.

But it was on days like these, on days where I just wanted him and his damn need to watch over me to be as far away as possible. I needed to be alone, I needed to sort myself out, and I couldn't do that with his need to repay me back for taking the torture curse for him my First Year, following after me every second.

"—Emily!"

But just as I could see James' shadow getting closer to align next to mine, it stopped completely in its tracks as my best friend's voice echoed towards me.

I turned around and I saw Scorpius Malfoy rushing towards me, his robes flapping all around him as the wind blew past him. There was this emotion on his expression, something hard in his eyes as he stopped running when I stopped walking.

And probably noticing the same thing—and not wanting to be around when Scorpius got closer, James slowly retreated from his attempt of following after every step I took. He gave me a small smile, the type of smile that would make you think of defeat. His brown eyes matching it as he gave his back to me and headed back towards the castle; his head down all along the way.

Feeling a little nervous at what was coming towards me, I tried pulling on the best smile I could muster. "Hey, Scor."

"Why was Potter following you, Emily?" He said instantly, brushing off my failed greeting.

I raised my eyebrow at him, obviously taken aback. "I..erm..I didn't even notice, honestly."

He frowned. "If he did something to you, Emily, you can tell me."

"What? No, of course not. Why would you say that?" I gaped at him. "James hasn't done anything, Scorpius."

"I'd probably believe that, Em, if you hadn't been acting so bizarre lately. And it seems like every time something is wrong with you, Potter's not that far behind you, following you."

Sighing lightly, not wanting to get into this, I adjusted the strap of my schoolbag as more nervousness seeped into my skin. "Scorpius, I'm fine. Honestly. And, well, James is just being who he always is. You know that he's taken it upon himself to act like my shield. It's like that one time in our Fourth Year, remember? I broke my wrist during a Care of Magical Creatures lesson and he went to class with me for a week?"

If I'd been depending on my life for Scorpius' frown to disappear, I'd be dead because it did not dissolve with my explanation. "Alright, that sorts out Potter, but what about you, then? What about all this…There's something wrong, Emily. I know you."

Something sunk in my chest as a venomous thought awoke inside my head. A thought that wanted me to tell him that he didn't know me; that he only knew what I wanted him to know and what he wanted to believe.

It hurt me, but I wouldn't lie to myself. Scorpius and I have been inseparable since our First Year; he had taken this clear liking over me and I over him. There was this way that we sort of completed each other. I was his softness, his free pass to be himself whenever he went too long pretending to be whatever it is that he thought he needed to be during a week. And he, to me, was the closest feel to warmth and affection I was ever going to get.

But telling him the truth, letting him be _my_ free pass—well, I never saw that happening. I knew that I would always just continue smiling at him when he needed a smile; I'd listen to him when he needed to be heard; I'd squeeze his hand, hug him when he most needed comfort, but I was never going to give him the girl on that dark and lonely road.

"We're best friends, right? You and I?" And almost like he had read my thoughts, his grey eyes pierced mine with sadness instead of that irritation he'd had earlier. "At least that's what I've assumed for the previous four years."

I swallowed, guilt taking over me as the wind blew roughly past us and I tried not to shiver. "…We are."

"…I'm going to sound like a bloody girl," he mumbled, more to himself than me. He paused for a moment, looking down at the grass beneath our feet; shaking his head, making the blonde strands sway in front of his eyes.

And after another moment of silence, after a few other mumbles that I didn't quite catch, he looked up at me. Blankness taking over every centimeter of his face—that way it usually looks when he's about to say something that's been killing him to hold in. "…Being best friends means trusting one another, Emily. Trusting one another unconditionally." He mumbled to himself again, distracting himself for a second. "Like how I trust you. You know that I…that I care so much about you, but I've noticed something secret in your eyes. Something that has to do with what I know you're not telling me.

"…For the past four years, I tried pretending like I didn't see it; like it was a girl thing that I'm better off not knowing. But then, after time…I wasn't the only one noticing it. Al saw it, Nia and Rose did too—blimey, even Liam saw it and he doesn't realize much of anything. But, because I felt like I owed it to you, I convinced them all, convinced myself, that it was just you…But, you know, Em, we're not stupid."

I clutched onto the strap of my schoolbag even tighter, feeling the air suddenly become cooler than I know it was. I felt dizzy, almost like I was about to blackout. "I never assumed that you were," I breathed to him, letting a gust of oxygen shakily escape my lungs. "But, honestly, Scorpius, I'm fine. Same old Emily."

His silvery eyes were back to being angry, more frustrated.

I blinked away from him, looking down at his shoes as I attempted not to let the guilt burn me if I continued looking into his eyes. I inhaled once more, my thoughts demanding that I turned on my heels and leave him standing on his own; my venomous thoughts telling me that there was no point to this pointless conversation because there was no use arguing with the truth.

Letting one another minute pass us, I gathered all my courage and blinked back to him. "You're my friend, Scorpius. If anything was wrong, I'd tell you. I swear. Right now…I'm just feeling a little off, but it's nothing. I'm fine."

"Who are you trying to convince that there isn't anything wrong with you, me or you?" And now, he glared at me; looking at me so intently in a way that he's never had before. "Are you so caught up with all your lies that you can't seem to distinguish which ones are real?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, the guilt disappearing a little. "I'm not a liar."

He huffed, shaking his blonde hair at me. "If there's anything that has ever crossed my head, you know it, Emily, because you're my best friend. But clearly, that's how it's always been."

And not knowing where this was coming from, not knowing how to subdue those disastrous thoughts that shouldn't have been in my head at all, I said in the lowest, most unmoved tone that I've spoken with, "maybe all along we weren't really friends."

His anger was instantly wiped away; his face was now just surprised and unsure.

In my head, I knew that I was playing a part, that I was being an over-dramatic witch who needed a way out. I knew what I was doing, I knew why I took every step that I took, and this was no different. I needed to breathe. I needed to deal with what was weighing me down on my own; so it would never hurt Scorpius or the others if it were to come out. It was my problem, my pressure, my secret—and I loved him too much to let him hold it for me.

"…So you're just throwing it away, our friendship?" He kicked a pebble with his left shoe, waiting a moment before looking at me. And right as he did, my heart broke into a thousand pieces. The silver that was always so glowing in his eyes was now twisted into a miserable color; into a heartbroken stare.

"I'm late to class," I responded, gripping the strap of my schoolbag and walking past him. Every step that I was taking away from him hurting me, killing me even more because all I wanted to do was hold onto him; to tell him that I loved him and that he was the realest thing I had.

**X**

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

"Remember, children—" I blinked, unaware of what was going on around me as I saw the Astronomy teacher, Professor Sinistra smiling hugely at us; halting all the commotion that had sprung around me. "A diagram of the planet of your choice and a foot of parchment on the specific description of elements that your planet has provided the Wizarding World with is all due next lesson."

I stared, looking skeptically at the white-haired professor as a few students approached her; I barely heard their questions about the assignment as I looked down to the cloak I was sitting on. There were charts around me, a gold telescope, notes, and my quill and scraps of parchment that I don't remember using.

A foot or two away from me, Lysander Scamander, a blonde Fifth Year Gryffindor with deep blue eyes, was stuffing his charts into his schoolbag; jumping lightly on his feet as most of his belongings weren't going entirely into the bag. "Hey, Taylor," he called towards me, frowning to himself as he tossed me his wand, "you okay?"

I looked at his wand, my brows furrowing a little. "Yeah," I replied, but I was sure my tone contradicted with that. "I'm just sort of out of it tonight. I didn't even notice the day pass me by."

With his left fist now punching the contents inside his schoolbag, Lysander flashed his blue eyes at me for a moment, smiling dimly. "That tends to happen when there's a lot on your mind," he said to me. "Mum always says that the best thing to clear your head is a few good Wrakspurts, or to share those thoughts with someone else."

"I don't even know what a Wrackspurt is, Lysander, but if you know where to find one, let me know," I sighed, finally snapping out of my daze and gathering my stuff. "I doubt there's anyone who wants to hear my thoughts now."

He chuckled a lightly, absentmindedly, as he finally got the clutch of his schoolbag to close without anymore fighting. "You're never alone," he extended his hands to me. I placed his wand onto his left hand and on his right one, I extended my own hand. "Sometimes you feel like it, but you never really are. Wrackspurts, for instance, are always around your head; just like how your friends are always around your heart."

And as he helped me off the grass, I smiled softly at him. I never had much of a conversation with either of the Scamander twins, other than pleasant 'how are you's' or things related to homework, but I was pleasantly surprised to know that one of them was really sweet and really wise.

"The worst thing you could do, Taylor," he smiled back at me, adjusting the ruby and gold tie around my neck as it was knotted, looking like a parent would if their child was disgustingly dressed, "is seclude yourself. You don't want to go insane by the sound of just your voice."

As he said that, my heart fell and tumbled down to the pit of my chest as I remembered the pain and betrayed silver eyes that belonged to Scorpius Malfoy; I saw that defeated smile and worried brown eyes that were James Potter's; I saw glances of concern that came from Al, Liam, and Zabini; I saw the ignored attempts of support from Nia and Rose—I felt instantly sick. I was the queen of secluding.

With a whimsical expression on his face, that made him glow in the light of the moon, Lysander stepped away from me; probably feeling the pressure of my emotions and not being able to take them.(It was rumored that the Scamander Twins were allergic to bad vibes.) "I think I'll head over to the kitchens, get something before curfew ends. I'll grab you some pudding," he added, and then turned and went on his way.

And just as I knew it was safe that he was not going to turn around, just as I looked at my surroundings and saw no Astronomy students on the field, I threw my belongings back on the ground; tossing myself roughly along with it.

Ignoring the itchiness that was spreading on my exposed legs, on the back of my thighs from the blades of grass below me, I looked up towards the sky. There were so many dots, faraway points of gas that glittered so beautifully many lightyears away from us. They were so beautiful, so silent, and so eternal. And I wondered to myself, losing my thoughts for a moment to those points, if the stars could see us—if they could see _me_. I had heard it all before, of how most of the constellations were named after great warriors, after great people who had passed on. All of them combined, all of them magical and non-magical living as one.

I had once heard as a little girl that every star in the sky was a passing eye of every spirit that leaves the world; that every star was the essence of someone that used to be human, that used to breathe and live, but now served the purpose to watch over the ones they left behind.

And with my thoughts heading in that direction, the faint memory of a tall, dark-haired woman with unmoving eyes staring at me; looking at me with that barrier that keeps people out imprisoned my thoughts.

But before I could lose myself there, I was nudged lightly by someone's shoe. "Oi, are you alright?"

Opening my eyes, instantly shooting up into a sitting position as I half expected to hear a familiar voice but was instead met with one that I'd never heard before, I took out my wand in a flash.

"Whoa, hey. Relax," the boy smiled at me, his accented words tainted with a sort of aloofness. "I was just passing through and so you laying here. I thought you were passed out or something."

Lowering my wand a fraction away from his face, I noticed that his eyes were a golden shade; genuine gold shade, no flecks of brown or any other shade in them. His eyes were wide-set, almost alluring and mystical; the kind that would compel you without you even knowing it. He had ragged dark hair, pale skin like everyone else, and a smirk on his face that made sense that belonged there as I caught the gleam of his Slytherin-crest shine in the moonlight.

"…Sorry," I mumbled. "I just assumed most people were at dinner."

Chuckling a little to himself, a finger gently taping on his own lips, the boy smiled offhandedly. "I suppose I just wasn't hungry." I nodded, but before it could go into some sort of silence, he was quick to add, "Mind if I sit with you?"

A little skeptical, I gave him a firm nod.

"I'm Lance, by the way." He extended his large palm towards me. And as I stared at it for a moment, contemplating being friendly, I noticed that he had his white sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing the muscles of his forearms that would make any girl my age swoon. "Lance Greyback," he then smiled, perfect teeth gleaming.

"Emily Taylor," I squeaked, feeling a little startled by him and the warmth in his hand as I shook it. "Pleasure."

His smile was never fading, still gleaming as he still held onto my hand. "Emily Taylor, Gryffindor Fifth Year." I raised a surprised brow, and he chuckled. "I know quite a lot about you, Emily."

"You don't say," I muttered, pulling my hand away from his.

"Malfoy talks a lot about you," the Slytherin boy explained, "and seeing you around, noticing you, I can honestly see why he does. You're quite appealing."

And just before I could tell my brain not to dare to blush, my cheeks felt instantly warm; no doubt shading a color pink. "…All boys tell that to girls, don't they?"

"Some," he chuckled once more. "Most were charming, but none have quite caught my attention like you." His golden eyes stared right into mine, and surely enough, I was bewitched by them. "I'm sorry I'm being too blunt, but I'm just that type of person. I hope I'm not scaring you."

I cleared my throat, shaking my head lightly. "Erm…no."

He laughed louder at my tone, shaking his head at me. "Alright, what if I tell you more about me? Would you be less scared then?"

"I'm not scared," I told him bravely, "just a little…overwhelmed."

Ignoring my comment with a smirk, he lifted the Slytherin-crest from his robes and flashed it at me. "I'm a Slytherin," he said in a low voice, "Seventh Year. I'm a Chaser for my house's team, I'm seventeen—"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, my skin feeling tight and stiff from the night chills.

He reached for my hand once more, ignoring the twitch I gave to pull back from him. "I just want to be friends with that girl I've heard so much about."

Even though I was blushing, some sort of tingle in my chest, I couldn't ignore this twinge inside my bones. It was this sensation, this little voice inside my head that told me I should be scared, that I should be running as fast as I could; putting distance between me and Lance Greyback.

But like it was habit for me to ignore the voices in my head, I smiled at him gently. "..I'd like that."


	15. A Conflicted Gryffindor

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 15: **A Conflicted Gryffindor

**POV: **Liam

I was pacing back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth. It started since yesterday at night, the pacing. I don't know exactly how it happened, the nervousness and frustration of it all; I just knew it had to do with Lily Potter and Nia Harper.

And why, you ask? Simple. They both hated each other, clearly, and I was caught in the middle. Again, why, you ask? _I don't know_. This is where all the pacing comes in. I had been doing it since before dawn—and from my clear irritation, I was kicked out of my dormitory by one of my roommates when he said he'd butcher me if I ruined his sleep by all my mumblings and heavy footsteps.

So, here I was. Seven in the morning, stress on my shoulders, and pacing back and forth in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady—who insisted that I hear the new opera song she wrote, composed, and performed. She claimed that it was the finest composition that my generation will ever hear, but obviously she had been misleading and mistaken. I had drowned out her screeches ages ago; concentrated more on my pacing and on this deal of pressure that I had no clue on how to handle.

"Well, child, what do you think?" With expecting painted eyes, the Fat Lady spoke; distracting me from the pace back from the left end of the corridor.

I paused, not saying anything; secretly wishing and hoping that the portrait hole would fly open and she was smashed against the marble wall and I could make my break for it. But being this 'good mannered' boy that my father expected me to be, I pulled on a strained smile. "It was brilliant."

Her painted face lit up with pride, her eyes with a blast of smugness. "Oh, my dear child, of course it is!" She began to laugh to herself, finding something clearly amusing that I had missed. "I have been around for generations—not many, mind you, don't let the hairdo fool you—but I've been told I get better with age. Sound like angels, they say."

I pace back to the end, giving her my back as I roll my eyes at her. "…Mandrakes sound better than you."

"I try to enrich your dull little lives with some class," she continued, making me mentally curse the person who allowed these portraits to stay in the castle. Whatever happened to a good old fashion combination lock, like the one the Muggles had? "Everything was more glorified, more pristine families that knew about culture." And there she went, the Fat Lady, still chatting like I was listening. "Talents like mine were fiercely appreciated. What the world has become—" Before she could begin explaining how different the times we lived in now to the times when she lived were—my guess was when Merlin himself was a baby—the portrait hole opened and silenced her completely.

It was in that moment, with my thoughts going left and right, my emotions nowhere near defined, is that I saw a girl with brown eyes and blood-colored hair emerge out from the common room.

"…Lily," I breathed.

As she looked up from her ruby and gold tie that she was halfway knotting, those sparkling brown eyes lit up even more as she flashed them in my direction; a smile equally as dazzling being sent my way. "Liam," she sounded surprised, "what are you doing awake so early?"

I shrugged, clearing my throat.

She laughed lightly. "Well, what do you say we head over to the Great Hall and have some breakfast? We can finally get the good spot on the table since all of Gryffindor is still asleep."

Immediately, I took a step back; all that tumbling pressure falling on top of me like it was raining inside the castle. "I don't…I don't think that's a good idea." Blue eyes flashed into my head; angry ones at that. Angry, blue eyes that would be daggered their way into my face when Nia would approach the house-table and find that I had already started the day with Lily Luna Potter by my side.

"Why?" Lily lost some sparkle in her eyes. "…It's just breakfast."

Cursing myself silently, I had to admit to myself that I was such a bloody wanker—and a coward one at that as I blinked away from her gaze. What was I doing? What was I playing at? I mean, there she was, Lily Potter, with all these things about her that sort of captivate me. With these big round eyes that make me believe in kindness, or that intense red hair that makes my fingers twitch; wanting to be through those strands, even her attitude that matched that of a fire out of control. It was just everything about her that made me feel…

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her; stopping my thoughts before they went somewhere they shouldn't and I became more confused. "

Hearing her inhale nosily, my eyes still refusing to look into hers, Lily said a gentle, "Don't apologize. I understand. Honest."

I fidgeted uncomfortably. I didn't miss the hurt tone in her voice.

"Forget it," she laughed humorlessly, "I just confused myself."

At that, I looked up at her. My eyebrow was raised high, those twirling feelings pausing for a moment. "You're confused? Merlin, Lily, I'm _beyond_ that. There's always something that I want to say, but my head plays tricks on me and then I'm back to the beginning; without a clue."

"Maybe it's guilt." She took a step towards me, the hurt washing out of her brown orbs. "Maybe its guilt that makes you confused. For feeling something that you know you shouldn't." Another step.

"..Erm," I lost myself, my words disappearing as I noticed that I could smell her shampoo on her strands of red hair because of how close she had gotten.

But then, really thinking about it for a moment that I was frozen, I realized she had a point. I was feeling guilty; always guilty when she came into my head and everything just turned upside down. Because every time her face came to mind, my stomach would hurt when that image would somehow frustratingly turn into Albus and how he would react if he ever saw me have an intense conversation with Lily. Or what James would say if I he knew that I walked his sister to her lessons and waited until she was safely inside. Then, I could see the expression Louis Weasley would gain if he realized that I had a tendency to stare at his young and favorite cousin. Or the anger Freddie would develop if he knew the times I skipped a pranking session to find Lily at the library. Or what would happen if Nia found out about those thoughts of Lily that—

Yeah, it was guilt. All kinds of guilt because the Third Year's brown eyes were engraved into my head and I felt like I was on a road straight to hell because of that.

"…I feel like I'm going mad," and the Third Year was talking again, not realizing that I was on the verge of a breakdown. "I don't know how to act towards my brother or what to feel whenever I see you….Or what I am suppose to be thinking at this precise moment."

I winched as she said something that I knew she shouldn't have; saying something that I knew I shouldn't be listening to. But then her eyes were glistening, tears swimming unshed in her eyes. "Lily, don't cry," I whispered to her, putting a palm on her shoulder. "Please."

"See it, Liam," she said to me, looking up through her thick lashes. "See what I feel." She placed her soft palms on my cheeks that instantly burned up by her silky touch. She blinked a few tears away and focused her now clear eyes at me.

I was about to pull back, feeling that guilt, but she closed the small gap that had separated us before. She caught my lips with hers and my breath caught; automatically closing my eyes and my senses picking up the warmth of her body and the amazing smell of strawberries of her hair.

As our lips moved in sync, the conflict that lived in all this, in what held me and Lily together, faded away. It was clear. And yet, more guilt drifted into my brain as I was being kissed by someone that fell out of the sky.

"—The vulgarity!" Hearing the disgusted shout the Fat Lady gave, I decided, that as long as the kiss between Lily and I lasted, I was okay with the path directly to hell I was going to get after.

** X**

_The sky was that type of blue—the type that was like the color of a river you drew on a parchment when coloring as a kid. The clouds were puffy, like cotton or the fluffy tails of bunnies you found in gardens or in children's books; making all types of fluffy figures in the sky. The sun was peeking out in the corner, poking out and waving a few shy rays of sun._

_It was the perfect day to be outside, to be frolicking around without a care in the world. Especially if you were children; especially if you were those two kids in the middle of a big empty garden that was their kingdom; the world laid freely for them. _

_'Aha! Stop there, you Snatcher!' With a twig that had been snapped off by a tree that she had climbed hours before, a blonde girl pointed her fictional wand at a figure in front of her. 'You're surrounded by Aurors! Give yourself up, Snatcher!'_

_With his hands up, a sack that had been filled with pebbles from the grassy ground was tossed at his feet; a brunette boy frowned fearlessly at the girl. 'These galleons are mine, Auror Harper! Now step away before I end you!'_

_'These galleons are the property of Gringotts, thief! And stealing is punishable by law! Now,' raising her branch higher, the girl took a threatening step towards the boy, 'give yourself up, Snatcher, or I'll let the Goblins deal with you.'_

_The boy widened his eyes, a bit of fear now appearing as he glanced at the small shed in the garden, the one that was supposed to be the Gringotts bank. '…Listen,' he turned his brown eyes towards the blonde girl, 'how about I share these galleons with you, Auror? I'll split it with you, but you have to let me go. I cannot go back to Azkaban!'_

_'Can't face the kiss, can you, Greengrass?' The girl chortled mockingly at the culprit. 'A Dementor's kiss, the fate a Snatcher like you faces after three strikes.'_

_He kicked the sack of pebbles with his right foot towards the nine year-old girl. 'Please…I don't want a kiss from a Dementor.'_

_'Of course not, they have stinky, dead prisoner breath,' the girl said to the nine year-old boy. 'But, alright, Snatcher, I'll make a deal with you.' She lowered her pretend-wand a centimeter away from his face. 'Keep your galleons, I'll spare you from a Dementor's kiss in exchange for something.'_

_The brunette boy nodded eagerly. 'Of course, anything. I just have to get out of here before the guards of Gringotts come out!'_

_An evil smile appeared on the girl's face. 'A kiss,' she said triumphantly, 'you kiss me and I'll let you leave with that stolen gold, Snatcher.'_

_Raising an eyebrow, the boy said, 'is that even professional of an Auror? I'm not sure that's how this works.'_

_'Don't be such a girl, or I'll toss you to the Dementors myself!'_

_Rolling his eyes at the threat from the blonde girl, the boy inched closer to the girl; reaching for her hands and holding them tight. 'I get to keep my galleons, right?' The girl nodded. 'Alright, here goes.' And with both their eyes closing, one pair a kind brown; the other a glittering blue, the boy and girl leaned into each other. _

_And as their lips met in a peck, their hands clasped tight together, the blonde girl opened her blue eyes; smugness highlighted into them—and then, 'Guards! Guards!'_

_Landing with his back roughly on the grass, the brunette boy groaned and fought against the girl. 'No fair! You lied!'_

_'Silence, Snatcher! It's Azkaban for you now!'_

_And as the wand, that was technically a twig from a tree, poked him all over his stomach as two men walked out of the backdoor of the Greengrass house with business archives, the two kids continued to play without a care in the world; with each other. How they vowed it was always going to be._

"—You look thoughtful." Appearing on the seat next to me on this faraway table I'd gotten in the library, the same glittering blue eyes that were in my memory were looking at me. "And it's clearly not about Herbology, so what's going through your head?"

Glancing at my closed Herbology book, I blinked back up at the blonde. "Nothing really," I said to her, "just thinking about that game of Auror and Snatcher that we used to play."

Nia laughed, her entire face lighting up in a way that most people didn't get to see. "Which time?" She asked. "The time we used your dad's real galleons and jewelry or when we got your dog to play the Dementor?"

I smiled at her, liking the way she glowed. Like I said, most people didn't get to see that. They just saw her as domineering, bossy, angry, intimidating, or hidden behind walls. She was my best friend—she had been since we were four, and now we were between fifteen and sixteen. I knew all her best attributes, all those glorious things she tried to hide because of the way her family expected her to be. She was one of the best human beings that could ever touch your life; that would touch _my_ life.

….But here I wonder, at fifteen, looking at her through the eyes of a teenage boy and not a kid that didn't care for the difference between a girlfriend and a girl-friend, what were we? Did we have the capacity to fall in love? Were we in love already since I couldn't see anyone else by my side but her?

"Liam?" She called, snapping me away from my confused thoughts. "You okay?"

I stared at her, into her blue eyes; looking at how caring they were, at how they always looked that way when they looked at me. And I sat there, what if I told her I kissed Lily Luna Potter? What if I told her that the redhead was in my head most of the time? What if I told her that I may actually, truly and purely like Lily? Would those blue eyes of her turn from caring to hurt, to brokenhearted?

What if I told her and she cried? What if I really broke her heart and that broke mine? What if she stopped talking to me and I lost myself because I realized that I was in love with _her_, with my best friend? I mean, after all, aren't most love stories started off with two best friends?

"Liam—" Distracting me from my unruly thoughts, Nia and Nia's blue eyes were closer to me instantly as I remained silent. Her face was inches away from mine, the smell of mint on her breath tickled my nose; along with that familiar and constant scent of spring flowers in her blonde hair.

And because I was still not responding, just staring at her in my silence, Nia took my right hand off the tabletop; gripping it into hers in a way she's always done since we were kids. Her flesh familiar, warm, like memories and comfort. She pulled my hand towards her, those blue eyes still worried.

And as my hand was on its way to her chin, I looked directly at her mouth. Her lips were plumped, pink, and glossy. And now, I wondered if I were to kiss her, to _actually_ kiss her, would I feel something? Would I feel like I was in heaven like when I kissed Lily?

"—Oi!" _Smack_.

Startled out of whatever trance and spinning road down madness that I was taking, someone else appeared at the table and my focus was gone as soon as my head started stinging.

"I was three aisles away, and I could hear Harper worry from there," smirking at me without remorse of the hard smack he had given me, Al took a seat next to Nia. "Snap out of it, mate."

"…Yeah," I cleared my throat, blinking at my best friend. "I'm alright, Nia. Just tired, you know."

She frowned at me, knowing me a little better than that.

"Harper, want to help me on this Potions rubbish? I'm absolutely crap it at," and distracting Nia from me and my mess, Al smiled charmingly at the blonde girl.

And at the way that the Slytherin smiled at her, Nia returned it with an extra dosage of bewitchment. "Say the magic words, Potter. You know better than that."

"Please, oh please, my beautiful Gryffindor?" Al took one of her hands, kissing it gently on her knuckles.

Nia blushed pink, her eyes more glittering, and she dropped my hand from hers; her attention on Al Potter.

And now, I wondered, what the hell was that?


	16. The Fears of Fifth Years

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 16: **The Fears of Fifth Years

**POV: **Albus

"What's in the wardrobe?" Professor Alan asked the class combined of Ravenclaws and Slytherins from the front of his classroom; his tone matching the boredom that filled and twirled in the air. "Anyone care to guess?"

There was no response; his students just looked up at him with barely any attention.

And honestly, even though there was some part of my brain that told me that I knew what was in that blasted closet, I was in blank like the rest of my classmates. The day had dragged on and on; boredom at every bloody corner. We couldn't be blamed, could we?

Lifting his face from the smooth tabletop, Malfoy groaned lowly. "What if we just stun him?" He muttered, pointing a discreet finger at the professor. "We could claim that Liam came in and knocked him out."

"As believable as that is, mate," I replied after I scoffed, "we're in a classroom filled with Ravenclaws. Mess with their education, _we'll_ be the ones stunned next."

Malfoy groaned again, dropping his head back onto the tabletop of our desk; muttering incoherent sentences as I unwillingly looked back at the front of the room.

"Come on now," Professor Alan looked ready to snap."This is revision of your Third Year. Surely some of you know what's in there."

Leaning to my right, I said, "What do you say we just throw him into the damn wardrobe and make a run for it?"

But before Scorpius could respond to my comment, someone chucked a piece of paper at me. I turned to my left, and Lucas Zabini was balling another shred of parchment, his face holding no boredom like the rest of us.

"_What_?" I snapped at him, picking out the paper from my hair.

Unmoved by my irritation, Zabini sneered. "Just thought you two ought to know that you're not exactly whispering. Alan's been given you and Malfoy the eye for the past ten minutes."

I shrugged. (I was so bored, I'd take a fight with the teacher to give me something to do.)

As Professor Alan kept pestering about whatever he wanted us to remember that was in his wardrobe, a bang echoed throughout the silent classroom; someone shouting, "For Merlin's sake! It's a damn Boggart!"

"Correct," Professor Alan cleared his throat, obviously taken aback from the abrupt participation he thought he wasn't going to get from any of the students. "It seems like the only one in a group of Fifth Years, Miss Nott is the only that will pass her O.W.L's." Again, no one said anything; everyone giving him boredom stares. "To redeem your shame, can anyone tell me what the appearance of a Boggart is?"

"…I think the only shame is sporting that ridiculous ponytail," I muttered to Scorpius, crossing my arms.

Malfoy chuckled, lifting his head from the tabletop again and nodding in agreement.

"All he needs are those disgusting sandals he wore all last year, and I swear he wins the—"

_Bam_. "Potter!" Before I could finish my comment, the professor was standing in front of my desk; his fist slammed down onto my closed Defense Against the Dark Arts book. "If you're done gossiping with Mister Malfoy and can use that dimwitted head of yours to think back to your Third Year, can you answer the question?"

"…Erm."

Professor Alan raised a darkly amused, blonde brow at me. "Don't know the answer, Mister Potter?" His eyes darkened too, his entire persona glowing with that mocking rubbish he does whenever he decides to lower a student into their 'rightful' place. "Your sister, Mister Potter, is a Third Year, correct?"

I remained silent, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Well, how about for homework, you ask Miss Potter to assist you with your studies? Evidently, your sister's far more intelligent than both her brothers combined."

I was about to retaliate, I swear I was. There was this venomous remark about to slide out of my tongue, a wad of spit headed the professor's way when, "—No one knows." I turned in an angle, looking behind me as I heard the same girl who'd answered before speak once more; a Ravenclaw witch. "Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take up the appearance of whatever particular person fears the most."

Not amused that the Ravenclaw had interfered in our argument, Professor Alan glared at her too. "Seeing as Miss Nott is the only one who has the mental capacity of an average student and the rest of you are dumb as trolls, today's lecture will be visual. Maybe then you lot will learn something that doesn't require you to read."

"I'm pretty sure his comment is some sort of harassment," I told Malfoy, crossing my arms as the professor headed back towards his bloody wardrobe.

"Well, come on now. Assemble into a line," Alan snapped in an order, his wand out of his pocket as his irritation grew. "Remember the incantation that repels Boggarts—and if you can't remember, simply ask Miss Nott for assistance. We're going to see what your Boggarts transform into."

I shook my head, watching as everyone hesitantly got out of their seats; dragging their desks to the ends of the classroom to leave some open space. "He's trying to humiliate us, you know. Another form of harassment right there, I'm telling you."

Already by Malfoy and mine's side, Zabini snorted. "Please. He's not trying to humiliate us, mate. He's trying to humiliate _you_."

"Look at the bright side—" And behind me came that voice that belonged to the dark-haired Ravenclaw. When I turned to face her she was smirking at me; her teeth gleaming as her bright eyes glowed by the light in the classroom. "Everyone knows Alan's a downright idiot, in the process of humiliating you he'll humiliate himself too." She pointed a finger to the front, and as I glanced that way I smirked. Professor Alan was chewing at the end of his wand stupidly, waiting for the students to assemble before him. "At that rate, he'll curse himself."

Chuckling, I turned back to her. "Well, let's hope Merlin is on our side then." She laughed mockingly with me for a second, and right about when she was going to turn on her heels and leave, I said, "—I'm Albus, by the way." She turned back to me, her eyes still gleaming with a leer as I stretched my palm out to her. "But you can call me Al."

"I'm Evanna Nott," she told me casually, her leer growing more as three of her fellow Ravenclaws came to her side; standing loyally by her. "You can call me Evanna."

And on Evanna's left side, a dark-haired girl rolled her eyes at her friend. "Call her Evy or Anna and you'll find that you're missing your manly-bits," she assisted.

"This is May Chang," Evanna said, shoving the girl that had just spoken a few playful steps to the side. "And that's Gracen Goyle," her finger pointed towards a very pretty witch on her right, then it was pointed the only blonde in her flock of Ravenclaws, "and Olivia Boot."

Smiling, I tried to pull on my Potter charm, as James would call it. (But, of course, if you were to ask Freddie he'd tell you it was the Weasley charm. And to that, Louis would usually say that it was neither, that the bit of charm we had was rubbed off of the charm he had; the Delacour charm. However, James and Freddie would reply to that, 'your Veela inheritance is pixie dust, we've got swagger.')

And after a hello to the girls, I stepped back and joined my two fellow Slytherins lurking in the shadows. (Probably smirking and thinking embarrassing things about me in their heads, the gits. It was no secret to them that when it came to girls, I had no chance at all.) "These are my friends, Lucas Zabini and Scorpius Malfoy."

Bowing, a charming smile that came to his idiot face, Zabini said, "Ladies. Pleasure making your acquaintance."

Malfoy and I shared a look, rolling our eyes. But before I expected Malfoy to mutter a brilliant remark about Zabini, he turned his eyes back to the girls; a familiar smile on his face as he looked at a particular girl in the bunch. "Gracen, how are you?"

"It's been a long day, but I'm great," that pretty Ravenclaw responded to Malfoy, smiling just as casually as he was. "Hope you're okay too."

Raising a hand up, glancing between the two, I said, "Wait a second. Malfoy, do you actually have friends outside our circle? When the hell did this happen?"

"Our fathers are childhood friends," Malfoy answered, frowning at me; not amused by my indirect joke. "Dad used to make me play with Gracen when her family was over at the Manor."

"—Alright, enough chattering!" Interrupting whatever friendly gathering we were having, Professor Alan's voice echoed in the marble walls of his classroom. And as his eyes began examining us, searching for a victim, he said, "Miss Boot, if you please, step up front. You'll confront your Boggart first."

Not hiding the loud groan of disappointment, Olivia Boot stomped her way to the wardrobe.

Pointing his wand to the wardrobe's knob, Alan began to count. "One. Two—"

Not waiting for three, Professor Alan muttered a spell and the door of the wardrobe opened. And coming out, slithering on the marbled floor was a giant snake. It was hissing loudly, its tongue out and an inch away from touching the Ravenclaw girl as she paled.

By my side, Evanna aimed a frown at the teacher's head for a second. And on the next, she aimed a worried glance at her friend; sensing the girl's frozen fear from where we stood. "…Come on, Olivia. Come on."

And like she could hear Evanna's words of encouragement, Olivia Boot rose her wand high in the air and shouted, "—_Riddikulus_!" And out of the snake's mouth, confetti and streamers popped out like if a piñata had exploded in the middle of the room; covering it with bright colors.

Slightly impressed, Alan made Olivia hurry away before turning to another student. "Come on, Miss Bole. You're up next."

With frighten steps up to the front, Amelia Bole— a surprisingly polite and kind Slytherin Fifth Year, rose her wand hesitantly up towards the Boggart that was transforming. And instantly, the snake that was spitting confetti turned in a bundle of something nasty. A giant Mandrake appeared in front of her, wailing in excruciating levels.

"Really? That's what she's scared of?" Zabini snorted.

Evanna rolled her eyes. "In our Third Year, not that any of you remember, Professor Longbottom asked for volunteers to help repot the mandrakes. Well, Amelia offered to help, but didn't know exactly what she was getting herself into. The mandrakes overpowered her and caused her to faint from the cries," she explained. "But, honestly, I think it is embarrassment that she's afraid of."

"—_Riddikulus_!" Amelia shouted, and at once the giant mandrake was painted in neon colors; sporting a very curly wig, which made it resemble a disgusting clown.

As some idiot Slytherins laughed mockingly at the girl, a few compassionate Ravenclaws congratulated Amelia Bole as the professor called another student. "Miss Chang, you're up."

"Oh, no." Turning, I saw Goyle, Boot, and Evanna looking at each other the moment their friend started heading towards the Boggart; all their expressions matching in concern. "This won't end well."

Before I could be a nosy git and ask what that was about, I could see May Chang start to hyperventilate at the front of the classroom. She had her eyes closed, waiting for the Boggart to stop spinning and transform into her greatest fear. And in the next three seconds, the Ravenclaw opened her eyes and the Boggart was now a man before her.

He was tall, had dark hair that reached the end of his neck; and he sported a very furious look on his pale face. And as May Chang took a shaky step towards him, the Boggart looked more revolted to be in her presence than before.

"…Who's that?" I whispered to Evanna, raising an eyebrow to the scene ahead.

In a defeated whisper, Evanna said, "Michael Corner, her father." And before I could ask what the deal was she explained a little more, "her parents had a nasty divorce when she was three, which resulted in her mum taking her and leaving their dad back in Germany. She hasn't seen her dad since, but she assumes it's because he wants nothing to do with her and she fears he never will."

And just as the Ravenclaw took a deep breath, raising her wand to the man's face, I noticed that hidden behind the shadows of the Ravenclaws and Slytherins was Belinda Rookwood; her usually maleficent eyes sparkling in her own fear.

As May finished, Professor Alan aimed a look at our side of the room once more. "Mister Malfoy, up front."

In less than two seconds that Malfoy grudgingly made it to face the Boggart, the creature began to spin around the room once more; transforming and taking its place in what Malfoy feared the most. And was seemed like it was going to be the second time that a Boggart turned into a human—Rose, to be exact—it turned into someone else, Emily. Not settling one either girl, the Boggart was a constant blur of Rose, Emily, Rose, Emily until he shouted, "_Riddikulus_," and both girls disappeared.

"Don't ask," Scorpius snapped at me as he joined us back at our side, brushing off my curious expression.

"—Lorcan Scamander, step right up!"

"You know, I assumed that what you were most scared of was always being compared to your dad, mate." I looked at Malfoy, whispering to him only. "But, what's that supposed to mean?"

Ignoring me, Scorpius kept his attention on Lorcan Scamander at the front of the classroom. And soon after the Boggart was done transitioning into his fear, a loud _THUMP_ bounced off the floor as a body fell onto it. And the clear corpse on the ground was Lysander Scamander, his twin; clearly dead as his mouth was a nasty purple shade, his skin was especially white and his eyes staring at nothing. "—_Riddikulus_!" Lorcan shouted, and as quick as Lysander had touched the floor, he sprang back to life.

And as Lorcan Scamander's clear fear was losing his brother, Alan shouted for Zabini to face the Boggart.

As a laughing Lysander Scamander began to spin, Zabini's bored and too casual expression turned into a downright fear. The boggart turned into a giant spider. "Bloody hell," Lucas gasped, taking major steps backwards.

And as soon as some of our fellow Slytherins started laughing loudly at his expense, the spider plopped on the ground as all of its legs were attached to skates.

Not impressed by the counterjinx Zabini had thrown to the Boggart, Professor Alan called out for the witch herself, Belinda Rookwood.

Usually, everyone knew that Rookwood would jump on the wagon and get on the slimy professor's good side, but at the moment, she continued to stay in the shadow of our classmates. "…Professor, I'm not…I'm not feeling well. Can I just skip this?"

Alan was not pleased. "No preferences, Miss Rookwood. Try the exercise or you will cost your house points."

"Come on, Princess, get your hands dirty," a Slytherin snapped at Belinda, pushing her forward.

In a quick one, two, three, Zabini's Boggart had caught a whiff of Rookwood and turned itself from a spider to a full grown man. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the man was her father; he had her same evil brown eyes, her same blonde hair. And on his face, was a look of boredom, of disappointment. "Disgrace," it said to her.

For what was the first time since I've known the queen of witches, Belinda Rookwood trickled tears down her cheeks; a clear misery upon her shoulders. And not being able to contain it, Rookwood turned on her feet and headed straight out the classroom. Not even bothering to get rid of the Boggart morphed as her father that she left behind.

With his silver eyes following after the figure of the Slytherin witch, Malfoy sighed helplessly by my side.

"Don't—"

"See you at dinner,"

"You're not helping the rumor of you snogging her!" I snapped at Malfoy as he headed towards the exit when my attempt to keep him at his place failed.

Zabini shook his head lightly. "That's our friend, Potter. Friend of all creatures."

Before I could say my own retort to Malfoy's friendliness, Professor Alan called the girl beside me. "Miss Nott, if you please."

Unimpressed and slightly bored, Evanna Nott headed towards the Boggart. And in a few seconds, Mister Rookwood turned into a giant parchment floating in the room. There was a giant T on it, that kind of mark that suggested you were as dumb as a troll and you were better off assisting Filch than being a student in the castle.

"Bless her little Ravenclaw heart," Zabini laughed. "She's afraid of failure."

Hearing what Lucas said, Evanna narrowed her eyes at him. "Some of us are destined for greatness, Zabini, so failure scares us. Unlike some people who will be rubbish at everything for the rest of their lives."

Chuckling loudly, I was immediately silenced when the teacher called out for me. "Come on, Mister Potter. We're not going to wait on you forever."

Rolling my eyes, trying to conjure up as much aloofness as I could, I felt a tiny ping of fear and nerves. And it wasn't because I had to face the Boggart, at a point in your life you'll face your fears anyway, right? Right. What I feared was _what_ that Boggart was going to turn into. I mean, sure, I'm as tough as there can be, but, honestly? I had a lot of fears: the fear of being suffocated, which naturally came with having a large family; I had an extreme fear of dragons, I had to thank my Uncle Charlie for that; there was the fear of being nude in public, which no one will ever know why.

Shaking my thoughts from the list of things I could be considered a pansy for, I focused on the Boggart and the transitioning it was going through. And after a few seconds, the Boggart was James and Lily; both of them with disapproving glares and a thick Gryffindor scar around their necks.

I sighed to myself as I pointed my wand forward. Of course this would be my fear—the fear of being rejected by my family. Because clearly, the stupid stunt James had pulled during my First Year, when I was sorted into Slytherin and he wanted to murder me, had scarred me.

Snorting to myself, I gripped my wand tighter and shouted, "_Riddikulus_!" And all that Gryffindor pride the Boggart made my siblings wear formed into our traditional Weasley sweaters; reminding me that we were family regardless of our differences.

"Smooth, Potter," Evanna murmured as I approached her once more. "Family unity. You're just a charmer, aren't you?"

I smiled at her, suddenly feeling at eased. "Oh, I can be charming, Miss Nott. Care to see how much?"

At my playful tone, she giggled and her constant leer was transformed into a slight blush. "Is that so?"

Her friends giggled, Zabini snorted, and I said, "There's a scheduled Hogsmeade trip in two weeks, Evanna. Maybe I can show you more of my charm over a Butterbeer?"

Her blush did not fade, and it was like my words were making her eyes sparkle. "Three Broomsticks, then."

I reached for her hand, and pressed a careful and respectful kiss over her knuckles. "See you then, Evanna." Turning away with her friends, very pink on the cheeks, Evanna Nott headed away from me. Leaving me feeling a little enlightened, calm, and like a ruddy lucky git at that.

"Impressive, Potter," Zabini put a hand on my shoulder. "You've got yourself a date, that's great. But, listen, mate, I thought you fancied that witch, you know? She's in our circle, blonde, blue eyes. You know, _Nia Harper_."

My eyes popped open, my chest suddenly tight. And before I could respond to that, I bolted straight out of the classroom. There was no way I was staying there with a Boggart and with my realization that I was truly afraid of Nia Harper's wrath.


	17. Breathtaking Moment

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 17:** Breathtaking Moment

**POV: **Rose

Practically sweating out glee and happiness, Nia Harper twirled her way out of the classroom we were exiting; her spins making me both irritated and dizzy. "That was the most entraining lesson in ages," she laughed, twirling again after she waved a palm at the Muggle Studies professor before he was out of sight. "I love that class. The professor always knows what ways to make us really learn."

Securing the snap of my schoolbag, I rolled my eyes at my friend. "Nia, you know that Muggle Studies is a non-compulsory lesson. It really isn't academic at all." I paused for a moment, letting the rest of the Fifth Year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors pass us by as I gripped her arm; halting her twirling. "And next time, Nia, please take my warning when I tell you that some muggle candy is practically toxic with the amount of sugar it has before you volunteer."

"Those muggles really know how to live, don't they?" She giggled, practically overdosed in candy and magic.

Laughing lightly, I released her arm after making sure there weren't any bodies she could toss down the stairs of the Northern Tower by all the spinning she was doing. "There's no way you're going to learn anything in Ancient Runes by your sugar rush."

"Well, Rose, darling," she giggled, "Ancient Runes is absolute rubbish. Mind you, my ambition in life isn't to be a symbol translator or a historian of old scrolls." She started walking, her fingers nervously ticking from all that sugar the professor had rewarded her with. "I mean, what if one day I find myself a charming muggle boy? I'd like to impress him with my skills on being able to fix a muggle automobile, or something." She pulled her long hair, up, tying it into a ponytail. "You know, a maniac."

I laughed louder by her clear mistake and her obliviousness to it. "I think you mean a _mechanic_. How do you intend to smitten a muggle boy if you can't even remember the terms?"

She huffed, raising her eyebrow. "I suppose you're right, Rose." She jumped on the final step. "I can't date a muggle and inform him, once he asks what I do for a living, that I am a part-time maniac."

We looked at each other, and proceeded to laugh as we turned on the right corner of the corridor that we were in; leading into another one that led towards the exit of the castle where we usually met up with our friends for break.

And just as Nia's giggles bounced off the walls, her twirling a second away from commencing once more, a clear, "—Rose!" added to the echo in the corridor.

My friend's laughter died down, her face automatically turning into its usual indifferent expression. "Lysander," she spoke, acknowledging the Gryffindor that had appeared in the hall, "how're you?"

Flushing a little by her piercing gaze, Lysander Scamander cleared his throat. "Hello, Harper," he said to her, his eyes looking apologetic. Nia nodded at him casually, and he raised an eyebrow but ignored it. "Actually, I was wondering if I could have a moment with Rose."

And as he turned to flash his blue eyes at me, Nia took the opportunity to send me a wink. "Sure, Scamander, whatever you like. But word of the wise, next time don't disregard me that way. It's a very ungentlemanly thing to do," she teased him. "I'll see you later, Rose," she added as she headed past us; leaving me alone with Lysander.

"She's an odd one, that girl," Lysander commented, making me smile by the irony of that. "But nonetheless, I see why Lorcan has a soft spot for her."

I knitted my eyebrows. "I didn't even know they talked."

Choosing to ignore my comment, Lysander cleared his throat once more and inhaled deeply; looking like he was preparing for something. "Rose, you and I are friends, right?"

"Of course," I nodded slowly. (We weren't exactly the closest, like the people that I was usually with, but Lysander and I could be considered friends. We always talked on late nights in Gryffindor Tower and we exchanged owls once in a while during holidays.)

He smiled at my response, nodding at himself. "Well, anyway…I just wanted to ask you something."

Oh, Merlin.

As soon as he said that, my heart dropped down to my chest and nervousness started multiplying inside me. I hate it with a passion when people said that; when they want to ask you something or tell you something. It left you with a doubt, a doubt that turned into a heavy worry as you waited for what they were going to say. (That momentary torture was never a good feeling.)

"Is it about the homework due in Ancient Runes?" I asked, feeling myself about to panic. "Because I found Ancient Runes to be somewhat problematical, too. The professor didn't explain the Atlantis cryptogram very well, but then again, he isn't a rather good teacher in the first place." I breathed, trying to keep my legs for shaking. "But it's nothing that a few books from the library can't fix. _Oh_! I can owl my mum and have her send her old notes. She keeps them in a box in case of emergencies. Although, I'm not sure how I'd feel about that; having my mum help me on my assignments—"

"_Rose_!" Lysander exclaimed, chuckling loudly as I just went on and on. I swallowed, looking at his face with a giant ball of nerves in my throat."You're mumbling like a lunatic," he said through my hectic silence.

Finding that I was holding my breath, I exhaled out nosily. "…Sorry."

And like the confident and at ease boy that he was, he said, "Well, there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"

My eyes widened. "Wait, what? Why? I mean…_why_?"

He shrugged a little, his blue eyes looking like they were battling with a few nervousness of they're own. But before it could win over, the blue in his eyes was back to being simple. "Erm, well. I supposed I could be honest about it and say that I've had a crush on you for a while now."

Again, my eyes were wide open; my jaw about to drop at his comment. "You do?"

He nodded. "I would've said something sooner, but I sort of had this idea that maybe you and Malfoy had something going on."

"Scorpius and I?" And at the nervous giggles that escaped my mouth, I felt embarrassed and ashamed that I couldn't keep it together. "Nonsense," I waved his remark away. "That's impossible, we're just friends. I'm not interested in Scorpius Malfoy." I giggled hysterically again; shaking my head in what I knew was a dramatic bewilderment. "Absolute rubbish."

"Yeah, well that's what I figured after coming to the conclusion that Malfoy actually has feelings for Taylor."

Stopping my exaggerated laughter, erasing the blush that had tainted my face, I narrowed my eyes at the Gryffindor boy. "You…You think Malfoy fancies _Emily_?"

"I've seen the way he looks at her."

Not sure whether I was trying to convince myself or him, I said, "They're just best friends. That doesn't—"

But the rest of what I hoped was the truth was interrupted when the voice of the subject at hand echoed in the corner. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" The voice was concerned, silky soft, and it belonged to Scorpius Malfoy. "If you don't, I'll stay with you."

"You're too nice for your own good, Malfoy." A moment while my brain picked out that sound of the new voice, I froze on my spot when I recognized it. It was low, weak, but it no doubt was Belinda Rookwood, the devil.

And like it was said that the devil brought nothing but unwanted circumstance, two blonde Slytherins turned the corner; appearing right before Lysander and I.

"Rose," Malfoy was the first to break the silence, "shouldn't you be in class?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, trying not to look too revolted and annoyed when I noticed that his left hand was connected to Rookwood's right. "If you would've attended your class, you'd know break started minutes ago."

"Something happened during our lessons," he explained to me.

Being the apprehensive evil witch that she was, Belinda Rookwood noticed my secret glance to her and Malfoy's clasped hands. And like it was accustomed for her to be such a witch, she looked up with her dark eyes and smiled at her fellow Slytherin. "Thanks for everything, Malfoy—" The blonde boy rolled his eyes at her and she corrected with, "I mean, Scorpius." She kept her poisonous smile one. "It means a lot to me. And…I trust you won't say anything, right?"

And like he didn't notice the glare she sent at me, Malfoy nodded. "I promise."

Mumbling a few words to him that I didn't quite hear—words that made Malfoy give her a sympathetic look and a friendly smile—Rookwood lifted herself up on her toes and stretched her chin up to his. Their noses touch gently as she whispered, "thanks again." And in a swift movement, she pressed her pink lips gentle onto his.

My heart sank deep into my chest; almost like it had fallen out its place and lost itself somewhere deep within me that was known.

"See your around, Weasley," and now separated from Scorpius, Belinda flashed me her devious gaze; which turned to something understanding for a second as she turned them to the Gryffindor boy beside me. "Lysander," she added.

"Goodbye, Belinda," Lysander called back as she began to strut away and didn't look back.

Not bothering to meet my eyes, just clearing his throat and acting casual, I gritted my teeth as a bubble of rage burst in my stomach. "Hey, Lysander," I turned to the Gryffindor, trying to smile, "you know, I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you."

Lysander's face lit up, glowing and adding sparkle in his blue eyes. (Merlin, forgive me.) "Really?"

I nodded, from the corner of my eye I could see Malfoy frowning; irritation on his face as I took one of Lysander's hands and squeezed it. "I've actually had a crush on you too for a while now. So, I would like to go on a date with you." (Oh, Grandmum Molly would've washed my mouth out with an old piece of soap for saying such lies.)

The Gryffindor's eyes glittered even more. "Brilliant," he breathed. "But, hey, Rose, can we talk about this in the common room later? Professor Longbottom's waiting for me." Once I nodded at him, he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and proceeded on his way; practically skipping.

I gritted my teeth, feeling my guilt wanting to overpower me. (Someone better tell Rookwood to step down on her ladder, I was next on the thrown as a damn sinner.)

"So, you fancy Scamander, do you?"

Cursing myself, because I'd clearly forgotten why I got into this mess, I turned to meet Scorpius' stare; which was a lot closer to me than the last time I'd looked at him. "Yeah, I do."

Pushing the shadow of a past scowl on his face, Malfoy nodded solemnly at my response. "Funny, Weasley, because I think you're lying."

Once again, there went another bubble of fury bursting inside of me. My veins boiling as I recounted the little lip-lock he had with the devil. "I thought Belinda Rookwood wasn't your girlfriend," I snapped at him. "Who's the one lying?"

Almost like I had ignited his own anger by my accusation, I didn't expect the shove against the corridor's wall that he gave me. My eyes widened, my heart beating fast in the flash of fear I got when his ribs collided into mine.

He looked at me with deadly eyes, his blonde hair tickling my forehead, and his nose touched mine. I could feel his breath on my cheeks, and my heart pounded loudly without that fear as I realized that this was the closest we'd ever been.

I could feel myself grow dizzy; the smell of something heavenly coming off his robes invaded my senses. And through that, I could feel his heart beat over mine—but I lost myself quickly when he leaned down to me; his silver eyes meeting my brown dangerously.

His mouth parted and I swore I was going to die there, but what I so foolishly thought was coming didn't. "You should reserve a table at Madam Puddifoot's," he instead whispered, making my heart sink once more. "Every couple in Hogwarts tries to schedule their dates there and her tables run low, so hurry."

And in an instant, he was gone; his warmth and the beating of his heart gone from me. I sunk to the floor, watching him retreat and turn the corner.

Not given a few seconds to gather myself, footsteps sounded on the ground. "—oh, come off it. You don't think you're pretty?"

"I'm decent," a girl's voice responded; another one that I knew without having to guess. "But you have to stop trying to charm me."

"I'm not trying to charm you," the other voice, the unfamiliar one replied. "You're the one charming me with the green eyes of yours."

Forcing myself to open my eyes as the voices and footsteps got closer, I managed to control that dazed feeling Malfoy left me in when Emily Taylor, one of my closest friends, appeared with a Slytherin I didn't know. He had an arm draped around her waist in a very intimate manner, almost territorial.

Catching sight of me on the ground, Emily muttered a concerned, "Rose? Rose, are you alright?"

And now spotting me, the boy narrowed his unusual golden eyes at me. "I'll see you in the night, Emily," he scrunched his nose at me, but quickly turned to my friend. "I'll be waiting under the stars, don't be late."

Giving him a quick hug goodbye, the boy leaving back in the direction they had just come from, Emily's emerald eyes flashed at me embarrassingly. "I erm…He's my friend."

I laughed softly, shaking my head at her. "Don't worry, Emily. My head's somewhere else right now." And as she took a seat on the corridor floor with me, I glanced at her for a sincere second. "But, whatever it is, I won't ask you. I know you don't like sharing."

"Not you too," she sighed, her eyes looking a little sad. But before I could ask, she continued. "I'm just not an open book, Rose, but I trust you. I trust all of you with my life."

"I understand, Emily, but don't forget we're _always_ here for you. So don't toss us aside when you something's going on. You're a part of us, alright?"

Smiling at me for a second, Emily decided to put her head on my shoulder. "His name is Lance," she said to me, a light tone in her voice. "I met him a few days ago, and he's just…"

Closing my eyes for another moment as I sat with my friend in that lonely corridor, Malfoy's silver eyes popped into my head. The way they looked, the way they were formed, the way they glowed. And then, I could remember his smell, the way his heart felt against mine. "Breathtaking," I finished for her, knowing what she meant. "He's just breathtaking."


	18. Complexity of Emotions

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 18: **Complexity of Emotions

**POV: **Scorpius

"You look awfully cheerful." Sitting next to me, her dark eyes looking the most peaceful that I'd seen in the entire time that I've known her; Belinda Rookwood aimed a smile at me.

Our lesson of Care of Magical Creatures that Slytherin had with the Ravenclaws was on its last few minutes, class was wrapping up already and as I was collecting my things, I had noticed Belinda in the background. She'd been alone throughout the entire day, all of her friends at one corner and she in the other with a serious expression. And before I could battle with myself and decide against it, I walked over to her and asked her if she wanted to hang out during the break. (Also, maybe it had to do with the fact that Potter had come up to me and said that he was going to go off to review the lesson with Evanna Nott. Stating, "Bloody Ravenclaws, mate. You know how academic they are." Of course all of it had been a load of bullocks; Potter was clearly attracted to the girl.)

So, alas, there we were, Belinda and I. Hanging out on the hillside by the Black Lake like we were friends. "Well, its Friday," I turned to her, meeting her eyes as I looked away from the glittering lake, "and the weekend should be promising."

"I expect you and Potter have a date, then?"

At the clear amusement on her face, which was for the first time jokingly instead of dark, I frowned teasingly at her. "Actually, no. Potter's got a date with a Ravenclaw." And at her surprised expression, I nodded understandingly. I myself had been shocked when Zabini had found me two weeks ago, telling me how Potter had actually grown a pair of quaffles and asked a girl out on his own. (It was a proud moment for Slytherin that day.)

"Is it his first attempt at a girlfriend?" She asked me, twisting a blade of grass between her fingers. I raised my eyebrow at her for a moment, contemplating whether she was actually curious or she was continuing the small talk. "She fancies him," she spoke again at my pause, "I can tell."

"How?"

Rolling her eyes at me, Belinda pulled on an all-knowing smirk. "You can say it's a feminine intuition, Scorpius," she said, leaning against the tree behind her. "You can tell by the way she looks at him. She stares at him when he is not looking, smiles when he does, worries when the professor asks him to go near the skrewts knowing that Potter can be in wounded."

"You got all that from these past couple of lessons?" I asked her.

She nodded, shrugging a little. "The problem is, while Potter's reacting to the Ravenclaw nicely, his eyes always linger on that stupid witch Nia Harper." She reached down to the grass, pulling out another blade. "I notice people, alright," she added, looking up at me as I was sure I looked confused. "And you'd have to be blind not to know that Potter's enthralled with Harper. But I suppose if you're a boy, you'd see that Harper was in love with Greengrass. That's why Potter's accepting Nott's advances. It's all quite revolting, actually."

I cleared my throat, genuinely impressed at how much she paid attention to everything—which shouldn't be surprising, seeing as Rookwood has insulted everyone with those things she noticed, which makes it actually a smart move against her enemies. "Have you never fancied anyone, then?"

Her eyes narrowed, growing irritated, but her face flushed in embarrassment. "Shove off."

I chuckled. "It's just a question, no need to get your wand in a knot."

She tried not to laugh either, so she settled in shaking her head at me and heaved a long sigh. "Scorpius," she said gently, "if I promise to tell you something, you promise not to tell a soul?"

"Have I let you down so far?" I questioned, reminding her about the conversation we had almost two weeks ago when she refused to face the boggart in class.

It was the first time that I had ever seen her cry, that I actually saw her be human. So when I caught up with her in a lonely corridor, I wasn't too hesitant to pull her into a friendly hug and let her cry. And as she mumbled incoherent sentences of how pathetic she was and how her father wanted perfection out of her, I stood silent; just being an ear to listen to…

I felt a knot of something uncomfortable form in my chest, suddenly some green eyes coming into my head and reminding me that I had a person like that in my life. I had a person who'd just sit and listen; never asking, never judging. I _used_ to have Emily.

"No, you have not," she said to me, distracting me from things I didn't want to deal with. "…And, to answer your question, I try not to." Belinda looked away for a moment, her eyes far. "I try not to get attached to anyone."

"But, you're a girl, Belinda. Don't all of you become infatuated with every boy that passes you by?"

She turned back to me, her eyes angered again. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

I shrugged, trying not to enrage her. "I just meant that most girls at your age have fancied at least a handful of blokes."

"Well, I'm not most girls, Malfoy. I'm not bothered to be interested in someone, nor do I ever intend to," she stated firmly. "I don't see the point of falling for someone in this castle. We're young. No relationship is going to work outside of it when it's time to leave."

Clearing my throat once more, feeling especially embarrassed, I said, "Ironic that you say that. For a moment…I actually thought you liked me. Sorry for the arrogance."

And at that, she laughed loudly; her entire face lighting up. "Oh, Scorpius, no. I've never liked you, nor do I think I ever will. You're my opposite," she said absolutely bluntly as she reached for my hand. "You're kind, caring, loyal, and most of the time selfless. I am not." She gave my hand a squeeze. "And if I would've been brought up differently, you would be the perfect wizard. But, sadly, you were born into a pureblooded family that embraced the change, and I was born into a pureblooded family that's kept their beliefs."

Feeling a little relieved by finally being able to clear that up, I asked, "then, what's going to happen to you?"

Her eyes softened, her hand leaving mine as a resignation fell on her. "Like I said, I was born to a narrow-minded family, Scorpius. What's going to happen to me? I'll turn seventeen in two years and my father and grandfather will have a suitor for me to marry."

"But—"

"…My grandfather doesn't think I'm smart enough to choose an acceptable husband in my future, so they already found me one," she interrupted me. "I can't imagine the disgust I'll feel when that happens. Knowing that I was…that I was given up for pureblooded traditions that don't belong to me." Her dark eyes glazed over, her entire persona of an evil girl falling down. "I don't understand why my father would bestow me…Why my mother would allow it."

"Can—"

"She was bestowed to him, my mother," she interrupted me again, not letting me say anything. "Her father practically sold her to Grandfather Rookwood. Mum never stood a chance. She was so naïve, never suspecting a thing—that is, until she finished Hogwarts and was forced into marrying my father a month later." Her hand fell to the grass, her nails digging into the soil. "She told me once that not running away with the love of her life was the greatest regret she had. She said her entire life was a tragedy, and I suppose she thinks I'm one too."

"What if you do fall in love, Belinda?" I said to her, allowing my voice to be heard as it was my turn to reach for her hand and giving it a press. "What would you do then?"

"Nothing," she said in a solemn tone. "Father would kill me himself, and the boy, if I brought shame to the family name. And that's the reason why I don't let myself like anyone. How could I bring doom onto them knowing what my place as a Rookwood is?"

And not knowing what to say, because even though my family was a disaster of its own in the past, they had changed enough to give me a good life. I couldn't understand what Belinda was going through, what her life was set up to be.

Taking my silence as an attempt of comfort from an idiot boy who didn't know how to talk emotions, she gave me a sweet smile. A smile that soon turned into a sneer as she launched herself forward, making her body press down on me.

And before I could say anything, she pressed her lips onto mine. She pushed my shoulders down to the grassy ground, holding them there so I wouldn't move; so my about-to-be protest could be halted. She moved up, repositioning herself on me as I felt her legs on each of my sides. Next, not knowing how she did it, she managed to hold me down with one hand and snake the other into my hair; giving the roots a tug.

Her kisses were fierce, needy, and even lusty. But through that, through her tongue moving with mine, with her heart thumping hard against my chest, no genuine emotion was held in the way she moved her lips. She kissed just to kiss; not expecting fireworks or love.

"—Argh, for Merlin's saggy quaffles!" But before anything could go whatever way, Al's voice rung in my eardrums. "My eyes!"

Tugging on my bottom lip with her teeth, Belinda hesitantly moved her mouth from mine. "Your friends never go away, do they?" She sneered down at me.

Ignoring Potter, I pushed myself up on my elbows; eyeing Rookwood carefully. "I thought you said you didn't fancy me?"

"Don't and won't," she snickered. "Besides, this is just entertainment." And before I could question that, she leaped off of me and gathered her schoolbag. "See you at dinner," she said casually, stalking up the hill and back towards the castle.

Keeping my confused expression, I turned to an angle to look at Potter. "Bloody hell," I groaned, seeing that my house-mate had not arrived by himself. Nope. He'd brought Liam, with Lily standing beside him; Nia who gave me a disgusted look, Freddie next to her, giving me a two-thumbs up; Dominique Weasley, shaking her red hair; and Zabini with an eye-roll. But what had petrified me was Rose and Emily's faces, both of them with grave eyes.

"I leave you alone for a few minutes and _that_ happens?" Al said loudly, laughing mockingly as he shook his head. "Oh, yes. Now I definitely don't believe you two don't have something going on."

Trying to ignore an uneasy feeling in my stomach, I rolled my eyes. "Nothing happened."

"_Sure_," Dominique snorted as she sat herself on the grass. "But if it'd make you feel better, Malfoy, we could pretend that we didn't see you fornicating."

I frowned. "She caught me off guard, alright?" Which was not a lie. "She always does."

Rose scoffed at my comment, trying her hardest not to frown. But I could see her knuckles pressing out against her flesh, her cheeks turning red.

I turned around, ignoring her. I didn't know what she wanted from me.

"Spontaneous snogging sessions are always the best kind, mate," Freddie spoke up, still looking impressed. "But you've got to watch out for those types of girls, they're filthy." He reeled Lily into him, ruffling her red hair. "That's why ours aren't allowed to get involved with any blokes."

And as Weasley said this, I couldn't miss the uncomfortable shift on his feet Liam did.

"Oh, now you've gone and done it, Freddie," Al sighed, frowning disapprovingly at his cousin as he pointed to their female-relatives; Rose, Lily, and Dominique glaring with a wave of attitude.

Freddie rolled his eyes at them, unmoved. "Come off it, all of you. We know perfectly well what'd happen if we saw any bloke trying to play octopus with our relatives. Example, what would you do, Al, if you saw some bloke snogging Lily all over the castle? _I'd_ curse the dirty git."

Pushing herself away from her cousin's side, Lily glared. "I'm allowed to snog whoever I please, and none of you've a say in this. I'm thirteen years-old, after all."

"Oh, I'm sorry," looking a little annoyed by the Potter girl's comment, Nia narrowed her blue eyes at her. "I think you're under the impression that you're old enough. No Third Year is mature enough to be snogging anyone."

Lily's constant frown appeared on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I think you're under the impression someone asked for your opinion."

Nia did not look amused, but said with a feigned sweet voice, "I'm just looking out for you, little girl."

Glancing back and forth between Harper and Potter, Liam looked so lost. He looked like he had no idea who to agree with, where to move, who to step closer to. He just stood in the middle of them, frozen to his spot like if his life depended on it.

"Since you're so much older, Harper," Lily spoke, fist balled, "how many boys have _you_ kissed?"

Nia's jaw tightened slightly, her eyes almost navy. But before she could let that anger overwhelm her, she expertly made it fade and composed herself and pulled on a glittering expression. "Well, I've kissed Liam a few times."

At that, everyone's eyes widened, everyone now more focused between glancing at Nia and Liam; something like a type of comprehension passing through most of the other's faces.

Not looking very pleased, Lily took a step to her side; putting a few centimeters of distance between her and Liam. Her brown eyes looked masked, but you could see a twinkle of hurt in them. Liam put his head down, his cheeks pink in a flush; he found focus on his shoes. Nia cleared her throat, keeping her head raised high like the stubborn girl she was. And looking at her, though she wouldn't have noticed, Al's eyes matched his sister's in hurt and disappointment.

"Well, this is dramatic," Dominique said from her seat on the grass next to me. "I'm glad I decided to bond with my cousins and their friends today."

Potter's sister heaved a breath, collecting herself for a moment before speaking. "How lovely, Greengrass and Harper have been keeping their share of secrets." She stared at my cousin, her brown eyes dark. "So, does this mean you've been lying? Have you two been together all this time?"

Liam glanced back down at his shoes, turning redder while Nia kept her ground; both remaining silent, however.

At the silence, Lily said, "…I feel sick now. I'm done picking on Harper today. I think I'll just…go and vomit now." She turned on her heels, giving us her back as she headed back the pathway in which she'd come from.

"Lily," Liam called her after her retreating figure. "Lil—"

"Don't." Grabbing his arm before he could stalk after the redheaded Third Year girl, Nia stared helplessly at Liam. "Don't go."

My cousin's eyes sparkled with his own share of hurt, of regret. But not having much to say, not while his attention was to that Gryffindor that was headed back to the castle, he pushed away Nia's hold from him. And without a word, he turned and proceeded to leave.

"This is much better than I thought," Dominique grinned, breaking the tensed silence that we all fell into when Nia stood rigid; her face blank. "I need to hang out with you lot more often."

Freddie clucked his tongue. "If you think that's funny, Dom, guess what I just found out?" Al's eyes suddenly stopped looking upset to looking alarmed. And before he could say anything, Freddie beat him by explaining, "Our little Al's got himself a girlfriend."

Nia stopped breathing, her chest stopping as she lost any type of emotion about her.

"—Lies!"

"—Who?"

"—Freddie, you git!"

"Her name's Evanna Nott," Weasley smirked, dodging the attempt punch Potter wanted to hit him with. "I saw them being all mushy and annoyingly corny."

"Wait, wait, wait." Rose looked surprised, her eyebrow rose as she stared skeptically at her Slytherin cousin. "You're girlfriend is Evanna Nott, the Ravenclaw?

"She's not his girlfriend yet," Zabini cut in, explaining the situation as Potter was flushing and looking arrogantly embarrassed. "But really, it all depends on how their date at Hogsmeade goes."

"How come you didn't tell us, Al?" Making my heart stop for a moment, making me feel like I hadn't heard that dulcet voice in a while, Emily blinked her emerald eyes towards Potter. (Merlin, I miss her.)

Al didn't respond immediately, not since he was busy throwing a secretive stare at Nia Harper, who remained deadly silent. "…I guess I was just testing something."

Shaking her head to herself, Dominique rose to her feet. "This is insane. My Seventh Year friends hardly have an ounce of romance in their lives, and all of you pesky kids have a lot more going on." She looked on the verge of being very impressed. "First, Malfoy fornicates in public; Greengrass and Nia snog; Al has a girlfriend; and Rose has a date with Lysander Scamander. Bravo, children. Bravo."

At Dominique comment, Rose blushed; sinking to Emily's shoulder and not looking at her cousins' eyes as they all gaped at her. I narrowed my eyes, bothered by her shyness towards her fellow Gryffindor that she all of a sudden, allegedly, fancies.

And caught in the middle of a confusion of my discomfort with knowing that, with me being upset and annoyed, with this sudden grudge that I had against Lysander Scamander, and my cut friendship with Emily Taylor that no one yet knew about, and my strong regret of letting her walk away, I turned back towards the Black Lake. Blocking everyone out the way Nia Harper was doing to those around her.

My eyes found the setting sun, glittering in brilliant hues on the surface of the water; reminding of something simple. And for once, as strange and dishonest as it was, I wish I was with Belinda Rookwood; where things were surely nothing. There was no emotions, no problems. Because at least then, I wouldn't feel like my strings were being pulled left or right; or that Rose Weasley was going to poison my body with rage and jealousy.


	19. Raging Maternal Instincts

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 19: **Raging Maternal Instincts

**POV: **Third

A snowy owl, with its white feathers glowing brilliantly, flew into the room through a large surrounding window of a cozy kitchen. Gently and quietly, it placed a letter that was held by its beak onto the wooden table. It grabbed, with what he could manage, a gulp of water from a goblet lying nearby; a bit thankful that it wasn't Firewhiskey. And with that, the owl hooted away, signaling that it'd been there and that mail waited.

Marching into the room, a redheaded woman raised an eyebrow, wondering why an owl had stopped by so late. Reaching for the letter that she quickly spotted on her table, she was automatic in recognizing the handwriting on the cover of the parchment.

"Ginny," entering the room as well, a brunette woman walked towards her sister-in-law, "what is it?"

"Hedwig was here," Ginny said to the woman, still looking down at the letter. "Lily wrote."

Eyeing the letter for a second, the brunette shook her head. "It must be a long night at Hogwarts, then. Lily only writes this late if there's something on her mind or she's desperate for some help on a subject. And seeing as that letter isn't for me, begging for me to drop my rubbish attitude towards cheating, she must be at her wits-end with drama, then. "

"You do know my daughter well, don't you, Hermione?" Ginny laughed gently, her fingers opening the letter.

Hermione Weasley rolled her eyes at her sister-in-law, not having to answer that question as she proceeded to make tea and the latter was already reading her daughter's letter.

_Dear Mum,_

_I would just like to inform you that I've in fact been receiving your letters, along with dad's, and for a reason that I'll divulge in a few more sentences, I'll explain why I haven't answered any of them. And after I do tell you, can you please tell dad to stop sending Neville to interrogate me every day? There's only so many ways I can indirectly tell him to shove off. Unless dad wants me to get in trouble for being rude to a professor, tell him to relax. _

_Anyway, things at school are going by as usual. Nothing extraordinary, lessons are just lessons. Although, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alan, has been praising me a lot more during lecture. He thinks that I should tutor Al, insisting that my brother's a giant troll. And though it's obvious he has something against Al, I enjoyed the compliment nonetheless._

_Non-academically, everyone's fine. Artie's actually settled down a bit these few weeks, which means he's plotting something extreme. Lucy and Roxanne are great. Al, James, Freddie, Dominique, Louis, and the rest of the non-relatives are doing well. Although, rumor has it, mainly from James and Malfoy, something's awfully wrong with Emily. I just thought you'd like to know since you've some affection for her._

_The holidays are approaching and I'm looking forward to going home. I expect a giant Weasley celebration, yes? I miss all of you already. _

_Alright, on to the big news that I'm sure you're itching to know about. Though, I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I suppose it's that damn bonding rubbish you've always wanted me to have with you…_

_Well, here goes. _

_ Mother, I, Lily Luna Potter kissed a boy. Liam Greengrass, to be exact. (This is where I presume an ordinary mother would shout and show the letter to dad, but I trust your judgment). I fancy him, mum, quite a lot. And, I think he fancies me back…That sounds bad, doesn't it? But it's where things are at right now. I haven't a clue what to do next. I mean, I know he felt something, but then…it's like he's too confused to even react. I don't know if it's because of who I am, because of his friendship with Al, or because he's in love with someone else…_

_I do realize I'm thirteen and shouldn't be in the middle of this, but as a witch, I ask you, when did you realize you loved dad? I've heard the stories mum, and you weren't even a First Year when you fancied him. So, if you would've gotten a chance to be with him at a young age, like I am now, would you've taken it? Or endured the heartbreak that I'm feeling now?_

_Sincerely,_

_Lily._

"Wow," cocking an eyebrow, Hermione exhaled loudly; her head shaking at the letter she'd read over Ginny's shoulder. "It _was_ an overload of drama." She clucked her tongue, stepping away from her sister-in-law. "When did little Lily grow up and start developing problems that we didn't have until we were sixteen?"

As she asked that, Hermione remembered several memories of a six year-old Lily bursting into her room with Hugo on her heels; the two of them demanding that she turn them into adolescents so they could move on with their lives and use their magic properly.

"I don't know," Ginny replied as she folded the letter. "None of the older girls went through this so early. In fact, Rose at her given age of fifteen has yet to lose her mind over a boy." And as she tucked the letter into her pocket, reminding herself to dispose of it in case her husband found it. "But, honestly, _Liam Greengrass_?"

At the huff the redhead had given at the boy's name, Hermione laughed to herself as she pulled out a chair for herself and Ginny. "Oh, come off it. It was deadly obvious this past summer. She was all giggles and blushes when he was over and he talked to her. Don't tell me you didn't notice?"

"Of course I noticed," Ginny snorted, adding an eye-roll. "Who didn't notice that? But, I'd just assumed it was an unimportant crush. The first one she actually had that wasn't on the muggle actor from that one film."

"Ah, yes. That one that played that eccentric pirate, I remember." Shaking her head once more, Hermione went back to the current subject. "Gin, do you realize what you just said? The sign is clearly there. How could you—how can either of us, actually—say that first time crushes are insignificant and would fade away?"

"Well, didn't you have—"

"Subconsciously, I hate to admit, I fancied Ron from our Second Year. He was the first boy that I ever fancied. And by the wedding ring on my finger and his snores that wake me up every other night, he's been the only person I've liked since."

Ginny made a face. "Merlin only knows why. I still think he bewitched you."

"Yes, I agree. He doesn't deserve me," Hermione said seriously, making the woman across her chuckle. "But, back to the subject. Ron was my first crush, and the world knows Harry was your first too. You loved him from the moment you laid your eyes on him. And you loved him through the years he was the biggest prat in the world until he noticed you and fell in love with you. Then what happened? Your childhood crush ended up being your husband—for seventeen years now in a few months, actually."

The redhead narrowed her eyes at her sister-in-law, annoyed that her brain and the need to be logical and all about facts was taking over the conversation. "I know," she groaned in defeat. "It happened to Victoire too, if you recall."

Hermione nodded, smiling. "She was five when she told us she was going to marry Teddy."

Even though the couple that they were currently discussing was her niece and her godson, Ginny couldn't help but to frown protectively. Teddy was like her son, and she hated knowing that he was already destined to be with someone. That there was another woman out there that he loved more than her; that he, at times, put before his own adoptive-mother.

"Oh, how I miss the times when he used to shove her off, claiming that she was infested with Dragon Pox and her breath smelled like Fangs'."

"Then they went to Hogwarts and fell completely in love with one another," Hermione squashed the redhead's reminiscing.

However grudgingly and with raging-maternal instincts, Ginny nodded simply at the brunette's comment. She knew from experience that in the Wizarding World, most of the time, the person you first come to like was most likely to end up as your lifelong partner. It wasn't something that was official, but they say that the purest feelings are usually the truest. And when you're at a tender age, especially with that amount of magic in your blood, you attract all types of pure and true people and things to you.

"Lily doesn't stand a chance, does she?" Mrs. Potter asked her friend with a resigned huff. "She's going to end up Lily Greengrass in a few years, won't she?"

Patting the redhead's hand reassuringly, Hermione said, "You're precipitating yourself, Gin. I think you've got to take this a step at a time. She hasn't even formally gotten with the boy. However, I think that you're looking over the fact that there's a reason _why_ Lily trusted you with this. And, as you may know, no teenage girl entrusts their mother with this type of information. Believe me. Rose has made it clear that I'd be the last person she'd have _that_ type of conversation with."

"That's because she thinks she can handle it all on her own," Ginny shot the brunette a knowing look, "like you did at her age. You didn't actually talk about your feelings towards Ron with anyone until I pried it out of you in your Sixth Year." But before Hermione could say anything, she continued. "I'll support her if she wants the relationship with him—as long as they take it slow. He is a Fifth Year after all, and I wouldn't want Lily to be overwhelmed. Merlin knows she's going to have a lot on her plate when she has to tell her brothers about it."

"How will _you_ tell Harry?"

"—Tell Harry what?" Settling into Hermione's question, a bespectacled man with untidy black hair and a unique lightning bolt scar on his forehead stood by the doorframe of the kitchen. A redheaded man besides him, just like old times. "What do I need to be told?"

Giving Ginny a very apologetic stare, Hermione composed herself quickly by flashing her brown eyes at the men. "Aren't you two supposed to be at the Ministry? We weren't expecting either of you until further in the night."

Shrugging carelessly, Ron Weasley walked to his wife. "We're technically still on duty, but we decided to take a moment of leisure," he said before pressing a light kiss to her temple. "We knew you two would be here, gossiping like teenage girls and all that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't lie, prat. You came with me because you thought Hermione was going to be at her parents all day. And seeing as she most likely didn't leave anything, you came here to eat."

"That's not true!" Ron glared, not noticing that he was contradicting himself as he grabbed a half-eaten Pumpkin Pasty from the table and shoved it into his mouth.

"That was mine, Ronald," Hermione sighed, shaking her mass of brown curls at her husband in a disapproving manner. "And, besides, even if I was at my parents' house, how many times have I told you not to free-load off Ginny? You could've gone to a muggle fast-food restaurant."

Ron shrugged, scoffing at her comment as he walked towards Ginny's cupboards. "I'm a complete daft with muggle money," he said as he scavenged for food, "and, 'sides, most of their food sounds rather revolting. I don't know what a Jumbo Jack is, nor do I intend to find out."

Copying the head-shake Hermione always gave the redhead man, Harry decided that there was no fixing Ron and one must move on with life. "Well, what were you supposed to tell me, Ginny?" He asked as his attention was now on his wife.

Breathing in once, composing herself like if he hadn't surprised her that the distraction Hermione had created hadn't worked. "Nothing, dear," she smiled flawlessly. "I was just preparing invitations, actually."

"Invitations," Harry asked curiously, exactly how his wife had expected him to, "for what?"

Turning to Hermione, giving her the tiniest wink, Ginny carefully folded her hands on her lap; still holding on to that peaceful smile. "Well, since we're hosting Christmas dinner this year, I decided to invite a few more people than we usually do."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but it was Ron who spoke as he munched on a bag of muggle potato-chips that were hidden behind a few plates. "Like _who_, Ginny? You know that I'm all against your new-found friendship with that bloody pumpkin-head Krum. I don't care if you two are colleagues now, I will not eat Christmas turkey with him."

"Ronald," Hermione instantly snapped. "Can't you be a little more compassionate than that? Viktor has just lost his wife. If we would decide to invite him to dinner, you shall have no objection towards it. He's been one of my oldest friends, and I'd be happy to take your turkey and hand it all to him."

The redheaded man gaped, looking quite appalled. "My turkey, 'Mione? You'd give _my_ turkey to that motherfu—"

"Who are these few more people you're inviting, Gin?" Harry interjected quickly; trying to ease the Weasleys argument from happening as he noticed Hermione's eyes locked in concentration, ready to aim a nonverbal spell towards her own husband. (And if it came down to it, he would have to take her into custody. She might be his best friend and all, but he was also an Auror.)

Catching on, Ginny said simply, "Well, all of Al's friends. I'm sure he'd be delighted to have them over, you know how whiny he gets when he doesn't see them." The gentle smile she had from earlier morphed into a smirk. "And, since we're inviting most of Al's friends, I thought we'd invite Lucas Zabini's parents, Blaise and Loretta. Liam's father, Alec Greengrass, as well. And, of course, we can't forget Astoria and Draco Malfoy."

Instantly distracted from her anger towards her husband, Hermione choked on the oxygen passing down her throat. "_Malfoy_?"

Forgetting all about Viktor Krum and his ever-constant letters to Hermione—that the latter refused to let him read, claiming that Krum was a perfect gentleman and they were just friends—Ron looked at his sister with outraged eyes. "Are you mental? You can't invite Malfoy over!"

With her face scowling with her own share of anger, Ginny stood gently, yet menacingly from her chair. "Listen, Ronald," she walked dangerously to her brother, "I will invite whoever I please. This is my home, and the Malfoys are parents to my son's best friend. And if I decide to have them over for Christmas, for tea, for dinner, then they're invited." She reached over to his face, patting a freckled cheek. "Is that clear?"

Taking a swift step backwards, Ron gulped, "H-Harry?"

Glancing between his wife and his brother-in-law, even aiming a cautious blink at his brunette best friend—waiting for her to give him a look that suggested who's side to pick, Harry sighed in defeat when he realize he was on his own. "Fine," he breathed. "Invite the Malfoys."

"_Harry_!" Ron gasped, looking betrayed.

Sighing in resignation as well, because she knew there was no changing Ginny's mind, and she was adding to the childish behavior her husband was partaking in, Hermione eased her surprise. "I thought you had nothing against Malfoy now, Ron?"

"When the bloody hell did I say _that_?" Her redheaded husband grunted, taking an angry bite out of a chip.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, not liking his tone. "When you met Scorpius five years ago," she reminded him. "You like the boy, remember? You told Al you were glad he didn't turn out to be a sodding git like his father was. And when your nephew scowled at you, you admitted that after talking to Draco a few times, he was actually a decent wizard."

"I never said that," Ron huffed, turning a little red as he did, in fact, remember the embarrassing confession he had to give to Al.

Before Hermione could retort back, before she went on to have her dire need to always be right proven, Harry raised a hand; halting her. "I have no objection with Malfoy coming over for dinner. Actually, I think it's been a little overdue. You've had Astoria over for tea quite a lot, and well, dinner won't kill us with Malfoy around. However, I do want something in return, Ginny."

Ginny raised a brow. "But I give you _that _every night already."

Turning green, a chip going down the wrong pipe, Ron threw his sister the bag. "Shut it," he grimaced. "I don't want to hear your private fornication happenings!"

"How do you think your nephews and niece were conceived, Ron?"

"I want to pretend that a jolly giant dropped them off at your doorstep," Ron snapped back at his sister's remark.

The redheaded woman ignored her brother, shooting her sister-in-law a quizzical and annoyed expression instead. "Is that really how he thinks they're made? Because if that's so, I'm so sorry, Hermione. You poor girl, you've never known pleasure."

Hermione blushed, looking a little stricken, but Harry stepped in once more; not allowing the conversation to head in a direction none of the adults were comfortable with. "I wasn't referring to that, Ginny," the Chosen One spoke. "I just mean that I have to tell you something, and I expect you to take it with ease."

As his sister looked confused and about to ask the obvious question, Ron's face lit up like someone had brought him a feast. "Oh, that's a bloody brilliant idea, mate!" He was grinning full-out now, understanding why Harry had agreed to have Malfoy over so easily.

"What is?" Ginny questioned, not liking where this was going already.

Trying to be a little milder about it, definitely less smug like Ron was handling the subject at hand, Harry reached for his wife's hand. His thumb began to rub small circles on the skin over her knuckles. "Gin," his voice was low and kind, "I've finally moved Teddy up ranks. He's no longer in training. I've finally agreed to hand him his badge—and an assignment along with it."

Not reacting with that expected fury, Ginny knitted her eyebrows. "But, Harry, Teddy's been in training for only ten months. He isn't qualified yet to do anything."

Teddy Lupin, against all her wishes and protests, had started Auror Training two years after graduating Hogwarts; after roaming around the world trying to find himself and his calling. She had expected him to go work as an associate with George at the shop, even to help manage Dragons with Charlie, but the last thing that anyone expected—though, it really should've been obvious since Tonks was his biological mother—was for him to want to join the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Harry squeezed his wife's hand, trying to seep some ease into her skin. "He's more than qualified. Kingsley himself suggested the idea. I know you wanted me to make sure he stayed in training as long as possible, but he's ready, Ginny. He has incredible potential, and I don't doubt him. And…" and this was going to be the hard part. Harry squeezed her hand once more. "And, we need a young Auror abroad, Ginny. He'll be a great asset—especially since he can morph himself into anyone."

Still not responding with that flame of fury they knew came so easily to her, Ginny's face was solemn and grave. "_Why_?" She asked huskily. "Why do you need him abroad? Where is he going? What assignment did you give him?"

"It's a new case," Harry sighed, deciding to answer all her questions as Ron shouted a clear objection for him to reveal details. "Someone broke into the Ministry a few months ago. They stole some important, dark artifacts from one of our vaults. And, as our reports go, many more dark artifacts that were hidden from the Ministry are being smuggled around the country."

Ginny still did not look relieved or at ease. "Why do you need Teddy?"

Exchanging a look with Ron, who was still protesting and giving him the death-glare from the background, Harry proceeded to divulge facts that went against the code of an Auror. "Some of the items that are being smuggled used to belong to Slytherin and Voldemort. We don't know what they do, but we think we know _who_ wants them."

"Death Eaters?" Hermione questioned from her seat on the wooden table; beating Ginny to the plunge. "You think that Death Eaters want these artifacts?"

Harry nodded, but his green eyes looked unconvinced. "We don't know for sure. The Ministry passed a silent law that orders the reformed and known Death Eaters to report various times a month to have their mind checked. We're just making sure. And, if it turns out to be known Death Eaters, we need someone on the case that they don't know. That's where Teddy comes in. He can be anyone, make himself look different with a blink of an eye. He's useful. It'll be dangerous, yes, but—"

"You want my child to be on the hunt for dark wizards?" And there, right there with her brown eyes glistening black, her face deadly pale, and her hair intensely red, Ginny Potter snapped into that full-out, murderous rage people knew her for. "Are you barking mad? Absolutely not!"

"Gin," hiding behind his wife, Ron called out the redheaded woman, "don't go murdering Harry! He's Head Auror, we need him!" He held onto Hermione's shoulders, a little frightened now that those deadly eyes were flashed at him. "Harry didn't want to give him the case at first, Ginny, but Teddy insisted. This was his choice!"

Pointing a menacing finger at her husband, Ginny hissed dangerously, "You get Teddy off this ridiculous case, Harry Potter! Because if you don't, I'll make sure the next case they open is that of your murder!"

And just as Harry's eyes had gone wide when his wife pulled out her wand, jabbing it onto the fronts of his robes, the door to their house opened. A _creak_ heard echoing; following after a, "Good evening, Potters! I'm here, now feed me!"

Choosing to enter at the worst moment ever, Teddy Lupin, with his silver eyes and his shaggy turquoise-colored hair, entered his godparent's kitchen with a bright grin. But after a second of silence, blinking by the doorframe, his grin faded as he noticed the angry and mortified expressions of the adults; and Ginny's wand menacingly pointed at the Savior of the Wizarding World.

"Mum?" Teddy asked, raising a concerned brow. "What's going on?"

Turning slowly, her wand still jabbed into Harry's chest, Ginny narrowed her dark eyes into slits. "Teddy Remus Lupin," she hissed.

"_You told her_?" Teddy gaped at his godfather, taking a scared step backwards. "I thought we agreed to break it to her after the holidays! I don't want to be locked up for Christmas, dad!"

Harry smiled apologetically. "I know, Ted, but—"

"Does Victoire know about this?" Ginny asked roughly, silencing her husband's sentence by jabbing him harder. "Have you even mentioned to that girl that you'll be going abroad on some dangerous case that doesn't involve you?"

Teddy paled, his hair fading from a vibrant blue to a murky brown. "Erm…no."

"Well, then," the redheaded woman breathed, removing her wand away from her husband; fixing his robes in the process. "You can expect her to find out about this idiotic choice of yours immediately. And, just so we're on the same page, I doubt she's going to take it well that her dimwitted, Metamorphagus boyfriend is going to go get himself blown up." And with that being said, Ginny stomped her way out of the kitchen, her trail of anger and threats lingering behind with the others.

"_Dad_," Teddy groaned, slumping himself on a chair.

"Sorry, Ted," Harry apologized once more to his godson. "But, you know that we need you on this case. It's essential. And, besides, don't go feeling terrible about this. It's the price Ginny's paying for inviting the Malfoys for Christmas dinner."

Teddy quirked an eyebrow, looking pleased than upset as Ron was looking at the mention of his childhood nemesis. "Brilliant. I like the Malfoys."

"Well don't," Ron snapped at the young man; ignoring the frown that Hermione and Harry were giving him. He knew that the Malfoys were the only living relatives Teddy had left. But not getting the clue, the redhead added, "This dinner will only serve as a means to keep tabs on Malfoy. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater."


	20. The Breakfast Before

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 20: **The Breakfast Before

**POV: **Albus

"That's mine!"

With a bang and a shout, I rolled my eyes as a typical argument sprouted around me—Freddie and Louis, sadly my relatives, began fighting for a bowl of cereal. And it's right there that I sadly, again, realize that everything in the Weasley/Potter clan is thrived on competition.

Example A: There are currently seven Gryffindors, one Ravenclaw, one Hufflepuff, and one Slytherin of our family that's attending Hogwarts. Amongst all of us, a raging battle is constantly on. Bets start at the beginning of every year, and it's survival of the best house throughout the semester. Whoever wins the House Cup, the Quidditch House Cup, who gets how many O's in their lessons, and what house is squashed by the other is the almighty one throughout the summer that follows.

Example B: Mum and Uncle Ron, 'til this age, still row about who receives more attention from my dad. Though the answer should be obvious—seeing as his wife can be a raging lunatic—competition drives Uncle Ron to believe dad loves him more than mum. (A bit shifty? Yes. We all agree.) However, Uncle Ron claims that dad would side with him whenever he and mum fight because he's the one that's known dad the longest. Which then, of course, leads into an argument that dad sees Aunt Hermione as more of his best friend than him. (That subject's always created by mum, by the way.)

But like I was saying: competition, competition, competition. It explains why my cousins are fighting over a bowl of cereal; the other thirty-two bowls forgotten on the table as they fight until one surrenders or is left in bruises.

"Get your ruddy hands off, Louis Weasley!" Freddie shouted as he reached for a fork that was about to enter Lucy's mouth; moving it threatening to stab Louis' hand with it. (The sausage still in the picks, mind you.)

"—Oi!" Lucy shrieked, her brown eyes furious. "Fredrick, give me back my fork, you flobberworm!"

"Shove," Freddie struggled with our blonde cousin still, "off, Lucy!"

Still holding on to her glare, Lucy threw a piece of toast at the redhead. "Dimwitted troll," she spat, yanking my fork away from my fingers and stabbing her eggs with it.

"Family," I sighed in defeat, pushing my plate away.

Honestly, sometimes I wondered how peaceful, how silent and serene life would've been if alike my friends, I was the only child. I wondered how having a family that didn't consist of two grandparents, five uncles, five aunts, fourteen cousins, three siblings, two parents, and five best friends that _somehow_ ended up being bonded into it would be like.

BAM.

"Imbecile, good-for-nothing, bloody hag, evil incarnated," Rose appeared at the Gryffindor table, slamming books onto the table top as she began muttering incoherently underneath he breath; her eyes lethal looking as she appeared to be in some type of trance. "Princess want-to-be, imitation blonde, insufferable, _bitch_—"

"Rose!" Lucy widened her eyes, an expression of disapproval that we were all sure she got from Uncle Percy appeared on her face. "What's with you?"

Rose faced our cousin, her murderous expression not gone. "What's with _me_?" She snapped. "So I'm the one with the problem now?"

With a mouth filled with cereal—one that he'd clearly won from Louis as the latter was scowling at him—Freddie raised an eyebrow. "What are you on about?"

"Belinda Rookwood!" Rose growled as she tossed herself onto the bench. "Bloody Slytherins—"

"Oi," I protested, "Slytherin present." I reminded her as I pointed to a thick, leathered cuff with a snake on it around my wrist; something that Mrs. Malfoy had given me two Christmases ago.

And as Rose banged her fist on the table, her entire suave exterior, her collected and I'm-so-much-more-mature-than-you attitude clearly wiped away, Louis automatically looked chipper. He was, without a doubt, basking in this moment that didn't happen at all. "Are you having a tantrum, Rosie darling?"

Throwing a fork at him, Rose hissed, "I am most certainly _not_ throwing a tantrum!" And then she threw another fork at Louis, contradicting herself without even knowing the perfect amount of amusement she'd just added to my morning. "I'm fuming, it's different!"

Louis was scowling again, rubbing his forehead as the last fork she'd thrown at him got him. "Alright, you bloody menace, why are you fuming?"

"Haven't I just said why?" Rose snapped, her fingers twitching to grab more silverware to chuck. "_Belinda Rookwood_!"

Yanking away a butter-knife she was about to wrap her fingers around, I narrowed my eyes at her. (As much as it was amusing to see her constantly composed exterior shattered, her shrieking was starting to get annoying.) "We've established that, Rose. Now care to explain _why_ Rookwood's got your knickers in a twist?"

"She exists!" Rose shouted at me.

At that poor explanation and childish shout, Freddie nodded his head solemnly. "Right, right you are, cousin. No need to go on then. She's a disgrace to the human race."

Thankfully, for the remaining sensitivity my eardrums had, my two loyal Slytherins started approaching the table. Both Malfoy and Zabini dressed in their casual best, looking free and comfortable. "Good morning to you all beloved Weasleys!" Lucas flashed a grand smile at us; Malfoy and I shared a look and rolled our eyes. "How are you, _bella_?" Ignoring us, Zabini aimed his glittering smile at my cousin Lucy.

Blushing slightly, while still trying to hold on to her proper exterior of a fine, young lady Uncle Percy was always going on about to her, Lucy smiled politely; scooting a bit to her side to give the dark-skinned Slytherin room to sit. "I'm doing well, Lucas, thank you. And yourself?"

"Absolutely brilliant, dearest Lucy. And, honestly, all because of your beautiful smile." Zabini winked.

Malfoy snorted, reaching over and smacking our house-mate beside the head. "Give it a rest," he said in irritation, "she's a bleeding Third Year. It's only obvious she's going to swoon over you and your phony accent. Now quit it before she hyperventilates."

"Phony?" Lucas turned from Lucy to Malfoy, looking very offended. "I'm Italian, Malfoy! I'm anything but phony, you _ignorante idiota_!"

Before Malfoy could retort to that, however, Rose looked like she was about to pop and send her anger oozing out as she glowered at Malfoy from her seat. "You," she hissed at him, an accusing finger being pointed at him, "You sodding cockroach, Malfoy!"

"Well, aren't you just delightful in the mornings, Weasley," Scorpius replied, ignoring her insult completely as he did not look moved by it. (He's been looking more and more annoyed every day, mind you. Who the hell knows what's got him in a foul mood.) "I've always said you were the loveliest person, thanks for affirming that."

At his sarcastic tone, Rose did not falter her anger. "Look, Malfoy. Warn that cow that you've as a girlfriend that if she ever crosses my path again, I will hex her into a deep obliteration!"

Malfoy narrowed his grey eyes at her, his face still not acknowledging the redhead's intense fury. "First off, Weasley, Belinda is not my girlfriend. So, if you please, quit being one of those gossiping witches that keeps saying that I've a romance with her. I would genuinely appreciate that, thank you. I'd hate to have to write to my mother, who no doubt would hear the rumor from outside the castle, to assure her that I'm not dating Augustus Rookwood's granddaughter. I'm sure the shame she'd feel for my disgracing the Malfoy name even more is not necessary." And just as we thought he was done, as Rose fell into a silence as she stared wide-eyed at him, Malfoy continued. "And secondly, Weasley, I'm not your bloody owl. If you have anything to say to Belinda, I suggest you find her yourself."

"What the bloody hell's wrong with you?" I asked, chuckling at the awkwardness that had just ignited onto the Gryffindors table.

Malfoy took across from me, reaching for a goblet of Pumpkin Juice; his pale face frowning. "Nothing's wrong. I just hate being—"

Raising a brow as my best mate lapped into a silence, I turned to look over my shoulder at what had gotten his attention. And sure enough, I saw a dark-haired girl approaching her house-table gracefully. She was glowing, the girl, and looking absolutely radiant. She was wearing—and by Merlin, I feel less manly as I realized I noticed her attire—a grey coat, light-blue shirt underneath, jeans, mid-leg grey boots, and light-blue matching scarf and beret.

"Well, well, well," with the attention now on the girl, Freddie looked up at her with a hearty expression. "Aren't you looking dashing this morning, Miss Taylor? What's the occasion? Oh, I know!" He snapped his fingers dramatically. "You've finally realized that you want one Freddie Weasley as your lover?"

Emily blushed. "Behave yourself, Freddie," she said in a timid scold, taking the open seat next to me. "Excited for your date, Al?" She asked me after kissing my cheek in greeting. "Because Evanna Nott sure is; she's pacing frantically in the girls' lavatory."

A smirk threatened to tug on my lips, but something sort of held it. "I'm calm," I told her, "it's not like I've fancied girls in years past. I just think it's time I look for a relationship, you know. And Evanna's a wonderful girl to do that with."

Rose and Emily glanced at one another, a secret witch-look at that. But before I could question what that gaze meant, they both flashed a soft smile at me.

"—Morning, lads!" And as breakfast was not complete without various interruptions, James arrived at the Gryffindor-table with Nia and Liam behind him. (The two best friends in the background looking upset and a little distant.) "Excited for your vast snogging-fest today, Al?" James snickered as he slithered into a seat next to Malfoy; both avoiding the American girl next to me.

I didn't reply immediately, my eyes scanning the blonde witch next to Greengrass; who became perfectly immobile after my brother's comment. Liam gave her a quick peek, but sighed tiredly as she didn't meet his eyes. "Piss off, James," I finally spoke, choosing to look away from the best friends. "You know you're jealous. It must be hard to know that your little brother's got a date and you haven't."

James snorted, rolling his eyes at me. "Oh, Albus Severus, you should really quit trying to be arrogant. It doesn't suit you, little brother." He grabbed a plate of food before flashing me a devious smirk. "And besides, who said I haven't a date? What lonely git goes to Hogsmeade by himself? That's just pathetic." And then he broke his own rule, aiming a secretive glance at Emily.

I don't really know what in Merlin's name is going on there, but I've noticed that James had been keeping his distance from her lately. That was really odd, seeing as he was her shadow since her First Year. Sometimes I assumed he did that, the protecting, because he thought that would make her be closer to him. That she'd open up, smile, laugh, and look as comfortable with him as she did when she was with Malfoy. (This led to envy on my brother's side that was not missed by anyone.)

Deciding to help him out of his misery, I asked, "Who're you going with, then?"

Clearing his throat, looking away from the girl next to me, James pulled on an idiotic grin. "Nia Harper, of course," he said as he grabbed one of the silent-blonde's hands.

As he said this, something bitter and sour crawled into my mouth and danced on my tongue; making me pull on a face like I'd just seen the Headmistress naked. Beside me, Emily coughed as she choked on the piece of toast she had been nibbling on.

"_What_?" Emily composed herself before I did, her green eyes flashing at Nia and looking skeptical.

With hardened blue eyes and a face that looked to be masking something, Nia raised her chin to prove that she was collected. "It's not a date," she explained. "He just offered to go with me to Dervish and Banges to try and get my broom repaired as I so miserably failed to hide it from Sar Finnegan while he played with destructive spells yesterday."

"My beautiful Harper, why, may I ask, are you going to suffer in James' presence? Certainly your dearest Liam Greengrass would accompany you to Hogsmeade, wouldn't he?" Freddie asked, batting his eyelashes as he too noticed the distance between the latter. "It'll give you two the chance to get a snog outside the castle, you know? Find a lonely street to fondle each other and all that."

I glared at my redheaded cousin, throwing him the butter-knife I took from Rose a while ago. "Don't be a dirty prat, Freddie. Nia's a very nice girl." I told him, trying to justify my actions.

Liam shifted on his feet awkwardly, glancing once more at the beautiful blonde girl standing beside him—a glance that she was still not returning as it seemed like she was pretending he wasn't there. "I erm…I'm just going to stay in today." He cleared his throat, looking at his cousin now. "Scorpius, what're you going to be doing today?"

Aiding his cousin away from the appointed looks the Gryffindors were giving him, Malfoy replied with, "I'll be seeing Belinda later on." And as soon as Rose was about to open her mouth, he added, "And just before you decide to counter argue my speech, she's still not my girlfriend. We're just friends, and I promised to hang out with her seeing as her friends have dates."

Rose scoffed, looking thoroughly disgusted. "Well, obviously. Who in their right mind would risk their sanity to ask Rookwood out? She's probably use them as toothpicks after she's done devouring them like the monster she is."

Shaking her head, Emily turned to my cousins; not wanting an argument to break out. "Louis, Freddie, what about you two? Any plans?"

"We've got detention," Freddie sighed unhappily. "Apparently, the Headmistress thinks that a month of serving detention with Filch is the price to pay for us accidentally letting some Hippogriffs escape last week."

Louis made a face. "You'd think that detention was the worst part, but no. It's having to listen to old Filch swoon over his cat that makes me want to drown myself in the Black Lake."

My brother started laughing loudly. "I'm so glad Neville asked me to make up an exam that day you released the Hippogriffs. Mum would've killed me, and you all know she's capable of that through a Howler."

And just as Zabini asked how my cousins managed to free the Hippogriffs, Rose began nudging Emily with an extended hand; trying to look a little discreet. "Em, he's here."

Looking over her shoulder, Emily made a surprised noise. And just about the time when I was going to question what they were on about, a tall bloke appeared at the table. He was slightly burly, intense gold eyes and a look on his face that gave you the feeling like you were walking down a haunted corridor on your own and in the dark and without a wand.

"Hello, Emily," the bloke spoke, a smile on his face that did not ease that feeling that you were about to be possessed. And at the sound of his voice rippling out, he managed to grab everyone's attention. "I know I said I'd meet you by the carriages, but I thought it'll be much more courteous of my part to walk with you."

Emily's face was a pinky color, her emerald eyes shining. "Thanks, that's very sweet," she smiled, but that quickly faded as she noticed all the gaping faces. "Um…Guys, this is Lance," she mumbled hesitantly at us, "Lance, these are my friends."

The bloke smiled politely at us, nodding in greeting. And though he made this action, no one said anything; we all just watched him carefully.

At the deafening silence we submerged ourselves into, Emily shook her head at us with a sad sigh and stood from her place next to me. "Well, I think we better get going."

"What's the rush?" Speaking in a tensed tone, James frowned at Emily and her friend. "The carriages won't run out."

While Emily looked a little flustered at my brother's irritation, Rose stood from the bench; pulling the American up with her. "There is a rush," she snapped at James, "they're accompanying Lysander Scamander and me on our date."

Emily's friend raised an eyebrow, looking a little curious, but nodded in agreement with Rose like her statement had been true. "And we really shouldn't keep Scamander waiting, so we best be off." Without giving anyone else a chance to say anything, he put an arm around Emily's waist and began to lead her out of the Great Hall; Rose tagging along hurriedly.

"Hmm," I scrunched my forehead, curiosity wracking my brain, "isn't that bloke in Slytherin? I sort of recall walking in on him as he snogged some girl my Second Year, it was rather embarrassing, actually."

"That's Lance _Greyback_!" Suddenly not his oh-so cool self, Zabini looked like someone had submerged him in cold water. "Has Emily gone mental?"

Scorpius frowned, his silver eyes still looking at the non-existent trail Emily, Rose, and Lance Greyback left behind. "He's related to Fernier Greyback, isn't he?"

"Fernier Greyback? Isn't that—"

"Yeah, it's the werewolf," Louis interjected before I could finish. He was scowling too, his blue eyes looking concerned. "He's the one who attacked my dad in the first battle of Hogwarts when Dumbledore was murdered. He was also the one who turned Teddy's dad back when he was a kid." He shook his head, almost like every word he was speaking was adding to his worry. "I know we shouldn't be prejudice and all that rubbish, but I don't have a good feeling about _that_, mates."

Clearing her throat, Lucy looked at us with judging eyes. "They're just friends, you're all overreacting. Besides, Taylor is too sweet of a girl. Who would want to hurt her?"

"She's too naïve," Malfoy snapped, James nodding in a silent agreement next to him. "She'd trust a serial killer if he offered her a puppy. And, come off it, alright. That bloke's too old—just look at him! What is he, a Seventh Year? He's got to be seventeen or eighteen. What does a boy that age possibly want with a fifteen year-old girl?"

"I doubt it's to buy her a puppy," James muttered darkly.

With her blue eyes lacking the stoic glint they'd been sporting, Nia said, "…maybe we should keep an eye out for her when we're out Hogsmeade."

"Hey, Nia," sensing the worry his friend had, Liam looked like he was done giving her silent, concerned glances; this time looking reassuring at her, "it'll be fine. Like Lucy said, who would—"

And as his hand was heading towards her, Nia jumped back a step from him. "Don't touch me," she snarled at him, her blue eyes raging back and forth from angry, hurt, and determined.

Greengrass was instantly surprised, his face looking shockingly aghast. "Nia…I was…"

At that very moment, Merlin, I swear that in that very moment I wanted to jump out of my seat; to take Harper's hand and just whisk her away because it was clear that Greengrass was not in her good graces at the moment. And even though I should be inclined to back them up, because I _know_ how deep their friendship went, I wanted nothing more than to do a victory dance. (Why, you ask? Well, who knows! I just want to.)

But with one quick inhale, exhale, inhale, I shook my head and let it go. This wasn't my problem. I was supposed to be happy—happy because I was going on a date with a beautiful, dark-haired girl who was not Nia Harper. And that, my friends, was like finding goblins gold.

So with a clear of my throat as tension was high, I stood from the bench. "Well," I began, trying to collect myself, "see you lot later. I've got a date with a dazzling witch. "


	21. Cheers for Hogsmeade and Hogwarts!

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 21: **Cheers to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts

**POV: **Al, Emily, James, Lily, Scorpius

We were walking in a comfortable silence, our shoes leaving distinct footprints on the snow that covered the streets of the village. A chorus of laughter, shouts, and loud conversations rang through the chilly air around us, adding to the sweet melody that played from a music store that'd just opened.

And after roaming the village for a while, stopping at certain stores that would catch our eye or stopping to greet a few friends, I twist my fingers away from a hand they'd been clutching. "Witches first," I said politely to the brunette girl as I opened the door for her as we arrived at our destination.

"Then, by all means, go ahead and step inside," Evanna Nott said with a coy smile, her eyes twinkling in smugness. "I wouldn't want you to catch a cold, so come on, come on," she added as she ushered me inside the tea shop.

I laughed, feeling the warm air grace my skin. "Oi, you wild beast. I was under the impression this would be a gentle date."

"I was expecting quite the opposite, actually," Evanna replied, her smirk still there. "I honestly thought I was going to be getting a little James Potter. But, you'd be pleased to know, you're nothing like your brother. You're actually quite the gentleman."

I rolled my eyes teasingly. "Yeah, well, you're just saying that because my brother pranked Ravenclaw last month. I'm sorry he got you with the automated stink-bombs." But before giving her a chance to reply, an elderly witch with white hair approached us; a smile in greeting. "Table for two, please," I said to her.

The elderly lady nodded her head happily, her giant eyes eager. "Welcome to Madam Puddifoot's, the romantic spot of Hogsmeade; where our teas are carefully brewed and our sweets are deliciously cooked."

I raised an eyebrow, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Well, that's jolly."

Leading us to a little table at the edge of the shop, the elderly witch nodded solemnly; sighing with her lack of previous enthusiasm. "Ever since Madam Puddifoot passed away ten years ago, Miss Puddifoot thinks it's of great 'elegance' to sound 'poetic' towards our guests. It's a must from now on, so she expects us to walk around like we're on the Cheering Charm. A nutter, that woman is."

As Evanna settled herself on the seat I pulled out for her, she looked at the woman with white hair in sympathy. "That's very unpleasant, I'm sure."

"Yes, dear, it's quite tragic and embarrassing. Imagine, a woman my age with that nonsense? But nonetheless, Miss Puddifoot pays good wages." And back with her cheering smile, she handed us menus. "Enjoy your date. I'm sure Madam Puddifoot's made you realize it was fate."

And as the poor witch grimaced at her embarrassment for sounding like a Muggle children's book author, I shook my head; clucking my tongue. And just as I was about to comment on that, I noticed that something was crossing Evanna's mind as she knitted her brows in thought.

After a few moments of silence, glancing around the room, staring at the other couples in other tables, Evanna flashed her eyes at me. "Can I ask you something?" She asked in a small voice. I nodded and she continued after taking a deep breath. "Why did you bring me here? I mean, it's a lovely place with all the rhyming greetings and floating, pink hearts," her finger pointed to the decorations over our heads, then back down to a candle that was emitting out those floating hearts.

"I wanted it to be a proper date," I said, shrugging a little as I tried not to think of it too much. "I mean, I…you know…And I wanted you to feel special."

She was grinning at me, her eyes back to looking smug, but much sweeter. "Well, thank you, Potter. I do feel special." She chuckled a bit, this time looking away from me as she pulled off her mittens. "And I'm sure my father will be pleased to know you were a true gentleman."

"What—why?" I asked loudly, outrage instantly taking over me. "Why would you tell your dad that?" Oh, Merlin. I hadn't even thought that Evanna was someone's daughter, some _wizard's daughter. _Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not daft. I obviously knew she had parents, but I didn't expect her to be a daddy's girl, you know?

"I have a very close relationship with my father," she said to me as she leaned against the back of her seat, smiling gently as I groaned at her comment. "I tell him everything, Potter. And, sure, some things are better left unsaid, but I trust my father with everything. And this was something that I trust him with."

Trying not to scoff at her remark, I managed to pull on a face that disagreed with her. "Well, what did Mister Nott say when you told him you were off on a date with Harry Potter's son?"

"Honestly, Potter," she was the one to scoff, no doubt sensing my annoyance. "I know you know my father's Theodore Nott; a Slytherin classmate of your dad's. And sure, our fathers weren't friends or anything, but it's not like he's going to throw a fit because I go out with you. He just wants me to enjoy myself, and kick your wand in if you attempt to get roguish with me."

She started laughing, looking thoroughly amused. I chuckled along with her, shaking my head as I sighed; feeling a little more at ease. "So, did I make a mistake bringing you here? You don't cross me as the tea and sweets type of girl," I redirected the subject as a waitress headed towards the table next to us where a girl was gushing over everything with her boyfriend.

Reaching out for my hand, Evanna smiled at me with twinkling, white teeth. "Though I am more of a Butterbeer girl, I do appreciate this, Potter. I know how difficult it is to reserve a table here during Hogsmeade trips with all these love-bound gits."

"…I guess it's just that I've never tried this," I told her sincerely. "I just sort of went off planning this date by what I've seen others do. I'm just a poor, idiot bloke trying to impress you."

And though my tone was mocking, Evanna took it seriously; squeezing my hand once more. "I don't know how you've stayed single so long, Potter. You're absolutely charming," her smile was still there, but another thought crossed her eyes and that smile decreased. "…Though, there are rumors you fancy Nia Harper."

A flash of blonde hair, sapphire-blue eyes, a heartbreaking smile past my eyes, and I shook my head from the imagine trying to sink into my mind. And with that, with not wanting to think about that, I leaned forward from my seat; closing the gap between the Ravenclaw and I.

With a pounding heart, emotions going in different directions, I kissed her with all the determination I could conjure up. And as we kissed, as she happily moved her lips with mine, her heart making the loudest sound, her hand on the side of my face, I knew what I had to do.

"I fancy you, Nott," I breathed over her lips. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Smiling at the whisper that graced her face, Evanna leaned a little closer. "I would like to," she murmured back to me, closing the gap between us once more. Instead of placing her mouth on mine again, however, she put them on my cheek. "Now, you'll get another proper snog once you buy me a Butterbeer."

"Just _one_ snog?" I asked teasingly as we both pulled away.

Lifting herself from the chair, making me do the same, the Ravenclaw said, "Well, I might need a little warming up from this cold weather." She took my hand, leading me out of Madam Puddifoot's. "So be a good boy and we will have a proper snogging session."

I grinned hugely. "Merlin, bless Hogsmeade."

** X**

Staring at the grey clouds that were approaching through the darkening sky as we sat on a hill covered in snow, I turned to face the boy with golden eyes twisted into a deep thought. "Are you alright?"

Turning from a faraway point he was engrossed with, Lance Greyback raised a brow at me. "Perfectly. Why do you ask?"

"You haven't really said anything for the past twenty minutes," I told him, part of me feeling self-conscious.

Rolling his eyes at me in a way that suggested he was annoyed yet amused as he caught my emotion, Lance scooted closer to me. "I'm just enjoying this," he whispered to me, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Just you and me, away from everyone else. Alone."

My cheeks flushed pink. "…You say that like I'm the slightest bit intriguing to waste time with."

"But you are," he said, his arm tightening and pulling me further into his side. "You are the most…_appealing_ witch in the castle, Emily."

Not helping myself, I snorted at that. "Isn't that a typical thing a guy says to a girl to impress her?" Though I probably should feel slightly bad about my straightforwardness, I didn't. I couldn't possibly see what he saw in me, why he was so sweet. He just hung around like a puppy following after his chew-toy.

"I'm not your typical boy," his words were offended. "I'm more than the average wizard, than the average person. I know what I want and I _always_ get it," he gave me another squeeze with his arms. "Forgive me for my directness, Emily, but it's true. From the moment I laid eyes on you, from the moment I was in close range to grasp all of you…I knew I had to have you."

There went that chill again—that cold sensation racing up my spine that told me I needed to flee, that I needed to run away from him. There was something about the way he talked; about the way I felt that his words had a double-meaning to them. "…What do you mean by that?"

"I want you, Emily." And in a quick movement, he lifted me away from the snow beneath me, away from the numbness the cold of the snow gave me that I loved, and placed me on him.

I was on his lap now, the warmth of his body sending automatic jolts to every centimeter of skin that I sported. His heated fingers found their way into the grey coat I was wearing, resting them on my waist with a domineering hold.

"…I crave your closeness," he added in a rough tone, that double-meaning in it again.

Nervousness crept into me now and I had to look away from his face. I had never been able to talk to any guys in an intimate matter, nothing like this, that is. I had the greatest boy-friends—James Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were the proof of that; even Al and Liam—but there was never a moment that went beyond my comfort zone. I'd never desired to get close to them, to touch them, to have them touch me; emotionally or physically.

But then Lance came along and it was like there was something about him, something raw that stirred me. It was like he was bewitching me, reeling me in with the way he talked and smelled.

"…Are you going home for the holidays?" I cleared my throat, pushing away those ideas.

Moving his hands away from my waist, he dragged them down to my thighs. "I suppose I might, yes. My mother wouldn't want to spend it alone since my grandparents aren't the festive type."

"And your dad?" I pressed, trying my hardest to steer him away from his prior, heated conversation.

"I was thinking of staying in the Leaky Cauldron instead of my mother's house," he said to me as he began to move his left hand up and down my thigh; leaving a warm trail behind, "since I have important matters to attend to in London. It's been a few years since I've seen my dad, but I guess I'll stop by and say hello then."

I nodded slowly, swallowing uncomfortably. "Will your mom be okay with that?" I asked him, remembering what he'd told me.

Lance's parents were separated since he was two—which, he mentioned, was frowned upon by his grandparents and the Wizarding World. And though this was a costume most old families valued, Lance said his mother couldn't deal with his father's explosions of rage and had to live her life from him. And ever since then, he's been isolated from his father.

"It's going to be problematic to get a hold of him," Lance huffed, "he's always so…secluded. There has to be certain…times when one is allowed to."

I raised an eyebrow. "But you're his son."

He shrugged at my statement, and thinking that he was about to continue explaining about his father, he caught me off guard when he turned me on his lap so I could straddle him. Once again, my eyes were wide with shock as they stared into his golden eyes; a flush seeping into my cheeks that burned red.

"_Lance_…"

"Come away with me," he muttered, ignoring my awkwardness as he gripped me tighter and inhaled deeply. "Let's go away together, Emily. We'll disappear before the trains stop, I can apparate now. I'm a legal adult—we can go away."

My heart gave a panicked leap, something flashing in warning. "I can't, Lance," I told him as gently as I could. "My family, they won't allow."

He pushed me deeper into him, our chests connecting and shivers racing up my back as he snuggled his face into my neck. "We'll camp in the woods," he whispered against my flesh. "We'll be around the falling snow, with the night…With the moon, just you and I." He breathed deeply, and then pulled away from my neck; his forehead now touching mine. "I can't be away from you so many days, Emily."

My head was spinning now, thousands of thoughts all leading up to one question: was Lance Greyback in love with me?

Sure, that sounds a bit conceited right off the bat, but I'm not the arrogant type. I can't even look in the mirror without feeling uneasy, but that just comes with years of degrading myself, right? But what I meant was that all the signs of a boy being in love with a girl were there. The next question was: am I in love with him?

No, absolutely not. If I were to associate the word love with anyone, it wasn't Lance's golden eyes that came into my mind. But things were different now, Lance was here. I didn't know anything about him—not anything that he didn't want me to know, and he didn't know anything about me that I didn't want to reveal. He understood me; he manipulated me not to feel what I always felt.

Yes, that was selfish, I am aware, but I liked it. He was numbness. He was this doze of pain-killers that fell from the moon and stars when I most needed it. It wasn't love, wasn't friendship, it was a bond of understanding. And a giant part of me wanted to hold on to that for as long as I could.

"Stay with me, Lance," grabbing his warm face with my hands, I stared deeply into those honey-colored eyes; something in my voice sounding like a plea. "Promise me that, okay? Promise me that and I'll go with you wherever."

I couldn't risk losing him, not like I've done with everyone else. He would be the only one allowed to go in, to see the skeletons I carried and endure them. I didn't wish that type of fate to me friends, which is why I kept them all away—they didn't need to be involved in the horrors that were my shadow.

The wind blew between us and Lance let out a groan that sounded like a howl. And without answering my question, his response came in the form of a passionate kiss as he smashed his lips against mine. And soon enough, he bit my bottom lip like he'd done with every stolen kiss he'd taken since the moment we met.

"Your fate's mine now," he muttered, sending a bolt of fear into my blood as he began kissing me with an animalistic manner.

** X**

"Oh, dear child, what in Merlin's name did you do to this broom?"

Narrowing those always-annoyed blue eyes of hers, Nia Harper huffed at the clerk of Dervish and Banges as he inspected her broken broom; shaking his head in disapproval.

"This ought to have been a vile match, right, darling?" The middle-aged man continued. "Look at the state it's in!"

Harper frowned deeper as I continued to tap my foot impatiently beside her. "I was not playing a brutal match," she practically hissed at the poor man, sounding offended by the thought that she'd been playing Quidditch. "My dense house-mate indirectly sent a curse at it."

I was so very happy that I was not Saar Finnegan that day—or ever, actually. According to the story passed down by Gryffindor to Gryffindor, Finnegan was a lucky git that Lysander Scamander had been there to whisk him away because Harper was hexing to kill.

"And being the bloody menace that he is, he didn't know what curse he used so I couldn't fix it by magic," the blonde girl finished, still seething.

Clearing his throat, his black eyes suddenly wary by the anger on Harper's face, the man said, "well, my darling lad, we _might_ be able to repair it. It will take some time, of course, since it's a very old broom."

And instantly, I started laughing hysterically. "Old broom," I repeated, snorting at the broken twig on the counter.

Snapping her neck so she could face me, Harper sent me her murderous glare. "You think this is amusing, do you, Potter?"

"Potter?" Before I could retort, the old clerk was practically squealing. "A Potter at Dervish and Banges! Merlin's beard! The honor! The—"

"Honestly, Harper," interrupting one of the million Potter fanatics in the world, I snorted at the girl, "you've to admit it is an old broom. It's more than two decades old, actually. They don't even make models like it anymore. No one wants an ancient broom."

Oh, Merlin, I should've stayed quiet—Nia was turning pink in that fantastic face of hers. "My broom is not ancient!" She snarled at me. "Firebolts are classic and dependable!"

I snorted once more. "No, Harper, they're not. They're as worthless and out of style as that Nimbus Two-thousand and One Malfoy inherited from his father."

"He's right, you know?" The clerk added in my favor. "Firebolts were once brilliant brooms, of course, but now they're more of a collection item among long-time Quidditch fans. It's not a proper broom for a young girl." He smiled at her but he was met with that constant frown. "I suggest a _Volo_, perhaps, lad."

I nodded encouragingly, wiggling my brows. "A _Volo_ is the best broom out there, Harper. Listen to the man. It'll come in better use than your broken Firebolt." I smiled at her too. "Not to mention it will look wicked on your trunk. You can be the most badass girl Hogwarts has seen."

And in that funk that she's been submerging herself all day, and that she refuses to let go of—even as she was in the presence of someone as wicked as me—Harper's face colored in anger. "What's that supposed to mean, Potter?"

I took a step back. I was surely troll waste once she was through with me.

"I don't want that useless broom, alright? I just want my Firebolt mended. I'm not filthy rich, Potter, just if you failed to register while you bask in your daddy's galleons." Thankfully, before she decided to curse me, she turned back to the old wizard. "Mend it, owl me, and you'll receive your pay," and with that she stomped away to the back of the shop.

Clucking his tongue, examining more of that broken broom, the clerk aimed a fast leer at me. "A bit energetic your girlfriend is, Mister Potter."

A grunt escaped from me. "Please," I scoffed, "that demented bint wishes she was my girlfriend. I'm not that mental to jump on _that_ train-wreck." With that being cleared, I followed after my fellow Gryffindor.

Pacing up and down a single aisle, kicking the edges of some shelves, Harper was mumbling to herself. "Sodding Potter…Thinks he's so brilliant," she kicked another shelf. "A _Volo_, ha!"

"Quit your bickering, will you?" I frowned at her. "This is supposed to be a fabulous date, Harper, not a rambling-fest. You're going to give people the wrong impression of what going out with James Potter really is about."

She returned the scowl. "We're _not_ on a date, Potter. And if that ever was the case, I'd shoot the killing curse at myself. You're insufferable, and definitely not my type."

One would assume that her comment would piss me off, but it really didn't. Sure, she was immensely attractive in that I'm-not-really-a-lady-but-I-have-a-killer-body-so-I'm-not-really-a-bloke way, but I felt exactly the same. James Potter needed a little something more than something to gaze at. "Alright, this isn't a date. That doesn't mean you shouldn't drop the attitude, you know."

Taking a second to inhale, exhale, and control herself, she sighed and gave me a single nod. "Don't mind me, Potter," she mumbled, walking beside me as we exited the shop. "I just have a lot of pent up anger."

I rolled my eyes. "No kidding," I told her as the cold wind brushed by us as we kept on our path; freezing my wand off in the process. "But, anyway, I didn't know you flew, Harper."

She sighed again, but took the bait to lighten the mood. "It's a pastime, actually. It's an escape from my strict father and etiquette-teaching grandmother." She smiled a little from the corner of her mouth as we past the Hogsmeade inhabitants. "The broom was actually my mother's. She gave it to me in hope that I would find a way to unwind and not be mad as often."

"Bless my grandmummy's heart then," I teased. "All she makes me do is help with the garden and feed the chickens."

She rolled her blue eyes. "You live such a hard life."

"Yes, mock me, Harper, but you've no idea how blood-thirsty those chickens are." I laughed, and cheerfully put my arm around her shoulders.

Stiffening at my touch, not saying anything for a moment, she turned her head to look at me with calculating eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When did you start liking Emily?"

Inhaling the cold air as we casually walked, I was now suddenly choking up the oxygen my lungs was throwing back out. "Pardon me?" I asked as I smacked my chest, trying to maneuver the air-flow through me again. "Perhaps I heard you wrong, Harper. Did you just…insinuate I fancy Taylor?"

"No," she replied with a blank look. "I asked when you _started_ liking her. There's a difference."

I removed my arm from her shoulder. "I do not like Emily Taylor, Harper. She's like…She's like a sister."

She scoffed loudly, rolling her eyes at my comment. "Please, Potter. Although I don't tend to act like one, I'm a girl and I'm not blind. I've seen the way you look at her, the way you act when she's around. You change and your eyes light up."

I didn't respond to her, I just continued walking towards the path of snow that would take us back to the castle.

What could I possibly say to that? I wanted to deny it, but it would be like saying that Voldemort had a lovely nose and a wonderful set of hair—all an obvious lie. I knew what happened to me when that American was around and I damned it.

But finally, with a shaky exhale, I said, "I care for her. She did something noble for me, even if she didn't mean to. I don't forget that. It's only right that I stay grateful. And over the years that gratitude has turned into—"

"Into love?"

"No, not love," I retorted. "It's gratitude. Aren't you paying attention?"

Nia shrugged carelessly. "Love's often mistaken with gratitude, Potter," she said to me like she had all the knowledge about this. "During the process of your gratitude, you fell in love with her. Your protectiveness over her ignited, and you started following her like a lost Hippogriff." Without a warning, she laced her arm through mine as we continued to walk. "It explains the constant jealousy you've over Malfoy because you know he fancies her too."

The wind was suddenly colder.

"Don't look that way, Potter, you know it's true. You resent Malfoy because he's her best friend and she lights up when _he's_ around. But, of course, you're instantly confused when she spends hours with you, never mentioning Malfoy once, and then you began wondering if she likes you too."

I frowned, kicking a giant fluff of snow. "For not wanting to be a girl, you sure talk like one, Harper." She snickered, punched my arm, and I sighed in frustration. "…So you think that he likes her?"

She laughed at my turmoil again. "No, James," her voice was low, now, "I don't think he does. But then again…I may be mistaken."

"Why can't you witches just know these things?" I groaned.

"We're not ruddy psychics, Potter. Some boys are just easier to read than others. And Malfoy's the latter. There's no knowing what he's thinking. You, on the other hand, mate, are as easy as Slytherin girls."

I crossed my arms in indignation.

She smirked. "So, you admit, then?"

"Yes, Harper," I snapped, irritated now. "I like Emily Taylor." (Oh, don't act like you didn't know. It's not like you needed tea leaves to see it.)

Her hand squeezed my arm. "I do reckon you're the perfect bloke for her," she looked at me and I smiled like a giddy witch. "You two would be lovely together. And it'll happen, I know it. You just have to give it time."

Not letting a silence take over us—seeing as she owed me—I asked casually, "so, Harper, when did _you_ realize you were in love with Greengrass?"

She tensed beside me, her arm falling away from mine.

I knitted my brows at her. "Oh, come off it, Harper. It's only obvious."

Her face was stricken with an emotion I could not identify. "…He's my best friend," she muttered, something crossing her eyes.

But before I could ask what that meant, a clear, bell-like voice giggled a, "—Nia! James!"

Trying to see through the fog and falling snow, I squinted my eyes as I tried to spot the owner of that dazzling voice. And just as my heart was giving that _thump, thump,_ that it did when I knew I was going to be in her presence, that beating dropped as I saw her approaching—hand clasped tight with that unknown Slytherin.

Her cheeks were flushed pink, making her glow in the snow with warmth, and she had a beautiful smile on her face. She contradicted everything that the ruddy bloke next to her was: a twisted expression of blankness, gold eyes, and lips pressed into a rigid line.

As she got closer, flashing her smile at us, Emily asked, "are you going back to school now?"

Snapping away from her haze, Harper nodded slowly. "Yes. Are you two already parting?"

"I am," Emily nodded. "Lance is going to stay a little longer. He was just walking me to the carriages."

Throwing her blue eyes at the older student, Nia said to him, "there's no need now. We'll keep her company. But, we really best get going. It's getting colder."

Not acknowledging the blonde witch, the Slytherin turned to my Gryffindor. "I'll see you soon, Emily."

My American nodded once, letting his hand go. "Sure. Have fun."

Glancing a leering gaze at me, almost like he knew he was about to destroy me, Lance Greyback leaned into Emily and captured her lips into an illegal kiss.

The Hogsmeade trip was now over.

**X**

Winter was definitely here with its cold wind, thick snow, and darkening skies overpowering the sun rays in a battle of dominance. It made everything murky, grey and the view outside Gryffindor Tower's window so sad to look at; like we were watching a world be eaten by white and ice.

"This is so depressing," someone sighed next to me, reflecting my mood.

Letting out a grunt, I sunk myself lower into the armchair beside the fireplace.

"We're Third Years, and instead of being off at Hogsmeade, now that we've the opportunity, we're sulking," that same person continued.

With a loud sigh, Roxy propped herself up on her elbows from her lying form on the floor. "We have no lives," she said sadly.

On the armchair across from me, Lucy snorted as she flipped a page of her book. "You're all being a bit pathetic, don't you think?" Her brown eyes peered up at us, looking scolding and firm in that way Uncle Percy's always wearing. "You could've caught a carriage to Hogsmeade, Roxanne—and you _were_, until you came for a sweater and lost yourself here."

"I was—"

"And you, Hugo," Lucy continued, cutting across Roxy to look at the boy next to me, "your Ravenclaw friends insisted you join them, but then you came here to ask Rose for some extra galleons and ditched your friends."

"I did not—"

"So, all in all, really," there Lucy went again, "you two could've been enjoying yourself, but you saw Lily moping around and you felt too sad to leave her to wallow in her misery."

At that, at the way Lucy's always honest and appointed words lingered in the lonely common room we were in, Roxy and Hugo blushed red and refused to look anywhere but at their feet.

I frowned at them, but quickly shot it at the redheaded across from me. "Why aren't you at Hogsmeade, Luce? I doubt _you_ stayed to cheer me up."

Closing her book, brown eyes narrowed and annoyed, Lucy sat taller in her armchair. "I actually was going to go to Hogsmeade with Dominique, I came in here to look for her and I saw you. So, naturally, I couldn't leave."

Just like that, like a quick snap of fingers or a palm being waved in front of my face, I shook away Lucy's annoyingly scolding manner of being and I remembered why I loved her so. "You three are the best friends in the world," I sighed, digging my back deeper into my seat. "But, honestly, don't mind me. You three should've gone and enjoyed yourselves. I just have a broken heart, I'll be fine."

Lucy rolled her eyes, Roxy gave me a sad, pouted look, and Hugo wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sure if any of us were in this state, you'd do the same for us," Hugo said all-knowingly, squeezing me a little. "Now, cheer up, cousin. We hate seeing you like that."

I huffed. "I hate seeing myself like this too," I mumbled, "but it is my fault. I should've known a little better."

Roxy continued to pout sadly. "Well, Lily, just because you two haven't talked, it doesn't mean he doesn't want anything to do with you," she said silently. "Maybe he's just thinking a lot of things over, you know. It has to be hard to be in the spot he's in. He doesn't just have Al to worry about, or you, but also Nia. She's his best friend."

"Don't sympathize with him," I snapped, crossing my arms indignantly. "Or that bloody girl, either."

"Merlin forbid that I ever confess this again, but I agree with Roxanne," Lucy spoke up, giving her opinion for the first time for my situation. (One that didn't include the eye-roll, I snort, or a disapproving shake of the head.) "You don't know what he's going through, yet you're dramatizing everything, Lily."

I was taking a second to come up with an intelligent retort, but in that moment the portrait-hole swung open and someone marched into the common room. And like it had to be my luck, that Gryffindor marched deeper into the room and all I saw was a beautiful wave of brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin.

"…Talking about Prince Charming," Hugo muttered in my ear, no doubt a smirk on his stupid face.

Brown eyes taking in the people before him, the Fifth Year suddenly looked overwhelmed. "Erm…hey, you lot," he said awkwardly.

"Greengrass," Hugo greeted cheerfully. "Glad you're here, mate, we were just leaving and we needed someone to take care of Lily. She's been out of order lately, so hopefully you can help with that."

Shooting the most murderous gaze that I could've come up with at my redheaded cousin, I felt immensely betrayed as Lucy and Roxy immediately stood up from their places to go along with whatever our Ravenclaw cousin decided.

"Hugo!" I hissed desperately, my eyes wide as my three cousins headed past the Fifth Year and straight out to the portrait-hole.

And once the hole closed behind them, an uncomfortable tension pierced the air like little needles. (_Great_.)

Turning away from the path my cousins left in, the Fifth Year turned his brown eyes towards me; looking apologetic and ill-eased as the atmosphere in the lonely common room felt. And because of the way that he looked, like he wanted to be anywhere but there, I felt an anger wake inside of me.

"Lily—" Liam called after me as I stood up from my armchair and turned my heels. "Lily, wait!" He continued, his footsteps right behind me.

Before I can make it four steps up the staircase of the girls' dormitories, I felt his fingers grasp my forearm. "_What_?" I snapped with my automatic anger, narrowing my eyes at him. In the tiny space that we had, his face was so close to mine, those glittering brown eyes inches from mine, and I wanted to pass out. "What do you want, Liam?" I said in a thick voice.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, those glittering eyes now gleaming with something murky. "I didn't mean to hurt you, honest. I…I don't even know what's going on half of the time. I'm just…Confused doesn't cut it, Lily. I just needed some, erm, time…time to figure things out."

I crossed my arms, taking a step up so I could put some distance between us. "What is there to think about, Liam? I told you I liked you—I _kissed_ you, for Merlin's sake! You should've been able to know right there and then if you liked me too. You're over-thinking everything."

He lowered his head, hiding his eyes from me. "It's not that simple," he whispered again. "Al would have my head…then there's Nia. I…Nia and me…well—"

"Ugh!" I tossed my arms in the air with a grunt. I didn't want to hear any of this, not anymore. I put my heart in the line and all I get is Nia-this and Nia-that; well, to hell with Harper! She wasn't involved with this. It was just me and him; no third-parties!

Turning on him again, I continued to stomp my way up the staircase. His footsteps were right behind me again, and at that very moment I wondered why in Dumbledore's name the slip-and-slide that was put on the stairs to keep all the boys out was not working.

"Lily, please, listen—"

"No. Go away now, Greengrass," I told him with a snort as I kept walking. But as I did, he did too. And since my only hope to escape him so I could cry my eyes out was on the other side of my dormitory door, I opened it quickly.

However, just as I opened it with a giant BANG, something moving caught my attention and the boy's in the back.

"—What the hell?"

"—Lily!"

"—My eyes!" Liam shouted in pure disgust, ignoring the two other voices that boomed out of my dormitory.

Stumbling back a step, my eyes opened wide in repugnance, Liam caught me swiftly as I continued to gape. "Dominique!" I shrieked with a voice that sounded horrified. "What the bloody hell are you—"

Stopping myself, I stumbled some more and Liam held on tighter. There, completely naked and on a boy who was wearing the same thing as her—absolutely _nothing_—was my cousin, Dominique Weasley. Her green eyes were staring in shock and embarrassment, her long hair covering her exposed chest as she faced our direction.

Turning, I slapped Liam's hands away from me and I put mine over his eyes. (Mad at him or not, I did not want him to see another girl naked!)

And as I was now behind the Fifth Year, making sure his eyes were covered and he couldn't see anything, I got a full glance of where Dominique and that boy were naked on. Instantly, more horror seeped into me. "Dominique," I shouted again, "you're on _my_ bed!"

"Well, I'd say I was sorry, but you weren't supposed to be here!" Dominique threw back at me, sounding like she was the one who was offended.

Moving away from me, Liam tore his face from my hands and grimaced. "Isn't that a Slytherin?" He asked, turning in an angle away from my bed as he pointed a discreet finger at the bloke lying underneath my cousin. "Derrick Rowle, isn't it? I saw you talking once with my cousin Scorpius."

I frowned at him, slapping him on the chest. "Yes, like this is the time to make acquaintances!" But despite my anger, I blinked and caught a view of the muscular boy. I blushed and quickly looked away.

Groaning in embarrassment and annoyance, the boy underneath stirred. "Can't you to beat it for a moment? I'd really like my pants right about now."

"You should've kept your pants on before you came up here to violate a Weasley," Liam snapped at him, crossing his arms and acting offended.

Derrick narrowed his black eyes at us, his face more at view as he sat and continued to balance Dominique on him. "You're one to talk, mate. You're up here about to violate a _Potter_! That's even worse."

"Lily!" Dominique's eyes widened in mock.

I frowned. "Oh, shut up. We weren't going to do no such thing."

Dominique scoffed and ignored me. "Why are you here with my little cousin, Greengrass? I thought you fancied Nia Harper. I don't think she's going to take it well when she knows you were in here with Lily."

Tensing up for a moment, looking between upset and saddened, Liam was quick to shake it off. "That's none of your business," he snapped in a tone that was very unlike him. "My feelings for Lily are between her and I, and you two should really get out so me and her can talk."

"Fine then," Dominique glared.

Feeling dazed—because had Liam just said he had _feelings_ for me—the Fifth Year grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. I was all swirls and twirls now.

Holy Merlin, what a day.

** X**

Stretching on my bed as I extended my arms and my legs forward, wrinkling the emerald sheets on the mattress of my four-poster, I yawned loudly and heard it echo. The dormitory that I shared with Zabini and Potter was deadly silent for the first time in the past five years that we shared it, and honestly, it was nice.

But of course, like most great things that come to an end, the door to my dormitory opened. "Honestly, Scorpius," a dainty giggle pierced the room, "isn't there something better than lying about on this day?"

There, leaning on the doorframe of my dormitory door was Slytherin's evilest and prettiest witch. Belinda Rookwood. She aimed a smirk at me, arms crossed over her emerald bathrobe that exposed her neck and collarbone from its loose tie.

Rolling my eyes at her, I sat upright. "I was studying, actually," and though that was the saddest thing out there, I told her the truth. "Some of us do that instead of sneaking up to the Prefects bathroom and hogging up all their hot water."

"You've could've hogged all the hot water with me if you wanted to," she said teasingly, smirking at me. "But honestly, you're lying about because Potter didn't take you on his date, right? Or maybe you're here, all alone, because that Emily Taylor girl has a boyfriend now?"

I frowned at her.

"It explains why you two don't hang around each other. I bet she's finally found someone else to batt those innocent eyes of hers. You're no longer needed, am I right? Sad, sad. Though I admit that Greyback is handsome for his kind, I wouldn't give you up."

Holding my frown I said, "Well, you're particularly nasty today, Belinda. Did my cousin, Daren Greengrass not ask you out to Hogsmeade?"

Instantly, knowing that I hit a spot, Belinda frowned at me. She hated my other Greengrass cousin more than Liam and I did. And it majorly had to do with the fact that he was the person her father had chosen for her to marry when she turned seventeen.

"Don't look so mad," I continued, "at least you'll have me as family when you two do get married."

Her black eyes darkened even more. "How're you holding up, Malfoy? I heard that Rose Weasley had a date with Lysander and it went beautifully. They're back now, did you know? He was gushing about it and holding her hand. It was sickening sweet."

I dropped my glare and mock automatically, my skin feeling like she sent a stinging hex at me. "Weasley can do whatever she wants," I said through a thick tone.

Belinda started snickering. "Don't be so bitter, Scorpius. She is your friend, after all."

Placing my head on the back of my bed-frame, I shrugged. "I guess I've been around you for too long," I said like that explained my attitude change. I had been trying not to think about Rose and Scamander on their date, prancing around Hogsmeade like it was a candy-store while I sat in my dormitory studying for my Potions exam.

"I do grow on people," she nodded in agreement as she kicked the door shut, waved her wand at it, and walked her towards me. "But let's not fight, I know you stayed to be with me," she said, her voice gentle and grateful as her knees sunk into the end of my bed.

I smiled dimly at her. "Yeah, well, that's what friends are for, right? You've had it hard since that lesson with the Boggarts."

Her gentleness was gone now as she leered darkly. "Well, I'm always in need of a friend," and she crawled towards me, her hands instantly tugging the collar of my hooded-sweater. Swiftly and skillfully, which is a little sad at her young age, she spread her legs over mine, sitting on my lap lightly. "And you're just the best one at that, Scorpius."

Not helping myself, I slithered my arms around her waist; feeling the softness of the fabric of her bathrobe. "Why do you do this, Belinda?" I questioned her, closing my eyes as she sunk her teeth into my neck—continuing the game she had begun weeks ago. That one that held no emotional connection, that didn't tie us down, and that gave us a comfort for being alone.

"Don't see why not," she muttered, pulling away before tracing her tongue on the patch of skin she'd bitten. "You're currently smitten with a girl who doesn't want to love you and vise versa. I say, just have some fun."

I sighed, the face of that girl she spoke about flashing before me.

"See?" She laughed, pressing herself more tightly down on my lap. "Don't think about her, or this, even. Just let me be your friend."

"You don't have to be my friend like this, Belinda," I told her, our eyes locking now.

She shrugged, nothing passing her face. "Then take it as a Christmas gift." Her fingers found the tie to her bathrobe, shrugging it off in a second and exposing herself to me now.

I narrowed my eyes. It was impossible not to see how beautiful she was, pale and so inviting. "I care about you, you know?" I told her, tracing my thumbs on the sides of her bare waist; the action caring and gentle.

"I know you do," she said in a low voice as her hands pulled off my shirt. "But you don't love me. I _know_ who you do love, Scorpius. And while she's being a fool and ignoring you, I'll gladly keep you warm for her." Her fingers were now on the top of my black pants, smirking. "Though, it might be for a while since you'll always be just her friend."

I glared at her now, anger rising at the cruelty of her last comment. "How sweet of you."

"I do my best," she laughed before catching my lips with hers; sending jolts of angry lust through my veins.

No, this was not love. This was a game, a continuous game.

Sure, I cared for Belinda in a way that I cared for Nia Harper, perhaps a little lesser, but not in the way I adored Emily Taylor. She was great company, always easy to talk to. We had potential to be great friends if she wasn't all about skin contact and hisses. But for the time being, as selfish and vulgar of me, I continued with the game as I tried not to think about what she said.

I would always be the friend, or lesser to that for that girl that I loved. Because even as I was here, letting Belinda Rookwood kiss and touch me, she was somewhere else with a boy that should've been me.

Rose Weasley was with Lysander Scamander, not thinking of me.


	22. Preparing For the Night

** Leave Out All the Rest**

** Chapter 22: **Preparing For the Night

** POV: **Nia and Rose **  
**

I was sitting in front of one of the walls of my room, my knees crossed over one another as I kept my eyes steady before me. And there, hanging on the wall by nails and not magic, was a full-length mirror in the shape of a pentagon that was bordered by white marble. I didn't know how long I was sitting there, just that I was glued to the reflection the mirror gave out.

I didn't really know what was going on inside my head, which was a first for me. I'm a rather simply complicated person; easy to understand but hard to deal with. Sure, I could be nicer and gentle-like, but that wasn't who I was. I was hardheaded, persistent, bossy, sarcastic, but I was a good person. I was like a misunderstood boy. (Yes, a bad boy with a good heart.)

Through my constant personality, through my constant thoughts of things I already knew and that were supposed to stay the same, I lost myself. Things were definitely _not_ the same. They were changing, and fast. And unless you're quick to adapt for survival—like a chameleon or some rubbish like that—then change is a bloody terrifying thing. One moment you're sitting in an old, comfortable armchair, reading your favorite book, and then you step out of the room for a quick trip to the kitchen or the restroom; and once you've come back feeling refreshed, you're slapped across the face as someone drags away your old armchair and replaces it with a leather, modern thing that you see in all those extravagant muggle-furniture magazines and then they toss your book into the fireplace and replace it with that Witch Weekly crap.

Lately, things just felt like they were slipping from my fingers. I mean, was it so hard to give a girl some control? Was it asking too bloody much for consistent things? Seriously, who needed change? Not me, that's who. Change was messing with my head, hormones, and my life and I was so close to hexing it where it hurt.

"—Nia!"

Okay, fine. Figuratively speaking, I can't harm something that's a force in the universe and all that rubbish, but my point is proven, isn't it? I am not happy—which, again, was a first for me. I wasn't typically a peppy witch who smiled and giggled on a daily bases, mind you, but still. I was content and satisfied. Was there really a need to take that away from me?

"—Nia!"

Of course there was, wasn't there? Someone was hexing my mere existence for their own entertainment. The few galleons that I had saved up were on Malfoy, but then again that was just me being a judgmental bitch. Though, I was supposed to hate him and all, I had to admit that he was decent and that I just fancied attacking him when I could. (It was just one of those things in my life that was constant, you know? But at the rate things were going, I wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy dropped out of Hogwarts and took our bickering with him.)

"—Nia Harper!"

Sighing to myself as my grandmother's voice started getting shriller, louder, and more threatening as she obviously knew that I was ignoring her, I blinked and refocused my eyes. And then right there, right as I continued to brush off my grandmother, a frightening thought emerged into my head: was I turning into _her_?

All my life I've associated my grandmother with being domineering; demanding respect, demanding purity, demanding perfection, demanding things to stay the way she's always known them since she was a child. (Which, come off it, was about a thousand years ago.) It was the way she was, as my mother always said, but now it was clear. It was the way she stayed in _control_ over everything. So, now as I felt like I was losing my sanity because things were slipping from me, had I become what I've hated all along? Have I been clashing with her all these years because, ultimately, we were the same bossy and commanding people?

The eyes reflecting off of the mirror opened wide, a paralyzing fear in them as the thought thickened. "Oh, Merlin, no," I breathed, feeling a panicked feeling starting to fill its way inside me.

Before I could start heaving for air and pass out as cold chills started running up my spine, the door to my bedroom opened.

_Deep breath, Nia, come on_, I told myself, trying to control that fear. "Not now, Grandmother," I added aloud, starting to heave for air.

"Yeah, you might want to deal with her soon, you know. She seems very upset."

That fright and cold sensation halted itself and I turned my body in angle from my mirror, my eyes meeting a brunette boy with brown eyes that held onto the knob of my door; his feet in the middle of the door way. He was unsure whether he should step fully inside or keep his distance, I could tell. "What are _you_ doing here?" I snapped.

Sensing my immediate irritation, the brunette boy took a slight step back out."I…erm…I just thought you'd want an escort to the Potters house."

"And you volunteered?" I was wearing a frown now, one that was not about to go away. "Very kind of you, I'm sure, but I don't need your service. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you got the hell out my house, Greengrass."

Liam sighed tiredly, sadly, even. His brown eyes were cast onto the carpet of my room, staring at it like if he'd look away he'd die. (Which wasn't really off now, was it?) "You're avoiding me."

"What gave it away, Greengrass? The ignoring you I did the last week at Hogwarts or the return of your letters? Obviously I'm ignoring you, you idiot, now get out of my house."

His eyes narrowed more at the direction of the carpet, his hand tightening around the knob. "…We're supposed to be best friends," he whispered, still not looking up, "and you can't even begin to _try_ and understand how I'm feeling."

"Is it a feeling of being disregarded like yesterday's edition of the Prophet?" I retorted at him, trying to hold onto my anger that was threatening to leave my blood as his presence radiated out hurt. "It's not a lovely feeling, is it?"

"Of course it isn't, Nia. And I owe it to you, really. But, please, let's focus on you." Finally looking away from the floor, Liam's brown eyes were still narrowed but frustrated instead of apologetic. "Can't you stop being selfish and please understand how I feel for a moment?"

I crossed my arms. If he came here to apologize, he's surely doing a rubbish job at convincing me not to hex him to his embarrassing death. "I don't have time for this, Greengrass," I huffed, lifting myself up from the floor. "Go back the way you came and—"

"Damn it, Nia," Liam snapped in a low voice, taking the courage to march into my room and slam the door behind him.

"Oi, _get out!_" As I was heading towards my nightstand, I felt his hands clutch onto my arms and spin me around roughly. "I don't want to talk to you!" I tried to wiggle away from him, half-surprised that he was being such a prat at the very moment. "Liam, let go!"

With his fingers still tight around my arms, Liam's eyes zeroed into mine; keeping them there and daggering them centimeter by centimeter further into me. His usual smile was far gone and replaced with a calculating stare, an emotional blur taking over his expression as silence loomed over him for a moment.

"Liam—"

"Merlin, you're beautiful, you know that?" His fingers were loosening around my arms now, eyes gazing at me like he just discovered something no one else had. "I can't believe I've never said it to you."

I gulped, my eyes growing wide as a warmth seeped into me.

"I can see what those blokes have been talking about," he continued to whisper, his stare transfixed, almost. "You're gorgeous, Nia."

And as he said that, as my cheeks began to burn with a flush coming on, a determined looked crossed his face. One second later, his forehead connected with mine; the tip of his nose brushing mine. The air in my room had disappeared. He took in one deep breath, muttering something that I did not catch, and he began to descend his lips towards me.

My heart was pounding a mile per second, my blood boiling. He was going to kiss me, he was a second away from brushing his gentle mouth onto mine—and he would've, if I hadn't started laughing.

Raising an eyebrow at me, looking conflicted and surprised, I left Liam standing still as I backed away several inches; my laughter still echoing around my room.

"I take it you didn't want me to kiss you," he spoke, looking annoyed.

I shook my head, laughter after laugher.

"You don't love me, do you?" And then he had to kill it, of course. "If you don't, Nia, why do you hate Lily so much?"

No longer laughing, no longer feeling like the world was going insane right inside my bedroom, I froze in my spot. My best friend was looking back at me, his brown eyes determined once more—but this time they wanted an answer. "Of course I love you, Liam," I could feel my non-existent manly-bits about to fall off, but I supposed I owed him an explanation. "I love you more than anything else that I've ever known."

"You do?"

"Well, _obviously_," I huffed at his question. "But…I'm not in love with you, Liam. I mean…Sure, if I was a normal girl and you weren't everything that I cherished and connected with innocence, then yeah, I would. I'd be madly in love with you."

"What about Lily, then? Why…Why did you always make it seem like I had to choose between you two?"

I frowned at him. "You were confused, then?" I dodged his question for a moment. "You were wondering if you had feelings for me."

At my statement, his eyes softened and his cheeks went pink. "….It wouldn't have been so bizarre, would it? We're all we've ever known."

A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips at his answer. No, it really wouldn't be so bizarre for me and him to have ended up falling in love, but things don't always work like those fairytales they tried to feed us as children. Sometimes you don't fall for the boy who's stuck by your side like a faithful puppy, but the one who came out of the blue. One who came into your life, making you feel like you were hit beside the head by an unexpected bludger as you walked by; making everything off balance. Yes, _that_ boy. The one you spend years sharing jokes with, frowning, degrading, and the one you never realize you fell for. (It's mostly never the obvious choice, is it?)

"Then, I guess you've found your answers," I finally replied, sitting gently at the edge of my bed. "You're everything that I've always known, Liam. It was always me and you, even during Hogwarts. Sure, Malfoy had the biggest chances of stealing you away from me, but he's family. You're supposed to deal with him. And, it was comfortable, you know? Being able to let other people in, but still being the best friends we were when we were kids.

"I never really thought about you falling for someone. I mean, I always just figured you'd stay beside me if I demanded it and we'd be happy. Because, we are happy, aren't we? Being best friends?"

Liam stood firm in his spot on the carpet, arms crossed now over his dress-robes but he nodded his head. "Of course."

"That's how I expected it to be, but then that Potter girl had to bat her eyelashes at you and you went mental. But like I said, I'd always figured you'd stay a virgin and keep your side glued by me, and that was that," he flushed, but I ignored it. "…I just felt threatened, Liam. I just…I don't want her to…" My voice was squeaking now, my eyes stinging and I wanted to hex myself in the face. "I don't want her to take you from me."

And at the clear change that was taking over me, Liam rushed his way beside me; kneeling on the floor and looking up. "Nia," he called, tender and warm as he clutched my hands, "that's _never_ going to happen. It's always been you and I, and that's not—"

"Don't say that," I interjected through my pitchy voice. "One day Lily will stop being six years-old and you'll be a boy, be all hormonal and sickly-romantic and forget about me."

"Lily's fourteen, Nia," he corrected, sounded appalled for a second. (Like that made it better.) "And…yeah, I really like her, Nia, but that doesn't mean anything. Just because new people come into our lives…Just because we fall in love with people, that doesn't mean you and I will stop loving each other any less." He squeezed my hands. "You're the only girl in the world that feels like they're a part of my blood and soul. What we feel for others, that's just what we deserve to have."

"Stop saying that," I frowned. "You fancy the Potter girl, I get it. But, honestly, stop throwing me into the lover-cauldron. You know I despise the world."

Chuckling, Liam shook his head; letting out a snort. "Come off it, Nia," his voice was teasing, "it's clear as day who you fancy. Honestly, I think I would've noticed sooner if I wasn't trying to tell myself that I was possibly in love with you. It's the reason why you've been so miserable lately."

"_No_," I snapped. "The reason why I've been miserable is because everything's changing, Liam. Nothing's the same, and you know how much I hate that. Like that summer when we were ten and your dad took you to France and I threw a fit because it interfered with the things we'd been doing since we were four."

Standing up from my bed, shoving him aside, I headed back to the mirror on my lime-green wall. "Rose is annoyed all the time, no longer her know-it-all self that I love. You're off blushing at whatever the Potter baby's doing. Malfoy's off snogging Rookwood. Emily's silent, distant, and never says a word to me unless I look for her. And now, Al has that stupid—" I stopped, glaring at my reflection; everything from the blue eyes, blonde hair, and mint-colored dress on my body. "It scares me, Liam… I don't want to be forgotten."

Coming from behind me, Liam stood still for a moment; his reflection beautiful and normal. And as his reflected brown eyes watched me sadly from the mirror, he wrapped his arms around my waist, snuggling his chin on my shoulder. "Things change," he whispered, "but that doesn't mean they stopped loving you. Same goes for me, Nia. You're my best friend, my sister, even. I'll love you enough for the rest of your life, I promise."

Letting a single tear fall from one of my eyes, watching it through the glass slide down to my cheek, I brought my hands to Liam's. I squeezed them, trying to smile so he could see it in the mirror. "You better, Greengrass," I said in a warning tone, "because if the moment comes Lily Potter steals you completely away, I'll kill her."

"Noted," he chuckled, pulling away from me. "But, you shouldn't tell her that. We are having Christmas dinner at her house. She can poison your dinner."

I snorted. "Yeah, don't think she won't try that, anyway." And right before we could exit my room, I turned around and elbowed him roughly on the chest.

"_Oi_!"

"Two things, Liam," I told him. "One, don't you ever dare snog me again. And two, that's a reminder of who's the man in this friendship."

** X**

Greeted the way we usually are when we enter my aunt and uncle's home, a loud and deafening, "James Sirius Potter!" bounced off the walls and into our eardrums. It was Aunt Ginny, of course, screaming her lungs out at her eldest child.

Snickering as we dusted ourselves from the extra Floo Powder on our clothes, dad whispered to mum, "I always knew Ginny would be the one who'd have a child just like Fred and George." He finished with himself, and then helped mum shake it off of her brown curls. "It makes it that much more satisfying that our children are perfect."

And as dad gave my brother and a huge grin, mum rolled her eyes and smacked her husband beside the head. "…Thickhead," she muttered.

Shaking my head in disapproval at them, I was saved from further irritation as my name was being called from the second level of the Potters home.

"Hey, Al," I smiled at my dark-haired cousin that peered down at me. "Happy Christmas."

"Yeah, yeah," Al snorted, walking his way down the staircase as quickly as he could. "Forget about that jolly rubbish for a second, I've something to tell you."

"Want to perhaps share the secret, cousin?" Glaring from his spot next to me, Hugo crossed his arms over his dress-robes. "Because in case you haven't noticed, Rose didn't come by herself."

Ignoring my brother, Al shot his arms opened and headed to embrace my mother. "Aunt Hermione," he said loudly, "happy Christmas!"

Fixing his untidy hair, Mum laughed lightly. "Don't be rude now, Al. You know how easily left-out Hugo gets."

"Well, Hugo shouldn't feel so," I spoke, smirking now. "He knows what it's about. Al's been the center of conversation at Hogwarts before departing."

Looking calculating, dad said, "Oh, I know what this is about." And as Al went to hug him hello, dad ruffled the boy's hair, erasing mum's attempt of fixing it. "I bet Al told everyone that for his sixteenth birthday tomorrow, his wicked Uncle Ron would be buying him his first, official Firewhiskey. It's about time, actually. One more year and he's an adult."

"—Don't feed the boy lies, Ron." Exiting from her kitchen, Aunt Ginny approached us with a dazzling appearance. Her long and flaming hair was curled into perfection down her waist, her face pale and glowing, a dash of pink blush, and her eyes painted silver that enhanced the brown in them. "He's nowhere near being an adult."

"Dad's forgetting that Rose's birthday is two weeks after Al's," Hugo added, leering. "Rose is just as close as to moving out the house as Al is."

Dad snorted.

"Oh, the children you two are." Coming out of the kitchen like his mother had, James walked towards us as he carried Lily's white owl. And as he got closer, the light of the living room making him glow, scratch marks were apparent on his face. (Ah, that explains Aunt Ginny's previous screaming. No doubt James was teasing the bird and she attacked.) "I'm already heading to be seventeen. Shouldn't we be having a conversation about that?"

"After the stunts you pull every time you're in this house, James—"

"If you don't want me here, Ginevra, I'm always welcomed at Uncle Charlie's. Say the word, and I'll be flying into a pitch of dragons in no time," James snapped.

And at the clear rage that had started to pool into my aunt's eyes, Mum reached over and tapped her wand on the redheaded woman's shoulder—a Silencing Charm was cast. "James, dear," Mum called him, "please go put Hedwig in her cage before your mother hexes you. It's Christmas and you don't want to spend it in St. Mungo's."

"…Wouldn't be the first time. Woman's a bloody menace," James muttered, sticking his tongue out at the direction of his mother. After a quick second, my cousin turned to my mother and smiled innocently. "Of course, my darling aunt," he bowed and headed his way to the staircase.

With a tap of her wand, Aunt Ginny's voice was given back to her. "He's going to drive me mad. Expect me to enter a mental-ward soon."

"It wouldn't really be a surprise," Dad whispered as Mum dragged her sister-in-law back to the kitchen.

Hugo shook his head. "You know Aunt Ginny has unstable anger, dad. She's going to end up attacking _you_ rather than James."

"—And this time with my assistance." The fire burned green, and out jumped Uncle George with a smirk and a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Little brother," he greeted my dad, ruffling his red hair before punching his arm roughly.

Dad scowled, shoving Uncle George. "You're a git, George. You're always taking her side."

"Well, obviously. She's my favorite sibling."

"Uncle George, in all of this, where's the rest of your lot?" I asked, my head shaking in disapproval once more.

"Roxy and Freddie got into a fight," he told me, "and I had to escape the house before your Aunt Angelina realized it was me who gave Roxy the Beaters Bat to whack Freddie with. You know how she gets, threatening to take a go at my ear." He swept the side of his long, red hair and exposing his only ear.

Rolling his eyes, Al turned back to me and tugged my arm. "Rose, about that thing I wanted to tell you?"

"Ah, I see you're brushing us off then," Uncle George clucked his tone. "Very well, then. Come on, Ronniekens." He pulled out his wand and poked dad with it. "I expect Harry's out back and I really fancy opening this bottle and getting piss drunk before mum arrives."

Despite frowning at his brother, Dad nodded. "Forget about Mum, George. We better start drinking before the guests arrive."

And as Uncle George began opening the bottle of liquor and Dad followed him towards the backdoor, my heart sunk into my chest with tingles and I looked back at Al. "So, they really are coming?"

Al nodded, grinning as he smoothed his black dress-robes. "Should be interesting, don't you think?" He grabbed my hand and tugged me down to the nearest couch. "But back to what I wanted to tell you…"

"Of course," I sighed. "What is it?"

Taking a moment to concentrate on one, definite emotion on his face, Al said, "I asked Evanna to be my girlfriend."

"Huh," I raised an eyebrow, "did you, now?"

His forehead creased. "You don't seem surprised—or happy for me, for that matter."

I shrugged, fixing the bottom of my dress. "Well, as much as it surprised me that you went for someone like Evanna Nott, the Ravenclaw, I don't really think you're into it." And at his frown, I was quick to explain myself. "You asking her out was adorable, Al, but you being with her? That's just stupid. It's like…It's like you just settled for her."

"Meaning what, exactly?" His frown was even deeper.

"It means that you're obviously in love with a certain blonde, Gryffindor friend of ours," I told him honestly, knowing what blue-eyed girl came into his head. "And just because she's going through whatever it is that she's going through with Liam, you gave up and settled for what was there."

Expecting him to go into a full-out denial, I was surprised when Al's green eyes softened and looked terribly sad; a sprinkle of heartbreak in them. "…I never got a chance to ask you how your date with Scamander went."

"It went great," I said sincerely, sinking my back further into the couch. "He's really something." _But, I'm settling just like you are_, I added in afterthought.

"You ever plan on telling your parents about him?" Al continued with the subject at hand. "Because if you do, I think they'd be supportive. Lysander's mum and step-dad are old friends of our parents, after all. They know him and already think he's a great bloke."

Frowning to myself, I found tears wanting to come out and sting my eyes. Lysander Scamander was everything you could want; perfection on paper. But that was the thing right there: he was what every girl would die for. He was charming, intelligent, handsome, funny, loyal, and truly a gentleman. And as much as I pride myself and thrive for perfection, it's not exactly what I want.

What I want came in the form of angry differences, of sharp comments, of witty remarks, and the occasional heartbreaking smile and gentle touch. It came in the form of white-blonde, ragged hair, of silver eyes, of competing smarts, dry humor, and a gentle heart. Love was the form of Scorpius Malfoy and I damned it all to hell.

"Just don't mention anything, please," I mumbled to my cousin. There was no need to tell Al that Lysander and I were never going to happen because it was his best mate that I was enthralled with.

Before Al could respond anything, Aunt Ginny marched in with her silky, emerald dress flowing behind her in her hurry. "Al, go warn your sister she has one minute to get down here. She's been locked in her room for Merlin-knows-how-long and dinner's almost served."

Getting up with a grunt, his face still twisted with that funk I put him into, Al left without complaining.

"You look amazing, Aunt Gin," I decided to push my guilt away. "You always look beautiful in that color."

Smiling humbly at me, my aunt threw me the same look Mum had before we left our home. "Rose, dear, it runs in the family. Look at you, so dazzling."

Looking down at myself, I patted the fabric of my dress shyly. The high-waist skirt of my dress was black and silver, printed with silver roses while the strap-shirt of it was simple, velvet black. My hair was straightened for the occasion, Mum's inherited curls tamed for a night.

"If you say so. I feel completely dull."

"—Well, _I_ think you look beautiful." With a chill that raced down my spine, I turned towards the fireplace that I hadn't noticed spit out green flames. "Very alluring, Weasley, and that doesn't happen on a daily basis."

And as I was alternating from blushing from embarrassment or anger, Mum chose that moment to step back into the living room. And as she caught sight of me, of that new intruder, she rolled her eyes with annoyance.

Looking at the boy in dress-robes that matched mine and his penetrating silver eyes, I said, "Well, can't say the same about you, Malfoy. Still plain, I see." Oh, Merlin, how that was a lie. He looked like…No words.

Two seconds ticked as he aimed a smirk at me, and then the fireplace burned again and out came out more guests.

"—Astoria." In unison, Mum and Aunt Ginny greeted Mrs. Malfoy with a friendly smile.

"Ginny, Hermione," Mrs. Malfoy returned the warm smile as she dusted her pure silk dress before proceeding to dust-off her blonde hair. "Lovely to see you both. And, thank you once more for having us over."

Clearing his throat, not looking as grateful, Mister Malfoy caught me staring at him with an amused gaze. "Happy Christmas, Rose," the man replied, trying to smile as his eyes quickly flickered to my mum.

"Malfoy!" As Scorpius and his father stepped away from the entry of the fireplace, Al came hurrying down the flight of stairs; his face happy now that his best friend was there.

Smirking at my cousin, Malfoy said, "Fixing yourself for me, are you, Potter?"

"I was going to wear a dress, but Rose took it," Al joked, punching his fellow Slytherin happily.

"Good thing, I reckon. I doubt you'd look as captivating as she does."

"—Hermione, George's torturing Ron with a spider!" And before I could blush and give myself away by Scorpius' comment, Uncle Harry came marching in from the garden. "He has him hiding up in Al's tree-house and…." He stopped, his bespectacled eyes landing on the guests.

But before awkwardness could seep in, Uncle George did. "Did not! He's lying, Mum. You know—" Letting his innocent-mask fall, Uncle George replaced it with a relieved smirk. "Thought Mum had Flooed in. Thanks for that, Malfoys." He bowed, and headed back out.

Taking the plunge before the awkward tension could appear, Mister Malfoy cast a glance at my mother once more, but quickly directed it to my uncle. "Merry Christmas, Potter."

Sounding just as uneasy, Uncle Harry said, "Yeah. Merry Christmas."

_Crack!_

Coming out from the apparition, Lucas Zabini—followed by his parents, Blaise and Loretta—appeared with a giant grin on his dark face. All three Zabinis, in that fashion that Lucas loved to give out of fine and mighty, looked elegant.

Mrs. Zabini was dressed in a navy-blue suit, her almost-blonde hair in loose curls. Her pale skin was glowing, green eyes gleaming. And both father and son were dressed in fine, black suits, and shiny smiles on their faces.

"Merry Christmas, Weasleys!" Lucas cheered.

And like it was accustomed in this hectic family, Zabini's greeting was ignored as the cries of my father entered from the outside; mocking laughter from others mixing in too. "Get it off me! Get it off!"

Let the insaneness begin.

dinner.


	23. Surprise: It's a Weasley Christmas!

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 23: **Surprise: It's a Weasley Christmas!

**POV: **Third Person

In typical days between the months that school was in session, the Potter Residence was a quiet house located in the furthest corner of Godric's Hallow. There, Ginny Potter—a former international Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies—lived and served as a domestic housewife since the birth of Lily Luna, alongside her famous husband Harry Potter.

Three times a year, however, the calm village of Godric's Hallow explodes into madness. And when Christmas, Easter and summer stroll around, the people of the village know when to hide the precious possessions, when to keep their animals inside, and when to lock their gates. And currently to the dismay of the other residents, its Christmas time at the Potter household and they waited for the destruction to start.

"Firewhiskey, Butterbeer, or Pumpkin Juice, Draco?" Leading her guests out towards her prized garden, Mrs. Potter smiled kindly. "Blaise, Loretta?"

Walking through the Potters home, leaving a trail behind of uneasiness and hesitation, Draco Malfoy nodded his head at the redheaded woman who was being uncomfortably nice. "Firewhiskey," he said, his blood freezing in his veins as the former Granger caught his eyes and smiled. "…And lots of it," he mumbled to himself.

Trying to ease her husband's tension, Astoria inhaled calmly and smiled at their host. "Wow, Ginny. You really outdid yourself with the garden." And as she spoke, she didn't realize she made Draco shift uncomfortably on his feet as he spoke to the redhead like they were old friends. "It's marvelous."

The path of the garden that was separated into two by a smooth pavement road was illuminated completely as it gave the garden a touch of breathtaking brilliancy; like the moon was settled over it. And like the stars were present all around them as well, the garden was infested with twinkling lights from the trees to the nearby bushes of roses. Chairs were placed around the garden with their own little circular tables and vases with intensely pigmented roses, tulips, lilies, and sunflowers at the center.

In the middle of the garden, beside a small water fountain, there were three massive tables. The furthest table, the only one that was placed horizontally on the grass, was where all the drinks were held. Pitchers, bottles, and self-brewing cauldrons sat at the ready, some goblets refilling themselves.

Next to that table was one that was assembled and stacked with presents. Bright, shiny, and colorful wrapping papers gleamed dramatically like little gems from all the lights in the garden. It was the holy-grail of all Christmas gifts.

Finally, a few inches from those tables was a longer and grander table that seated possibly forty people; eighteen on each side and one person at both ends. And on it was a delicious feast the varied from meats, seafood, greens, and sweets.

"Thank you, Astoria. It's been my pastime for the longest time. Well, since James turned five, actually. I needed to put my irritation into something rather than beating that boy senseless."

And as the guests laughed at his wife's comment, Harry frowned disapprovingly at her as he cleared his throat.

Catching the annoyance in those emerald eyes right away, Ginny rolled her eyes. "In this case, however, Harry's the one to congratulate. He did it."

And while his wife and Malfoy's let out their noises of approval and genuine surprise, Blaise chuckled at the thought. "You really did all this, Potter? Because if you did, I'm assuming the Minister gave you all morning off. This must've taken ages."

Growing up as a Pureblood, Blaise had been used to those coldly decorated festivities. The ones that barely held a fleck of color, the ones that never seemed to warm the air with the smell of cinnamon or merry words, and the ones were silence danced and circled the walls instead of music. But now as a married man to a Muggle-born witch, he was enthralled by the entire opposite. And by the looks of the Potters garden, at the easy sensation in the air, he knew that this was the right way. This was a Weasley Christmas.

"Props to you, Potter. I wouldn't have been capable of putting all this together in two hours and with my wand," Blaise added freely.

And as he chuckled at the easiness in Zabini's tone, Harry tried to hide the immediate guilt he felt for the real reason of allowing these guests to enter his home. He had to smile and not look like the only reason why they were there was to keep Malfoy and Zabini, the heads of two great and ancient Pureblood families and descendants of and former Death Eaters, observed and monitored. It was a moment for family and friends, but as Head Auror, Harry had to make sure these two men were completely innocent from the case he was currently assigned to.

"I do hope your mother's well, Malfoy," Harry cleared his throat and turned to the blonde man. "Ginny tells me she extended her invitation to her but she politely declined."

Malfoy nodded once, straightening his back as his wife clutched lightly onto his arm to ease him. "She sends her apologies, Potter. She sincerely wanted to attend, but, regrettably, she needed to attend a business meeting in Ireland."

Looking at her old classmate, Hermione raised her brow at him; watching him blink wildly and away from her. "A business meeting, really?" She asked. "It's the holidays, how can one think about work?"

"Draco and I told her the same thing, but apparently some of the members of an association the Malfoy business is connected with encountered a few problems and threatened to sell-out their shares if this wasn't fixed immediately," Astoria replied for her husband. "And with the sudden crash of the wizard economy, Narcissa didn't want to take the chance and lose Scorpius' inheritance she's leaving him."

Blaise nodded once. "Something had to have gone terribly wrong because every member of the council was called in. I was supposed to attend, but my mother decided to be decent for the first time and went to examine the situation. And if I'm not wrong, your brother Alec was called into the meeting as well, right, Astoria?"

"Yes. Alec said that all small and ancient businesses were at risk." Mrs. Malfoy looked up at her hosts. "This association was founded by old Pureblood patriarchs. It protects their businesses by connecting them all in case of a downfall."

Even though she was married to a Pureblood, Loretta Zabini cared not for the business of it all and decided to bring back the time of family. "Since your brother's gone, Astoria, is Liam spending his holiday with Daphne? And if that's so, I'd like to have him spend it with us. Lucas tells us how horrible her family's to him."

"Oh, Merlin, no," Astoria scoffed, her forehead creasing with displeasure. "Alec left my nephew with us. He travels a lot, you know, and he wants Liam to be as comfortable as possible. And being with my sister's not a way of doing that."

"—_I was not scared_!" Ringing loud and interjecting into the night, Ron Weasley's voice roared. "And I didn't hide in the tree-house! I was just verifying Al had those games I bought him when he was seven!"

A loud snort echoed. "You were crying like a blubbering fool!"

Shaking her head by her side next to Harry, Hermione narrowed her brown eyes at the massive sea of relatives exiting the backdoor of the Potters home; all of them laughing at the expense of her husband. "Honestly, George," she began with her lecturing tone, "you know it's a phobia. You know he's sensitive about—"

"Sensitive, are you now, Ronniekens?" George ignored his sister-in-law as he shoved Ron hard. "Don't worry, little brother. I'll send you a wicked bug-repellent spray."

Dressed in a beautiful plum-colored dress, an even more beautiful dark woman kept her elegance as she reached over and smacked George Weasley beside the head. "Leave your brother alone, George," the ex Angelina Johnson scolded her husband. "You do this every year and every year Ron breaks your nose. I'm tired of charming the blood from your robes. Be an example for Freddie and Roxy, for Merlin's sake."

Patting Angelina's arm in an approving manner, Mrs. Molly Weasley gave her a gentle nod. "Well said, Angie."

And before George could start to complain and Ron boasted, Bill Weasley's rough voice called out for his only brother-in-law. "You outdid yourself, mate. Keep it up and I'll hire you to spruce up Shell Cottage." And as his sister rolled her eyes, the scarred man smirked at her direction. "And you, Gin, look very lovely."

"You say that like it's surprising, Billy." Ginny frowned.

With one arm laced through her husband's, Fleur said enchantingly, "'e eez right, Ginny! Zat color looks imprezzive on you!"

And as little conversations broke out among the adults, Hermione decided to do something selfless for the sake of what she'd seen in Rose's eyes when the little Malfoy heir had appeared in Harry's living room. "So, Draco," she called, "I don't think I wished you a proper merry Christmas."

Malfoy paled and some of the other Weasleys stopped their sudden talks to turn to him; looking at him like they hadn't spotted him in their sea of redheads. "Ah…sure. Happy Christmas, Gran—Hermione." He bowed slightly at her, a smile on his face for the show of it all. "To all of you," he extended the greeting to the eavesdroppers.

Making him feel completely taken aback as he'd been expecting snarls and disgusted looks, the members of the Weasley clan greeted him back fully, merrily, and politely with shining smiles.

The only one, however, that continued to frown at him was Ron. And keeping it on, the redheaded man threw a claiming arm around his wife's shoulders and covering the exposed skin there that was revealed by her muted lavender dress.

Before a tension could appear in the air, all because of Ron's obvious and clear and everlasting grudge, Harry was relieved as James came storming out with a growled, "_dad_!"

"Yes, James?" Harry asked his son, brows knitted as he looked infuriated alongside Freddie and the people following after them looked deadly amused.

"—Lily and Roxy have lost their minds!"

"—It's disgusting!"

At Freddie's comment, Lucas Zabini spread out a smirk. "I don't think it is, actually. It's quite a lovely sight."

Freddie glared murderously at the Slytherin. "I will hex your manly-bits off, Zabini."

Stepping away from their infuriated cousins, Victoire Weasley, accompanied by Molly II, rolled her perfect blue eyes as they headed towards the adults where Teddy had been lingering silently like a shadow. "They're exaggerating, really. Lily and Roxanne look beautiful."

Chuckling like the smug little eleven year-old he was, Artie Weasley said, "Beautiful is not the word James or Freddie said when they saw them."

And at the clear meaning to Percy's son's comment, at the infuriated looks on his nephews' faces, a lightbulb went off beside Ron's head. "Wait." He tore away from his wife, raising a brow at her. "What was my Rosie wearing when we left?"

"You _saw_ her dress, Ronald," Hermione told him. "You approved it."

As Ron tried recalling what dress Hermione was talking about, the rest of the people that were over for Christmas dinner at the Potter Residence entered the garden. It was a stampede of stunning teenage witches.

And as Rose led the group, laughing light-heartedly with Nia Harper, Ron turned red and started shaking his head furiously. "I did not approve _that_ dress!"

But forgetting all about the clear modesty Rose held—one that seemed to have lost itself with Roxanne and Lily as they came into view—George nearly cried. "Roxy, _no_!"

On her stance next to Lily, Roxanne frowned at her father. "It's just a dress," she told him as she patted the fabric of it slowly. It was a short and strapless floral dress she'd bought in Muggle London that stopped a little before the knee. "Victoire and Molly helped me pick it out. And look, daddy, pretty flowers," she added as if that would make it better.

"Yes, like the flowers help hide the fact you're thirteen and almost naked," Lucy snorted at her cousin as she crossed her arms over her beige turtleneck cashmere-sweater.

"—Merry Christmas, Mrs. Potter!" And from the throng of girls and the chaos circling the air, Emily Taylor made herself known to hopefully distract the enraged and appalled adults. "Thanks for having me over. I'm so happy to finally be here."

"Oh, my darling Emily. I'm very pleased you—" Ginny Potter was interrupted.

"Lily Luna Potter, do you honestly think that's appropriate for a family dinner? In the middle of winter, no less!" Harry frowned at his daughter with the same disapproval George had reacted with.

Not looking like she regretted the idea of tossing aside that ridiculous turtleneck her dad had bought for her to wear for the occasion, like if she was some grandmother or prissy girl, Lily smiled. "I know it isn't, dad, but Victoire and Molly are taking us to London to celebrate Al's birthday later."

Turning to his girlfriend and Molly with a disgusted look, Teddy shouted, "you two bloody bints are taking my little sister dressed like that to London?"

"Time for dinner!" Ginny called as she turned away from her demented family and led her guests to the table.

Taking a sip of the Firewhiskey he'd stolen, Draco chuckled mockingly into the glass. "…If Scorpius wore a dress like _that_ I'd be aggravated too."

** X**

The moon was heavy over the garden of the Potter home. It added to the magical and starry night they were hosting as they sat on that massive table laughing and chatting and eating with their guests and relatives.

And in the middle of the harmony and unity that Dumbledore had always preached about, Ron watched the Malfoy family carefully as they held a conversation with Charlie and his girlfriend Stella West—a Dragon Trainer that he's been with for the past four years—about Romania and their children. (Which, Stella had a sixteen year-old son from a previous marriage named Stefan.)

And as Stella finished her discussion on how Stefan and Charlie got along so well and that he learned a lot from him, Ron could see Malfoy's mouth begin to tug on a smug smile as Charlie asked about Scorpius. Without missing the opportunity, Malfoy started bragging about Scorpius and how he was exceptionally intelligent and expected him to pass his O.W.L's with all O's.

Feeling irritated by his school enemy, Ron scouted the large table for his daughter. And when he found her, he scowled in frustration as she sat next to the little Malfoy heir and they chatted like no one else was around. "Rosie," he called, "how's school so far, dear?"

The table started quieting down, the adults always interested with anything that happened at Hogwarts. "Erm…" Rose cleared her throat, looking at her father with confusion ten chairs away from him. "It's great, dad. Everything's the way it's always been."

"And the lessons?" Ron carved his turkey.

"Well, I'm thinking of dropping Divination and Muggle Studies next year. I don't find any particular interest in both subjects. Trelawney's definitely mental."

Hermione scrunched her face in distaste next to her seat by Ron. "I can't believe McGonagall has that woman teaching still."

"Al, how's Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ginny questioned her youngest son, remembering the letter Lily had sent her.

"Brilliant," Albus answered too quickly. "Absolutely brilliant, mum." His fellow Slytherins snickered under their breaths, knowing perfectly well that he was a mark away from failing the class. "Professor Alan's an…I've…erm…learned a lot about…about—"

"Boggarts," Scorpius muttered in assistance for his friend.

"—Boggarts!" Al repeated quickly.

Ginny frowned. "Are you not paying attention in class, Albus?"

"I am," Al insisted, "but Alan just has an odd obsession with Boggarts, you know. It's like primary focus."

"I thought you were learning about Defensive Spells already, Scorpius?" Mister Malfoy spoke. "That's what you were studying yesterday, right?"

Halting his mocking laughter at his best mate's expense, Scorpius cleared his throat and proceeded to eat his dinner. "We are, but the lessons vary, Father."

Having had spent a good hour glaring at Al, infuriated because he'd been ignoring her since she stepped foot out of the Floo with Liam by her side, Nia huffed at the two Slytherins. "That's odd. In our classes Professor Alan's left Boggarts as part of Third Year and we've yet to revise them. He's extremely dedicated on demonstrating the different format of Defensive Spells from a century ago to the ones created in modern times."

Knowing that his face was transitioning between confused, anger, and annoyance, Al threw a glare back at Nia. He didn't know her reasons for doing what she was intending to do, but Al knew this was _not_ the way he wanted his parents to know about Evanna Nott. Harper was intending to make Evanna come off as a distraction rather than Alan being a lousy git that had it out for him.

So without holding his fire, Al said, "James and Nia are dating!"

With wide eyes that no longer were throwing daggers, Nia looked appalled and embarrassed as James and Emily coughed loudly. Emily looked stricken while James looked angry.

"You're dating Nia, James?" Ginny's voice was muffled but heard by all as she looked at Emily's impossibly shocked eyes.

"_No_!" James bellowed. "Al's lying!"

Ginny crossed her arms. "And why would your brother do such a thing?"

Trying to push away her embarrassment, Nia settled on looking firm. "Well, that's because Al's hiding a girlfriend from you, Mrs. Potter. She's a Fifth Year Ravenclaw by the name of Evanna Nott."

"You're dating Theo's daughter?" Blaise asked his son's friend, looking genuinely interested. "Good luck, boy. Theo's a possessive git."

Thinking that his father's frown was because he was dating a relative of a Death Eater, Al looked down at his plate and tried to find a suitable distraction. "Well, it's not that bad, actually. Evanna's great. We should be worried at Emily," and then he looked up again, pointing a finger at his American friend and gave her the spotlight. "She's with a Seventh Year Slytherin. Lance Greyback, if I remember correctly."

The silence that'd fallen over the table was now thicker than before. All eyes were on Emily Taylor, jaws dropped. Even Draco stared at the girl with worry.

Clearing her throat, blinking away from Al's apologetic eyes, Emily shrugged at the uneasiness in the air.

Placing her hands on the tabletop, Ginny gave the girl a shake of her head. Sure, she knew she wasn't the girl's mother, but she did have a great affection for her not to say anything. "Emily, you can't be dating Lance Greyback. You don't know anything about this boy if you are."

"I do, actually," Emily mumbled. "He's really sweet to me."

"That's not what she meant," James interrupted, frowning. "What she means is that you wouldn't be with Greyback if you knew _what_ he is."

"He's dangerous," Teddy added, receiving a firm nod of agreement from Bill, Hermione and Draco. "He's the son of Fernier Greyback, Emily." The girl remained blank, but her eyes didn't grasp what he was saying. "Do you even know about his father?"

"Lance just mentioned that his father's out of reach."

Sharing the same concern Ginny had, Astoria looked at her son's friend with worry. She knew how much this girl meant to Scorpius and she was in danger and she hadn't a clue. "Emily, dear, have you mentioned to your parents that you're dating Greyback's son?"

Emily bit her lip. "No, I haven't. But, I don't see what the problem with—"

Letting out a loud groan of irritation, Scorpius glared roughly at the oblivious girl. "Fernier Greyback's a _werewolf_!" There, he'd just enlightened her. "He's the foulest of them all, while we're at it. He completely abandoned his human side and turned into a coldblooded murderer—a cannibal, actually. He was a supporter of the Dark Lord and fled in his downfall until the Ministry caught him. He's been locked up in Azkaban for the last fifteen years."

Forgetting that she'd been keeping Scorpius away from her since they were not in speaking terms with one another, Emily's green eyes filled deception.

"That boy's not to be trusted," Draco commented as he refilled his goblet of Firewhiskey. "At how dominant Greyback's werewolf gene was, the chance of his son being exactly the same is high. There were a few cases," his eyes unwillingly drifted to Teddy, "where werewolves are decent wizards and interact civilly with the community. And come full moon, those few transform away from the population to avoid inflicting another with the werewolf trait.

"Fernier Greyback wasn't like that. He killed for pleasure and purposely changed others. That sort of trait is passed down. This boyfriend of yours can and _will_ attack you if your blood's strong. And if that's so, you cannot be safe around him. He will kill you."

At the truth in Draco's words, Emily tightened her lips into a line as everyone else looked like all this was a fact. And as her mother threw Emily concern and slightly disapproving eyes, Lily felt instantly terrible.

Underneath the table, hidden to the rest of the world of the development that'd been kept secret between them, Liam squeezed their intertwined fingers. He could see it in her brown eyes, her concern for Emily and the sympathy. So when that faded into determination, he nodded once at her.

They wanted to take away their friend's momentary shame. And what better way to do so than to reveal their secret?

"Hey, family," Lily cleared her throat, raising her voice to catch attention. "I've something I'd like to tell you."

"What is it, dear?" Mrs. Weasley beckoned her granddaughter.

Inhaling some of the night air, Lily swallowed her fear. "Well, since everyone's coming clean and revealing their respective others, I thought I should do the same and tell you lot about my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

Taking the plunge like Lily had, Liam cleared his throat and brought their clasped hands to the table to be displayed for her family and the guests. "I'm Lily's boyfriend."

"—You're dating _my_ sister?" Al bellowed.

"—I knew it!" Scorpius snorted, giving his cousin a thumbs-up.

"—She's fourteen!" James and Louis exclaimed together.

"….More like six," Nia grumbled from her seat, frowning at her best friend and the little redhead girl that was taking him from her.

Knowing that her family was going to disapprove and shout outrageous things once they found out, Lily kept her place and hand clasped tightly with Liam's. He'd finally come around and admitted wholeheartedly that he fancied her too and that he wanted to be with her. She was not going to lose that because her family objected. "Mum, can you please assist me here, please?"

"…This is the finest Christmas in ages," Blaise muttered to his wife. "The drama's just so intense."

"If all goes well," Hermione turned to Draco Malfoy and smirked at him as he downed his tenth Firewhiskey, "in a few years, you'll be Lily's uncle."

The former Slytherin Prince choked on his liquor.

"—Don't bring Mum into it!" James snapped at his sister. "You're a kid, Lily! Greengrass is an okay bloke, but like a puppy! And, wasn't he with Harper like three weeks ago?"

At the disruption that was ruining what was supposed to be a perfect dinner, Mrs. Weasley stood from her seat and scowled at her lot. "_That's enough_!"

"—I want my presents!" Artie shouted. He was the youngest and cared not for the drama surrounding him.

Ignoring Percy's son, Mrs. Weasley kept her frown. "Lily's opening up to all of you because you're her family. And as your mother and grandmother, I've taught you all the value of family unity and the importance to respect each other's choices. Lily did the correct thing here by letting you all know about her relationship, and now as her family, you _respect_ that. You let her be and watch over her as she descends into the beautiful young lady she is; just like you'd do with the other girls."

Mrs. Weasley then turned to her only son-in-law, her eyes firm. "Now, Harry dear, I know it's difficult for you, but be proud that she informed you rather than hiding it. You're her father, support her. And as for you, George—" She looked threateningly at her most childish son, "you shall not encourage James, Freddie or Louis in wounding the boy or I'll personally curse you, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," George and all three cousins repeated together, looking down at the plates with scowls.

"Well, that was delightful," Lucas Zabini muttered to Roxy, nudging her as he winked and she flushed as the table went back into silent-mode.

Smiling encouragingly at the new couple and their bright blushes and intertwined fingers, Rose, Dominique, Victoire, Hugo, Molly, and Emily awed them.

Teddy scowled at the girls for their touchy-rubbish, but watched the Greengrass boy with a threatening glance. (Lily was his little surrogate-sister. He'd kill the boy in a snap of fingers.)

Contrasting with the girls, James and Freddie and Louis glared at the couple. They were sick to their stomachs at how smitten they appeared and they were not going to let Greengrass get away with this. (According to them, Lily wasn't allowed to date until she was old and needed a cane to walk.)

Copying the trio of cousins, Nia and Lucy frowned at Liam and Lily, but both for different reasons. Nia, because she didn't like Lily and was possessive of her friend and Lucy frowned because she didn't think Lily knew exactly what she was getting herself into.

Ginny and Astoria stared at each other with content expressions. Ginny was proud that her daughter had enough courage to tell the entire family, and Astoria felt glad that her nephew had a look of happiness on his face.

Downing a triple Firewhiskey, Draco Malfoy shook his head as the alcohol burned on the way down and made his head throb. If there was one thing he was glad that his father did it was that he never encouraged sincerity and open trust from Draco. He wouldn't have been able to live with the lack of privacy and embarrassment.

Catching Granger's eye, noticing the twinkle and her smirk, Draco frowned at her. This was the last time he ever visited Godric's Hallow.


	24. Whispers

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 24: **Whispers

**POV: **Scorpius

After the little fiasco during Christmas dinner at Godric's Hallow, things went by surprisingly smooth after—okay, I'm lying straight out my teeth and I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would attempt to wash my mouth out with a bar of muggle soap her husband collects for such blasphemy.

Things had been revealed and said against someone's will and somehow trying to eat mince pies after that spectacle wasn't rewarding. There was a sort of tension that filled the air; the kind that made you want to sink down in the gardens grassy ground and never come out as you try to live a life as a flobberworm.

The adults tried their best not to act like that odd tension between the 'kids' was there. They occupied themselves with chit-chat about work, methods to keep a roses so fresh, how to get Ron Weasley from eating everything in a cupboard, how Mrs. Potter meditated to keep herself sane, how my mum found patience to plan social events for snobs, and how Mrs. Hermione Weasley found it hilarious that my dad had been swaying in his seat; a look of complete drunkenness in his silver eyes as he frowned at her.

After an hour or two of trying to pass the night like nothing happened—or more like avoiding each other's eyes for too long—Mrs. Potter had announced that it was time to exchange and open gifts before anyone could depart. And most of us 'kids' scurried off the chairs and headed towards the gift table in attempt to make the night fly by before we were allowed to leave.

Things eased a little as we smiled and the adults looked pleased as we swapped gifts. (Dad looked a little put-out when I opened the gift Mrs. Weasley had given me. It was an emerald knitted sweater with a giant grey _S_ on the front. It matched the one Al and Zabini had gotten, except for the letters. It was Slytherin-pride for us.)

The pressure was easing off, like I'd mentioned, except for the long and gone look in a girl's eyes as she tried to blend with the background. And having had caught my worried, saddened and irritated glances, Mum had grabbed a silver-wrapped box from my hands and headed to whom I'd been looking at.

After she'd marched right up to the girl, encouraging her to open it without shyness and the longing to distance herself from the world at that moment, my eyes had softened a tiny bit as a gasp had escaped from the girl; along with a tear. And despite the clear dislike she had that night for me, Emily had looked up at me with such an overwhelming look in her green eyes as she stared at the metallic picture-frame and picture I'd given her. (It had been simple and plain, but that's who the American was. Not eccentric at all; easy to please.)

But the more we had stared at each other from a distance, Mum giving her a pat and then walking away from her to head to Liam, Emily's eyes had began to flash with something, and then she had turned her back at me.

I had sighed, feeling completely useless when I looked away from her to open another gift in my pile. And when I was opening the Broomstick Servicing Kit Nia Harper had surprisingly given me, I blinked up when I felt someone staring. It was Rose Weasley. A frown on her face like the one Emily had given me; hers with much more hatred than the latter.

I was clearly not forgiven that night.

We had gone home soon after, balancing gifts and Father as the Potter/Weasley clan bid us a goodnight and a thanks for attending their festivity. (Equally as drunk as my father had been, Rose's dad snorted and had called out to my father that it'd be the last time too. And as we Flooed, I'd caught a glimpse of Mister Weasley's sister and wife smack him on the head.)

Sleep had come, and then so had a new day. It was mindless the first few hours. Liam, who was spending the holidays with us, and I played Wizard Chess for the most part; talked about Lily, much to my annoyance; told me that he'd almost kissed Nia, much to my repugnance; and how he and Nia had Flooed with Emily to her home, finding it silent and lonely while the American assured her family would be there soon.

Once the afternoon had arrived, dressed in our casual best, Liam and I headed to the Potters home once more to celebrate another occasion with them. It was Al's sixteenth birthday and the git was having a good fashioned get-together with just his friends. (Rounds of Butterbeer and a small bottle of Firewhiskey were present, courtesy of George Weasley.)

The awkward tension that had been there from the Christmas dinner among us wasn't fully gone by Al's party. What made it difficult was the distance Emily was keeping from me; Rose's glares; Nia's snide comments to the new couple among us, Lily and Liam; and then her glaring contest with Al; and James' moping around when he failed time and time again to get Emily's attention.

Lots of effort to make Potter's birthday memorable after many Butterbeers and tensed laughter, Louis and Freddie tipsy over the Firewhiskey they'd drowned selfishly, and even playing a few tricky muggle games that his grandfather had given him, the party had come to an end and night came.

Seeing as most of us felt guilty, yet refused to do anything about the awkwardness that lingered among us, we chose to spend the night at Godric's Hallow to please Al when he didn't want his friends to leave.

So here I am now, four in the bloody morning, wrapped in a fort of blankets Mrs. Potter had set out for me on the floor of her living room with sleep refusing to come.

And seeing like I wasn't the only one, I could see a blonde head glowing white from the moonlight entering the living room. "…Potter?"

Stirring from his own place on the floor—claiming that it'd be completely rude of him to go to his bedroom while his friends suffered on the ground—Al turned at the call for him. "Yeah?"

"I…erm…I never said Happy Birthday," Nia whispered in the darkness of the room. "I feel…bad for it. I'm sorry."

Clearing his throat lightly, I could already see the awkward tension pass on my best mate's face. "You look cold, Nia," he muttered to her, making me confirm my assumption. "Sure you've got enough blankets there?"

Closing my eyes to attempt to play it off as if I was sleeping, I tossed to the opposite side I was facing; dragging my blankets to cover most of my face to protect me from their view. I was sure Harper would rip my eyeballs out if she knew that I could see and hear her caving in and speaking to Potter after she vowed she'd kill him first.

"You're upset with me," Nia muttered, ignoring Al's previous comment. (Though, I really don't know how she could. Potter's home was colder than the Slytherin dungeons at the moment.)

Potter gave out a low sigh to prevent from waking the others. "I'm not upset with you," he whispered, the tension still there. "I guess…I guess I should just be feeling grateful you told my mum about Evanna. Made it easier than having that awkward conversation with her."

There was a moment of silence that I thought was going to last the rest of the night—until Harper huffed heavily; her forehead no doubt creasing with that frown she liked to sport most of the time. "So you really fancy her then?"

Silence for another thick and long three seconds. "She's a great girl," Al finally replied. "And…well…as my friend, I'd really appreciate it if you'd try and get along—"

"You're under the impression that I hate her?" Harper scoffed. There was a mix of frustration and hurt all at once. But before Al could interject, she said, "and yes, you're right. I am your _friend_. And because I am, I promise to be very polite so your relationship goes smoothly. Now, goodnight, Potter."

There was a shuffle of sheets, and I was positive Nia had huffed and given Potter her back with her fury lingering over her.

There was a broken sigh and the sound of other blankets arranging themselves. "…Goodnight, Nia."

Sighing to myself once more, I tossed over and lied on my back. Things were getting completely topsy-turvy among us, and I was wondering when someone was going to have the quaffles to bring it up. Sure, we were still the best of friends despite our little spats, but things were changing. Hormones were starting to get involved, just like our pride.

There was something completely obvious between Potter and Harper—which both refused to admit. And although I'm not one to _want_ to talk about that sort of rubbish, they both needed to sort that out. It was going to drive a wedge between them and then to the group if they cut off ties.

With me, I needed to get over my smug and proud attitude and swallow it; with both Rose and Emily. On one side, I enjoyed glaring back at the redhead; snapping mean comments like she'd been snapping at me. On the other, my pride was getting to me when I realized during Al's party that when I looked at Emily, I was smirking. There was a hurt in her eyes that she'd gotten from the abrupt revelation about her precious Greyback that made me satisfied. (Like a damn bastard and horrible friend, if I might add.)

But before guilt could push into me, the sound of a loud _crack_ echoed inside the living room of the Potters home that came in from the kitchen. And knowing that sleep was not going to come to me at almost five in the bloody morning, I kicked the blankets away from my body and headed towards the sound.

And as I slithered my way in quietly, I was greeted with a "Malfoy?" and an illuminated wand pointing at my face.

I squinted from the light. And catching my flustered expression, the wand was pulled back and the kitchen filled with light. Immediately, blue hair and silver eyes were in my focus. "Lupin?" I asked with a rough voice and another squint.

"Ah, it is you," Teddy sighed in relief as he tucked his wand back into his pocket. "I thought you were my mum for a second," he told me as he headed to the muggle cold-box thing that Mrs. Potter found some use for. "But seeing as she's not waiting for me with a beating, I suppose Louis did what I asked. But then again, Mum acts by surprise and that bastard could've ratted me out."

He pulled out a carton of milk and a block of cheese. "I was with Victoire for a while," he continued, "and Louis seems to be under the impression that every time I am, I'm violating her. But little does the little flobberworm know is that Vic's studying to be a Healer and I'm forbidden to violate her until she becomes one."

I shook my head, not wanting to get the image. (Though, if we excluded Lupin out from that image, Victoire Weasley was the ultimate fantasy.)

"I left her studying once I tried to get a snog and she kicked me out," Teddy ignored my expression. "I went to go meet Molly at some pub. I miss her, you know? She was my best friend and she disappeared on all of us for a year after she graduated Hogwarts. She damn near broke Percy's heart." He took a giant bite out of the block of cheese.

"She doesn't like to be a witch," he told me as he chewed. "She lives in Muggle London like she was one of them. Nothing against Muggles, mate, but you know. They took Molly from me." He took a swig of the carton of milk, trying to swallow the cheese he ate. "Like I said, she was my best friend. We sort of understood each other, you know? We both don't belong here, but she left me and made me the only outcast."

His hair was turning into a sad brown color as he shoved the milk carton at my direction. I raised my eyebrow at him, taking the carton like it was a gift and I didn't want to upset him. "Are you drunk, Lupin?"

"Sure am," he said in a sappy tone. "For my resentment of her abandoning me, Molls buys me all the alcohol I want when we see each other."

And before I could help myself, I asked, "and why are you telling _me_ this?"

"Shouldn't I?" He retaliated.

I shrugged, taking a seat on one of the chairs. "Just odd, I guess. You've never spoken but one word to me and all of a sudden you're spewing out your emotions. The alcohol, I reckon." My tone was indifferent. "But feel free to go back to hating me."

His hair went back to a turquoise as he gave me an unimpressed look. "I don't hate you," he told me simply. "If you don't know, we're family. Oddly, strangely, completely bonkers, but we are."

"Of course I do," I told him, giving him the same indifferent stare. "My Grandmother told me all about you. I know about her life as a Black and the day _your_ Grandmother left to marry that Muggle-Born." He frowned at me as I said it, but I continued. "I also know about what Bellatrix Lestrange did to your parents and how my family tried to murder yours. Forgive me if I say, that's enough to assume that someone hates you."

His stare of not being impressed with my blabbering was still there. "Quite," he muttered and then ate another piece of cheese. "I met your Grandmother once. I was about five, I think. My dad," he obviously meant Mister Potter, "told me who she was when she attended Grandmum Andromeda's funeral."

His hair color stayed the shade of vibrant, but his silver eyes went to a sad color. "She didn't stay long, your Grandmother. But I do remember she told me she was sorry and that she wanted me to be happy." He shook his head and his eyes went back to their regular color. "But, yes, I see why you assumed I hated you. Malfoys are not on anyone's list of cuddly people, and Merlin forbid I suffered through that."

I frowned. "You believe in all the stories people say, then? You go by assumptions of who my family is?" I didn't have his talents, but I was sure my eyes were burning black with defense. "Sure you do. After all, it's only _us_ that know the discrimination and hatred we receive. Only I know how it's like to watch my father and grandmother try and try, yet we've Aurors invading our home, tracking them like they're responsible for every murder and every shop that's robbed.

"How would anyone give up their lovely spot in the precious Weasley/Potter family to join us, right?" My voice was sarcastic now.

Teddy took a seat from across from me. "You're so dramatic, Malfoy, did you know?" He laughed and gestured for me to slide him over the carton of milk. "But I suppose you're right. I wouldn't give up my spot even if I feel like I don't belong sometimes."

He drank from the carton and a drop of milk fell down his chin. "Though I wouldn't, I'm still curious about you and your family. Always been, mind you. Just been a complete coward to do anything about it since you've been friends with Al." He sighed and crossed his arms. "You've one thing that they don't. And that's blood. You're my family by what runs in your veins, and I don't have that with anyone else."

"Who's dramatic now?" I told him, my anger residing slightly.

He laughed instantly, smirking back at me like I did to him.

But as that lingered and faded, his smirk turned into a satisfied smile. "We're cousins, Malfoy," he spoke once more. "Second cousins, once removed and all that rubbish, but we're _family_. And I'm here for you, mate."

I smiled too, nodding once. "You should visit Malfoy Manor before my holidays are over, Teddy. I'm sure my Grandmother would be happy to see you."

Before he could answer, footsteps came into the kitchen; along with a muffled, "Teddy? Scorpius?" A redhead came into view, her brown eyes fighting with sleep as she squinted from the light. "What are you two doing?"

"Merlin!" Teddy croaked, stumbling out of his chair. "Don't do that! I thought you were my mum, Rose!"

Rose frowned instantly. "Yes, and I'm sure screaming won't wake her," she snapped sarcastically. "And by the looks of it, you're drunk. You best go up to your old bedroom, Ted. You can't apparate in that state. You'll splinch yourself. Not to mention it's past five!"

"Bloody hell," Teddy groaned. "I've got to be at the Ministry at seven for my…" He trailed off, not wanting to reveal his Auror duties. "Anyway, I'm off then before Rose goes Aunt Hermione on me." And before he made it past the redhead, he aimed a leer at me. "I'll take you up on that offer, Scorpius."

I nodded at him once and he tried tip-toeing his way towards the staircase.

"What was that about?" Rose asked. The glare she was giving me nowadays gone as she yawned and forgot that she loathed me.

I shrugged, stretching my legs before I rose up from the chair. "Family matters," I told her and she knitted her brows at me. "I'm sorry we woke you, Rose. I didn't know you could hear it from Al's room."

"I didn't," she told me, crossing her arms. "I was feeling uneasy and walked down. I didn't see you on the floor and I just…"

"You thought something happened to me? Inside the Potters home?" I chuckled. "You're naïve when you're sleepy, Weasley."

She glared at me. "Well, next time I hope you do turn out dead, you git. I'm sorry for being a concerned friend. I'll make sure it never happens again."

Staring right into her narrowed brown eyes, pushing past her anger and annoyance, I saw a glimpse of something pure. It was there, shining like gems and it made me smile. She cared about me. Despite of her need to hate me, she actually cared.

"We better get some sleep," I told her as I reached forward and grabbed one of her hands. "With Teddy's luck, Mrs. Potter probably woke up and she'll murder us if she sees us awake."

With a pink flush touching her cheeks, Rose erased her irritation from her beautiful face. She blinked at me and looked up from her thick lashes. My heart thumped in overdrive. "Can I…Can I sleep with you?" Her voice was lower than a whisper. "Roxy and Zabini claimed Al's bed—don't ask—and I got the floor with Liam and he kicks."

I chuckled and she flicked off the lights of the kitchen. "He kicked my back. I'm sure I'll have bruises the size of quaffles. Lily's lucky I'm happy for her and I don't mutilate her boyfriend. He sleeps with his shoes on, for goodness sake."

As we walked silently to the living room, our hands still clasped together, I tried not to laugh and wake the others. "He's paranoid about an invasion so he sleeps with his shoes. Says he's ready to run for it just in case."

Finishing up with the words that left my lips, I lowered myself on the carpet of the room and arranged the blankets that I had left tousled. And as I did so, Rose made her way to the floor and laid herself on a spot; a sweet smile on her face as I joined her side.

"Goodnight, Scorpius," she muttered.

Feeling her body heat pressed onto my side, I just nodded in response. There could be nothing coherent for me to say to that.

Holding her smile for another second, Rose grabbed one of my arms and tossed it over her waist as she rotated to give me her back. She held onto my hand, her fingers lightly intertwined with mine as I felt tingles shoot up my spine.

My composure was completely gone at that point that I was sure I could be considered a disgrace to the Malfoy name. A smile tugged on my lips, my body warm, and my nose filled with the strawberry-scented curls of her red hair. (For Salazar's sake, Ron Weasley could apparate right this moment and not shake my good mood away.)

Sighing in contentment, I blinked and looked at the direction where some of my friends slept—well, all except for one.

Deep emerald eyes were looking at my direction, intense hurt and heartbreak in them. The light of the moon made the person's skin glow a milky-color, their hair as dark as the night.

My own heart broke at that instant as my arm twitched and brought Rose Weasley's sleeping figure closer to me.

And as I did so, as I felt a knot in my throat of regret, the moonlight highlighted the tears that fell from Emily Taylor's green yes.


	25. Death Wishes in Muggle London

**Leave Out all the Rest**

**Chapter 25: **Death Wishes in Muggle London

**POV: **Lily**  
**

Tapping her foot impatiently, a scowl on her freckly face, Lucy snapped a, "honestly, you two aggravate me to no end."

It was a busy day in the streets of Muggle London. The sun was barely shining through the clear skies, throwing warmth and rays of light towards the ground where we walked; gracing us with a bit of heat. It wasn't enough to leave our gloves and scarves at home, but it felt like a kiss of warmth you could enjoy in the breeze.

There was a multitude of people at the Shopping Center—where Mum and Aunt Hermione had dragged us to— because of the sales that sprouted after the holidays. People walked with one another or hurriedly passed each other. There was a commotion among them like it was used to be seen from these hectic muggles.

Looking away from them as I felt Liam's hand slip away from mine, watching him walk over to Al, Malfoy and Zabini, I turned to the girl who'd I was trying to ignore. "You're a foul witch, Lucy Weasley. Don't you get tired of ruining my moments?"

Lucy kept her expression the way it always was, annoyed and all-knowing. "You ruin your own moments when you meddle in things you shouldn't."

"Oh, loosen up," I snapped at her, frowning still. "That bloke was obviously looking at you like you were the most dazzling thing he'd ever seen. It's not my fault you couldn't see that. You just needed a little push, and Liam and I were just trying to assist."

"I don't need your help!" She was now more annoyed and irritated than all-knowing. "Unlike you, Lily, my head's not in the clouds daydreaming about boys. Just because you've snagged your first boyfriend doesn't mean the rest of the world wants one too."

I leaned against a light-post indifferently. "Luce, at your rate, _you'll _be the only one in the world without a boyfriend." She was about to protest again but I raised a hand to stop her, I wasn't done talking yet. "Look, I'm sorry for pushing you and embarrassing you. That wasn't my intention. I just want you to be happy."

Heaving for a few silent seconds, her brown eyes narrowed into slits, I saw my cousin trying to compose that anger and low patience she had inherited from Uncle Percy. "I am happy," her tone was tensed. "I'm just thirteen, Lily. I'm not really focused on looking for a boyfriend."

"Yeah, you're just focused on your education and hopes to become Minister of Magic," I told her with annoyance, rolling my eyes. "But _fine_," I huffed before we could fight again, "I'm sorry. I won't meddle."

And as we both tried to push the irritation that we had towards one another, I tore my back from the light-post; my arms wide open as I headed for her. With a roll of her eyes and her prissy attitude under control, she mimicked my actions and we both hugged tightly.

Lucy and I had a complicated friendship though we were cousins. She was a lot like her father and I was too much of a loud and troublemaking Weasley. And it was because of that that our friendship was constantly on the fritz; that it was strained and we had to watch what we said to one another. Of course that never helped, we snapped at one another like it was a need.

"Forgiven?" We both asked in unison as we pulled away.

We smiled at one another — the reason of our coexisting as friends evident in that. Yes, we annoyed each other to no end, but Lucy was one of the closest people in my life. She was many things that aggravated me — just like I am to her — but in the end she kept me together; she kept Roxy, Hugo and I rooted.

"Hey!" Marching towards us with a frown, Roxy's dark eyes looked disapprovingly at us. "What's going on here? Are you two having a cousins-moment without me? I am blood related, you know."

Lucy and I rolled our eyes at our cousin and missing piece. "We were just discussing something," I told her. "Nothing to get your wand in a knot for."

"About?" Roxy questioned, knowing perfectly well that Lucy and I only hugged one another after we've fought.

"Nothing you need to know," Lucy told her as she crossed her arms over her white coat. "I'm serious, Roxanne. Leave it alone. If we tell you everyone will know why in the next five minutes and I will get upset all over again," she added as our cousin was about to protest.

Roxy frowned. "Are you insinuating I'm a blabber-mouth?"

Lucy and I nodded together.

"Oh, don't look so upset, Rox," I told her, approaching her with a smile. "You told Grandmum I was letting the gnomes back into the gardens last summer—"

"You told Victoire I burned her favorite silk dress when I was seven because my Potions Making Set exploded inside her room when she told me not to play with it there,"

"—You told Teddy I fancied his friend Ollie Wood when I was five,"

"—You told Aunt Ginny I was stealing her flowers for research."

"—You told Uncle Ron that I thought visiting Uncle George was by far more entertaining."

"You told my dad that—"

"Okay, okay!" Roxy laughed, raising her palms up and halting the amusing remarks Lucy and I were throwing at her. "I understand, I can't keep a secret."

And before Lucy and I could hug Roxy with all the affection we had for her, like some puppy we just couldn't help but to adore, I was gripped by my forearm and steered away from my two best friends. "If you three are done now," James spoke through his teeth, "Mum and Aunt Hermione came back with our muggle-money and we're going inside now. And personally I rather not stand out here and freeze my wand off!"

Frowning at my older brother, Mum hissed, "I told you to collect them, James, not to be rude!"

With that funk that he's been in all of our holiday, James threw my arm roughly and scowled like he was about to transform into a werewolf. "Oh, of course _I'm_ the problem!" He'd snarled at our mother before stalking away, grumbling under his breath as he did so.

"It's the hormones, Ginny," Aunt Hermione patted my mum on the shoulder, trying to ease her before she snapped. "He'll be back to normal soon."

Mum snorted like she highly doubted James had ever been normal or that he would be any time soon. "I brought him into the world," she replied to my aunt, "and I'll take him out if he keeps it up."

"You'd think Mum's joking," I muttered to the boy who marched up next to me, taking his fingers and intertwining them with mine, "but she's not. James is heading towards a dangerous line if he doesn't snap out of his mood."

Liam nodded slowly. "It's getting a lot worse, his anger."

"It's Emily," I told him quietly as we walked behind some of my relatives and his friends. "It doesn't take a genius to see that he completely fancies her. He's just upset that she has a boyfriend now."

"He should just be supportive," Liam said, "just like Scorpius is doing. Sure, he doesn't approve, but he's not acting out either and he loves her just as much."

I frowned a little at his comment. "Liam, Malfoy and Emily are—"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I stopped what I was going to say as my eyes caught sight of Scorpius holding on to Rose by the waist, stabilizing her as he'd accidentally bumped into her.

Rose smiled gently at him, pulling away slowly. Her eyes were twinkling as she looked at him.

Oh, Merlin, another cousin of mine that was falling for a Slytherin. What was it with them? First Dominique, who I still couldn't forget that I walked into her and her Slytherin getting it on in my bed. (One would think that after that she'd fess up about her relationship with Derrick Rowle, but her lips were shut.) Then there was Roxanne and the flushing she did when Lucas Zabini stared at her.

Interrupting the small moment that surely was making Rose's heart beat ecstatically inside her chest, a beautiful and poised blonde girl marched her way towards her, calling for her. I cringed a little, anger in my blood as I watched her. (She just had to be so _damn_ beautiful, right? That damn wench.)

"Emily and I spotted a muggle sports store ahead," Nia Harper spoke, "want to go in with us?"

Adding to my annoyance, Liam spotted his best friend and hurriedly dragged me towards her direction. "Sports store?" He questioned her, raising a brow. "What do you need from a sports store, Nia?"

Spotting me in the group of her friends and attached to Liam's hand, Nia narrowed her eyes at me for a moment before answering. "Lorcan Scamander's a big fan of a muggle sport called Soccer," she said, an edge in her voice. "He lent me a book to read up on. His step-father is a fanatic of it, apparently. But anyway, he said I might like it. I just wanted to see if that store has a soccer ball. Lorcan's going to teach me how to play."

Al knitted his brows together. "Scamander's going to teach _you_ how to play a sport?"

"I didn't know you talked to Lorcan Scamander," Liam added after Al snorted and looked displeased.

Harper's eyes frowned at both my brother and my boyfriend. "I don't need to tell you everything," she snapped at Liam.

I frowned at her, but Liam squeezed my hand; halting me from saying something to her. "I was just curious," Liam told her quickly, trying to ease her too. "I didn't know you were friends, that's all."

"He doesn't want to be friends with her," I spoke up, finding something to say as her presence filled me with anger and jealousy. Everyone's attention was on me now, I smirked lightly. "Lorcan and I've been friends for a long time now, you know. He trusts me with a lot of things."

Harper's blue eyes turned navy. "Meaning?"

"Are you really that slow?" I retorted back with a question, still holding the others attention. "Lorcan _likes_ you. Lorcan has liked you since your First Year, but you've never really paid him much attention since you loved to be around Liam so bloody much."

Al glared, Rose rolled her eyes, Scorpius looked amused, and Liam squeezed my hand to stop aggravating his best friend. I ignored him.

"Don't worry, though. I've got Liam now so you can pay attention to Lorcan if you wish."

Harper was livid now, her beautiful face red. "Look, you insufferable _little_ girl—"

The blonde's would-be insult was interrupted by a loud crackle from above. Dark bolts of lightning roared loudly from the sky dangerously. Cold and swift wind blew from every direction now.

"Look," I mumbled, squinting my eyes as airstreams blew harder and smacked against our clothes. I pointed a finger towards the sky, at the clouds that were advancing and gaining a dark hue.

And from my spot, from the angle I was standing in, I could see all of us — Liam, Nia, Zabini, Emily, Rose, Al, Scorpius and I — freeze in our spots as we looked ahead. We could feel the wind sweep by us, paralyzing us as something like a pressure pushed down on our shoulders; tingling the magic in our blood with warning.

I heard the others mumble, Liam gave my hand a good grip, and my eyes turned from them and the sky and towards my family. My mother was peering inside a shop window with Aunt Hermione by her side; Roxy and Hugo slapping each others' arms playfully, Lucy behind them with an irritated expression; Louis, Freddie, and James were staring at the sudden change of weather.

A few muggles had stopped to peer at the approaching black clouds too. Their eyes were curious.

From her place that she'd quietly taken by Harper's side, Emily let out a gasp; her emerald eyes widening with surprise. I quickly turned back to the sky. There were four trails of thick black smoke being ejected from the sky. They traveled at their own speed, all in different rows, but all of them heading towards us.

"Look outside your window, Alice. The sky's being—" The muggle man who'd stopped beside me, cellular phone at his ear, was interrupted by the sound of a loud _BANG_ and windows shattering. Sparks of fire ignited soon after.

"—Lily!" I heard Mum's shout break out from the sudden screams of Muggles and the chaos that'd happened.

Before I could turn and try to scout for her, a man with a black cloak that covered him head to toe appeared from one of the rows of black smoke; pointing his wand at us. Liam squeezed my fingers tighter than ever, slowly pulling me behind him.

"Evening young wizards," the man said to us. "Pity you find yourself at the wrong place…at the wrong time." The wand raised higher, its tip glowing with a spell that was a second away from hitting us.

"—_Expelliarmus_!" In one rapid movement Liam ripped out his wand from his pocket and waved it at the cloaked man. "Let's go!" He shouted as the man flew backwards in the next second.

There were a thousand more screams piercing the air that came from the muggles, who were running frantically, and a few wizards that were camouflaged in Muggle London; their wands out.

And as we ran past them, trying to take cover, I was not oblivious to the people scattered on the floor, lying stiff and with huge wounds on their skins. There was a smell of iron in the air, of blood that lingered and dug into your nostrils.

Five more cloaked figures arose from the air, pointing their wands at a few people and then cursing at them; inflicting more pain.

"Cru—"

"_Expelliarmus_!" I snapped my head and watched Scorpius cast the spell to one of the cloaked figures, pushing Rose behind him as the previous curse was meant for her.

"Rose!" Aunt Hermione screamed, probably having seen that her daughter had been in the pathway of an Unforgivable. She came charging towards us, curses flying everywhere, but she dodged them all. And as she did so, as she ran to us, I could see the warrior she must've been when she was younger and there was war. She definitely was Hermione Granger, one-third of the Golden Trio.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" She shot the body-binding curse at the wizard that had attempted to harm Rose. She bent next to him, kicking his wand towards Albus, clearly wanting him to pocket it.

"Avada—"

"_Protego_!" James came running full blast, his wand out and protecting our aunt from the killing curse that almost got her. And as my aunt rose to her feet my brother turned to us with a commanding gaze on his face. "Run! All of you!"

Nodding at him once without contradicting, the rest of our lot took off once more.

And as we were running, dodging spells, my eyes zeroed towards a spot several yards ahead of me. There was a shop exploding into flames, a cloaked figure charging towards a girl caught amongst the fire, her wand a few feet away from her. It was Lucy.

"_Stupefy_!" And emerging on the outskirts of the flames, Zabini was there instantly; sending the figure flying away from my cousin's direction. "Come on!" He shouted at her, aiming another spell and subduing the fire.

"I can't!" Lucy cried. "My leg, its hurt!"

Without wasting a moment, Zabini gripped Lucy hard by the shoulders and started dragging her away; his eyes scanning for a safe place to place her in.

"Liam," I cried as we ran. "Liam, Lucy's hurt! I have to go to her!"

My boyfriend ignored me for a second, his hand still tugging me next to him as he kept with the speed. "Keep running!" He commanded me, his beautiful brown eyes serious and completely submerged with determination.

Roxy and Hugo appeared in my peripheral vision. Hugo had an arm wrapped around our cousin's waist, keeping her close to protect her. But catching a glimpse of the group, Roxy had removed from his side and charged towards us.

"—_Crucio_!"

"UGH!" Roxanne's scream daggered into the air, louder than any of the other shrieks that had erupted into the sky. Instantly, I felt myself tense; a hectic cry escaping my mouth at the sight of her falling and withering.

Ahead of me, just a couple of feet, Freddie turned around from the loud scream and his eyes filled with rage and agony as he caught a glimpse of his little sister on the floor.

"_Crucio_!" The cloaked man shouted once more. Roxanne's scream sounded again.

And with a scream of his own, Freddie shot his way towards the unknown wizard and pointed his wand at him. "_Crucio_!" There was a hatred that dripped from his eyes, a murderous glint that took over his entire face.

And before something terrible could happen, Malfoy was there and shouted a spell that made the wizard fly several yards away from us. "She's okay," he told Freddie as he tried to grip Lucy, trying to pull her way from Roxy's unconscious body. "She's alive."

"Roxy," I cried, fighting against a pair of arms just like Lucy and Hugo were doing. We just wanted to get to her, to hold her. "Liam, let me go!"

Shushing me, holding on to me tighter despite my efforts to shake him off, Liam didn't let go. And as he did so, I caught Emily running towards us; catching up from wherever she'd been.

Her eyes were looking crazed, clouded with an unexplainable emotion as her cheeks were stained with tears. Her bottom lip was shaking, alike her body. She was heaving for air, trying to collect herself, her wand slipping from her fingers.

"_Obliviate_!" Aunt Hermione was visible again, rushing towards us once more and avoiding spells that were aimed at her. Her own wand was pointed towards people, towards muggles and their wide eyes before she knocked them out. "_Obliviate_!"

"Where's my mum?"

But before my aunt could answer me as she took a second from wiping the muggles' mind, a huge relief washed over my body as I spotted my mum's fire-red hair blowing in the breeze as she ran towards us. "Hermione! I've seen them! They're—"

"_Avada Kedavra_—"

"—_Expelliarmus_!" Albus ran, pointing his wand towards the figure that apparated behind our mother and shot a spell at her.

I screamed with much wrath, with every puff of air my lungs had left. Her body landed on the floor, her eyes shut tight and her wand slipping from her fingers. "MUM!"

Al's eyes replaced the immediate shock he'd felt with a murderous expression. He took off running towards the wizard that'd attacked our mother.

"—No, you won't!" Releasing me from his arms, Liam launched himself forward and tackled Nia Harper towards the grounds as Aunt Hermione had sprinted after my brother. "You're not going after him, Nia!"

Harper shrieked, her hands slapping Liam as she fought to push him off of her. "Liam, stop! I've got to go find him! Stop!"

For a moment, for a slight moment that wasn't filled with jealousy as my boyfriend hugged his best friend tightly, as Nia shed tears, I had forgotten what had just happened. I turned away from them, my heart pounding in my chest as I remembered.

Before I could take off running towards my mother's still body I was halted again by another pair of arms. This time I was stopped by James.

He was as frozen as I had been, his heart banging in his chest with an undesired adrenaline. His brown eyes were glistening, tears pooling into them as we watched our mother rigid and unmoving on the floor feet from us. Her face was covered by her red hair.

If my tears hadn't fallen in that exact moment, I wouldn't have seen Emily pick up her wand again, her own tears drenching her face, and take off. No one had noticed, no one had seen her head towards a cloaked figure torturing a muggle.

"Hey!" She shouted, launching a rock from the ground towards him; blood trickling down her fingers.

"…Emily," James breathed, reacting as everyone seemed to notice her ahead now.

The unknown wizard turned to her after dropping the muggle on the floor ruthlessly, like he'd been trash that was unimportant. Most of his face was covered from the cloak, but I could see the shadow of his mouth. It quickly turned into a bearded grin.

"It's you," he told my friend.

James gripped my shoulders tighter, nervousness and rage radiating out of him.

Doing what James was clearly too frozen to do, Scorpius bolted from somewhere behind us and headed for the American girl. "Emily!" He shouted. "Move!"

Ignoring the blonde boy that was shouting for her, Emily kept her feet firmly on the ground. Her entire pose was stiff, but determined.

Noticing the same thing, the cloaked figure smirked and pointed his wand at her forehead. "You've a death wish, sweetheart, because I'm happy to oblige. You owe me."

"You owe me too," Emily said. And in a swift motion, her wand was out and it glowed red. "_Stupefy_!"

As the wizard who'd been about to kill her landed yards away, directly through the window of a clothing shop, Scorpius gripped Emily by the waist. He pulled her close to him, holding her tight against his body. "Are you insane?" His voice was filled with conflicting emotions.

"—_Obliviate_!" My head turned to the sound of fresh voices.

"—_Protego_!"

"Aurors," James murmured, his muscles relaxing as they loosened around me. "It's over."

My eyes met Uncle Ron's as he descended from an apparition point dozens of feet away. A group of Aurors followed behind him, their wands out, ready to attack and defend. A few Oblivators began their work on the Muggles and Aurors directed themselves into the battle zone to handle the situation that'd been created.

At the sight of the Aurors, Scorpius relaxed his tensed back, but his pale face and silver eyes were still drenched in worry as he continued to embrace the American girl. "You could've been killed."

Turning from Scorpius and Emily, Rose glanced with crying eyes at her father. "Dad…"

Uncle Ron ignored his daughter as his eyes caught the limp figure of his sister on the floor.

My heart ached and my eyes noticed a new body running with the wind, emerald eyes hard behind spectacles. His untidy black hair tousled with the air as he ran, his wand out and his famous scar glittering through the thunder.

"Ginny!" Harry Potter cried.


	26. Consequences and Broken Promises

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 26:** Consequences and Broken Promises

**POV:** James and Liam

Things were quiet, _too_ quiet for anyone's sake. The tension that'd been building up for what seemed like weeks now had just been multiplied and stacked on everyone's shoulders since the day of the attack in Muggle London. It was like no one dared to move, to speak, to breathe, or even look at one another. Like if by doing so that sort of silent vow would be broken and all hell would break loose.

It was maddening and it was infuriating.

I looked away from the spot on the ground that I'd been glaring at for the past hour and found my two best friends sunk into separate armchairs. Both were sulking in that damned silence and their own share of that pressure.

Freddie was looking like he'd been in a comatose state from the unspeakable event that no one's willing to speak of. His red hair seemed to have been growing darker as the hours past, his eyes just as lifeless. There was nothing amusing on him that could reflect who he used to be before that event happened.

Louis, on the other hand, was a different story. He'd been sulking just as much as Freddie had been, but his was more due to the fact that he didn't want to be sitting in silence but had no other choice. When we'd been rescued that day, Aunt Fleur had practically shoved a protecting enchantment up his ass before allowing him to leave her presence. He'd been lectured once, twice, and three times about the importance of being safe and being responsible. (It was like they'd taken all the fun of life for him.)

Turning from those two gits, I looked towards my side. And there, sitting on my left side on an uncomfortable black couch, equally as silent as our relatives, was little Al. If I thought I'd been having it rough since that event two days ago, I'd retract ever single word when I looked at my brother.

His hair was in an even more unmanageable state that it's ever been before. His skin was completely pale, no look of a flush underneath the first layers. His emerald eyes were there, without any glow. It was like he'd gone into a frozen state; like he'd seen something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

I frowned to myself as I thought that.

Saving me from a rant that was about to explode inside my private thoughts, the door to the office my cousins, my brother and I've been sitting in opened. In came four men and I was happy to see them so they'd interfere with the silence that was driving me up the wall.

"You two, up," the Head Auror spoke to my cousins, motioning them to get up from the armchairs they'd taken residency on. And as they did so and two of the men took their place, the man did not hesitate to continue as he took a seat on the chair on his desk. "There's no reason to sugar-code anything, so I'll get right into what the Minister and his council has decided to do about this…situation and how it regards you."

Al lowered his head more than how he'd been doing so before; something so close to shame radiated out from him.

Noticing my brother's action, the Head Auror narrowed his eyes at him for a single moment before taking a file from the redheaded Auror that stood loyally next to him. "On account for Fredrick Weasley," he began, "the Wizengamot has found you guilty for underage sorcery and for casting an Unforgivable. And as it is, your wand has been in their possession for the past two days as they contemplate on disposing it."

Freddie paled even more, his expression shining with silenced outraged.

Catching our favorite redheaded cousin's dead expression, Louis put a supporting hand on his shoulder and turned to frown at the Head Auror. "That's hardly fair," he said to the man. "You can't strip a wizard from his wand. You mind as well cut off his manly-bits while you're at it!"

The Head Auror shook his head and looked back down at the open file. "Seeing as you were under attack and the law does clearly dictate that an underage wizard can use magic to defend himself, that charge was dropped. And under much influence of the Minister and your father's threats to terrorize the council, your charge of casting an Unforgivable has been dropped as well."

"Your wand," and as soon as the Head Auror finished his reading of the file, his loyal second took out a wand from his robes and extended to the redhead boy.

Hurriedly, Freddie took various steps forward and took it from the Auror's hand. A color came back to his eyes and his hair was instantly redder.

"On the account of Louis Weasley and James Sirius Potter," the Head Auror did not pause for Freddie's sentimental moment as he was practically given his bits back, "you two are equally charged with underage sorcery. However, alike your cousin's situation, those charges were dropped and you are to return to Hogwarts like usual."

"Boo," Louis said, crossing his arms in disappointment. "I was actually looking forward to staying home. Who needs to complete their Sixth Year, right?"

Ignoring the blonde Weasley, the redheaded Auror handed the man in charge another file. And as he received it, the Head Auror turned his eyes to my brother. "On account of Albus Severus Potter, the Wizengamot has charged you with underage sorcery and three uses of two of the Unforgivable curses."

Al crossed his arms next to me, his eyes kept on a spot on the floor as he refused to look at anyone.

"Two uses of the Cruciatus Curse and one of the Killing Curse," the Head Auror added, eyes still narrowed and focused on my brother. "With these accusations at hand, on just the uses of the Unforgivables, your wand is to be taken, snapped, and you're to serve at least ten years in Azkaban."

Having had stopped the waving of his wand that was cheering him up, Freddie turned to the couch where my brother and I sat. His eyes were wide now, wand going limp in his fingers as all attention was on my sixteen year-old brother.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Albus?"

At the question the Head Auror asked, I could see the fight Al put with himself for a few seconds before picking up his head and his emerald eyes connected with the ones of the man behind the desk. "I'd do it all again, Dad," he said in a flat tone.

Looking up from the files, Dad aimed a soft smile at my brother. "Yeah, I know you would, Al. But it's a fool's choice to think that way. It doesn't make you a hero."

"I didn't want to be a hero," Al snapped at our father, finally showing something rather than nothing. "I was angered. They _attacked_ us. They casted the torture curse on Roxy, my cousin, and they aimed the killing curse at my mum. If they ever attempted to do any of that rubbish again I'd hit them back with the same spells."

"…I see why he was sorted into Slytherin now," Draco Malfoy — one of thementhat had entered the Head Office and that was currently sitting on an armchair across from Dad — muttered to his friend Mister Zabini.

Blaise nodded once. "Boy's got spunk," he added.

"Besides, it's not like I actually killed one of them," Al said, his tone more angered than flat now. "Aunt Hermione was sure to diverge the spell before it hit anyone."

"It's still against the law, Albus," Dad snapped at my brother. "You could've spent ten years in Azkaban just for the mere thought of them! This was a serious matter. Yes, you were under attack, we understand. But I've showed you…your _mother_ has showed you that killing is never the answer — _dark magic_ is never the answer!"

Mister Malfoy nodded solemnly at that, a sneer on his face as Mister Zabini rubbed the arm where I was sure his Dark Mark used to be.

"Wait," I looked up at my father, something crossing my head. "What'd you mean he could've? Does that mean he's cleared from all charges too?"

Dad removed his emerald eyes from Al for a moment to look up at me. "Yes, James," he sighed. "Your brother has been cleared of the charges. After much debate and persistence from Hermione, the Minister, and me, the council decided to find him innocent."

But just as Uncle Ron was taking out Al's wand from his robes, Dad halted him as he redirected his gaze at the boy next to me. "You're cleared, Al, but that doesn't mean the Wizengamot hasn't decided to track you for a few years. It's a precaution they need to take to make sure you don't attempt to mess with dark magic."

Al rolled his eyes. "Yes, because I'm inspiring to me Voldemort," he muttered sarcastically.

Clearing my throat as that annoying tension was back, I lamely raised a hand in the air to get myself noticed. "Oi, Dad, not that it's not charming that we're all innocent from stupid accusations, but why are we here? And why are Mister Malfoy and Mister Zabini here too?"

"Oh, don't mind us," Mister Zabini turned to me, his eyes not matching his amused tone. "We were just mind-raped by a few Aurors to make sure we weren't responsible for the attack in Muggle London."

"Yeah, because we apparently are _that_ mental to attack a place where our children were located," Mister Malfoy snapped in the same sarcastic tone my brother had.

Uncle Ron snorted. "Well, if you two might've chosen better during your days as teenagers then neither of you'd be here now, would you?"

"Ron," Dad called his best friend, frowning at him, "don't start. You know that Malfoy and Zabini are here for different reasons."

"We are?" Mister Malfoy questioned, not amused and his sneering more intense. "Do inform us why then, Potter. I've got a business to run and a son and nephew who're at home, shaken down to their wands about a situation that should've been prevented by your end."

The Head Auror sighed, rolling his eyes but not addressing the ex Death Eater as he turned back to us. "Alright, you four may leave. Teddy's waiting for you by the Floo Network area."

And as we were already hurriedly heading towards the exit, Al stopped for a moment. "About Mum, Dad…I just did what was in my blood to do."

Stacking his files casually, Dad gave my brother a single nod. "I know, Al. But for the time being…just stay away from her. She might have survived and she's grateful that you love her so, but she'll kill you for using such foul magic."

**X**

"Ah," a pleased sigh created by Roxanne Weasley sounded through the — for once —quiet Gryffindor table. All its house-members were emerged into their books. Quills and parchments scattered around the wooden top, their food long forgotten. It was second semester at Hogwarts and that meant final exams were coming. "Mail's here."

And as one of those redheaded Weasleys smiled dreamily at the swarm of feathery creatures flying in through the highest window of the Great Hall, James looked away from his Care of Magical Creatures book to the commotion.

"Oh, damn it," he mumbled to himself.

Distracting herself from a moment of looking extremely pale and sick — which I reckoned had to do with the massive amount of books scattered on her side, the pressures of being a Seventh Year on her — Dominique caught her cousin's worried gaze. "What did you do now, you idiot?"

"Nothing that I know of," James replied, his eyes still searching for his owl. "But I got this feeling, you know? The one I always get when Mum sends me a Howler."

From his seat in the Gryffindor table, Freddie grinned hugely as he put jam on his toast. "I get you, mate. I get the same feeling when my mum mails me. But, of course, that's wiped away when Dad's letter follows after; filled with good pocket-money or the latest items from the shop." And contemplating that it seemed he turned to James with an appointed look. "What do _you_ get from your dad?"

James frowned. "You keep forgetting my dad is half-owner of the shop, you idiot. I get easy access to new products too."

"Yeah, but you've to share that ownership with Al and Lily. I've just got Roxy. And even then, she can be terminated and I could rule it all!"

As a dark owl extended its leg to her with her mail on it, Roxy rolled her eyes at her brother. "If you wanted me gone that badly, Fred, you should've made sure I was hit with the killing curse instead of the torture one."

The table went silent. It had been two weeks since we returned to Hogwarts and almost three since the attack in Muggle London, but the entire castle was well aware that we were there for it. No one really asked questions about it, but they did look at us like they were waiting for details. Roxy's little comment had been the first mentioned and spoken.

"Libby!" And before the silence could bring up something none of us wanted to discuss, Nia practically leaped away from her notes as her barn owl landed in front of her. "Great seeing you, girl," she said sweetly, caressing its feathers before taking her mail.

At the clear excitement on her face, my curiosity took over me and her smile nudged something inside of me at her blush as she rapidly read a letter. "Expecting any good mail?"

Nia looked up from her letter, her blush fading little by little as she held my gaze. There was something, like a flicker of anger in her eyes when she looked at me. It had been a month since we established where we stood and when Lily and I came clean about our relationship, but somehow Nia's hesitation was still thick. It was like she was slowly losing that adoring look she always had on when she looked at me. It was sort of sad, actually, but I knew she did it to arm herself against everything she couldn't control.

"It's nothing," she finally spoke, giving me a tiny smile.

"—This is bloody torture!" Starling my best friend and I, a stack of books landed across from her with a loud bang. "How do they expect us to enjoy breakfast when they're shoving exams down our throats?" Albus appeared, dropping another stack of books that made Nia's goblet spill.

"It's better now than later, Al. Besides, you better study for your O.W.L's or else you'll be seeing a lot of Professor Alan." Sitting herself down across from Nia, reaching for the books that'd made her juice spill, Evanna Nott smirked at her boyfriend with amusement.

Nia's mask of anger was failing, I could already see it. "Wasn't there space at the Ravenclaw table?"

"Nia," I muttered in warning as I pulled my wand out to clean the mess, "leave it."

Being a force to be reckoned with, Nia ignored me and glared roughly at the intruder. "Most of your lot is in the library, aren't they? Since studying is what you do. I'm sure there's an entire section of bench waiting for you, Nott."

Al opened his mouth, but Evanna placed a palm on his shoulder. "Well, we're all intelligent, if that's what you were referring to, but I prefer to sit here with my _boyfriend_. You do understand that, don't you, Harper?"

At the malicious glint in the Ravenclaw's eyes, Nia's fury rose to another level. "Well, your boyfriend is a Slytherin. I'm sure you'll be received wonderfully there, Nott. No need for you to take up space among us Gryffindors."

"Are you asking me to leave?"

"No," Nia shook her head, laughing humorlessly. "I'm _telling_ you to leave, Nott."

The dark glint in Evanna's face passed again, but she halted it as she looked down at the tabletop for a second and reached for a soaked letter. "Oh, Harper, forgive me. It seems like Al ruined your letter." Nia instantly reached for the letter, but Evanna was too fast and scooted back. "Oh, my. You're going to have to get Lorcan Scamander to rewrite that love letter again."

"What?" Al exclaimed, eye bulging out as he choked on air.

"Give me that!" Nia hissed, tearing the letter from the Ravenclaw's hands.

Evanna smirked dangerously. "Relax, Harper. Lorcan and I are friends. I'm sure I can explain that his declaration of love was mutual on your end."

"_Die_," Nia snarled.

"Bitch," Evanna retorted back.

I looked at Al, frowning at him as he gaped back and forth between my best friend and his girlfriend. The poor guy had no bloody idea what he was doing, did he? And that was going to get Nia hurt in the process.

"Good morning!" Interrupting the awkward tension, Zabini approached the table with Rose and Scorpius following behind him. "Salazar, are you all really studying this early? Oh, you lot are dedicated."

Dominique rolled her eyes, picking her head up from the tabletop where she'd been banging on it. "You should be too, Zabini. With your brains, you're going to need it."

Zabini laughed casually as he took a seat next to Roxy, smiling largely at the girl before turning to the Seventh Year. "Not I, darling. I've got the best tutor Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Me?" Freddie raised his eyebrow.

"No you git." Rose slapped her cousin beside the head. "_Me_." She tugged on Scorpius' sleeve and made him sit beside her.

"—For Merlin's saggy old pants!" A smile tugged on my lips as I heard a bright, irritated voice speak loudly; distracting me from the useless chatter of studying. "Will you stop?"

"Lily!" Emily whined from a distance. "Just let me—"

"No!" From the entrance of the Great Hall, Lily grabbed Emily by her robes and began to pull her forward; ignoring the glances of fellow students.

"Shhh!"

"This isn't the bloody library, Abbot!" Lily hissed at a sandy-haired Hufflepuff Fifth Year who dared to try and silence her. "If you want to study, go _there_! This is the bloody cafeteria!"

"Charming, isn't she?" Al looked at his sister disapprovingly.

Lily walked up towards my direction, Emily still in tow. And once she reached me she pressed her lips to mine in a quick peck. I smiled grander.

Nia glared at my direction, Emily looked away uncomfortably, and Al grimaced. "Don't do that!" He snapped.

"Please," Lily huffed as she tossed Emily to Al and she took a seat next to me. "I've seen you and Nott going at it at least ten times since we've been back. Now, _that's_ disturbing."

Nia glared even more, her face turning red. "…I'm going to vomit."

"Why were you shouting at Emily?" I asked my girlfriend, speaking before Evanna could retaliate at Nia's comment.

Catching my intended motive, Lily rolled her eyes before speaking. "Lance Greyback still hasn't returned to Hogwarts," she informed, making others tune into the conversation. "It's been two weeks and she hasn't heard from him once. Although, this bloke that looks like a troll midget, who claims to be Greyback's friends, said that he's been ill and that's why he hasn't returned."

Emily sighed heavily, stepping away from Al as he was about to comment.

Beating him on it, however, Scorpius was the one to open his mouth. "He probably turned into a werewolf and is running around in four legs right about now. Don't worry about it. I'm sure when he's done with his murder he'll be back.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Emily snapped.

"—Malfoy?"

"—Shut up?"

"You know you're thinking it," Scorpius said, ignoring her previous sentence and James and Albus' sudden repeat of what she'd said. "What other valid excuse could there be for him missing two weeks of school? McGonagall would only comply to let him return so late because of his…condition."

Emily did not remove her frown. "You don't know that. Maybe he really is sick—"

"Running in four legs and murdering people," Scorpius repeated, ignoring her. "That or he was a participant of what happened in London and is off receiving his award for torturing muggles."

"_Shut up!_"

Scorpius paid her no mind. "That wizard you attempted to hex when you ran off so foolishly was Marcus Macnair. He was friends with Greyback and everyone knows it. What doesn't make you think Greyback wasn't there with his buddy?"

And as Emily's usually calm and collected exterior was about to rage into war rather than peace, Lily spoke up. "Alright, stop it. That doesn't matter. What does is that we're _all_ fine."

"That you are, Lils," I told her, kissing her hand. And by that, she blushed and leaned into me; kissing me once more but with a lot more emotion.

"—Oi!" Louis, who just arrived for my luck, threw a rolled parchment at me. "Don't make me curse your wand off, Greengrass. Didn't we warn you about public display of affection?" He hissed, taking a seat next to Freddie and James.

Lily grunted and I just laughed, throwing the parchment back at him. "He _is_ my boyfriend, Louis. What did you expect, for us just to hold hands until I'm twenty?"

"That'd be lovely." Louis grinned.

Lily glared. "He's my boyfriend," she repeated.

"You're _fourteen_," her blonde cousin repeated in the same tone.

"I agree." Dominique pushed her books away, looking paler by the minute. "I'm glad you and Greengrass are together, but you are too young to be snogging in public. Wait until you're a decent age. It's not that hard, mind you."

Lily's grip on my hand tightened, her fury warming my skin. "I'm too young?" She snarled with that Weasley rage that was to be feared. "At least I'm not the one having sex! Aren't _you_ supposed to wait to do it until you're at a decent age? Or did you think spreading your legs for some Slytherin at seventeen is appropriate?"

Gasps broke out and suddenly the male population of the table sprouted into coughing hysterically. There was clearing of throats, wide eyes, and those familiar people with red fury burning their faces.

"Dominique!" Standing behind the Seventh Year was a grey-eyed, blue-haired wizard with his jaw hung open.

** X**

Walking past a group of students, heading down to the grounds of Hogwarts, I turned to a tall wizard who'd dragged me away before I could finish my bowl of cereal. "I don't see why Lily couldn't come."

"Because she can't," Teddy Lupin sighed at me.

"But—"

"For Salazar's sake, Liam, she just can't!" Scorpius snapped at me, pushing me mid step down a hill; almost causing me to trip and roll down in what would be complete embarrassment.

I frowned as I stepped away from my cousin. "Why's Scorpius here?"

"Because he's your family," Teddy told me sternly. "And, besides, I rather Lily stick to our own family issue." (Which clearly meant that the breaking news of Dominique Weasley's sexual activity was about to become Drama Number One throughout Hogwarts by lunch if they didn't resolve something.)

"Which reminds me," Teddy added, his grey eyes suddenly turning an intimidating black as he looked at me. "You better not be getting any ideas with my little sister, Greengrass."

I gulped, stepping closer to Scorpius. "…Of course not."

"Good lad."

Clearing my throat, trying to move far away from the subject as possible, I asked, "so why did you need to talk to me Teddy?"

We came to a stop on a hill that was far from school and nearing the edges of the Forbidden Forest. The sun shined dimly throughout the grey sky, giving the clouds a soft light but that gave a sensation that it'd be wiped away soon by a stronger force of nature. Like a storm was approaching.

Mimicking me, Teddy cleared his throat as well. "Did you know Malfoy and I are related?"

"I know," I responded, not exactly sure why it was relative. "Cissy speaks about you and your Grandmother when she reminisces."

Teddy smiled shortly. "Well, I figured since Scorpius and me are cousins and you're his cousin, then that sort of makes _us_ relatives in a way. Through marriage and all that rubbish, I mean."

"Really?"

He nodded at me. "Yeah, mate. I mean, neither of us have any real family, do we? Like cousins, I mean. And I figure, why not. I like you two blokes well enough. And since I already play a big brother role, I wouldn't mind being that wicked, older cousin you can always count on…."

"Is that why you came, Lupin? To get sentimental on us," Scorpius teased playfully, but not before giving Teddy a grin.

"Settle down there, kid." Teddy ruffled Scorpius' hair. "I'm…erm..I'm actually on Ministry business."

"Ministry business?" I questioned.

Teddy's hair was now morphing into black. "…Yes, it's for a case we're working on," he told us. "But my dad sent me because he thought I should be the one to handle this matter. He wanted to erm…He wanted you to receive the news from me, from family in a way."

Following the example of Teddy's darkening hues, the sky turned greyer instantly. There was a lurching pull in my chest, a cold sensation running up my spine.

"What's this about?" Scorpius asked.

Teddy cleared his throat once more, sympathy playing in his expression. "Dad and Ron went to inform your Aunt Astoria and the rest of the Greengrass family, actually. But like I said, I was the one in charge—"

"Just say it," I pleaded.

"We found out why the incident in Muggle London occurred," he told me slowly. "It was to cause a distraction as a few of the higher-positioned wizards in this…scheme went to retrieve some information from old comrades and friends.

"Some of those wizards gathered a fake emergency meeting involving a Pureblood association," he continued. "They wanted information from old Pureblood families who might have whereabouts on certain objects they're looking for. None of them wished to talk, these people who were deceived. They murdered them…And your father was one of those who died."

His words daggered into my ears, but I could barely hear them. My body had frozen, my head along with it. It was like my mind registered his words but they weren't accepting them at first. Slowly, the oxygen escaped my lungs as my throat went aflame and so did my eyes. A deep pressure sunk in my shoulders, crashing down along with my world.

"…Liam." Scorpius was already by my side, gripping me as I could feel my mouth part, my throat roar with a scream that was filled with agonizing pain.

Burning tears blinded my vision, my heart separating as something like poison filled my blood as I sunk to the grass beneath me.

"DAD!" I roared, the sound echoing into the Forbidden Forest. My cousins held on to me as I slashed and fought against them; clawing the grass as all I wanted to do was run far away.

I wanted to go back to the day I last saw him. The last time that Alec Greengrass, my father, embraced me, smoothed my hair out, and told me to have a good holiday. I'd been upset with him that moment, frowning that he'd chosen to go off on a meeting than joining me at the Potters for Christmas dinner. To that, he'd had pulled me into another hug saying, _'You're all that I've got, Son. Nothing will ever be more important to me than you. And I'm always going to be right beside you, whether you can see me or not.'_

The last sentence before he headed to his death and it had been a lie. If I'd been important he should've stayed. Now I was going to watch as they shoved my father's body six feet under; next to a grave that was engraved with 'Pansy Greengrass nee Parkinson, Beloved mother.'

Both will lie together, dead and forever gone. Both buried liars. Both had promised to stay forever, but both had slipped away and left me an orphan.


	27. Unperceptive Witch

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 27: **Unperceptive Witch

**POV:** Rose**  
**

"What did you do?" Bursting through the doors of the Transfiguration classroom that a group of us were gathered in, Dominique marched in with the look of Bloody Murder in her green eyes. Her face was extra pale at the moment, but the anger written all over it was ready to transform it red. And as she came to a furious stop in front of Louis and Lily, her red hair turned the color of blood as she pointed a menacing finger at them. "What did you two do!"

Slapping her finger away from him with a scoff, Louis jumped off the desk he was sitting with our cousin. "We didn't do anything, Dominique."

His sister glared. "Do you think I'm stupid?" She snapped at him, shoving him back a couple of inches before she whipped out her wand. "You owled Dad, didn't you?"

"What are—?"

"This is _your_ fault!" Pushing away a confused Louis, Dominique proceeded to point her threatening wand at Lily.

Instantly, Lily jumped off the desktop and pulled her wand out too. She stood several inches shorter than our cousin but her eyes were equally as lethal and her hair just as intense.

"My dad wouldn't be on his way to make an enormous deal about — that incident — if it hadn't been for your troll-sized mouth!" Dominique continued, not stirred by the young witch's stand. "We're supposed to be family, Lily Potter, and you told everyone what you swore you wouldn't. Now, Dad's on his way to murder me!"

Receiving a hard jab with the Seventh Year's wand-tip, Lily's eyes flared more. "Sod off, Dominique," she hissed. "I wouldn't have said anything if you weren't a bloody hypocrite."

Shaking my head, having had enough of the yelling match between the two witches, I stood from my seat on a nearby desk and walked over to the girls; sliding myself in the middle of their raised wands. "Dominique," I called, "no one owled Uncle Bill. McGonagall summoned Lily, Al, Emily, Zabini, Nia and I here. The rest of the lot just found us here."

Looking over my shoulder, I could see what Dominique narrowed her eyes at. Al, Zabini, Freddie, and James were in the background playing a game of Exploding Snap.

Lowering her wand a few inches, Dominique sighed. "So the rumors of all of you being in here isn't to hand me over to my dad so he'll send me straight to that Muggle Catholic School he's been threatening me about since I was ten?"

"Which has always been the right thing for you," Louis interjected, frowning at his sister with disapproval. "Perhaps some time with those Nuns and their holy water can take out the Muggle's Devil from out of you. Merlin knows you're possessed with something."

Surely feeling like all the pressure of fear was gone from her shoulders, Dominique rolled her eyes at her brother; that smug and devil-may-care attitude appearing on her face. "Oh, shove off, Louis. It's just sex—"

"DON'T!"

All at once, from their various spots among the classroom, my male-cousins shouted from the top of their lungs at Dominique's direction.

Nia smirked, I rolled my eyes, Lily giggled, Zabini looked interested, and Emily remained staring at the desktop at the reaction of my relatives.

"Well, it is," Dominique continued, shaking her head at them. "Sex is a natural instinct that arises inside humans. Besides, all of you are boys — that's all you think about and all you want."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying that all that Slytherin you…._defiled_ yourself with just wanted…_that_ from you? My, Dom, you sure give yourself your place."

Something crossed Dominique's emerald eyes, I could see it. It was like a haze, like wonder and question. Was this guy, Derrick Rowle, just using her to get his fix? Was Dominique just a means of a pass-time?

"Anyway," Al cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable at the row between the two siblings. "Where are Liam and Scorpius? They never came back from that walk with Teddy."

Blinking away from the tiny birds she was casting from her wand, Nia slowly turned towards Al's direction; her blue eyes already looking irritated. "Really, Potter? That's such a brilliant observation, thanks for informing us. Did the Ravenclaw bitch teach you that?"

"Oh, Merlin," I sighed to myself, the sarcasm in my best friend's voice echoing around the room.

"Because I personally can't believe you came up with that assumption on your own," Nia threw an unfriendly smile his way. "Clearly she's the brain behind such…relationship."

With his attention all on Nia, my cousin lost his round of Exploding Snap against Zabini; his cards bursting into fire. "I thought you said you didn't hate her?" Al questioned, voice smooth and low.

The birds floating near Nia suddenly started growing, becoming puffier, beady eyes turning red. "I don't," Nia still smiled, "I just want to hex her off the Astronomy Tower."

Al looked at the blonde intently, something hazy and unclear in his eyes too. He was questioning too. He was wondering what was with Nia; why she was constantly snapping at him. I could see it in his eyes; he was still as readable as always. He was hiding a secret that was also being hidden by Nia as well.

"She's my girlfriend," Al finally spoke, sighing. "You don't have to like her, but at least respect her and be nice."

And since Liam was nowhere in sight, Lily's face lit up with malice as Nia looked ready to combust. "Oh, oh," she giggled with amusement.

Nia stood from the desk across from where I stood, her birds stopped flying in circles; all of them aligning in a straight line with their beaks pointing towards Al. "I am being bloody nice!"

"Is that what you call it?" Al challenged. "From where I look at it it's you being an unfair witch. Evanna's part of the group now, no matter how many times you scowl at her. She isn't disappearing, Harper, so _deal_ with it."

Instead of the questioning look that had taken over Al's eyes, Nia's blue eyes were filled with a realization; and a sad one at that. A flash of misery, of betrayal, of loss, and of regret past by her. And by the way she was looking at my cousin it was like no one else was in the room but him. "You're choosing her…over me?"

Regret and misery were copied onto Al's green eyes. "…She's my girlfriend," he muttered, "and you're just a friend. There's a difference."

"She hates me," Nia spoke with an octave too high, stating something that everyone knew, even Al. (The clear dislike for one another was noticed by many during our lessons with the Ravenclaws. There was always one Gryffindor who had to persuade Nia not to drop a cauldron of Draught of Living Death on Evanna's head.)

"She doesn't—"

"Yes, she does!" Nia yelled. "You're choosing her over me," and her level dropped, her voice quivering now. "Five years of…friendship for her, for someone you've only started talking to for about three months?"

To that, Al said nothing. And knowing my cousin like no other, I knew he was having a mental battle with himself. It was clear as day in his eyes, in his expression, and in the way he was breathing. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to lash out at her, damning her, but he couldn't.

Taking his silence as the answer, Nia went rigid. "Yeah, that's what I thought," she muttered, looking away from Al as she pulled out her wand and pointed it up at the birds; making them vanish.

And just as she turned away, her blue eyes brimming with tears she never shed, Emily and I exchanged a look, about to follow her as she intended to leave when the Headmistress entered the classroom.

"Stay, Miss Harper," McGonagall lifted a hand at Nia, halting her as she turned to look at all of us. With her half-moon spectacles at the bridge of her nose, her dark-grey hair pinned in a perfect pun, her raven-colored robes dragged behind her as she looked at Nia carefully. "There's something I need to say that's very important and you, specifically, need to hear this."

Hearing the doors of the classroom open again, I turned towards it; my lips tugging into a bright smile as Scorpius Malfoy entered.

"Scor—" My smile was for nothing, it disappeared instantly as he looked away from my eyes; something like sorrow on his perfect features.

"Professor," James spoke from the background, "I swear that whatever it's that your assumed we did, it's all Freddie's fault."

"Mine?" Freddie gasped, looking appalled. "You were the one who set off Weasley's Wild-fire Whiz-bangs during our Care of Magical Creatures lesson and startled all the Skrewts!"

James' eyes widened. "Lies," and then he shoved Freddie. "Yeah, well, Louis snuck into the girls' dormitory to 'talk' to Coral McLaggen!" He pointed an accusing finger at our blonde cousin, who was turning pink at the accusation. "He was in their supposedly teaching her the hand movement to the Stupefying spell — whatever that means!"

"Coral happened to me my girlfriend, you git!" Louis shouted. "And I was helping her! We had a Charms exam the next day!"

"—_You've_ got a girlfriend?" Dominique looked in complete shock at her brother's slip. "You bloody hypocrite! Since when?"

"None of your business!" Louis snapped before turning to the Headmistress. "Freddie's conspiring with a few Fifth Years to use Skiving Snackboxes to get out of their O.W.L.'s. They're planning on starting an alleged ill-fated epidemic!"

"I told you that in confidence, you wanker!" Freddie launched himself towards Louis, fists flying. "You ordered three boxes!" He punched the blonde on the chest. "And we all know you weren't studying with Coral!"

And before either of the idiot boys could cause some serious damage, the Headmistress' voice bellowed around her old classroom, shrill as ever as she demanded them to stop. "Release your hold around your cousin's neck, Mister Weasley," she frowned at Freddie, waiting for him to slither his hands away from a choking blonde. "I'm not here to punish any of you, and quite frankly, I wasn't expecting any of you to be here."

Freddie, Louis, and James looked at one another; the clear look of we're-such-idiots spreading on their three distinct expressions. (No one had invited them here, after all.)

"Seeing as the three of you can't seem to behave like proper Sixth Years, all of you are assigned detention. And you, Mister Weasley," McGonagall pointed a bony finger at Freddie, "will owl your father and send back his times."

"Yes, ma'am," Freddie sighed.

"Mister Potter," the Headmistress continued, "you'll personally assist Professor Burns on raising the Skrewts for a month and you'll write an essay on their growth."

James frowned. "Why do I get more? Freddie was the one conspiring—" He stopped his complaint as McGonagall's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yes, ma'am," he caved.

"You, Mister Weasley, will stay out of the girl dormitories," McGonagall turned to glare at Louis now. "Do you understand, or I'll be forced to write to your parents about your heated activities."

Louis blushed. "Yes, ma'am."

"…Damn Veela," James muttered, obviously hating that Louis received nothing but a warning.

I rolled my eyes at the current situation. How we were all related, I'll never know. "Professor," I called, resigning on my father's poor genetics, "why did you summon us? Have we done something wrong?"

"The reason why I summoned you and your friends, Miss Weasley, was to inform you of something…important. I know that you lot are close with Mister Greengrass." Scorpius let out a breathy sigh and we all turned to look at him, but the Headmistress continued despite this short interruption. "Asked by the Head Auror, Teddy Lupin came here to inform Mister Greengrass that his father was murdered during the holidays."

Gasps automatically sounded around the classroom, all eyes wide at Malfoy's direction as he refused to meet our outraged expressions.

"No!" Nia was the first to break the silence, her composure of the strong girl completely broken as tears streamed down her cheeks. "He can't be dead! He…He just…" She subconsciously drifted to Malfoy, her steps wobbly. "Malfoy—"

"He's gone, Harper," Malfoy replied in a rough tone. "They murdered him because he was a Blood Traitor." Their eyes locked for a moment, something connecting them, a bond forming between them as a look of all-knowing appeared in their gazes. "…You know why he was a target. It was because of…_her_."

Looking a little confused on that statement, my bewilderment passing to the others' faces, but that was quickly forgotten as Nia and Scorpius did the unimaginable. Nia let out another cry, Scorpius extended his arms forward, and they both hugged — for the first time ever.

Feeling complete sympathy for Liam's cousin and his best friend, who were clearly shaken by their loss, I almost forgot about someone else who this affected as I heard her squeak out a, "_Liam_." Lily's brown eyes brimmed with tears for her boyfriend as she looked at the Headmistress pleadingly. "Where is he? Where's Liam?"

"In his dormitory," McGonagall complied.

Lily's eyes now flashed with determination. "Forgive me for breaking the rules in advance, Headmistress, but I'm going to him."

"Miss Potter, I've tried to control your father's determined actions when he was at school, not to mention your mother's. I'm well aware the Potter children when determined are equally as impossible to restrain," McGonagall spoke to Lily softly. "You're allowed in, Miss Potter, but for a few hours. You must give him time to grieve."

And as Lily hurriedly headed away from the classroom, the elder witch turned back to the rest of us with her usual firmness. "Be there for him," she almost ordered. "He's going to need all the support and affection he can get. He's an orphan now, and that's a pain greater than you can imagine. Be his family, be a strong unit."

"Bloody hell," Louis mumbled sadly, watching the Headmistress go without another word. "And to think I threatened to hex his wand off this morning…"

Patting out cousin's back, Freddie and James pushed the blonde towards the exit of the classroom. "Should we hug him? You know, be cuddly and all?"

"Don't do that, idiot," Dominique and Zabini caught up to the boys before they could leave. "He'll come to us when he's ready."

James rolled his eyes. "I'll still hug him. He's practically family."

Zabini snorted. "Yeah, I bet that's how he feels after you've threatened his manly-bits since dating your sister, Potter."

Forgetting all about the argument that had surged between them, from the corner of my eye I saw Albus slowly approach Nia and Malfoy. "He has us," he whispered to the still embracing sometimes-friends. "He's always had us. We're in this together."

"…Scorpius?" Creeping as slowly and undetected as ever, Emily made her way where Al stood by our two grieving friends.

And upon hearing Emily's voice, Nia and Scorpius let each other go; their moment of mutual and comfort ending as Al caught the blonde girl by the waist, pulling her in, and the American took a step closer to Malfoy.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," the dark-haired witch muttered to the blonde Slytherin, her emerald eyes twinkling with tears. "I'm sorry for your loss…for Liam's."

Staring at her for a moment, looking deep in those eyes of the American, making my insides burn, Scorpius extended a hand to her; resting it upon the side of her face. "…Thank you," he whispered.

And almost like she saw something in Malfoy's eyes that she didn't like, or like she remembered their silent-treatment, Emily stepped away from the boy's caress and looked at Al seriously, blankly. "We should take Nia to Gryffindor Tower," she informed my Slytherin cousin. "She's going to need someplace to calm herself."

As my two friends and cousin headed out of the classroom, my eyes turned and found Malfoy; looking at him intently as a sigh escaped my lips. There was a type of pain in my chest as I stared at him, the thought of Lily and her broken eyes flashed into my memory. She was in pain because Liam was too. Her eyes glowed with attentiveness, not sympathy; with tenderness, not pity.

Lily was deeply in love with Liam, and I realized that by the look she'd been wearing. That stare, that exact stare was the one I had; the one I could recall time and time when I stared at _him_.

"Scorpius?" With a light whisper, I walked carefully to the only other resident of the classroom. He was sitting on the surface of a desk, head bent and white-blonde hair tousled down. I called him once more, but he continued to sit there without moving; even as I gently took a seat next to him.

As my knee lightly touched his, the Slytherin turned his body in an angle; his silver eyes now looking into my brown. "Rose," he murmured. "…What happens now?"

With saddened emotions in my chest for him, I decided to act on my instincts to touch him whenever we were around each other. I put my arm around his shoulders, closing the small gap that had separated us.

"He didn't deserve to die that way," he continued to whisper, emotionless. "He was a good man..."

I squeezed my hold on him tighter, my free hand moving to grab his. I intertwined our fingers, trying to push all my support into his skin.

"What's my cousin supposed to do now?" Malfoy said in the same low tone. "Uncle Alec was all Liam had…He was all he had, even before my Aunt Pansy died." He frowned, a crease appearing on his pale forehead. "Now he has neither."

"But he has you," I inquired. "And he has you, your parents, and us. He'll never be alone," I assured him, my hand around his shoulders now playing with the ends of his blonde hair caressingly. "Liam's part of our family, and we never leave family, Malfoy. Besides, he has Lily."

Malfoy nodded solemnly, his hand clutched onto mine tightened. "I suppose."

"She will," I told him. "Lily will keep him together."

He chuckled, the sound almost sounding like a snort. "If Harper doesn't beat her senseless first, that is. You know how territorial that girl is. And…what does Lily have that Harper can't give Liam?"

_What does Emily have that I don't? _I thought to myself, my fingers stopping their actions of caressing his hair. "It's different," I mumbled. "Nia's his friend…Lily's his girlfriend — it's a different type of love." And the question is, is mine and Emily's love for Scorpius different too? "…Lily's love for your cousin will keep him sane. She'll never let him fall."

He looked up at me, his captivating eyes making my chest hurt at their beauty and intensity. "…Thanks for saying with me, Rose."

I cleared my throat, trying to hide his effect on me. "Well, someone had to do it. Emily's still upset with you…I thought I could help."

"Why do you bring her up?" He was frowning now. "She's not here. I'm here with _you_, for fucks sake, Weasley."

My brows shot up at his apparent anger.

"You'd think girls were perceptive of these sorts of things, but they're just as rubbish at it as we are," he mumbled, his silver eyes glaring at me.

"What's the supposed to mean?"

His eyes narrowed more. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" I snapped. For Merlin's sake, I hate getting the run-around and Malfoy has an apparent love for it. He'll go around in circles all the time, never being direct. It was maddening. It almost pushed me into buying a copy of Uncle George's _Bad Boys: What Are They Really Thinking? _"Honestly, Malfoy, you're—"

I lost the rest of my insult when his hands grabbed my face, the touch eager and rough. And as he gave me a look that was flashing between tender, passionate, and adoring he proceeded to make my heart melt — he kissed me.

His lips moved, igniting mine, taking my breath away all in the same second. My fingers found my way to the strands of his silky hair, tugging at his roots as he jumped off the desk; our lips still connected and he pulled me tighter him. There was not an inch of space left between us as I wrapped my legs around his hips. My chest was filled with an emotion that I never felt before. It was too overwhelming and heartbreaking.

From the nape of my neck his hand slowly trailed its way down to my waist; leaving a hot path on my skin as he did so. And without a warning, without me complaining once or wondering how it happened in our position, he ended up on me; both of us laying on the surface of the desk. On the way our lips moved, on the way his skin send tingles into mine, I was certain this was heaven.

"…Do you get it now?" He whispered over my lips, his hands squeezing my waist. "It's you, Weasley."

"I—"

Just as I was feeling the delicious way his teeth where now scraping the skin on my neck a loud clearing of the throat made my eyes widened and Scorpius' actions to come to a halt. In a swift movement I pulled my hands from his hair and used them to shove him off of me.

"Mum, Dad?" He breathed from the floor, his pale face twisting into a blank mask towards the direction of the two people who made themselves into the classroom.

My face burned, my cheeks turning the color of my hair, I was sure of it. "Mister Malfoy," I cleared my throat, trying to hold on to my courage and not look at my shoes in embarrassment, "Mrs. Malfoy…my…my deepest sympathies for your loss."

With kind blue eyes, Astoria nodded once at me from her husband's side; the latter narrowing his eyes in distaste at me. "Thank you," she said softly, "it means a lot, dear."

And before a silence can connect into us in the classroom, I jumped off the desk as my cheeks flushed harder. "Well, I, erm, best be off. I erm…yeah." I hurriedly looked away from the parents to look at the son. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Thinking that he'd just nod his head at me, brush me off from the embarrassment, Malfoy did the unexpected by reeling me into an embrace. "I'll be waiting for you," he murmured into my ear, pressing a kiss to my forehead before releasing me.

Feeling my heart pound a thousand miles per millisecond, I waved awkwardly at the Malfoys and headed towards the door. And as I was filled with tingles, my blood rushing, my insides fluttering with the best emotions ever, I managed to catch Mister Malfoy say, "Granger's going to kill me when she knows my son's been snogging her daughter."


	28. The Pressure of the Moon

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 28: **The Pressure of the Moon**  
**

**POV: **Emily

_Dearest Emily,_

The stars were shining brightly up in the midnight-blue blanket that was called the sky. Grey clouds were threatening to approach from above, to bring their thick fog and cover the points of light in the sky as cold wind swept through the grounds of Hogwarts; sending shivers up my spine as my Astronomy classmates enjoyed it. They had smiles on their faces, the night wind and cold calling to them like it was a simple summer breeze, but I mourned.

_I hope that your holidays were spent eventfully and that you find yourself in good health. I haven't been able to say the same for myself, terrible flu my mother says. _

_ I know I've been gone for a week now and that I've neglected to write to you, but the chance hasn't arose. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I miss you and crave your company. I'm not settled if you're not around. I hate to think that you're off without me, sending a sense of freedom to the little Malfoy heir and the Potter boy. I do hope they realize soon that you're mine and their efforts to seclude you from what's meant to be your life are in vain. My father always did say that fate's certain, just like the moon at night._

_ I'll be back to Hogwarts by tomorrow. I will see you then._

_ Lance. _

Looking away from the heavy moon in what seemed like reachable miles away, I stuffed the letter into my schoolbag as I felt the pressure of both things on my shoulders. It was all becoming too much now.

"Hey, Taylor," slowly approaching me as I continued to push my things into my schoolbag was Lysander Scamander. "Need help with that?"

I smiled gently. "Always the charmer, Lysander, but I've got it. Thanks."

He nodded once, his blue eyes gleaming like they were sapphires, even in the dark of the night. "I don't think you do," his voice was all that casual, his arms swinging back and forth as our classmates past us.

"Meaning?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I carefully tightened the lid to my bottle of ink before I tossed it into my bag. "I know it's a bit of a mess, but I'll get around to fixing it. Rose inspects our schoolbags every weekend to make sure we're organizing ourselves. 'An organize person makes an organized brain,' she's always saying."

His blue eyes landed on my schoolbag, possibly judging all the crumpled sheets of papers that was going on. "Everything about you is a mess, Taylor," he said to me, all still very casual and carefree. "And as every day progresses, as every night ends, you lose yourself more."

I halted in my progress of collecting my school things. "I…erm—"

"At first I just thought the Wrackspruts were messing with your head, but it's you that's messing with it." He stopped swinging his arms, his face turning the lightest bit of serious. "Mum noticed it one day. She saw you talking to Mrs. Potter at the platform, the day we were coming back from holidays," he explained. "She said you carried too much on your shoulders."

Swallowing a little, finding a thick knot in my throat, I shrugged at him. "Some people have burdens, Lysander, which they can't get rid of. I'm one of those people."

"I'm a lover of life, Emily," he said quickly. "I love being around people who are full of it. People who laugh, who are passionate, who dream, and who act like that day might be the last. Mum says I get it from my dad, and I figured just as much—he died doing what he does best, you know?"

The knot in my throat doubled, becoming almost unbearable to let me inhale. "…Oh, I…erm..I didn't know that, Lysander. I'm sorry."

He shrugged casually. "He was a naturalist, loved his work of exploring what most people wouldn't dare to explore. It was tragic, yes, but Mum and Dean helped Lorcan and I through it. While Lorcan's more like Mum, I'm Dad through and through." His eyes glistened, but he was frowning at me now. "I can't stand being so close to you anymore, have you noticed?"

"What—"

"I mean, we're not close friends, I know, but usually we got on fairly well. We sat together in lessons when Nia and Rose paired up, or during in Astronomy when it's just us two from Gryffindor. But lately…You're withering, Taylor." He looked momentarily saddened by his statement. "There was once this flicker of life in you, it interested me, as much as it was faint, but it was there. Now it isn't. You lost it."

Automatically, I felt like I was slapped across the face. I stared at Lysander, stared at his kind face and eccentric blue eyes, trying to push all that away to find the venom of his words. I wanted to find the reason for his cruelty and judgment but I couldn't see it. It wasn't coming from a place of darkness; it was full out sincerity and concern.

"…I can't," I breathed, clutching onto the strap of my schoolbag like it was a lifeline. "I don't want…I don't want them to take back what they've given me."

His disapproving frown softened slightly. "They're not taking it back, Taylor. You're the one who's giving it back. You're becoming more alone by letting yourself wither. They're trying to save you, but you're refusing the help."

"I don't know how to be…I can't…" I frowned now, not being able to find the reason for doing so. It wasn't like I didn't know that Lysander's words were filled with truth, but it was just one I didn't want to hear. I was used to people leaving me. I just figured that one day I'd see my friends do it too, but they clung on. As much as I tried to shake them they held on and it was wearing me thin.

"Think about it," he nudged his head towards something behind me. And before I could turn he leaned closed to me and placed a kiss on my forehead, surprising me slightly. "I'll save you some pudding like always."

Staring off at him for a moment, I turned to where he'd indicated before his departure. And sure enough, on the hill that was claimed by my friends and me during breaks, there was someone there that deserved my honesty.

He was sitting silent and rigid; the ruby-red lining of the inside of his robes were showing as the wind scattered by it, ruffling it. His attention was focused ahead of him, staring past the Black Lake that sat still and unmoving for once.

"Liam?" I breathed, slowly bending beside the brunette boy. At my arrival, at the sound of my voice, he said nothing. He just continued to look on ahead. "Liam, I'm…I'm really—"

"Don't," he cut across me, shaking his head a little. "Don't give me sympathy, Emily. I don't want it." He blinked once, making his eyes narrow. "I've had enough. I'm sure the next few weeks are going to be filled with it, I don't need yours."

I sat myself completely next to him, crossing my legs over another. There was this throbbing pain in my chest, emotions resurfacing like tidal waves in the deepest pit of a beach. It was my memories begging to come out.

"Nia and Lily seem to be getting along," I commented in a low murmur. "Well, they're not fighting. I saw them actually sit together in the common room yesterday, and not by force. I'm sure they're doing it for your sake, but it's something, right?"

He shrugged. "Lily was in the dormitory with me for hours yesterday, but Nia came and kicked her out," he told me blankly, not looking like he cared. "Nia just laid there with me, not saying anything…She just held me until I fell asleep. She was gone when I woke, but I suppose that she's giving me space. Something I wish everyone else would do too."

I cleared my throat at his indirect. "Oh, okay. I'll just..erm…leave."

"I didn't mean you," he told me, same nothingness in his voice. "Just don't tell me you're sorry and we'll be okay. No one really understands how I feel, and I don't want to hear people's attempts of sympathizing. I just…Be my friend, won't you, Emily? Be my friend and just don't take pity on me."

A puff of air escaped my mouth. "I am your friend, Liam, and I don't pity you. I won't tell you I'm sorry then, but…but I do sympathize. I know how you must be feeling."

"Do you?" He turned to me for the first time, his brown eyes looking lifeless and his face glowing whiter than usual. "Because I don't think you do, Emily. No one does."

_Run, Emily, run,_ the voice inside my head told me. _Run before you regret it. Run before you hurt him. Run before you hurt yourself. Run, run._

The voices in my head were screaming at me now, they were ordering in harsh and rude words to get up from my place on the grass and leave Liam on his own. I couldn't be around him, they told me, and his pain is too much for me. If I continued to look into his eyes I was going to regret it, I was going to think back to things that were better left buried.

"There's something I've never told anyone," the sentence came out like an act of rebellion, shushing the voices in my mind. "I…I can't say it…but I want you to know."

He raised an eyebrow at me, the frown on his face disappearing as curiosity took over.

Removing the strap of my schoolbag from my shoulder, I shoved it onto my lap. Sticking my hand in there, scavenging for a useless scrap of paper and a pen that Hermione Weasley had given me for Christmas. And once I found both items, my heart was going _bang, bang, bang_ inside my chest as I hesitantly wrote four words down on it.

And as my fingers shook, as my breath hitched, as my head was shouting and shouting obscenities at me, I extended the paper to Liam. "Read," I commanded with a trembling voice.

Scanning the paper for what had to be the longest, yet the quickest, millisecond on the planet, he turned to me. Those lifeless and in agony eyes were drenched in confusion, open wide with a thousand questions running by them. "…When?"

"Long ago," I admitted, clutching my palms into fists. "It's not something I want to share, Liam, so—"

"But we're your friends, Emily," he interrupted me, looking bewildered yet outraged. "We've been your friends for five years now and you didn't bother to tell us something so important?"

_Because you would leave if I did, _I wanted to say. But like always I refrained myself, subduing all emotions. "…You can't tell anyone, Liam." My green eyes dug into his line of vision, pleading him. "Promise me, please. Promise me you won't say anything. Not even Lily can know."

"_Why_?"

I inhaled deeply, counting a few seconds before releasing that oxygen back out. "It's painful to tell."

He clutched the paper in his palm, balling it up and destroying it. "I won't say I'm sorry," he murmured as he placed his free hand on my shoulder. "But…is this why you're never open with us? Why you've been so…strange all year?"

Nodding solemnly, I tried giving him a smile. "I need you to believe that I love all of you more than anything, Liam. I really, really do. It's just…there's so much to that story and…" _Stop talking, Emily. Stop talking. _"I don't want things to change between all of us if I tell it. I'm just scared."

"You'll never lose us," he said with all sincerity, squeezing my shoulder tightly. "No matter how much a mystery you are."

I laughed gently, nodding my head again before turning to look at the Black Lake. "You have no idea, Liam." Some of the pressure I had carried with me for years seemed to leave, evaporating and rushing outwards. I could see it run through the air, into the trees, and disappearing.

The question was if it would come back like an airborne disease?

"You should head to bed," I turned back to my friend. "Students who aren't part of the Astronomy lesson get punished by Filch personally. You don't want that, do you?"

Looking over his shoulder, Liam pointed a finger forward. "Well, it's not like I'm the only one." And before I could turn and look where he was, he leaned in, and like Lysander Scamander, he pressed a kiss on my forehead before departing.

"Hey! Don't make me tell my sister, Greengrass!" James Potter's voice sounded through the night as Liam rolled his eyes. "I will tell her you're out here snogging her friend!"

I sighed, my body tensing as I watched his body collide with the open grass beside me. "James," my tone was too low, "what are you doing here?"

"Can't a bloke take a midnight stroll?" He asked too casually, lifting himself into a sitting position in front of me now; his black hair covering the view of the Black Lake and the sky. All he let me see was him. All I could see was his pale, handsome face and chocolate eyes coated with thick lashes.

"_James_,"

"Fine," he said, "I came to find you."

I shook my head at him. "I don't see why there was a need for you to do so."

"Well, it is past midnight. That's reason enough," he said in a way that suggested that his motive had been plainly obvious from the beginning. "I can't let you walk back to Gryffindor Tower alone, can I? You don't know what kinds of monsters lurk in the darkness."

"I've had Astronomy all year, James. Nothing has happened to me," I told him, trying to get the smile that had appeared on my lips to erase. "And, besides, you've never worried about my midnight walks before. What gives?" I snapped my fingers. "Oh! Are you meeting Filch in the light of the moon to confess your love for another?"

He frowned at me. "It's a bloody shame that no one's told you that you're not very funny, Taylor," there was no teasing, no laughter, no comment of defeat. "But all humor left aside, I really do hope you never meet Greyback under the moon to confess your…_love_ for one another."

Ah. There it was. The comeback I'd been waiting for. I'd gotten Scorpius' foul comments about Lance Greyback all break and since when we returned, I thought it was a bit odd that James hadn't given me his. But, alas, here we are.

"You can leave now," I told him. "I don't want to hear this — I don't want to hear _you_. It's all the same, isn't it? I just can't believe you or Scorpius can't drop the subject."

"And _I_ can't believe you're still not listening!" He snapped at me, frowning deeper than he'd been doing before. "What's it going to take for you to realize that Greyback's a bloody werewolf? What's it going to take for you to ditch him and end this madness?"

_Walk away now, Emily. Don't listen to him_, the voice went on. "Why do you even care, James?" I exhaled noisily, frowning through my lashes as I looked at him.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow, scoffing. "Well, Taylor, I'd say it's because I care about you, not to mention I don't want to see you become dog food," his tone was painfully mocking, bitter. "But, alright, let's give it a further explanation. Maybe that way you'll get it and I'll be able to man up from now on."

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to hear—"

"Too bad," he hissed at me, putting a hand on my shoulder and keeping me down on the grass as I'd attempted to get up. "Ever since the year you took the Unforgivable for me, ever since I saw you look so fragile and alone…I promised I would protect you. I promised I'd keep you safe no matter what."

"I don't need your protection," I told him, trying to sound calm and not rude. "He likes me, James. He honestly does. He probably even loves me. I swear he's not trying to hurt me."

Even though he was still holding on to his scowl, his eyes softened. A sea of hurt swam in them. "…But he isn't right for you, Taylor," he whispered slowly, leaning towards me and taking my hand from my lap. "Why can't you just see that?"

"He's perfect for me," I whispered back. And as soon as those words had left my lips, James intended to drop my hand but I held on tighter. I refused to let him go now. They wanted to know why I wasn't scared of Lance, why I refused to leave him, and I was ready to admit why now. "Lance lives a complicated life, James. From the very beginning he knew what misery was…If the story of his father's true, do you think he didn't go through degrading? His life's already a mess. I knew that from the moment I met him."

James tried tugging his hand from me again, not meeting my eyes. "…Do you love him?" He asked in a murmur.

A pressure grew inside of me, causing a knot to form in the middle of my throat. I wanted to tell him, to drop my walls of defense and tell him what I'd been hiding. I wanted to squeeze his hand, to hug him, to make him feel better. But I couldn't. The voices in my head didn't let me.

"…I'm not looking to mess up anyone's happy life," I muttered in response. "I'm too much of a complicated person. I'm too reserved, and I hide from…I'll never be what everyone else is, James. I'm bottled up and broken. Lance takes me that way. He doesn't want to know the secrets I keep to myself, he's just with me. He doesn't worry about who I am and why I'm the way I am."

"Because he's trying to _eat_ you," James said, still refusing to look in my eyes. "No one asks the fruit if they had trouble growing up, they just eat it."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I laughed and I dripped tears.

There was — and always has been — something about James Sirius Potter that infatuated me. It was something with the way that being around him felt so right, felt so warm, and felt so fresh. When he was around it was like I could breathe; like there wasn't voices in my head that kept me in my place. With him there was nothing, no worries, just the daylight and the sun.

He was James. He was my protector. But I couldn't have him.

"…I don't want to ruin your happy life, James," my voiced mixed with the sound of the wind hitting the trees and the tears that fell from my eyes. I took my free hand and raised his chin with my cold fingers. "I'm always going to be….not right, James. And I don't want you to end up at your wits-end trying to understand me. I want you to be happy, _always_."

Immediately, his chocolate-colored eyes dropped the hurt and the pain and replaced it with something that was too intense; something that made me feel the warmth of the sun in the middle of the night. "I'm always happy when I'm with you."

It was love.

Tracing my fingertips away from his chin and towards the side of his face, I caressed his skin gently. There was an electrical current exploding out of every particle of skin, touching me and invading my pores. "Lance just happened," more tears fell and he was quick to wipe them away with his own fingers. "…It's not what I wanted."

Tears, tears, tears, and he pulled me in to him. He buried his face into my shoulder, letting my hair cover him and his emotions that were too apparent on his expression. He wanted to hide the heartbreaking feelings that punctured him like a thousand knives, like how they were puncturing me.

There were so many things I wanted to say, that I needed to reveal, but nothing I could do could erase my permanent misery and the voices in my had. And who was I to drag James into it because of how I felt? Who was I to ruin that naturally happy person that he was? Who was I to be the reason that he didn't smile that smile that could match the stars and the magic around us?

I'm full of secrets, and though Lysander Scamander suggested I reveal them and learn to live again, there was one I couldn't depart with. I was in love with James Potter, and if it were to reveal itself it was just going to destroy him. The voices in my head would keep us apart.

Hugging me tighter into him, his arms sending waves of fire into my body, he lowered our backs to align with the grass. We lay perfectly together, tucked into one another. Silent tears continued to roll down my cheeks, his still collecting in his eyes, but he held me close. It was the only moment we were ever going to get.

"…I'll never leave you," he whispered as the full moon crashed around us.


	29. Mischief Managed

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 29:** Mischief Managed**  
**

**POV: **Al and Third Person**  
**

With several rolls of parchment containing notes, questions, and answers scattered in front of him, Freddie's eyes were serious and concentrated. "Are you ready?"

Inhaling deeply once, filling her lungs with oxygen, Dominique nodded her head. "Go," she exhaled, her sickly-looking face equally as concentrated as our cousin's.

"Name the ingredients needed to brew a Polyjuice Potion that lasts the required time of an hour," Freddie said, his tone like the hosts in those muggle TV shows of trivia.

Dominique tapped her slender fingers on the tabletop. "Fluxweed, Knotgrass….Lacewing flies, Leeches…powdered Bicorn horn and…erm…and…" She tapped her fingertips faster as her pale face started showing traces of panic. "And…"

"Come on, Dom," Freddie said encouragingly, sounding nice and supportive for the first time in his life. "This is covered in Sixth Year Potion class. You've got to know this, just concentrated. It's a review."

Snapping her gaze towards Freddie, my fiery redheaded cousin glared dangerously at the Sixth Year Gryffindor. "I _know_ it's a review, Frederick! That's why I'm studying this rubbish."

Not appreciating the tone, Freddie glared back. "Then answer it."

"That's what I'm trying to do, you idiot!"

"—Shredded Boomslang skin and most importantly, you've to include a bit of the person that the Drinker wishes to turn into." Arriving to the table, setting his books and pack of parchment carefully on the surface, Louis frowned disapprovingly at his sister. (It was that look of complete disgust he'd been giving her since Lily told everyone about her…intimate life.)

"An example would be a strand of their hair." Louis sneered now. "You should know that, Dominique. It is a review for you."

Dominique automatically sat taller on her seat, her eyes hardening and her face turning from a sickly-pale to red. The dark circles underneath her eyes became much more visible as the sunlight of the Great Hall highlighter her features. Features that looked terrible.

And after a second of tensed silence, as we all contemplated the fact that Dominique was about to murder her brother, she let out a loud sob. "_I know_!" She folded her arms over the table and threw her head on it; her red hair fanning all around her and shielding her from our view as she cried.

Staring at Dominique uneasily, because honestly, she was the toughest of the girls in our family; one that never she'd tears because she was the one making others cry—Freddie and Louis mainly. I turned to Louis, glaring. "Prat," I snapped, aiming a punch at him.

"…You were just off by two ingredients, Dom," her brother informed her, rubbing his arm as he looked just as uneasy as I did. "And…final exams are a month away. I'm sure you'll remember everything by then."

"No," Dominique huffed from underneath her hair, where she was still crying. "I've got three weeks and six days! Subtract a week that we'll have off for Easter and it's less! I'm never going to bloody make it!" She sniffled, gaining stares from everyone at the Gryffindor table. "I'm a Seventh Year, I should know this!"

Arriving with Liam and Lily in tow, James scrunched his face as he spotted the scene going on. "What's got her knickers in a twist?"

"_Shhh_!" We all hissed at him, throwing him glares as the redhead's cries got louder.

Taking a silent Liam's hand and pulling him to a free space of bench on their house-table, Lily rolled her eyes. "Honestly," she clucked her tongue, serving her boyfriend a goblet of Pumpkin Juice and placing it between his fingers.

"—Mail!" And almost like everyone was arriving for breakfast in the same minutes, Roxanne took on her annoying duty of announcing when the Great Hall started being invaded by dozens of owls; like we couldn't see them. "Oh, shut up," she aimed a glare at me and Lucy as we both frowned in irritation at her.

"—Good morning."

"—Good morning."

Sniffling still, Dominique raised her head from the surface of the table, blotches of red puffiness underneath her eyes as she glared at the newly-arrived figures of Scorpius and Rose. "What's so bloody good about it?"

Rose bit her lip, looking a little embarrassed as Lily—who was trying to get Liam to eat something, obviously supporting his silent-treatment to the world as he mourned—and Dominique glared at her. She gave them a small smile, which later turned into a shy one as she took a seat next to Malfoy.

Rolling my eyes at them, because honestly what's with the obvious blushing she's giving, I squinted through the winged-creatures flying around; trying to find the family owl. And after a second, a majestic owl zoomed towards us with a beak full of letters. "Brilliant. We haven't seen a lot like this since two years ago."

"Ah, yes," James said, smiling smugly. "The year I received the most Howlers since Uncle Fred and George, those were the days." His eyes gleamed with pride.

And as a reached for a smoking-red envelope, I leered at my brother. "And not the last," I told him as I tossed it to him.

With all interest long gone from Dominique and her tears, all eyes were on my brother. Freddie and Louis looking especially enthralled.

"What'd you do?" They asked excitedly.

But before James could open it, all eyes eager, something butchered that moment as Greengrass turned away from Lily and looked at his cousin. "Here," his tone was rough and silent, "your letter."

Reaching for the letter with the Malfoy crest melted at the center, Scorpius tore it open in a second. And as he scanned it, his brows knitted together angrily. "Hiding? What's the supposed to mean?" He glared.

"What is it?" Rose asked with deep concern, peering over his shoulder to read; forgetting all about the manners Aunt Hermione had taught her. With a palm over her mouth, Rose tried to stifle a gasp that we all heard.

And just as I was about to ask what the bloody hell was it, Malfoy turned to me and gave me his letter. His expression was deadly serious, not softening a bit as Rose placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed her thumb in circles.

_Scorpius,_

_As you're well aware, your Uncle Alec's death was provoked and intentional. The Head Auror has informed your mother and the Greengrass family that whoever was responsible for it was going straight for all the pureblood families left in our world. However, what Potter didn't divulge with your mother's family is that the attackers were looking for something when your Uncle Alec was attacked._

_I'm not allowed to discuss any matters of this with you, but I'm taking Zabini's advice and informing you on some things. The attackers are not only hitting all pureblood families here, but also globally. Whatever it is that they're searching for, they want it desperately. Last Potter told me was that they were in America, the attackers. Your mother wants you to warn Emily Taylor to see where the status of her family lies, in case she needs to warn them. _

_Your Grandmother Narcissa was also attacked, as you recall, but managed to keep herself alive in the battle where your Uncle Alec was murdered. Though, we do believe that they were so keen on killing him because of Pansy._

_As a result of this, the Ministry has seen it fit that our family should go into hiding until they catch the attackers. It was mostly Potter's idea, mind you. The details of which I cannot explain in a letter, of course._

_Be careful, Scorpius. One never knows where the monsters lie. Protect yourself, watch over Liam, and stick to your friends._

_See you soon,_

_Your father._

"Cissy's being hunted down, then?" Greengrass was the first to speak, having had read over my shoulder and yanking it once we were done. "The entire family's implicated in this, aren't they?" His eyes only found the one's of his cousin. "They're trying to wipe us out?"

I took the letter back from the Gryffindor. "They're not trying to wipe you out," I told him with a bit of a parental tone. "Didn't you read? They're looking for something." And before that could dawn on them, I added, "Why does it say that your father was murdered as revenge for your mother?"

And like we were all playing hot-potato with the letter, Malfoy ripped it from my hands; frowning dangerously. He looked at me like I crossed a line as his cousin looked like he was just hit over the head with a beater's bat. "Mind your business, Potter."

"It's alright, Scorpius," Greengrass breathed after a second, looking up at me after another. "I've mentioned how Mum had her pureblood mania. She was incredibly devoted to it. When she was alive she was…she _murdered_ a lot of people with a few original Death Eaters that escaped Azkaban." He looked sad, and even a little disgusted. "We don't know exactly why she died…just how. She was murdered in what seemed like a battle that went wrong. There were rumors that…"

"Stop it," Scorpius snapped at Liam, giving him a deadly glare. "You don't have to say anything, alright? Just forget about what my father wrote."

Liam shook his head, his expression looking like he wanted to continue the story. He wanted us to know. "I know the rumors aren't true, Scorpius. Dad wouldn't—"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Interrupting what the Gryffindor was going to say, the red envelope in my brother's hand burst into the air.

And as the booming voice of my mother echoed around the Great Hall, every single person inside went deadly silent; their eyes looking eager to hear what the famous troublemaker Potter got himself into this time.

Crossing his arms, looking completely comfortable, James said, "Go for it, Mummy."

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK INTO YOUR FATHER'S OFFICE?" Mum shouted through the red envelope zooming back and front towards James' face. "WE KNOW _YOU_ STOLE IT! HOW DAFT DO YOU THINK WE ARE? DO I LOOK LIKE A BLOODY TROLL?" My brother was about to open his mouth when, "DON'T ANSWER THAT!"

Arriving just in time as the show was about to get good, Nia and Emily knitted their eyebrows towards the Howler.

"What'd he do now?" Nia asked, making me concentrate on her instead.

And before I could suck up courage to answer her Mum roared again. "YOUR FATHER KNOWS YOU TOOK IT! NO OTHER CHILD OF MINE IS THICK ENOUGH TO STEAL FROM HIM! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE CAPABLE OF SUCH BHAVIOR! YOU BETTER HOPE YOUR FATHER RECEIVES HIS BELONGINGS BACK BY TONIGHT OR I'LL HEX YOU IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE—"

There was a pause and then someone else spoke in the Howler. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE KNICKED IT FROM HARRY! I WAS CERTAIN HE'D BURNT IT—" Another pause as Uncle George suddenly stopped talking.

"SEND IT BACK, JAMES POTTER, OR THE WALLS OF HOGWARTS WILL NOT PROTECT YOU!" And with that finally warning, the envelope ripped itself into shreds.

Staring at my brother disapprovingly, Emily crossed her arms over her chest. "What did you steal, James?"

"Forget that for a moment," Freddie cut across the American. "I'm a little terrified. What if she's out there?" His head turned in every angle, scouting the Great Hall.

James huffed, reaching into his pocket with gleaming eyes and a giant satisfied smirk. "Here you go, you lot," he said merrily, slapping an old-looking, rectangular-shaped parchment.

Freddie and Louis dropped their jaws, their eyes looking equally adoring and proud.

"Oh yes," James chuckled. "Mischief managed, cousins."

**X**

He was walking with his head down, a first and a very frowned upon thing for a Malfoy. He'd just finished having a conversation with his cousin, and needless to say it didn't go as planned. It wasn't like he expected to see Liam laughing and being his lame-self, but he couldn't help but to feel completely useless. His cousin was in mourning, trapped between the pains of losing the only parent that he had left, yet the rest of the world was still spinning and everyone was moving on.

What could he have said to make him feel better? Scorpius knew nothing about losing someone he loved. He didn't know the meaning of mourning—but Liam did. Liam had known that meaning since he was eight.

And, honestly, being a Malfoy didn't necessarily help him with the talking-it-out transition. And because he wasn't, Scorpius couldn't be happier that Nia Harper existed and that Lily Potter was his cousin's girlfriend. Those two girls could help him out more than he could.

Pondering over that, sticking his hands into the pockets of his robes, Malfoy didn't have time to look at his surroundings as he crashed into someone; knocking both of them on the process.

"Blimey, I'm sorry—"

"Scor?" Squinting through the dim candle-light that was already close to ending, a pair of green eyes took in the figure of the blonde Slytherin picking himself back on his feet.

And as his vision and senses adjusted, Malfoy saw who he'd knocked down. "Emily," he breathed, hurriedly helping her off the ground. "Sorry, I didn't see you. Bit distracted, you know."

"It's alright," Emily told him, dusting her skirt. "I'm just on my way to Astronomy. Today we're applying Divination into the lesson and Trelawney's teaching part of class, so you know it's going to be awesome."

At the sarcasm that was so foreign on the dark-haired witch, Scorpius chuckled lightly. "Well, I was just heading to the kitchens. I missed dinner as I was trying to convince Liam to join. Want me to walk you to the Astronomy Tower? I can skip out on food, you know. I can't keep this body with midnight pasta."

Awkward tension filled the air, one that'd been very apparent from the moment they collided. "I rather you not," Emily told him, taking a step away from him.

Suddenly feeling a fall in his chest, something hurting because she stepped away from him like he was a stranger or someone she didn't want to associate with, Malfoy sighed tiredly. He knew he'd messed up by taunting her about her 'boyfriend', but he really couldn't be blamed, could he? She was in danger the longer she kept up that stupid 'relationship.'

"Look," he spoke sharply, "I'm sorry for being a total git with you, Em. I know it…isn't my place to tell you who to date and who not to, but that doesn't mean I can accept it." He reached for her wrist, wrapping his fingers around it. "And I'm not going to pretend that Lance Greyback—"

"I _know_, Scorpius," the witch exhaled, looking at her best friend with tired eyes. "I've heard it before. And I appreciate that you're looking out for me, but…" She paused.

How could she explain it to him? How can she tell Scorpius that she was with Lance because of the voices in her head? How can she tell him that she was with him because he was like her, because he was not right either?

Scorpius was one of the people she most cared about in the universe, but the voices didn't accept him. The voices in her head demanded she pushed, shoved, and kick her best friend away since the moment she realized they had a bond that was pure. The voices didn't care about purity and innocence; they just wanted to keep her in the shadows.

"…I haven't been the greatest friend, have I, Scorpius?" She blinked at him, green eyes growing sad. "And ever since Fifth Year began…we've just put more and more distance between us and it just—"

"Hurts?" He completed for her as he felt his insides do some funny movement. He watched the girl nod, beautiful eyes gleaming with tears, and he sighed in resignation. They _had_ lost themselves throughout this year, and as much as he wanted to blame her he knew that he had fault too. She was hiding a lot from him and he couldn't accept that.

Staring back at his conflicted silver eyes, Emily took her step back to him. "I'm not the person you think I am, Scor," she whispered, their eyes locking and she saw the warmth and trust she'd always felt with the Slytherin. She didn't care what the voices said, when she looked at Scorpius she saw her best friend.

"But if there's one thing that's true it's that I care so much about you," her voice trembled. "I want to…I want to be h-honest with you, Scorpius, but I'm s-so afraid that you'll h-hate me and…and I can't risk that."

He shook his head, taking another step closer to her. "Don't say that," he murmured. "I would never hate you, Em. You know how much you mean to me. You're a vital part of my life, believe that." He touched her cheek with his free hand, his fingertips caressing her skin gently. "…I've been a prat, but bloody hell I've missed you."

"Not as much as I have," the Gryffindor girl smiled at the Slytherin, pressing her cheek onto his fingers and enjoying that warmth. The voices still hadn't appeared. "I've been out of place, just roaming around with Louis and Freddie."

They both chuckled at her comment and their eyes remained locked. They gazed at one another in a way that they didn't look at anyone else; like a special connection no one else was going to have. Their expressions were full with a pure feeling. It was a tender emotion that was completely genuine.

She was important to him in a manner that no other girl came close to. She was a critical piece for him, someone he needed to keep him same and balanced. She was a link to something he'd always desired and longed for and found by accident in her.

He meant so much to her, more than he would ever know or feel. There was no one else in the planet that she cared in such a manner than him. He was her shred of color and sanity. He was this fragment of memory, of a want that had been torn from her when she was younger. He was her best friend, rain or sun.

"…I love you," she told him, her eyes dropping those tears she'd been holding in.

He pulled her in the next second, holding her tight as she tried to engrave the protective-feel of his arms in her head. The voices were asleep, and she knew when they awoke they'd push him away from her and she desperately wanted to hold on to him for as long as she could.

"I love you too," he responded in a clear voice. "I love you too," he repeated once more, moving his mouth close to her ear and snuggling against her black waves. "You're like the sister I never had," and he meant it. She was like family, like the sibling he'd always wanted and never got. She wasn't blood-related but she was bonded into his skin and heart.

Emily nodded with a teary smiled, hugging him tighter.

_You lie,_ the voices awoke now. _You liar, Emily Taylor. You cannot replace your real brother with him. He isn't yours. Let him go. _

And she was, the voices were right. She was lying. As much as she loved him like he had blood-ties with her, like they had shared a womb together, he wasn't hers. She had a brother—one that she'd never mentioned before.

"…You're the greatest friend a girl could've asked for," she muttered back instead.

With one last tight press, Malfoy pulled away. "Go ahead now. I don't want you to be late. I know you don't want to miss what tea-leaves do for Astronomy." He ruffled her dark hair. "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast."

"Gryffindor table?" She asked with a smile.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he grinned back, leaning down a few inches and pressing a peck onto her forehead. "Gryffindors are my favorite lot after all," he winked and then turned away from her.

And with a spring to his step, feeling happy that he'd reconciled with his best friend and that the memory of Rose Weasley's lips was still fresh, he made his way towards the Slytherin common room without a look back.

Pulling on a smile on her face, shaking away the voices as they told her how stupid she was, how she'd regret letting him back in, she was exited the castle. She was not far from the entrance to the Astronomy Tower when she spotted a fellow Gryffindor standing a few yards away.

"Rose?" Emily called, approaching the girl faster as her red hair flowed and blew in every direction in the wind of the night. "What's up?"

Nothing came from the redhead who was supposed to be tucked away in her four-poster, sleeping while a selected group of students studied the stars. Professor Trelawney's voice echoed down to them, piercing the silence and encouraging the Gryffindor to speak.

"You're a foul witch, Emily Taylor," Rose spat viciously.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "What did I—"

"You practically tell James that you fancy him and then you go lusting over Malfoy a day later?" The redheaded girl was furious, brown eyes looking murderous and protecting with a twinge of hurt.

The American frowned, confusion in her orbs. "_Lusting, _me; over Scorpius?"

"Don't try and act oblivious. I saw you." Rose told the girl impatiently as she remembered how she'd spotted Scorpius walking down a corridor by himself—as she was making her way back from the Hufflepuff headquarters, dropping off her eleven year-old cousin Artie; making sure he'd do no troublemaking the rest of the night. And as she'd expected to surprise him, her heart skipping beats, she saw who he met up with in the night.

Emily was her friend, and Rose loved her to death but her jealousy and rage had come out from the darkness within her when she noticed how natural and easy it was for Malfoy and the American to be so close. It had taken ages for the Slytherin to warm up to her, to Rose, but for Emily it was like breathing.

And like those emotions of uncertainty weren't enough, Emily had butchered her heart when she told Malfoy she loved him; and when he told her he loved her too.

"How can you do that to James?" Rose spoke once more, voice quivering but with grand disappointment. "…How can you do that to _me_?"

"I'm not, Rose," the dark-haired witch replied as calmly as she could, not wanting to make the redhead throw a fit. "Scorpius and I've been having a rough time in our friendship for months now and we were just—"

"Liar!" Rose hissed, frowning as tears prickled her eyes. "Both of you are."

"Rose, we are—"

"I love him," Rose cut across her again, tears falling now. "I've…I've always denied it, but you knew I did, Emily. You knew that I've been in love with him for years… Why would you do that to me?"

The dark-haired witch shook her head, green eyes still calm. "It's not like that," she repeated. "I do love Scorpius, Rose, but I'm not in—"

"Forget it," Rose interrupted again, pushing Emily back as her darkness took over and she walked away with a boiling rage.

Emily turned back. "Rose!" She shouted after her friend. "He's like my brother!" But the redhead kept retreating, and she wasn't going to stop until she halted her walk. Emily began to walk after the Gryffindor, shouting after her, but then she was cut off unexpectedly.

"_Shhh_," a palm slapped over her mouth, silencing her as someone whispered in her ear. She had instant chills and fear gracing her skin.

Emily screeched from underneath the hand, fighting with whoever held on to her.

"Shut it," a husky voice hissed as he pulled her away from the grounds, dragging her towards the direction that she knew the Forbidden Forest laid. "Now you've done it," the person continued into her ear, eliciting more fear to her. "You've hurt your friend," and then he was gripping her hair, digging his nails into her scalp. "It's Malfoy's fault really. He shouldn't play with things that aren't his."

The girl screamed again as she was shoved onto the grass, the pebbles and mud against her back. And once she'd been released, her eyes flew wide as the body of her attacker had fallen on her; his giant eyes staring at her dangerously.

"I'm sure I mentioned once that I don't like sharing, Emily," he said to her acidly. "And you're mine." His golden eyes punctured and dug right into her emerald one, his expression lethal and foreign.

She was about to scream, about to push away and kick when howls from deep within the Forbidden Forest sounded all around; bats flew away into the night sky, rushing towards the full moon at the sound of the predators approaching.

It wasn't until she felt nails digging into her skin that she finally screamed, but Lance Greyback was already thrashing against her body.


	30. Of Awkward Gestures and Scenes

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 30: **Of Awkward Gestures and Scenes**  
**

**POV: **Nia and Rose

When mentioning my name people would automatically think, 'oh, _that_ bitch,' or their eyes would certainly fill with fright as my face would emerge into their head; haunting them until they could replace it with a better memory. Sure, other people would be upset about being connected to such foul fear, but I didn't mind. People were idiots after all. I couldn't help that they infuriated me, that I couldn't stand their idiocy, could I? I just wasn't built that way.

Everyone in and out of Gryffindor knew me for my short temper, one that should _never_ be messed with. People didn't talk to me unless I spoke to them, fearing that I'd chew their heads off if they so much as waved a hello to me. As enjoyable as that rumor was, it was all a bunch of rubbish. I mean, sure, I'm annoyed easily, but if someone's friendly and I like them, I'm a freaking jelly-bean.

However, I doubt anyone is ever going to see me sweet as candy by the deadly look on my face—which a group of Gryffindors happened to stumble upon bright and early when I stormed out of the common room. (Some people just didn't have much luck, did they?)

It's been about twenty minutes of storming in and out of rooms, shoving people away, shouting a ghost, threatening Peeves that if he didn't clear the corridor that he'd stacked with cauldrons to barricade a group of Hufflepuffs I'd make sure he died all over again, that I finally turned into the library. It was too early for most of the studious students to even begin to fill in, but I was hoping I'd find what I was looking for.

As soon as I marched in I could see Madam Pince—who was too bloody old to keep being the Head Librarian—organizing a group of books by her desk, a few Ravenclaws at a corner, Dominique Weasley on her own table, her nose buried into books and notes as she was no doubt studying for her final exams, and five others scattered around.

I hissed under my breath with frustration. What I was looking for wasn't here.

"Well, hello there. You're up early," turning away from one of the aisles of books I poked my head into to inspect, I was met with bright brown eyes and a goofy expression. "Trying to get started for that quiz in Potions, are you? I heard Nott's going to devour it."

I sighed, crossing my arms as I glared at the person before me. "I'm still not talking to you, Finnegan," I snapped at my fellow Gryffindor. "And Nott's not going to devour anything. She's a bloody idiot when it comes to Potions. And once I win that little bottle, I'm making her eat toad intestines."

Saar Finnegan—a Fifth Year who was a complete menace with his wand, but otherwise a good enough bloke—rolled his eyes at me. "Come off it, Harper, I said I was sorry. Helped you pay for the repair, didn't I? Your Firebolt is good as old again."

And here it came, my bitch mode. "I will take my Firebolt," I shoved him back, glaring as my finger dug into his chest, "and stick it so far up your ass, Finnegan, you'll have no time to register what happened. _And_ I'll have you pay for the damage again."

Finnegan swallowed, looking down at me from his thin nose as I kept pushing him backwards. "I was just messing, Harper. No harm, no foul."

"Don't begin to piss me off, Finnegan, because I am _not _in—"

"Oi, getting beat up by a girl again, are you?" Arriving just before I lost control of my bitch-switch, a pair of blondes approached from behind the Gryffindor boy; one of them smiling aloofly and the other staring at me with enchanted eyes.

I groaned. Great; just what I needed.

Putting a hand on Finnegan's shoulder, pulling him away from my deadly pointing, Lysander Scamander smiled like there was no care in the world. "Charming seeing you here, Harper. Brushing up on notes for the quiz in Potions?"

I frowned, but I sighed in resignation in the end. "I don't need to," I told the blonde, "I'm a bloody genius in Potions. So everyone can stop thinking Evanna Nott's going to outshine me, alright."

And before a nonchalant response could leave Lysander's mouth, his brother threw a dazzling smile at my direction. "You are brilliant at Potions, Nia. You'll be just great."

Finnegan and Lysander exchanged looks, one that I didn't like. It was too obvious to be secretive, but their exchanged held something that I couldn't figure. It was mocking, yet all-knowing.

Giving Lorcan Scamander a fading smile, I composed my face to hold a mask of nothingness as I stared at all of them now. "Actually, I'm here because I'm looking for something," my voice was too low for my liking, fragile almost. "Have you seen Emily?"

Finnegan shook his head, Lorcan stayed silent, but Lysander erased his casual smile and replaced it with a crease on his forehead.

My chest tightened. "Scamander, what is it? Have you seen her?"

"She didn't show up to our Astronomy lesson yesterday," Lysander said, his crease deepening. "She always does. I figured she must've been ill or something."

"No, she wasn't," there went my low tone again. "We were studying yesterday night, she told me she was going to Astronomy…Usually I'm awake when she returns but she didn't. When I woke up her bed hadn't been slept on."

Lysander said nothing more, but his blue eyes were worried. And by his expression alone—because, honestly, seeing a Scamander frown is like saying Professor McGonagall dances in a tutu; it was rare—I felt a lump in my throat.

I blinked down, stalking away from them and headed out of the library. I'd been handling all of this the way I only knew how, and that was to be annoyed and irritated. I was worried, yes, but sulking about was nonproductive, wasn't it? I wasn't going to find Emily by pacing back in forth by her bedside like a mother, was I? No. I wasn't.

Sometimes I figured that I was such a foul girl because I didn't know how to be anything but. Being rude, being mean was easy. Handling other emotions was not. They were too many—and how the hell do you exactly handle them? I hadn't a clue. That's why I lasted so long only loving Liam; he was easy to care for. He was my one and only friend, simple and easy for me to feel. Then along came Hogwarts; along came Rose, Emily, Zabini, the Weasleys, Al, and even Malfoy….It's bloody exhausting caring for so many people.

As I was making my way grudgingly towards the Great Hall, someone hurriedly came by my side. I caught a whiff of ocean mist and musk and I knew who it was without having to look up from my feet.

"You're a brilliant friend, Nia," Lorcan Scamander was smiling at me, blue eyes twinkling like he meant it when I grudgingly glanced up. "Don't worry too much about, Emily Taylor. I'm sure she's fine."

Staring right into his blue eyes, feeling like they were a reflection of an ocean somewhere, I didn't bother to compose myself. "…I'm a horrible person, Lorcan. But when I care about someone…I can't be stopped."

His smiled stretched a little more. "I know," his tone was carefree as his twin's always was. "It's what makes you Nia Harper. It's fascinating, actually. I quite like it."

"Thanks," I let out a humorless giggle, feeling a flush grace my face.

And as we turned another corridor, the Great Hall not that far away, silence taking over us, Lorcan surprised me into a further silence as he took my hand and laced his fingers with mine. He didn't look at me, not even as I gaped up at him, but there was a smile on his face as he led the away.

We were approaching the main corridor now and I could hear the footsteps and chatter of students as they headed towards breakfast. Everything was normal as it should be—except that Lorcan was holding my hand, Emily was missing, and there was a girl up ahead pacing back in forth in front of the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," the girl muttered as Lorcan and I walked towards her. She was slapping a palm to her forehead, causing her cascade of red waves to bounce around her. "Stupid, stupid, absolutely bloody _stupid_!"

"Rose?" I called the girl, raising an eyebrow at her and her self-abuse. "What are you doing?"

At the sound of my voice entering her eardrums and processed by her brilliant brain, Rose Weasley looked up at me; her brown eyes wide with an odd emotion swimming in them. "Ah," she raised an eyebrow too, looking confused as she cleared her throat. "I was…Breakfast and then…Why are you two holding hands?"

My eyes shot open, a blush creeping in on me again as I blinked down and looked at mine and Lorcan's intertwined fingers. It was strange, the gesture. I've never really held hands with anyone that wasn't my parents or Liam. It was such an intimate…_thing_, wasn't it? And here was Lorcan Scamander, just doing it like it was easy.

And, honestly, maybe for him it was. He was among the very, very selective few that I could remain neutral around. He didn't infuriate me, didn't annoy me or didn't make me want avoid forever. I actually quite…I found him relaxing.

"We just are," Lorcan was the first to speak, squeezing my fingers and still smiling at me like this was a fairytale and he was the prince.

Rose nodded. "Right, right," she whispered, looking a nervous-wreck. "Anyway, we should, erm…we should go to breakfast. You don't want the boys reading your mail again do you?"

I snorted. "Please, they know better than that. They've learned their lesson after I hexed Louis for doing so my Third Year."

"Yeah, he's not sure if he'll be able to reproduce," Rose gave a shaky laugh, her eyes dancing around but never meeting mine. "We can ask Coral McLaggen. I hear they're an item."

Still noticing her odd behavior, I narrowed my eyes at her for a moment and then turned to the Ravenclaw beside me. "Lorcan, do you think I can speak to Rose alone?"

"Sure," the boy smiled, squeezing my fingers again. "I'll see you later." And before he left, he bent down and pressed a kiss on my cheek. He left me dizzy, confused, and slightly scared.

Deciding not to lose myself in that weird situation, I cleared my throat and went back to staring at my fellow Gryffindor with inspecting eyes. "Rose," my tone was already in the don't-begin-to-test-my-patience way, "what happened? Why are you acting all bloody twitchy?"

The redhead's eyes filled with tears, her hands shaking and her expression shining with regret and shame. "…I've done something really horrible, Nia."

A snort escaped me again. "Rose, I don't think you're capable of doing anything horrible."

"But I did," she muttered, staring at me with shame still. "…I think I know why Emily's gone."

My heart gave a loud thump, curiosity mixing with anger. "You know why?" I snapped at her. "You knew I was worried, Rose—_what happened_?"

"Yesterday night I…I saw Emily and Malfoy," she swallowed, her face turning red, "and they were…they were being them, you know? They were so close to each other and—"

"Were they snogging?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes more.

"No!" She answered quickly, but then her breathing got hallow. "Well, I don't know…All I know is that Emily told Malfoy she loved him…and he told her he loved her too."

Merlin, have mercy on my soul right about now, honestly. "You, Rose Weasley, are an idiot," I glared at her, crossing my arms. "Emily and Malfoy don't fancy each other, that's clear as day."

"No, it's not, Nia!" She frowned back at me. "All these years of them being best friends, that was a lie, wasn't it? I mean…the way he _looks_ at her, Nia! He doesn't look at anyone like that! And I knew deep inside that he loved her, but I didn't care. I kissed him! I let myself get into that place but all along he's fancied my friend not me!"

I rolled my eyes. (See, idiot people. All of them. Merlin knows I love Rose, but come on!) "One," I raised a finger, "yes, he doesn't look at anyone the way he looks at Emily. He looks at her with adoration and warmth. He stares at her like she's a sister. And, honestly, with the bond that they have, it's not hard to see that they've become family." I raised another finger. "Two," I frowned deeper now, "you snogged Malfoy?"

Tears spilled from her eyes and she nodded her head. "Yeah," she murmured, "a few days ago. He…he told me he felt something for me."

"Don't sound like you've been betrayed," I hissed at her with low patience. "It's obvious you two like each other. We've all just been waiting for you two to figure it out." And still being the bitch, I smirked lightly. "Dominique owes me five galleons. I told her it would happen before this year ends."

Her pale complexion was turning; changing from one emotion to another like a swirl of colors. I could see her annoyance, her shyness, her happiness, her confusion, but the regret was too strong to be kept away.

"…I still did something horrible," she said to me. "I confronted Emily. I was wrapped in jealousy, Nia; I wasn't thinking straight. I would've…I would've never hurt her on purpose. She's one of my best friends…The thing with Malfoy, I was out of line. She tried to explain—Nia, we need to find her!"

Dropping my frown, because I could see she was hurting, I decided to play nice. I love her, but Emily's my friend too. I wasn't choosing sides, but one of them was missing. "How are we supposed to find her?" I asked. "Classes will start soon, and touring Hogwarts to find her will be impossible unless we've an easier—"

"James!" She shouted, her brown eyes lighting up with knowledge. "We need to go find the boys," she charged at me, gripping my arm and pulling me into the Great Hall.

And as we pushed through some of the students, I realized where this was going. "The map," I muttered, letting her pull me. "But do you reckon that thing works?"

"Yes!" She let go of my arm, her eyes zeroing in on the mixture of boys at the Gryffindor table. "The map shows everyone at any minute of every day! We can find her!" She didn't explain anything else as she rushed forward, slapping James' head with strength caused by the adrenaline that was no doubt pumping through her blood.

Letting out a loud and colorful curse, Potter turned around and frowned at us. "What the hell do you two want?"

"Shut it, shut it," Rose shook her head like a mental girl, her hands shaking again as she looked at all the boys staring at us. "We need help from all of you."

Among the throng of my house-mates, Malfoy raised an eyebrow as he adjusted his emerald and silver tie. "What's wrong?"

I sighed, here it comes. Looking into Malfoy's stupid and plain silver eyes Rose began to break down. Her hands shook more, her bottom lip quivered, her eyes glistened with tears and intense shame.

"Emily didn't show up last night," I told them as I grabbed the redhead's arm and pushed her behind me, taking the lead. "Lysander Scamander said she didn't show up to her Astronomy lesson, I was awake 'til three, and she still hadn't come back—she hasn't come back at all, actually."

Malfoy stood from the table, spilling his goblet of Pumpkin Juice from the haste movement. Rose tensed behind me. "What'd you mean? I saw her last night. She was heading to her class."

"I don't know, Malfoy," I sighed. "She just didn't show up, alright? I'm scared and worried; we need to find her."

From behind me, not daring to look at the Slytherin, Rose only met the eyes of her cousin. "Please, James," she pleaded, but Potter didn't need persuading. His eyes were glazed over, frozen with fright and panic.

He met my eyes, a secret between him and me passing. I knew why he looked like he was about to crumple. He loved her. He loved Emily and she was gone.

"We'll all help," Louis said from his seat, speaking more to James than the rest of us.

Potter nodded, pulling out an old piece of parchment and opening it. And with the tap of his wand three times he said, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

**X**

We were running. All of us—Malfoy and my cousins—were a blur of black robes and the occasional different spot of color.

Everyone was clearing out of our way; eyes following after us with curiosity as we sprinted like our life depended on it. And in a way, it did. Well, mine did. I run fast, not caring for the oxygen becoming scarce, my calves hurting from the hills, or the pain on my sides.

I needed to get there.

"Was she upset when you left her?" Freddie questioned Malfoy in their jog ahead of me; a run that was led by James, who had his nose shoved into the Marauders Map. "Did she say anything?"

"No, Weasley!" Malfoy hissed, his beautiful face twisted into deep anger as he tried to shove my redheaded cousin away and catch up to the ones ahead of us.

Albus—who had joined our quest when we were rushing out from the Great Hall and was about to enter with his girlfriend—stared at his best friend with caution. There was something that looked like he knew something that only they shared. It was like he knew Scorpius' pain; his fear.

"Mate," he called slowly, sounding winded as he did so, "maybe something happened on her way to Astronomy."

"Nothing could've happened!" The blonde Slytherin hissed. "Not now anyway," he looked at Al through the jog, their eyes meeting and that secret passing. "We had just fixed our friendship. We fixed it—she's my sister again."

As his voice turned a sad, velvety texture, I slowed my running. My heart jerked, my skin filling with pain and remorse. (Oh, Merlin, what did I do? I've ruined everything.)

I was entangled with jealousy, forgetting how honorable Scorpius was and how much Emily loved me. I saw only what I wanted to see. I let the darkest emotion fill me up and then I vomited it all over my friend—_my friend!_

How was I ever going to look her in the eye and not feel ashamed? How was I ever going to tell Malfoy I distrusted his intentions and that I humiliated his best friend?

"We're getting close!" James shouted from the front, causing the running to quicken. "Over there," he continued to scream, pointing a finger towards the area of trees that separated the ones from Hogwarts and the ones of the Forbidden Forest. It was the middle ground between the vegetation.

Catching up with James, Louis gripped our cousin's arm and tried to hold on. "What's she doing at the edge of the forest you reckon?"

But before James could throw a snarl at Louis, the youngest of the Potter boys past the two Sixth Years upfront and stopped. He bent down and picked off what looked like a twig from my distance. "…I think this is her wand," Al said warily.

And as I got close, as I could see the ten inch hawthorn wand that was in fact hers, I also spotted something that my cousin had disregarded as trash. "Her robes," I muttered, pointing to a pile of leaves and mud a few feet from us.

James eyes lit up with rejection of an idea and took off; leading the race again. We all followed quickly, not stopping as his feet practically flew off the ground and he swept away with the wind.

As quick as it had started, however, it ended just as.

James dropped the map on the mud beneath our feet as he headed towards a section of giant boulders. His footsteps were cautious and slow. "_Merlin_," and then he let out what was a cross between a sob, scream, and a gasp.

Scorpius approached, his feet more determined than scared than what my cousin's had been. And as I marched up towards them, Al and Louis tugging at my sleeves to hurry me up, my heart _thumped, thumped, thumped_ so painfully. There was a rise of fear crawling up my spine, leaving goose-flesh along the way. What really fueled the fire were the shattered and miserable expressions on Scorpius and James' faces.

And as I finally got there, my heart about to jump out of my chest, I jumped back; almost falling to the muddy ground but I was caught by Louis. Everything stopped moving, everything lost it sound for a few seconds as all I felt was complete nausea. The sight was worth fainting over.

"…Emily," Scorpius murmured through a rough throat, taking small steps towards the edge of the gathered boulders. His eyes were complete focused, fighting the need to spill out fear over what laid ahead.

Emily Taylor sat with her left side pressed tightly to the giant rock, knees bent and brought up to her chest. She was naked; her long black hair covered her chest as her head laid on her kneecaps. She was giving out faint whimpers, sounds that could barely be heard over the sound of silence and nature. The flesh that was visible from her, skin that wasn't covered in mud was invaded by red.

Scorpius took another small step, and this time James followed carefully.

My heart broke into a thousand pieces. "Emily?"

And she looked up. She lifted her head off her kneecaps at the sound of my voice, her black hair falling away to her back. She turned slowly to us, body shaking as it did so. Her emerald eyes found us and they tore right through the group of us with fear and suffocation. Her rosy cheeks were wet from tears and they were rimmed with bruises. Scratches and slashes ran down her chin to her neck.

She'd been destroyed.

Malfoy had finally arrived to her, but James had lost the will as he remained frozen. "…I'm here, Em" the Slytherin called, "I got you."

James leaked tears, fists shaking.

Without warning, Emily began to stand; stretching her bare legs and dripping mud from the action. She took one small step towards us and I could already tell it was difficult for her. But that small step had led her right into a sunray, exposing her body further—she was cut everywhere.

Blood trickled down her flat stomach, taking over her pale skin and mixing with the mud, pebbles, and pieces of grass clinging onto her. Her naked body was covered in odd shades of color, her arms swollen. Her now visible neck had marks all around it, all shaped as fingers.

"H-help…me," she whispered before breaking into a sob.

Malfoy was fast to gather her in his arms, lifting her up and cradling her as she cried. And before he had, that second that she stood on her own, we all noticed the trails of dried blood down her thighs.

* * *

**AN: Now as I'm working on re-writing this story I find that I liked writing in Nia's POV. Originally I neglected her a lot (for those of you who read the original know that's true) and she's awesome.**

**Anyway, I hope you're all liking this. (:**


	31. Revelations of a Cursed Witch

**Leave Out All the Rest**_  
_

**Chapter 31: **Revelations of a Cursed Witch**  
**

**POV: **Scorpius**  
**

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

He was sitting in an old armchair that looked like it was salvaged from the castle of some king who lived long ago. He was tucked into an old, dusty desk; papers and folders scattered left and right, some stacked dangerously high on one another. There were four dusty bottles of Firewhiskey at the far right corner of the desk; three of them empty and one of them one-third of the way done.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Pouring himself a little of what was left of the Firewhiskey into an old glass that should've repulsed him, he shot it back into his mouth, wrinkled his nose from the burn down his throat, and then placed the glass back next to the bottles.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Blinking away from the small collection of Firewhiskey bottles, his eyes darted around the room. There was a familiar scowl on his face as he inspected the old room that had been turned into the office by the owner of the house. He scowled at everything with great distaste, his true pompous and refined nature coming out.

His eyes landed on one of the walls of the room, narrowing even more as he stared at it.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

They lingered, his eyes, on the wall and traveled up. He'd been scowling before but now he was full-on infuriated as he studied the wall a little more.

_The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_, the words at the top of the wall read.

"Toujours pur," he hissed under his breath with so much resentment, like it was the cause of all his problems. It was the Black family motto: Always Pure.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

He reached for the dirty glass and the only bottle with Firewhiskey left once more.

And just as he was pouring the golden-like liquid into the glass, I stood hastily from the chair across from him. "Whatever, Father. You just keep drinking; I'm tired of being ignored." And out the door I went.

"Scorpius!"

The relationship between my father and I was as good as someone with my father's history could get. He was raised with practically no emotions throughout his childhood, not really taught the meaning of affection but family duty and superiority.

From what I learned from his past was simple, it was what everyone knew. He was raised to uphold ideas that no one but a Pureblood was worth a second glance; he was to be placed in the highest pedestal and the rest were trash. His father was a cruel man, of course; just like any old fool who followed the Dark Lord's rule in those times. His mother was as much as a bigoted as his father, but she never really went out killing Muggles and Muggle-borns.

He had a tough life growing up with all of that, I _get_ that. He wasn't much for affection, a warm hug, or a bedtime story when I was a toddler. I was alright with that, it's not like I was expecting a damn teddy bear and matching father/son bonding robes. He respected my choices, heard me out, never forced me to do anything that I didn't want, and we got on swell.

Lately, however, all that's been going down the damn toilet as he reached more and more for old bottles of Firewhiskey and hissed under his breath about the current situation. The rut that we were stuck in did not improve his always-on-the-verge-of-a-foul-mood; making him especially uneasy and uncomfortable to be around. Now he's taken it upon himself to shut me out, locking himself in that room, staring with great hatred at the Black Family Tree like he could make it combust with a blink of his eye, and getting a little too tipsy and shouting at me like it was my fault.

That certainty wasn't going to help our father/son relationship.

"I told you to stop—" Before I could finally stomp my way into my destination, my father reached me; gripping my arm tightly.

"And I told you to keep drinking, I'll handle this." I shoved his hold away, frowning disapprovingly at him.

Noticing that look that I wasn't bothering to hide, he sighed loudly. "It's been tense, alright," he told me almost grudgingly, snaking a hand into his tousled blonde hair and creating more mayhem. "We've been stuck in this bloody house for months now. I just…I hate remembering the feeling of being imprisoned within walls. It messes with my mind."

"The Firewhiskey won't make the memories go away," I told him almost cruelly, not particularly caring that he was having flashbacks when the Dark Lord had him and his parents captive in their own home during the war. "Besides, you shouldn't be so bitter about it. You're saving Grandmother's life."

My father snorted. "Great deal that I'm doing, right?" He rolled his eyes. "I have her hiding here like she was some child and I'm nowhere near helping Potter find whatever psychotic people are behind this mess."

"Yes, well, you have the rest of that bottle to grumble with while you dwell in being pathetic," I was taking it too far, I know, but honestly, I couldn't be silence right now. "I'm going to do something productive."

Turning away from him, I stomped the remainder of the steps into the sitting room of Grimmauld Place and I heard him right behind me. "That isn't a good idea, Scorpius," he scolded from the background. "Consider giving it more time."

"I gave it three months," I practically shouted.

And from the shout that I'd given, looking up from the book she had open on her lap, a refined woman with blue eyes and white-blonde hair looked up with a curious gaze. "Draco," she called, "what is it?"

"Your grandson is being stubborn about his visitation rights," my father said with annoyance, leaning against the closest wall; crossing his arms.

Resting his back against my grandmother's legs, his own book on his lap, Lupin looked up at me with blue eyes that he'd copied from his great-aunt. "Again?" He huffed. "Give it a rest, mate."

"Maybe you should consider sending an owl," Grandmother Narcissa said, trying to be perfectly calm. "It's more courteous."

"Its _rubbish_," I grunted, my anger not able to be contained. "I've sent dozens of letters in the past weeks. I'm tired of being locked up here, and I'm tired of waiting!"

"Scorpius, can't you understand—"

"Can't someone understand me?" I growled, interrupting my grandmother's would-be attempt to soothe things over.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

A thick second of silence rang among my family in the sitting room: Teddy looked at his book too intently, my grandmother stared blankly, and my father frowned like a disapproving parent at me. And after another one of those, there were creaks coming from the old stairs of Grimmauld Place, from the hall outside, and then the sitting room was invaded by far too many bloody people.

"What's going on?" My mother was the first to walk in, her warm expression looking a little worried as she glanced around and noticed the tension. "What is it, Scorpius? We heard you shouting from the other rooms."

"If I may, Mrs. Malfoy," smirking like it was her nature, Nia cleared her throat as she looked cheerfully at me, "it seems that what's going on is that your son is not as well-mannered as we thought he was. I'm certain I heard him shouting at his grandmother."

I frowned deeply at her, this time feeling like I actually hated her. She returned the expression, hers a little phonier, but she'd been less hostile since she'd been hanging about Lorcan Scamander. (Who was currently standing beside her, glued to her as he was clearly not part of the circle. Yeah, she's been dragging him about, holding his hand left and right as she acted like this was her bloody house.)

"Oh, shut up, Nia," Al spat as he made himself heard among the throng of people to march into the sitting room. He was scowling, deep irritation and loathing on his face as he sent death-glares at Harper and Scamander. But as soon as the girl's face started to light up with anger, Potter turned to me quickly. (Coward.) "What's this about, Malfoy?"

Rolling my eyes—because, honestly, this house wasn't that big to handle petty drama—I said, "I want to go visit Emily." And everyone grew stiff, thick pressure entering and building a bubble inside the room.

"That's not a good idea, mate," Al told me, discreetly aiming a finger at the doorframe. James was standing there, looking completely lost and bewildered by everything. His eyes were miserable, growing more and more distraught as the days passed by. "It's not a good time."

"It's never a good time!" I ignored his sympathy for his brother. "I don't care what any of you want. She's my best friend and I want to see her. I'm not going to give it another three bloody months!"

Looking up at me as my anger tackled everyone's eardrums, Rose looked almost as miserable as her cousin as she quietly stood by herself in the furthest corner of the room. There was something more than devastation in her brown eyes, something like regret and guilt.

Narrowing my eyes at her for a moment, I was quick to look away from her. Good, she deserved that guilt after what she'd done.

"Scorpius," my mother distracted me as I started to feel my chest hurt with betrayal, "she's been through a lot, love. The Healers suggested we give her time."

"Your mum's right, Malfoy," Nia's face was voided from her leers and mocking; there was just pain from almost losing our friend. "Remember when she woke up? She didn't look at us, let alone talk to us. I don't like it either, but maybe it's for the best—"

"She isn't dead!" I snapped at her, more infuriated by the seconds that died. "She was attacked by Greyback; she needs us now more than ever!"

"We don't know that for certain," making the wrong decision to meddle in things he shouldn't have, Teddy cleared his throat. "As an officer for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, every citizen of our world is innocent until proven—"

"Fuck you and your Auror rubbish!" Stepping away from the doorframe, James approached his adoptive-brother with a murderous stare as he pulled out his wand from the pocket of his jeans. His fingers shook but he pointed the wand in the middle of Teddy's forehead. "Greyback isn't innocent and we all know it!"

With another _creak, creak, creak,_ the room stayed silent as Mrs. Weasley, Mister and Mrs. Potter marched into the sitting room.

"James," Hermione called with a scolding tone, "if one single spark comes out of your wand I'm having the Ministry expel you from Hogwarts, I'm warning you."

My father snorted from his wall. "Oh, do shut up, Granger. Just because Kingsley consults you for everything, that doesn't make you the Minister of Magic. Let the boy release his anger. We're all in dire need for some entertainment."

Before Mrs. Weasley could respond back to my father, starting a never-ending argument between the two, Teddy started chuckling. "Relax, James. I was just trying to get a rise out of you. The zombie-thing you're doing doesn't compliment your features."

Mrs. Potter didn't find her adoptive-son's comment the least bit amusing; she frowned with a low-patience. "Narcissa," she called, "if you please…"

"Of course, Ginevra," my grandmother smiled gently, and then proceeded to smack the back of Lupin's head roughly.

"Ow, Mum!" Teddy hissed, scooting away from his great-aunt's legs and glaring at his mother. "I'm just trying to help him! Everyone's treating him like he's a chocolate frog that's melted in the sun."

James was about to raise his wand again, more anger on his face, but his father marched towards him, yanked the wand from his fingers, and aimed a parental gaze at me and him. "Listen here, alright. Malfoy and I have already written to her parents more than a couple of times these past three months, because we understand your need to see your friend, but they haven't replied. They don't want any of you around their daughter, understand _that_. There's nothing we can do."

"We've tried, Scorpius," my father spoke up, his shoulders tensed and locked as his voice came out a little softer than what he'd like. "I'm aware how fond of her you—"

"No, I don't think any of you do!" I interrupted him, scowling at the faces that had warped and twisted every pure feeling I'd felt for Emily. "She's like my sister," my eyes landed on Rose, my frustration making my fists shake, "and I almost lost her. I'm always obeying your rules, Father," I turned back to my parent, "but this is something I'm not compromising on anymore."

"Scorpius," my mother spoke again, still warm but a little wary, "just be reasonable. She's been through a lot, maybe she can't handle seeing you lot."

I shook my head; stubbornness was always a Malfoy curse. "I refuse to believe that."

"As do I," James spoke after me, grabbing my arm and dragging me closer to Lupin, who'd stood up from the floor and nodded a secretive nod at his brother. "And I agree with Malfoy. We've waited too long. I'm not going to keep doing it."

"James…"

As Mrs. Potter started to slowly warn her son not to get any ideas, her adoptive one stood in the middle of James and me and took a hold of our hands. "Sorry, Mum."

Before we could disappear as I started feeling my body be tugged and stretched, James told the people in the room, "I'm going to find out what Greyback did. And when I do, when I find him, I'll kill him."

_Crack_.

**X**

Potter and I were standing in front of a white door for five minutes, just watching it with caution before we heard the sound of apparition behind us. We didn't turn, we didn't move, but we knew who had arrived and who was coming.

"If this is what apparating feels like," Lily Potter heaved from the back, "I'm going to have Uncle Ron teach me how to fly a broom pronto."

There was a disgusted scoff. "You've a better chance letting Nia teach you than that weasel you've as an uncle."

"Why, thank you, Mister Malfoy," Nia's voice sounded a second later, sounding quite proud.

There was another scoff, but this one didn't come from my father. "I'm surprised you didn't drag Scamander with you, Nia. Hasn't he been attached to your hand for the past week?"

"And I'm surprised you can walk without your bloody Ravenclaw leading the way," Harper returned with the same irritation.

White door, white door, white door.

"Will both of you shut up?" Startling me from the view of the door that I wanted to knock down, I heard Rose speak and I tensed up. (How dare she tag along when she was the one who had practically led Emily to the place she was in now?) "There are more important things than the obvious jealousy between you two. Emily's in there…and…and we need to see her, alright?"

White door, white door, white door.

James turned his head a little the side, the corner of his eye watching me carefully as we were the ones who stood directly in front of the barrier keeping us away from finding our friend. With a sigh that took me almost a minute to heave out, I nodded and his knuckles made contact with the door.

And after the longest seconds ever, the door opened with a big enough space to see half of an outline of a man. He had green eyes, a pale face, and a black beard growing. "Who are you?" He asked, watching carefully from the only visible eye we could see.

"We want to see Emily," Potter spoke, his words hoarse and thick with an emotion he was holding back. "We're her friends."

A moment of hesitation and then the door open completely. A tall man stood on the opposite side of the doorframe, his eyes narrowed as his dark hair gleamed with the light of the room behind him. He was young, in his middle twenties. "Her friends from that school, aren't you?" He asked.

I nodded. "Can we see her then?"

He observed us, nose wrinkled like he was smelled something foul. "She's been locked in her room since she was brought here," he told us as he stood to the side and motioned us in with a hurry. And once we were all fully in, as I noticed that Liam and Zabini had tagged along too, he led us into a hall.

"Did they say exactly what happened to her?" Liam questioned, following the man carefully.

The man ignored my cousin's question, just made him turn into another hall and leading us to the furthest in. And after a few steps we arrived, and we were standing in front of a bright purple door.

"This is it," he told us, voice just as rough from the beginning but dangerously low. "I shall warn you, however, that if she's not up for the visit you need to leave immediately." The American man stared warningly at us. "She screams at night, especially when she's been upset. And I won't have the likes of you messing with her more than she already is."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

After knocking on the purple door like it was nothing, the man turned on his heels and proceeded out of the hall; leaving us alone as the door creaked open slightly on its own.

Slowly, with all the caution in the world, I pushed the door a little more open and we began to carefully walk in.

The room was decorated in various shades of purple, each going from dark to light from wall to wall. The walls were bare, no pictures or portraits, just bookshelves leaning against them. And on top of them were worn-out dolls; all of them raggedy and old. The floors were of a fine wood, but they were littered with blankets and clothes and ripped sheets of parchment. There was bed in the middle of the room, purple sheets tousled and overturned, but no one lay upon it.

James stepped closer to the bed, leading the command of the group like he'd done when we found her. "Taylor," he called gently.

From the furthest side of the bed a noise sounded; almost like a whimper.

"Come on, Taylor," James continued to call. "Come out."

"…Go away," the voice was small, weak, and then Emily picked herself off from the ground. She was careful not to look at any of us, her head down as she climbed in the slowest manner on top of her bed.

Her black hair, usually in waves, was knotted in a messy bun; stray pieces down her eyes. She was wearing a white tank-top and a pair of ruffled flannel pajama-pants. From the visible skin I could see bruises, marks, scars that hadn't faded since I last saw her three months ago.

"We aren't going anywhere," James told her firmly as he marched up to the bed; his knees touching the end of it. "We're here for you."

"….You're here to mock me," Emily muttered, pulling her knees up to her chest and almost burying her face into her kneecaps. "I don't want you here."

"We wouldn't—"

"You knew…you knew all along," she continued. "You're here to mock me…you knew."

"Greyback did this," James stated, his right hand balled into a fist. "He hurt you."

Emily let out a whimper, her arms shaking as she struggled to hold her knees to herself. "I deserved it," she silently cried, "I deserved it."

Losing my composure—or lack thereof as I found myself frozen and unwilling to move—I marched straight to Potter's side; anger swelling up inside of me again. "You _didn't_ deserve this," I snapped at her. "No one deserves being hurt, Emily."

She shook her head, those strands of black hair flying everywhere. "I did…I did." She rocked her body back and forth, shaking at the shoulders again. "He didn't want to turn me….but he bit me. He bit me…" She picked her head up, flashing emerald eyes at us that were drowned in red and tears. She lifted her shirt, exposing her stomach and showing us the scars that teeth gnawing at her left. "He wanted to kill me…but…but before…"

Emily lowered her shirt back down and Rose stepped to her cousin's other side. "Em," she called, her words shaky and full of air, "I'm so sorry." I didn't need to look at her to know she was shedding tears; so filled with guilt. "If I hadn't stopped you…If I would've let you…."

"Not your fault," the American cried too, not looking up. "He was coming after me…I would've gone with him anyway…"

"But it's—"

"It's not," Emily looked up again, eyes still brimmed with tears. "…You're what saved me in the end, Rose…All the spells you made me learn…they _helped_ me."

Rose let out a sob, muttering under her breath how it was her fault. My heart broke, but I didn't do anything. Things had gone too far; some things had broken temporarily but now wasn't the time to mend them.

"You've met my brother," Emily spoke again. And by our clear bewilderment, at the clear surprise that was written in all our faces, she added, "I guess it's time to stop hiding things for all of you."

My anger doubled. "You have a _brother_?"

"You're still the one I wish I had," she muttered at me, giving me a weak smile as she could see my hurt. "Nick hates me."

"That's never a reason to hide relatives," I told her disapprovingly.

Her smile tugged for a second and then collapsed, pain glowing in her face. "…He used to love me," she whispered, speaking to herself mostly. "He was everything a big brother should be. He protected me, played with me…Then one day he didn't.

"I was four went my parents sent Nick to Tokyo. He went to a boarding school there and he only came home for one week every summer….And every day of that week he hated me, punished me…Once he attempted to sell me to a Muggle," she laughed to herself, shaking her head. "My nanny used to tell me not to take offense of his hatred; it was just jealousy, she said….Jealousy because I was the luckiest witch of all…."

She looked back up at us, her concentration coming back for a second. "My parents sent Nick to Tokyo because he was an embarrassment to the Taylor name…He'd been born a Squib. He couldn't control that, could he? How was he supposed to _not_ be a Squib?" She puffed out another humorless giggle. "…He hates me because I took his magic; because I was born a witch and he assumed they loved me more…. But they didn't…they didn't love me…"

"Taylor, you don't have to tell us—"

By the tears that became thicker, by the sobs that became louder, Potter had wanted her to stop talking, to hold off on the truth, but Emily couldn't. Her eyes gleamed with it. She was tired of holding it in.

"Then when I was nine something happened, something that changed absolutely everything." And with that said, she grabbed one of her tousled pillows and stuck her hand into the pillowcase. After a moment, she pulled out her hand and clutched a thin strip of paper in between her fingers.

"Oh," Liam breathed from the background.

She handed me the paper and I opened it quickly. It had four words written on it, but it really did change everything. It made me stumble back, confusion pressing down on me as James was next to yanked the strip for me.

Emily had written: _My parents died too_.

"…I killed them," she whimpered, holding tightly onto the pillow. "I killed my parents."

Collected like he always was, Zabini made himself heard as he was the one to ask the obvious question. "What happened, Emily?"

"We were driving home from the airport," she choked out. "They were fighting…they were always fighting. Nick was finishing his course in Tokyo that year and Mom wanted him to come back home but Dad….Dad didn't. Dad didn't want a Squib." She let go of the pillow, gripping her arms instead and sinking her nails into the flesh. "There was so much yelling, I couldn't take it…I just wanted them to stop….I just wanted Dad to love Nick so he could love me back too…I was upset and then…then the car burst into flames…

"Dad lost control of it. He didn't….He was never really fond of cars and didn't know how to brake on time and he…he crashed it into something else and…I don't remember what happened then," she dug her nails deeper, drawing out blood and the first layer of skin. "Muggle paramedics came to help….but my…but my mom and dad had already died."

With a facial expression more miserable than it'd been for weeks, James brushed away his tears. "It wasn't your fault, Emily," he told her. "We can't control our magic when we're young, it's proven."

"Magic took everything from me," she snarled at him, crying harder. "It broke my family…It made my brother hate me…It killed my parents."

James shook his head furiously, panic rising in him, I could see it. He sunk his knees into the mattress, about to crawl and go for her. I saw every bit of intention to drag her into his arms and hold on to her for the rest of his life—and he was almost there until Emily snapped her head up and started shouting.

"No! No!" She kicked her legs, scooting herself closer to her headboard. "Get away!"

"Emily," I shouted, shoving Potter back as my best friend started crying hysterical tears. "What's wrong?"

"Don't come near me," she begged in tears. "Don't touch me…Don't touch me."

Sparking back into life, Rose approached the bed in full command. "Shhh," she whispered soothingly, crawling onto the bed with the lack of aggressive response by our friend, and she put one arm around her shaking shoulders. "It's okay, Em; James won't hurt you."

Potter wouldn't hurt Emily, but her clear rejection and fear had hurt him. His face was crumbled, all his defenses and strengths of the self-proclaimed great James S. Potter was destroyed as his brown eyes dripped tears that matched the ones of Emily.

I swallowed back at knot, the situation before me becoming perfectly clear.

There had been a reason our parents hadn't want us to see her, and it went deeper than the give-her-time-to-regain-her-strength rubbish they kept spewing out. They wanted us to stay away because they didn't want us to see. They didn't want us to look at this girl—at this lonely girl we'd all befriended years back—and know that she was never going to be whole.

_I love you_, I thought, trying to get her to read the message from my mind as our eyes locked for a moment. I wanted her to know that she was my best friend, my sister, and that I was a Malfoy; I was used to cursed things.

"James," Emily spoke after we broke eye-contact, turning her attention to the devastated boy next to me. "….There's something moving inside of me."


	32. Brunch with the Deceivers

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 32: **Brunch with the Deceivers**  
**

**POV:** Albus

Things had gone good—very good—and I couldn't have been happier at that time.

The tension in the air following our visit to Emily's house had been stronger than ever before, it was one of those hurt-one-hurt-all situations, but slowly things started to get better in the next two days. We were in holiday after all, and Easter was just a reason to huddle everyone known to our family to come together and forget the stresses of life.

I had been all up for it, we all needed a distraction, and the day before the planned luncheon my mother and grandmother had planned, I decided to take the plunge and invite Evanna Nott over so that family could meet her. It'd been a very wary decision at first, especially since Rose had suggested that now was not the time, but in the end I sent it all to hell and went with my gut. (After all, a Potter's instinct was always spot-on, right?)

I had sent the owl inviting my girlfriend over for a bit of a Weasley/Potter family get-together, and Evanna had been more than thrilled. I had mentioned it to my mother, her brown eyes fighting to frown at me with complete disapproval, but in the end it was Dad that gave the okay.

To say that I'd been nervous was an understatement. I hadn't been able to sleep, worrying that Mum would disapprove further, without even giving Evanna a chance, but all that sort of evaporated away when my girlfriend had stride through the Floo wearing a beautiful dress and an even more dazzling smile.

Introductions had gone better than what I'd expected. Mum greeted Evanna with a kiss to the cheek, Dad had smiled brightly at her, Teddy had smirked in that oh-I've-loads-of-embarassing-stories-about-my-little-brother-to-tell-you way, Victoire—who had spent the night much to Mum's dismay—had hugged her, and Lily and James had not been at Godric's Hallow. It was all I could've asked for.

Then we got to the Burrow, where this festivity was going to take place, and the pleasantries had continued for about an hour—until _she_ appeared.

"Look at her over there," Evanna huffed by my side, her fingers angrily adjusting the sleeves of my button-up shirt to her liking. "Merlin, she should be embarrassed. She has no shame, honestly."

Glaring along with the Ravenclaw, both our visions locked at the spot where Nia Harper was standing. "I don't even know how she was invited," I snapped, my girlfriend's hatred sticking to me.

"I think Lorcan Scamander is the reason why she's here," Evanna commented, her fingers lacing through mine as she smiled. There was a glow of satisfaction, and I was honestly starting to think that she liked the fact that I was no longer in speaking terms with Nia.

"Actually—" Nudging me hard on the back as she moved to stand slightly in front of our line of vision, Lily appeared with Liam glued to her hand. "_I_ was the one who invited Harper. It seems like her invitation was lost," she gave me a knowing glance, looking between annoyed and entertained, "but it was a good thing Lorcan had also mentioned it to her."

Frowning at my redheaded sister, I asked, "so now you're friends with her? What happened to all that hatred you two had for one another? And why the hell are you getting involved in matters that don't pertain to you?"

"Well, it's not like I particularly want her to be around more than she should be—not at all, actually, but I figure she's…important," the last word caused her to scowl lightly, but I noticed the squeeze of the fingers Greengrass gave her. "But, anyway, you know I'm close to Lorcan and I wanted to do something nice for him. He likes Harper, I'm just playing matchmaker. It's quite fun."

A scoff came from my girlfriend. "Is it fun, Lily, or are you just ensuring that she finds another bloke to love other than Liam?" Greengrass narrowed his eyes at her, but a blush crept up to his cheeks that Evanna ignored as she continued looking at my sister. "Honestly, it doesn't take an idiot to see your jealousy."

Expecting her to explode with a rage we all knew came so easily to her, Liam and I were a little surprised and nervous as Lily instead choose to smile sweetly. "Funny, I was just thinking the same about you, Nott."

"I'm not—"

"Oh, look! The Zabinis are here," Lily interrupted Evanna before she could get her defense out. And without giving a damn, my sister pulled her boyfriend back towards the path that they'd come from; leaving me to deal with the mess she had created.

Usually, I never took much of Lily's comments into mind because in it she was still a little girl. She was my fourteen year-old sister, what kind of truth or wisdom could she possibly hold other than that of secrets of my childhood that I wanted no one to know about? But as she'd spoken about Evanna's jealousy, well, it sort of cleared things that I've been trying to avoid.

"Please tell me she's not a nightmare on regular basis," Evanna finally spoke, clearing her throat as she pulled on her annoyed expression.

"She's my little sister, obviously she's a nightmare every day," I told her.

She smiled lightly at me. "Always the charmer, Potter," she said to me with a little twinkle to her eye.

Choosing not to respond to that—because, honestly, it wasn't like I was bashing my sister because I wanted to, but because I _needed_ to so I could keep on avoiding some feelings I didn't want to bother with—I leaned towards her and captured her lips into a kiss.

Her hands came to rest on my chest, stepping closer to me as her mouth moved in a comforting pace along with mine. It was nice, the feeling, but I couldn't help but feel like nice was all I was going to be able to give her.

"Oh, dear Merlin!" Interrupting a snogging-session like it was accustomed from this family, Dominique's loud sound of disgust echoed around the Burrow's garden as she flowed in from the back door. "Despite the rumors at Hogwarts, this figure is not kept by vomiting my food. And I'd like to keep it that way, so if you please," with her palms, she motioned for Evanna and I to release our hold, "quit the display or you'll be cleaning after me."

I rolled my eyes at Dominique, but was thankful for the interruption nonetheless. "You're still not ill, are you, Dom?"

Hesitantly, as she adjusted the messy-bun that her fiery hair was tangled into today, Dominique nodded. "The stress of final exams is butchering me," she said with a sigh. "Aunt Hermione said that her stress was mostly being infuriated all the time—"

"Which you already are."

"Shut it, Al," she snapped instantly. "I'm not infuriated!"

"Of course not," I rolled my eyes and my girlfriend laughed softly. "You've just been a charming princess all this time. No one's commenting about your mood-swings, honestly."

At my sarcasm Dominique's glare started to drop and her eyes started to water. (A total reaction I wasn't expecting.) She'd been doing a lot of crying these days, and it was starting to become uncomfortable to endure. The girls had suggested that her foul mood was due to her….Slytherin play-thing, but no one was sure. We just let her cry and hoped to Merlin she'd get over whatever it was soon.

And as my cousin was stomping her way back towards the entrance to our grandparents' home, Evanna released my hand and took steps away from me. "I'll be back, alright? I'm going to help your mum set up what's left."

"She already likes you, Evanna. You don't need to help those Weasley women with the meal. Just stay with me."

The Ravenclaw laughed, that twinkle in her eye again, but she still took another step from me. "Look, any extra points with your family really wouldn't hurt, Al. I want them to like me," her tone was sincere. "I'm not hoping for much on the first day, but I really would like if they see me as a part of you like they do to the rest of your friends."

"Don't feel like all the pressure is on you," I told her. "Coral McLaggen should be arriving any minute now with Louis, and it's her first time meeting the family too. Besides, Evanna, this isn't an audition. Mum already likes you."

"I know that, but it's just…." After Evanna had heaved a sigh, as she shook her head and started to mumble, my concentration was quickly whipped away from her as a blonde girl ahead moved directly into a ray of sun; making her illuminate completely.

She was standing tall in all her gorgeous glory; the sun had only just highlighted that. Her blue eyes glittered like the rarest sapphires from the light, making them stand out and making them the center of attention. She had a grand smile on her face, making her usually annoyed expression seem like something that never existed.

She was talking to a huddled group, her expression so animated and light that they all stared at her like she was the prettiest thing they'd ever seen. And she really was.

"….and it's stupid, I know, but do you understand me?" Patting my arm, Evanna brought my attention to her for a second.

"Of course, yeah," I cleared my throat, trying to smile. "Well, you just head off to the kitchen then. I'll just wander a bit."

With a peck to my cheek, my girlfriend headed straight back to the Burrow and I headed towards the blonde and her group in fast strides as I felt something pull me there like a magnet.

"—Of course she is!" Arriving right on time as a blonde woman seemed to be answering a question that'd been directed at her, I noticed that her eyes were on my destination. "You're welcomed to our home any time, Nia."

I was about to frown when I felt a hard pat on my back. "Albus," taking his eyes away from his wife, Mister Thomas was the one to notice that I slithered into his circle. "How're you, son?"

"I'm fine, Mister Thomas," I smiled at the dark-skinned man as I shook his hand. "I'm sorry for my rubbish manners and not greeting you earlier. My girlfriend's a bit shy."

"Classical sign from sheltered people, I must say," with a dreamy laugh, the blonde woman returned my greeting-hug and kissed my head lightly. "But she'll get used to it. Your mum's been my best friend for ages and it honestly took me ages to get used to all these people and their Wrackspurts."

Mister Thomas nodded his head, agreeing with his wife as I just chuckled; pretending like I knew what the woman had meant.

"Luna," speaking before any more attention could be wasted on me, Nia's voice found its way into my eardrums, "Lorcan tells me there's a story behind your home, something about love and second chances?"

My eyes temporarily connected with hers, but she quickly ended the look after a second. There was something flashing on her face, like she was forcing herself not to acknowledge me.

"Well, it's really a long story," Mister Thomas was the one to answer first, "but you could say that Luna and I found our way to our home by destiny and Fate's tricky hand."

"I was married to Rolf Scamander before, you know," Mrs. Thomas added, her blue eyes looking like they were remembering something. "We were married for almost eight years. We were both naturalists, and both very happy, but then things became a little tragic. Rolf died during one of his expeditions to a forest in Brazil; I was at home with the boys. They were about five when it happened."

Nia's eyes softened. "…I'm sorry."

"It was sad, yes," Mrs. Thomas continued like she hadn't heard the girl. "But after a year of grieving, I decided that the best thing was for a change. I sold the house Rolf and I'd bought together and started looking for somewhere a little more enchanting to raise the boys—"

"And that's where _I_ came in," Dean cut across his wife gently. "I'd been out of Britain for so long on business that I just wanted some place quiet. After searching for a few properties, my friend Lavender had suggested I go look at this cottage on the outskirts of London she heard was being sold. Well, I went and fell in love with the place. It was the perfect picturesque place and it would've given me wicked scenes to paint on my downtime.

"But then, of course, once I told the owner I'd take it, he told me that there was a woman that was interested as well and that she was willing to pay four-thousand galleons more than I was. Well, four-thousand galleons short or not, I had wanted that place and I was ready to fight the woman for it. And just as I was about to demand who the bloody woman was, she walked right through the door. And the rest, as they say, was history."

Nia smiled with complete awe, a warm look that looked so foreign expressed on her face. "Did you ever think that would happen? I mean, weren't you just friends before, like at school?"

"Luna and I were acquaintances at first," Dean replied, "but it wasn't until the war and being held captive that we became friends. We were hiding in Shell Cottage—"

"My Uncle Bill's place,"

"—when I knew that there was something extraordinary about her," Mister Thomas continued, just giving my comment a nod. "I think I was completely captivated by her then, but life happens, you know? The war ended and we all went back to our families; desperate to be with them. We all headed our own ways and eventually I lost contact with her."

With an eccentric smile, Luna gazed at her new husband with adoring eyes as she reached and held his hand. "It's really something, but you always end up with someone you really wouldn't have assumed. We've been married for seven years now."

"—And it was all a fairytale ending after, yes." Approaching the huddle that was majorly composed of his relatives, Lysander Scamander smirked slightly. "Dean was the prince charming, Mum the princess with the funky shoes, and Lorcan and I were given a proper family."

Making those pretty blue eyes look annoyed, Nia shook her head at the incoming twin. "You've just ruined a beautiful story, Lysander. I'm afraid being best friends with Finnegan has made you a complete troll."

The Gryffindor twin just smiled nonchalantly at his house-mate and then turned to face his mother and step-father. "Hermione asked me to tell you to take seats, they're about to serve already."

And as Lysander led his parents towards the side of the garden that held all the tables, I grew instantly annoyed when Lorcan did not follow pursuit. "Do you need Nia to walk you there, Scamander? It's not that hard to find the table, you know. You are a Ravenclaw after all."

Lorcan grinned at me, something unreadable flashing in his eyes. But just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, I heard my mother's voice echo loudly. She was calling for Nia and me.

"I left two trays of Pumpkin Pasties inside the kitchen. Please go and fetch them," my mother ordered as we turned to look at her. Evanna was right behind her, carrying a tray of her own and looking pleased that she was assisting.

Knowing better than to aggravate my mother, I was already heading towards the backdoor of the Burrow when I noticed that Nia wasn't moving. She was looking at Lorcan, a small smile on her face as he unlaced his fingers from her hand. But just when I thought he was going to release her so we could hurry up—and end the anger pumping through my blood—he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Nia blushed, biting her bottom lip with her perfect teeth. I was going to hurl the Chocolate Frog I'd stolen from the cupboard in the kitchen. That sickening interaction only lasted two more seconds and then she was following my heated footsteps towards the house.

"Enjoying yourself then, Harper?"

Ignoring my scoff, the blonde just patted her dress down as the breeze fluffed it temporarily. It was a deep purple dress that made her skin gleam a pearly-white; exposing almost all her back. It fell a little before her knees and it hugged her body just right. (For Merlin's fucking sake, obviously that's why Scamander couldn't step away from her!)

"I am actually," she replied casually as we managed to weave through my cousins exiting with the trays they were supposed to take out. "It's my first time meeting Luna and Dean, and they're so lovely. Especially Luna, she's my favorite person ever."

I rolled my eyes, but kept my mouth shut. There was something pooling into my mouth and it wasn't saliva. It was venom, and I was one second away from spitting it at her.

"There's no Pumpkin Pasties," Nia huffed after a minute that we marched into the kitchen and found no tray with the sweets. "I think someone must've taken them. But, in either case, it doesn't matter. Lorcan told me he—"

"Oh, will you shut up!" I snarled, the holding back useless now. "Who bloody cares about Lorcan Scamander, Harper? He's an odd git that annoys the crap out of me! How you could possibly fancy that bloke is beyond me, honestly."

Her right hand balled into a fist, her breathing slowing as she tried not to murder me on the spot. "No one bloody cares about your opinion, Potter," she hissed dangerously at me. "And I suggest you mind your own business."

"It is my business!" I snapped back. "Especially when you bring him about my family homes and expect me to endure his presence. _I don't like him_."

"Then I'll stop coming over at all!" She retaliated, taking a furious step towards me. "I'm happy with Lorcan, and don't you dare ruin that for me! Stick to your precious Ravenclaw and leave me alone!"

I took furious steps towards her too, not fazed by the deadly look in her eyes. "I will not leave you alone," I snarled. "You've made my relationship with Evanna hard, why should I let you enjoy yours so easily?"

Her angered expression faltered, blue eyes looking hurt. "….Don't waste your time on me, Potter, and focus on Nott. It's been stated that you don't care about me, so I'm honestly just saving you the time you're wasting getting involved in things that don't mean a thing to you."

"Who the hell said I didn't care!" I shouted, still keeping my glare. "We're friends after all, Nia, and I'll follow every step you take as I bloody please!"

She shook her head gently, not bothering to get upset. "We're not friends," it was a whisper. "You ended that when you chose Nott over me, remember? You didn't and don't care about me."

I took a step back, grunting loudly as those unwanted thoughts pushed their way towards the front of my mind. "…I do care," I admitted through clenched teeth. "I care a little too fucking much, Nia. How do you think I feel when I see you with Scamander?" I took back my erased step, reaching and gripping her arms. "I can't stand seeing you with him. Why else do you think I bloody hate him? Because he's out there holding your hand, staring at you like you're a rare beauty—and _I_ saw that first. I hate him because he's taking credit for something that I saw the first time I met you. And…I don't want you to be with—"

"I love you," she interrupted me, eyes swimming with tears. "I've been in love with you for so long… Lorcan knows that. He knew how much it hurt me to see you with Nott and he just…he wanted to help me get over you."

My heart stopped beating for a moment, my lips tight into a line in that same second.

How the bloody hell did this happen? I had spent all the past years trailing behind her, too afraid to tell her that she was all I thought of, and all of a sudden she felt the same all along? How the hell was I supposed to deal with _that_? You can't just spring that on a bloke and expect him to know what to do with that information!

"Nia, I—" The moment my eyes found hers again all hell broke loose. I knew what to do next.

Gripping her arms tighter, I reeled her into me and took her mouth with mine. And at the first millisecond of contact, thousands of electrical currents ignited all the cells in my body. Everything in me woke up, my heart thumping like I had just played the Quidditch match of my life.

My hands fell away from her arms and found their way to her waist; my feet moving and leading us back towards the living room of the Burrow as we continued kissing. Nothing crossed my head in that moment, nothing but her.

She pressed her body into mine, closing any sense of gap that could've been left. Her fingers had snuck into my hair, pulling the ends at the nape of my neck and tugging with so much intensity. Her heart was beating just as hard and loud in her chest, I could feel it as she pressed close to me.

We'd been waiting for this moment forever.

In our heated battle, hands flying everywhere, my fingers, with a mind of their own, started tugging at the straps of her dress, pulling them off her shoulders as we landed on one of the couches. I was on her, fireworks shooting in the background as her fingers popped open one of the buttons of my shirt.

But of course, like it's the curse of being a Weasley/Potter, neither Nia nor I had seen when the fireplace burst with green flames. "Oi, Potter, Harper!"

Ungluing our lips from one another, Nia and I turned hesitantly towards the horrified voice that occupied the supposed-to-be empty living room. And there, exiting the Floo together, was Malfoy and Rose.

Forgetting about dusting her skirt off from the soot of the fireplace, Rose gawked more horrified than my best friend. "Nia," she gasped, but then quickly turned to me. "Albus, how can—and on Grandmum's couch!"

Clearing my throat, my fingers quickly adjusted the straps of Nia's dress possessively as her chest was a little exposed when I noticed Malfoy was still looking. (Not necessarily at her…but, you know. I had to give her her modesty back.)

"So, where's James?" I asked, clearing my throat again.

Rose frowned, a motherly disapproving one at that. "He stayed at Emily's. We went to convince her to join us, but she wasn't up for it. And, well, you know James. He wasn't going anywhere."

"But I'm sure he would've loved seeing this," Malfoy added, smirking at me with all his inherited Slytherin-mock.

Instantly, Nia shoved me off her, making me land on the floor as she stood quickly. With a quick fix to her dress and to her blonde hair, she smiled like nothing had happened. "Brunch?" She asked, and hurriedly headed out the door.


	33. The Shocking Truth

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 33: **The Shocking Truth**  
**

**POV: **Rose

The sky was like a blanket of royal-blue. It was a particularly starry night, all of them twinkling brightly up above like if they were thousands of perfectly still and suspended fireflies. It was a very beautiful sight, even with the moon so far and barely visible and the grey clouds at the corner.

I had always loved coming out here, sitting outside in the gardens of the Burrow and looking at the open field or the clear skies that were always so breathtaking. This little spot helped me clear my mind, helped me think things through, or provided me with a moment of silence that sometimes is scarce with a family like mine.

With my knees brought up to my chest, skirt ruffled almost indecently up my thighs, I took the liberty to allow my true emotions to crawl all over my face. Everyone was inside—Uncle George entertaining anyone that would listen, Dad and Uncle Harry most likely sharing a bottle of Firewhiskey, and the rest chatting amongst themselves as they ate some of the dessert Grandmum Molly always sprung on us without shame—and I didn't have to pretend to smile.

According to most of my cousins, these days off of Hogwarts were like a blessing; especially since things were becoming a lot better. But, of course, having the brain and the rationality that can only be a replica of Hermione Granger's, I didn't see the same thing they did. Sure, I appreciated and enjoyed their smiles and carefree attitudes, but I was well aware of the things left unsaid.

For starters, were we all forgetting about the attack in Muggle London that happened weeks ago? Or the fact that Mister Greengrass had been murdered by the same people who had attacked? I mean, the Easter Brunch Grandmum Molly hosted was under several dozen enchantments to prevent an ambush and unwanted guests. Everything in every direction for fifty miles was impenetrable. And it certainly wasn't to keep the butterflies away—the fact was that there were people out there that were scouting for Pureblood families. People were in danger.

Secondly, how can I forget about the destined doomed life one of my best friends has? How could no one see that James was barely living as a cloud of misery followed after him? Of course, not to mention what that's done to me, my conscience, and my heart.

Everyone else was trying to shake all that off, pretending like it wasn't there, and I for one wasn't. But, of course, Mum had forbid me to comment on it. She said she understood, she saw the same problems everyone pretended weren't there, but she said we weren't anyone to ruin their little glimpse of happiness.

"Not that I'm surprised, but you _would_ be the Debbie Downer of this party, Weasley." Feeling the grass ruffle beside me, someone's warm aura gracing mine, Scorpius appeared with a causal tone and an easy smile. (Another person who was pretending.) "You should go back inside, listen to some of the brilliant, embarrassing stories your Uncle George is telling about Freddie. Bloody hysterical, really."

He was in a good mood, of course. He would be the type to jump at the chance to try and act like his family wasn't in hiding and other things had gone down the toilet. But seeing as I wasn't that type of girl and I was having too many unsettling thoughts, I decided to take the plunge and speak my mind. (After all, if he hadn't wanted his mood ruined, he shouldn't have come to talk to Debbie Downer.)

"Why are you doing this?" I turned away from the stars and looked at the silver in his eyes, watching them twinkle. "Why are you talking to me like you didn't hate me just yesterday, or the three months before that?"

He dropped the smile. "Are we really going to get into this?"

"If not now then when?" I asked him directly, not bothering with his frown. "We can't just pretend like the last months haven't happened, Malfoy. You can't go from hating me one moment to being my friend; just like I can't go from feeling like the world's worst person to the usual me."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at me, the silence falling on us and it crushed into my bones. And after a few of those torturing seconds, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "I didn't hate you," he said through clenched teeth, completely contradicting himself. "I was upset for so many things, Weasley, but I didn't hate you." And almost hesitantly, after another second, he added, "I can't hate you even if I tried."

"You should've," I mumbled, looking away from him and onto my lap. "I did something horrible, Scorpius, and we can't overlook that. I sent….I sent Emily practically to her attack. If I would've just let her explain…if I didn't stop her from going to class she would've been safe. But I didn't. I let myself hate her—my friend, Scorpius; one of the best ones. She should hate me too…"

"Well, she doesn't," he snapped at me. "And, yeah, you're right. You should've let her explain, but she was right about one thing: regardless of how, she would've ended up going with Greyback. He had already decided that he wanted her….It was unavoidable."

He took in a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then released it with a great force. Emotions had mixed into his exhale: frustration, denial, shame, and resignation. "We all wanted to protect her. We've all gone through our head trying to figure out what we could've done to avoid this, but it happened. Life's just that way sometimes. It's unfair."

"Yeah, it is unfair," I whispered again. "How am I supposed to look into her eyes and not feel like I caused it, though? I can't help but to think about the what-would've-happened if she ended up dying. The last things I would've said to her, _to_ _my friend_, would've been hateful ones." I took a deep breath too. "How could I have looked you in the eye then? How can I look at you in the eye _now_?"

"Well, you're just going to have to find a way, Weasley. I'm going to be here all your life," he said. "So, really, get over it now. You're going to be my wife one day, and I really don't want people to think I forced you into a marriage if you can't even gaze up at me like you don't love me back."

Choking at the inhale of oxygen I had taken in through my nostrils, I started coughing loudly. I looked up at him, eyes wide and gaping at him as he raised a simple, blonde brow at me. "Wife?" I coughed again. "Aren't you thinking too far now? Wait, you're just not thinking in general."

He snorted. "Thinking too far ahead? You're one to talk, Rose. You're always organizing everything before hand; that's what I'm doing. Besides, my father's always telling me to plan carefully so I can claim everything I want." And without even giving me a chance to process anything, he placed an arm around my shoulder; pulling me deep into his side.

"See, this is better," he continued. "Now, if only you could kindly tell Lysander Scamander to piss off, I'd greatly appreciate it. One date to Hogsmeade and he thinks he has you."

My head was spinning. Where the heck was all this coming from? Why was he talking like—oh, Merlin, I'm going to faint.

"We're just friends," I breathed. "He's dating Alice Longbottom now."

"Really? Well, that explains why Professor Longbottom has been glaring at Scamander. I heard he failed him in the last Herbology exam."

I was focusing on my breathing, on trying to stop my vision from spotting from the dizziness of my head. "…That's unethical."

"It's brilliant. Fathers have to protect their daughters." He shrugged casually. "If we ever have a daughter I'm making sure the git she decides to date drinks a hefty amount of Vertiserum before he takes our little girl out. That way we'll always know what the bastard has in mind."

Once again, I stared at him with gaping eyes. Honestly, what was he going on about? Marriage? Kids? Oh, for goodness sake, I'm dreaming aren't I?

"Malfoy—"

"_Fine_," he sighed in frustration, interrupting me as he removed his arm from my shoulder. "I won't overdose him with the truth-telling serum. I'll leave the grilling to our sons. It'll get the same point across and it'll be legal." He nudged me with his elbow, still talking nonsense.

"You and Al have been stealing your father's Firewhiskey again, haven't you?" I blinked, coming up with the solution to his odd behavior, and I placed my palm on his forehead. I was trying to see if he had a fever and that's why he was speaking like he was delirious. "Come on," I gripped his arm when I couldn't find a fever, "I'll make you a Sobering Potion. But, honestly, shame on you, Malfoy. What's your mother going to say?"

I attempted to pull him up with me but he pushed my hold from him. "What are you on about?" He asked with knitted brows as he pulled me back onto the grass. "I haven't been drinking anything but Pumpkin Juice."

"If you're not intoxicated then why are you speaking rubbish?"

"What rubbish?"

I frowned. "Obviously the rubbish about us getting married and having children," and then another theory popped into my head. "Look, Malfoy, if you're doing this to get back at me for what happened with Emily then I won't hesitate to hex you. You've every right to hate me, but don't hit me where it hurts."

Expecting to see a frown on his pale face too, I was instead greeted with a smile. It was soft, amused, but not mocking or evil. "I already told you, I can't hate you, Weasley. And believe me, I've tried." He chuckled for a moment. "Is it really hard for you to accept the fact that I want you?"

"Yes," I mumbled, a knot forming in my throat. "How can I think otherwise, Malfoy? We've never had a smooth relationship from the start. I always thought you were in love with Emily. I mean, come off it, Malfoy! Everything about us is topsy-turvy."

Reaching for my hand, keeping the silence, his fingertips caressed my skin gently. "It's been so hectic because we've always denied what we felt," he said to me, sincerity clear in every word. "To be perfectly honest, I think that a part of me _wanted_ to be in love with Emily just to be able to not feel anything for you, but that didn't happen. We were strictly friends, _siblings_. She knew I liked you all along, just how she knew you liked me all along too."

Unaware that I had tears welled up in my eyes, one fell and traced down my cheek.

"Don't do that," he said instantly, taking his free hand and wiping away the stray tear. "We're here now, Rose. You're mine and I'm yours."

He brought my knuckles to his mouth and he kissed them gently. And right then, a thousand emotions swirled from every inch inside me. Tingles invaded my skin, my heart pounding loudly in my chest with fervor.

It really was just him and I.

"I'm not yours," I told him, pulling my hand away from his. And at his terrified face, his eyes growing bewildered and shot with pain, I added with a smirk, "You haven't even asked me to be your girlfriend properly."

With an evil smirk that outdid mine, he launched himself to me; making us roll on the grass and sink deeper into it as he pinned me down. "Be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know," I began, knitting my eyebrows together in contemplation. "You're not exactly Lysander Scamander, but," I paused, leaning forward and brushing away the blonde strands of hair away from his eyes. His entire face glowed, and I was taken aback as usual by how handsome he was. "I guess since I've no other option you'll do."

Growling, he rolled us over once more; tickling my sides in the process.

There was a sudden puncture of perfection into the air, making this moment freeze and the stars ignite even more. It was like everything had aligned together, like off in the Heavens people were applauding the moment as I could feel my soul come alive inside my chest. It was like it had finally been awoken, like it recognized Scorpius Malfoy's and it wanted it.

This was the moment I'd been waiting for since the first time my eyes connected into his.

"…I love you," I murmured to him after he nestled his head into the crook of my neck.

He lifted his pale face, his silver eyes glowing like they held the essence of the moon in them. "I'm certain I've loved you for ages now." And as I smiled, he leaned a little closer to me; his nose touching mine. "I've waited so long for you, Rose. I should've gotten you sooner."

Knowing that I was going to butcher the mood, I couldn't help the next words of irritation that slipped out. "Yeah, you should've. But I suppose _Belinda Rookwood_ kept you very entertained at the time."

"Jealous, are you?" He smirked at me again, clearly amused and not annoyed. "We did snog plenty, mind you, but we never had sex. In case you're wondering."

"Certainly not because she didn't try, right? She was always as easy as they came," I retorted, frustrated by the blonde Slytherin girl that had taken the habit of kissing him like he belonged to her.

He chuckled. "Don't hate her, Rose. We're just friends now. She lives a complicated life, trust me." And with the tip of his nose fluttering against mine he added, "She was the one who told me to stop being such a wanker and just tell you that I love you."

Whatever was going to be my response to that was cut off when his lips came closer to mine. "I'm hopeless when it comes to you," he whispered once more before descending his mouth completely on mine and letting it capture mine.

With the way his soft lips moved with mine, with the way his tongue darted and caressed my own, it was like Heaven was coming down on me. It was such bliss, such contentment that I felt tears burning my sockets.

He was mine.

"I love you," he muttered, pulling his lips from mine and placing them on my neck.

And almost like it was Fate's way of telling us to slow things down, a loud, "what in Merlin's fucking balls?" interrupted the moment.

"—Ronald! Language!"

As soon as Malfoy rolled off of me, I sat up straight and fixed my clothes and my hair. And once I tried removing the evidence that they had clearly seen, I was stunned more into embarrassment as I saw that my parents weren't the only ones standing out in the garden. Draco and Astoria Malfoy were there too.

"I…erm," I cleared my throat. "We were just…erm…"

"The Malfoy boy, Rosie!" Dad cried dramatically, his blue eyes looking horrified and wide. "Oh, for fuck sakes, Hermione, she hates me!" He turned back to my mother, pointing an accusing finger at my direction. "My daughter hates me and she's gone and snogged the Malfoy boy!"

Mum rolled her eyes and slapped her husband's finger down.

"Scorpius," Astoria was the next to speak. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Why do you keep finding us like this?"

At the amusement that gleamed in his son's silver eyes, Mister Malfoy glared with the same outrage my father had. "Quit snogging the Weasley girl then!"

I blushed and looked down at my lap for a few seconds.

"This act against nature has happened before?" Dad shouted once more.

"Obviously, Ronald," Mum sighed, sounding irritated. "They're a couple now. It's to be expected."

"_Couple_?" Dad and Mister Malfoy yelled in unison.

Laughing at the reaction, Mrs. Malfoy threw a sweet smile at our direction. "I'm glad you two finally came to your senses. I hope you're both very happy now."

And as Scorpius' mother had said what a supporting parent should've, my mum pulled on a smirk that could be worthy of any Slytherin as she turned to look at the blonde man with evil glittering in her brown eyes. "Well, Draco, it seems like even if Liam and Lily don't end up together, we'll be family anyway."

"Oi!" Exiting the Burrow with Liam beside her, Lily frowned disapprovingly at my mother. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Aunt Hermione."

"Good luck with the Weasley males about to ride your ass now, cousin," Liam laughed mockingly, heading away with his girlfriend out to the open field.

Looking like he hadn't even processed his nephew and Lily, Mister Malfoy turned back to look at his son with wide eyes. "Family," his tone was low. "Like she'll be my…daughter-in-law and Granger will be…." He didn't even finish that as my mother started laughing.

Mum's eyes were swimming with glee; and a dark one at that. "Draco Malfoy and Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger will be related. Who would've thought that would ever happen?"

Draco came back to his senses, his own silver eyes glaring at my mother warningly. "Don't say that word, Hermione," he hissed at her.

"Oh, it's just teasing," Mum laughed. "We're practically family now." And without warning, she launched herself towards Mister Malfoy and pulled him into a tight embrace.

At the laughter that hadn't resided from her, Scorpius turned to me with a raised brow. "I think your Mum's been drinking."

Mister Malfoy patted my mother's back, his eyes lost in her brown curls as he looked like he was trying to process something.

"Dad," I called my father, a small smile on my face. "You're happy for me, right?"

My father looked at me through narrowed eyes, his cheeks as red as his hair as he looked like he was in the middle of processing things too. "Malfoy," he turned from me and looked at his once nemesis. "Firewhiskey?"

"And lots of it," Draco agreed as he pushed my mum from him and hurriedly headed back to the Burrow with my dad.

As our mothers followed their husbands, Scorpius pushed me back down onto the grass and smiled like there weren't any problems in the world. "Now, where were we?"

Yeah, we should've definitely done this sooner.


	34. Rhetorical Things

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 34: **Rhetorical Things**  
**

**POV: **Lily and Scorpius**  
**

"Lily."

"Mum."

"Lily."

"Mum."

"_Lily_, listen—"

"Honestly, Mrs. Potter, it's fine. Lily can stay." Interfering from her side of the white, cold, and boring room that we were in, Emily's green eyes looked tiredly at our direction; cutting across Mum and I before we started a war with our stubbornness. "I trust her."

I smiled at the Gryffindor girl for a few seconds and then turned to the redheaded woman with a proud smirk. "She trusts me," I said condescendingly.

Not finding my tone or expression amusing, Mum frowned threateningly at my direction. "She shouldn't be here," she was speaking to the other girl but looking at me. "Lily should be home catching up with her studies. This is a very important matter, not means to pass the time while everyone else is doing things without her."

"Oi," I forgot about my amusement and glared back. "Don't do that, Ginevra. Don't imply that I'm here because I had nothing else to do. I'm well aware this is a hospital and _why_ we're here for."

"I'm sorry I asked her to come," Emily spoke softly again, interfering once more before my mother and I exploded into a fit of rage. "But I thought her to be the best choice. For support, you know?"

Mum lessened her frowned as she stared at the dark-haired witch. "The others would've happily come along, Emily, if you would've asked. They care about you, you know that."

The American tried to pull on a smile, tried looking like she was reassured but it was unconvincing. Her eyes weren't sparkling like emeralds. They were dead.

But before Emily could even come up with some proper response to my mother's comment, the door to the office that we'd been waiting in for the past twenty minutes flew open. A tall, blonde man came marching in. He wore bright yellow robes that matched the smile on his face: too exaggerated on his overloaded freckled face.

"Good afternoon, Miss Taylor, I'm Fabian Valentino," the Healer said with an accent that reminded me of the actor from Godfather. (It's Uncle Ron's favorite film, much to Aunt Hermione's distaste since he watches it while downing bottles of Firewhiskey with Mister Zabini.) "I'll be your evaluator for today."

Emily tried the smiling thing once more and once more she failed.

"This is your mother?" Healer Valentino asked, eyeing Mum and I suspiciously.

"I'm not—"

"She's as good as," Emily cut across my mother. "Mrs. Potter will be accompanying me during most evaluations. Anything that needs to be said can be said in front of her."

As Mum's eyes softened into complete affection for the American girl, Healer Valentino frowned at the touchy-moment. "I'm sorry, Miss Taylor, but we must have parents or legal guardians to come in with you since you're not of age."

"My parents are dead," Emily retorted, her fist clenching. "My legal guardian is my brother, who happens to posses no magical ability whatsoever and would serve no purpose in understanding the medications or the sessions I'm going to be under. Mrs. Potter has been taking care of me since I was eleven—she deserves to be here."

I put a hand over my mouth, trying to cover the laughter that wanted to come out. I had never heard the oh-so-sweet Emily ever bite back at anyone. It was most entertaining.

"Very well then," the Healer cleared his throat, reaching for a file and opening it. "From the examinations that were done from the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts, I'm informed that most of the scarring on your skin will be permanent since Madam Pomfrey was unable to remove most of them."

And then suddenly the fire in her was gone as she began to whisper. "The scars on my forearms are practically gone. This one," she traced a finger down her slender neck, highlighting a scar that ran down from her jaw to her collar bone, "has just gotten lighter and the one on my stomach is still the same."

"The wounds inflicted by a werewolf, Miss Taylor, are impossible to fully conceal. Dark magic, as it is, is always difficult to repair if it's caused for physical harm." Healer Valentino looked up from the open file, staring sadly at Emily for a moment. "I'm afraid the most we can hope for those scars is that they reduce in thickness and lighten in color."

I crossed my arms, glaring at the blonde man from my chair.

Was he seriously implying that Emily was _that_ vain? I mean, sure, no one wants to walk around with scars on their bodies, but the girl survived an attack! It's safe to say that she's happy she's breathing with a few marks on her skin than six feet under.

With no one noticing my sudden irritation, the Healer looked back down at the file; flipping the page. "From your full evaluation after you were found, the bite mark in your abdomen seems to be stable. Now, you know that when you're bitten by a werewolf you're most likely contaminated by the disease. However, Miss Taylor, I think luck was on your side that day. No werewolf venom seems to have mixed with your blood and cells."

"I don't think I was very lucky," Emily replied after a moment, her eyes just as dead-looking as before. "A werewolf was attracted to me, Healer Valentino, and not in the sense of a boy and girl relationship, but one of a beast and prey. I was his dinner."

"It's common for werewolves to be tempted by the cannibalism during the full moon, Miss Taylor. And when that happens, when the werewolf has its target set, nothing comes across it. I think it's safe to say that you _were_ lucky. You're alive."

"…If you can call it that."

At the clear pain that lived in Emily's face, Mum had lounged forward from her seat and slammed her fist on the table. Her brown eyes were lethal, growing angrier as the daft Healer continue to seem fascinated by Emily's survival rather than the after-effects. "Can you just please tell us what we came in for today? Madam Pomfrey told us all of this before."

Clearing his throat once again, blonde brows up high, the Healer flipped another page of the open file and scanned it before looking back up. "Yes, well…" He frowned, glancing back at the file, looking like he was double-checking the information on it. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Potter, but it seems that it's true. With the exams that St. Mungos performed on Miss Taylor, we indeed got evidence of sexual abuse."

Mum tensed, her shoulders squaring off.

I turned to Emily, gaping at her as she lowered her head down in what looked like shame. My heart thumped in my chest, filling with sympathy and worry for this girl.

"Miss Taylor is pregnant."

Emily's hands shook, her chest rising and falling in rapid speed as she sucked in a large puff of air. "No," she breathed, looking up; eyes more destroyed than ever. "Take it out," she hissed, standing abruptly and making her chair fly backwards. "Take it out! I don't want it!"

I stood immediately, my hand landing on her shoulder as soon as I saw tears fall from her. "Emily, please—"

"_Take it out_!" She cried harder, ignoring me as she pleaded with the Healer.

Standing as well, Mister Valentino looked blankly at all of us. "I'm sorry, Miss Taylor, but that's not particularly my area of expertise. I'm only here to evaluate your wounds, make sure that you're healing properly, and that's it."

"There's a potion for this," Mum spoke up, her voice in a carefully whisper as she stood and gripped the shoulders of the crying girl. "She can take it. She doesn't have to be pregnant."

"You can't be serious, Mrs. Potter," the man narrowed his eyes at my mother. "You can't honestly encourage this girl to terminate the fetus. You have children, Mrs. Potter. You know what it implies to be pregnant. It's a matter of morals."

Instantly, Mum returned to her raging bitch-mode. "I am a mother, Mister Valentino, but I was not forced into motherhood! She's fifteen and was _raped_, there's your morality! She cannot have this…"

At the pause that my mother gave, the Healer used it for his retaliation. "It's a terrible circumstance, Mrs. Potter, I understand that, but it's still a being."

Emily sobbed harder.

"She's got her entire life ahead of her," Mum hissed slowly, her hold on Emily tightening. "I'm not suggesting it's the means to every unexpected or unwanted pregnancy, but I'm looking out for her. She's already in so much psychical, psychological, and emotional damage. Adding a…baby from her attacker won't help her. Think about her health first."

Without acknowledging my mother's points, the Healer turned and looked at Emily narrowly. "I understand that Hogwarts starts tomorrow. I shall continue your evaluations from there, and I will owl Mrs. Potter the dates so she can attend." He stacked the paper and collected them. "I'll see you then," and with that, he pointed at the door and sat back on his chair; dismissing us without another glance.

What a world class git, honestly. Wasn't it his job to provide medical information that would help the patient? Where the hell does he get the right to add his personal opinion on the matter? Sure, abortion is not exactly considered humane, but neither is rape.

"I can't, Mrs. Potter," Emily cried, holding on to my mother's arms as she led us towards the main hallway of the hospital. "What am I going to do? I can't do this. I can't."

Mum rubbed the girl's back gently, fighting back her own worried emotions. "We'll get through this, Emily. You're not alone, sweetheart. We'll figure this out."

Nodding at that, I reached over and grabbed her left hand. "Mum's right, Em. You're family to us. We're always going to be there for you."

She glanced up at me, her eyes rimmed with red and eyelashes splashed with tears. "But…What about James? What am I going to tell everyone else?"

"No one's going to think differently of you, Emily," Mum replied quickly. "And James adores you. He's going to be there."

More tears fell from the American's tortured eyes. "Mrs. Potter, there's so many––"

The rest of Emily's sentence was cut off from my hearing range as someone crashed into me and I landed loudly and painfully on the tiled floor of the hospital.

"Oi! Watch out where you're going!"

Splattered across from me, papers scattered around her, Dominique glared threateningly at my loud accusation. "Excuse you, Lily Luna Potter! You were the one standing there like a massive troll impeding the pedestrian's right of way!"

"Are you calling me fat?"

But as Mum pulled me off the ground, she cut across whatever insult Dominique was going to throw at me. "Dom, why are you here? Weren't you supposed to be at that play with Victoire and Teddy?"

My redheaded cousin snorted. "Please, Aunt Gin. Those two have been making excuses about taking me with them so Dad doesn't find out they rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron to give it some goes." My mother looked instantly appalled but her niece disregarded it as she added, "and talking about Dad, I've got to go back to the Floo section. He's been following me all morning, you know? I lost him in the higher levels."

"You're hiding," I commented, raising a brow at her.

"It's none of your concern," she huffed automatically, bending down and scooping up her papers. But right as she'd collected them, about to head off to wherever it is that she was going, a tall man rounded from the corner and headed towards us in fast pace.

Grinning wildly, I raised my arm high in the air and waved my palm. "Hi, Uncle Bill!"

Dominique frowned at me, her eyes telling a silent vow of how she was going to find me one day and murder me in my sleep for finding amusement over her discomfort.

Uncle Bill reached his daughter, gripping her hands and yanking the papers she had. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, Dominique Weasley."

"Dad, _stop_!" My cousin snapped, trying to tug back her papers. "You're being a bad parent! Respect my privacy!"

"If you didn't give me reason to question your privacy there wouldn't be a reason for me to be suspicious," Uncle Bill snapped back, taking a step backwards and giving his daughter a lethal stare.

And right as he scanned the first paper, Dominique stopped all the fighting in her body and froze.

Uncle Bill's eyes narrowed, filling with shock and anger. "Dominique, what's this?"

"I'm sorry, Dad!" The seventeen year-old squeaked, her cheeks losing their rosy color and going ghostly-white. "I was being careful, I swear it! I know I'm stupid and landed myself pregnant, but Derrick––"

"You're _pregnant_?" Uncle Bill shouted, the color draining from his face too.

My jaw dropped, and I felt Emily tense beside me.

"You're…" But Uncle Bill didn't get a chance to finish his statement of surprise as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he landed on the floor with a _thud_.

And as he'd fallen, the papers dropped from his clutch and his daughter swooped in to retrieve them. "I've should've burned the pregnancy exam once Aunt Angelina gave it to me," she sighed. She scanned her results and then she let out a giant curse word.

"What is it?" I asked. "Are you having twins or something?"

Dominique rolled her eyes at me, but continued on. "He read the amount the hospital is charging me. Five galleons for the consultation and the exams," she laughed, shaking her fiery hair as she folded the results and stuffed them into the pocket of her jeans.

She glanced at her collapsed father on the ground. "Well," she said with a loud sigh, "he was going to find out eventually." And she walked away.

Shaking my head at her, I turned right on time as Mum managed to bring her brother around to consciousness. "Gin, my Dom said the funniest thing to me," he mumbled. "She said that…Impossible, I know, but…"

"Congratulations, Uncle Bill!" I smiled largely at him. (This was the kind of amusement I'd been looking for all bloody day.) "You're going to be a Granddad!"

And he fainted once more.

**X**

There was a higher tension in the atmosphere than there'd been all the time we'd been hiding in Grimmauld Place. It was thick, pressuring, awkward, and cautious. The house was empty from all the other families that tended to stop by, mainly because no one wanted to deal with this awkwardness and stress, or my father for that matter.

We were treated like children, my cousin and I. Kept at the opposite end of where my mother and father were discussing business that was private. (Which meant business that Harry Potter had brought along. The adults always hiding things from us, pretending like we don't notice the things they try so hard to cover up.)

"Playing Exploding Snap without the exploding is not fun," Liam grumbled, his brows knitted in a frown. "It's just cards."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, we can try Wizard's Chess again."

"And risk getting butchered by Uncle Draco if the chess pieces start to make too much noise?" My cousin snorted. "I rather take a nap than to face him right about now. He's in such a foul mood that even the portraits of this place have gone silent."

"Well, there _is_ something legendary about a Black's rage," I told him. "And especially if it's mixed with a Malfoy's impatience."

"Charming people your ancestors," Liam said, shaking his head as he drew a wrong card and nothing happened. He frowned at the lack of excitement. "It's a wonder why the entire Wizarding World loved you lot."

At his sarcasm I laughed. "Alright, what crawled about your wand-hole, mate? You're usually as cuddly as a Hippogriff."

Taking in a deep breath from his nostrils, throwing his cards across the small table Kreacher had conjured for us, he crossed his arms and his face looked deep in thought. "Remember that night you and Rose got together?"

I smirked. "Yes."

"Well, you know how Lily and I wandered off to the hills by the Burrow?" He continued, not caring for the lightened mood I was in or for an answer to his rhetorical question. "Well, we snogged, you know? A little _too_ much…" he cleared his throat, trying to rid his embarrassment that tainted his cheeks pink. "Anyway, the thing is things almost went somewhere. Somewhere that I'm not prepared to go into yet."

I raised an eyebrow. "Things you're not ready to go into? What are you, Liam, a six year-old boy?"

He frowned from across me, not amused. "No, I'm not six. I just turned sixteen, _that's_ the problem, Scorpius." He uncrossed his arms and placed his fists over the surface of the table, looking frustrated. "Obviously I'm always ready to take things further, but I honestly do love Lily, you know? She's fourteen, mate. She's not ready."

I erased the amusement on my face. (Leave it to Liam to be the gentleman of everything.) "Alright, I see your point. So, it's hard to stop then?"

"Sometimes, but I manage," he replied with a sigh. "The problem is that last time…I don't know, Scorpius. I just feel like this will become a problem in the long run. I don't want to…you know, defile her and all. Not without giving her a chance to grow a little more."

Grimacing at that, I was about to offer him my hesitant opinion when a _crack_ bounced around the room and Grimmauld's only house-elf appeared.

"Mister Malfoy," Kreacher bowed, "Mister Greengrass, there's a girl here. She wishes to see you."

"One sickle it's Rose," I turned to Liam, grinning wildly.

"That's not going to happen, mate. Rose went to visit her Grandparents in the Muggle world."

I frowned at him. What a buzzkill. "Thanks, Kreacher. Let her in," I said to the house-elf.

Hurriedly walking to the closed doors of the library my cousin and I'd been attempting to survive the last day of the Easter Holidays in, the older and scary-looking house-elf opened the doors and allowed access to whoever waited on the other side.

"Emily?" Tearing myself from my seat, I practically ran to the dark-haired witch making her way to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked, gripping her shoulders and reeling her into me. I hadn't seen her since the day she told us her secrets. She'd been only allowing James to see her while Rose and I waited outside the door of the bedroom. (The prat. She was my best friend.)

Stiffing up at my contact, Emily weakly put her hands on my chest and pulled back. I stared questioningly at her but she seemed not to have noticed the hurt also in them. She gave me a dim smile, peeking over my side and waving slowly at Liam.

"Hey, Em," Liam returned back to his teddy-bear mood. "What brings you by?"

I gestured to one of the open armchairs in the library and she took it after maneuvering her way around my body. And as I took my original one, which was across from hers, she forgot to pull on that forced smile. "…I just needed to see my friends."

"Did something happen?" I asked straightforwardly. "You look…."

"No better than I have in a while. Yeah, I know," she finished for me, letting out a puff of a chuckle. "I just…I needed to see you two."

Liam smiled. "What can we do for you, Em? Anything you need just tell us." He was eager for a distraction, eager to get away from the boredom.

The dark-haired girl cleared her throat, settling her shaking hands onto her lap and taking in a deep breath. She put her head down, her black hair acting as a curtain to hide away her green eyes.

"I went to St. Mungo's today for evaluation," she murmured. "They…erm…they told me I'm pregnant."

Silence.

Liam looked away from the girl across from us, his eyes meeting mine and looking completely thrown off. Clearly this was something we were not expecting to help us pass the time. There was complete worry and shock in my cousin's face, and I was positive it reflected mine as well––except for the rage that shot through my veins instantly.

"What the hell!" I roared, jumping out my chair again. "You can't be, Emily! They made a mistake!"

The girl's shoulders shook, her hands gripping the material of her jeans.

"Scorpius," Liam was the one to speak, looking at me with an expression that pleaded for me to calm down, "stop. There's no point in getting angry."

"No point of getting angry?" I shot back. "She was attacked by that fucking werewolf, Liam! He left her pregnant!"

My cousin nodded, his brown hair flopping from side to side. "She was," he said calmly, "and she's here because she needs her friends comfort, not their anger."

I snapped my mouth shut, pressing my lips into a line and I turned back to the witch shaking on her seat. My anger was pushed away immediately, sorrow and grief coming forward and taking over as I steadily walked towards her.

She heard me approaching, probably sensed me kneeling in front of her and her shoulders stopped shaking when they stiffened.

This was what my best friend was pushed to.

"Emily," I murmured, "you're going to be okay."

"I'm not," she murmured back, her voice thick with heartbreak. "It's not going to get better, Scor."

Carefully I placed my hands on her lap, reaching for her own. "Are we your friends or are we not? We're going to make sure it does get better."

Without having had heard the doors of the library open, a voice came from the direction. "Scorpius is right," I turned to see my parents both standing there. Their faces were pale, concern and sadness in my mother's eyes while my father's gaze was filled with a look he got whenever he thought of horrors. "You're going to be alright, sweetheart."

"You heard?"

"Ginny informed us when she dropped Emily off," my mother was the one to continue speaking. "We're going to do all we can."

Emily looked up, her expression filled with shame. "I just…I feel so ashamed," she bit back a cry. "I feel so _wrong_. I don't know what I'm going to do or what I'm going to tell the others. What if McGonagall throws me out? I'm almost four months pregnant. It's going to show soon."

I frowned, that anger coming back. "You're worried about James, Emily? _Seriously_?" I knew her perfectly well; the tell-tale signs were in her eyes. "Can you even have a relationship with him at this point?"

"What's with you children and the Weasley descendants?" My father huffed, stepping into the room. "I honestly don't know what you see in them. They're barbarians."

Mother marched over, smacking my father on the arm. "Don't be rude, Draco," she scolded. "There's nothing wrong with those children. They're all sweethearts and you know it. You're just still upset that Scorpius and Rose are officially dating now."

Father grimaced, throwing a frown at my direction. "I'll never forgive that he dreams about making me related to the Weasel and Granger."

"Yes, Father. I one day wish to marry Rose just to spite you," I rolled my eyes.

Emily pulled on a dim smile; one that was attempting to be true rather than to brush-off.

"All I'm saying is Emily's a beautiful girl," my father retorted, not finding the comment amusing. "You already love her; a relationship wouldn't be difficult for you."

"She fancies James, Uncle Draco."

"_Or_," Father continued, ignoring his nephew, "you could choose that Nia Harper girl. Sure, her parents hate us and all, but she's got a fiery character and is _not_ a Weasley or related to Granger. She would make a fantastic Malfoy wife."

Liam frowned disapprovingly at the mention of his best friend, I rolled my eyes once more, Mother smacked her husband again, and Emily actually let out a tiny giggle.

"I can't marry Harper, Father. I'd have to go through Lorcan Scamander and Al." I smirked lightly at him. "And, come on. You know you love Rose. Grandmother Narcissa has told me about the times you've admired her wit and charm."

"He admires the fact that it came from Hermione," Mother said, grinning too as her blonde husband frowned further. "He hates the Weasley descendants but he finds the Granger ones tolerable."

"Anyway," Father grunted, heading my way as he opened the file he had in his hold that I hadn't noticed. "Emily, I hate to do this to you, but I need to ask you a few questions."

The light atmosphere suddenly vanished.

"It's not about…that," my father said immediately, noticing the change in the air. "First, you're from Pureblood descent, right?"

My best friend took a deep breath. "Yes, Mister Malfoy, I am. But I still don't think Scorpius would want to date me because of it."

Father smiled gently. "I'll hold on to the hope he changes his mind," he joked, but then went back to his serious mode. "From your time in the United States and your association to the pureblood society there, do any of these items look familiar to you?"

As Emily reached for the file my father handed to her, the man threw me a warning look as I was about to inch closer to it to get a better look. I knew what they were, items that belonged to Salazar Slytherin and the Dark Lord. There were dark artifacts that were being hunted down by a group of dark wizards and witches. They were rumored to have stayed in a pureblood line, and that they possessed the knowledge of an ancient dark magic that'd died down after Slytherin.

The hunt for them is what got Liam's father killed; what almost ended my Grandmother's life; and what's got widely-known pureblood families watching their backs.

"The first one," she said after a while of inspecting the images. "My dad had a book with that image in it. I remember I was about six when I saw it. I can't tell you exactly what it said, Mister Malfoy, but I know that it was a description of it."

My father let out a grunt. "Yeah, we've collected outdated books about these objects. It seems like most dark, pureblood families have had them in their collection. It's no surprise that international families have had them too. Salazar Slytherin gathered many admirers throughout the world."

"She doesn't need to go into hiding too, does she, Father?" I asked, suddenly remembering why we were all gathered in Grimmauld Place.

The ex Death Eater shook his blonde head. "Her magical line stops with her," he said, voice void of emotions as Emily's eyes sparkled with sadness. "Her parents have…passed, her brother's a Squib, and her other relatives are scattered throughout America. They're not going to want anything from one girl."

"Then who are they going to want it from?"

The question was rhetorical; the answer perfectly clear among the enchanted walls of what was once the headquarters to the Order of Phoenix.

Whatever the next attack was, one thing was certain: it was going to impact _us_.


	35. The Potter Legacy

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 35: **The Potter Legacy**  
**

**POV: **James**  
**

A lot of people always assumed that with parents like mine that my life was fabulous. They expected that everything great they were, I was too. Sure, they were bloody fantastic. Who could deny that?

I mean, Harry Potter. He was the Chosen One, the Savior of the Wizarding World, the Vanquisher of the Dark Lord, and the greatest Head Auror the Ministry has ever had. People always assumed that Dad was just this great bloke; like this superhero come to the world to save us from dark magic and injustice. And sure, he was exactly that sometimes, but no one saw the bad side to him. No one knew that he had his own demons to fight. He was stubborn, easily angered at times , suspicious of many, assuming that most lied to him, and sometimes hard to reach.

Then there was Mum. She'd been Ginny Weasley: true Gryffindor, loyal friend, sister to Ronald Weasley, girlfriend to the Boy Who Lived, excellent witch, D.A member, a war hero, Chaser to the Holyhead Harpies, proceeded to be Mrs. Potter, and then became one of the best journalist of all things Qudditch. But what were of the things no one knew and praised her for? She had a limited patience, anger that could set a village on fire, hardheadedness, and the strength to beat anyone with her bare hands if she chose to.

So that's where I lie. As the firstborn, I inherited most of all the bad stuff they had to offer. I always assumed I was being lied to, and I was extremely enraged if I thought that was so.

"How did it go with Coral McLaggen, mate?" Keeping my eyes focused on the three witches pushing their trolleys ahead of Louis, Freddie, and I, I didn't bother to give any attention to the boy talking. "Aunt Fleur told Mum you spent the past two days with her."

"It was bloody fantastic," Louis replied, his voice suggesting something that would've made me roll my eyes if I cared. "Her parents went off on holiday for their anniversary or some rubbish like that, and they trusted my dearest Coral to stay on her own. Her little brother was around, but that was easily taken care of when I slipped some Sleeping Drought in his Pumpkin Juice."

Freddie snorted next to me. "And there was Aunt Fleur, thinking that her baby boy had found himself a respectable girlfriend and that he was treating her to a polite date at Diagon Alley. Only if she knew you were groping Coral while her brother was passed out somewhere else."

As soon as Louis startled laughing like he was the luckiest boy in the world, I pushed my trolley past them and headed to the three girls in front of me as soon as Nia Harper and Rose had placed comforting hands on the girl caught in the middle of them.

"You're hiding something from me," I said as I aligned my trolley next to Rose's. "Spill it, Taylor," I added nastily, my eyes only focused on the dark-haired witch.

Sharing a contemplative look amongst each other, Harper and Rose slowed the pace of their trolleys; mixing in with Louis and Freddie. I hadn't missed the saddened look they both gave me before they did so, either.

Tensing her shoulders, trying to hide a very obvious look of annoyance as her friends abandoned her, Emily kept her green eyes forward. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said simply.

"Don't give me that," I snapped back, frowning as we made our way down King's Cross Station. "You've been ignoring me, Taylor. Something is clearly wrong and I want to know what it is. If something happened with the Healer, you need to tell me."

"I don't need to tell you anything!" And suddenly she turned to me, her emerald eyes narrowed in uncharacteristic anger. "I'm not ignoring you, James; it's called personal space! You need to back off and leave me alone!"

My trolley stopped on its track as I stood frozen. Harper and my cousins caught up with us, their expressions wary and full of caution as they saw the American's rage.

"...Bloody scary," Louis muttered as he and Freddie carefully maneuvered their way around Emily and I. They gave me a concerned look but took off fast. They'd been avoiding Emily since the day she finally decided to get out of bed and reunite with her friends after three months of secluding herself. They looked at her as if they expected her to burst into a werewolf and eat them.

Catching that, my shock, my cousins fear, and her friends disapproving glance beside me, Emily took a deep inhale. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, breathing out. "I've...I just haven't been feeling good, alright. Nothing to worry about, James. I promise."

"—Kids, hurry! The train is leaving in ten minutes!"

As my mother's voice rung from the distance, probably scaring the muggles, Emily gave me a dim smile that didn't reach her eyes. I cleared my throat, nodded my head, and turned from her.

"Bloody girls," I mumbled to myself, frowning as I walked faster to where everyone else was gathered.

Having had caught my murmur as I was close enough to hear, little Al put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me from my path. "I hear you," he said agreeably. "They're all bloody nuts."

Loyally next to my brother, Malfoy scoffed and rolled his silver eyes. "Like _you _should be complaining about girls, Al."

"I should!" Al insisted, scowling. "Nia hasn't said a word to me since that Easter brunch at the Burrow. She's been glaring at me, and I swear she almost shoved me and my trolley onto the tracks of a moving train! She hates me and I don't know why."

"How can she not hate you?" Malfoy retaliated. "You snogged her while you had a girlfriend! And then you stayed with said girlfriend and proceeded to ignore her like nothing happened."

"What?" I shouted, momentarily forgetting about my own troubles. "You snogged Harper?"

Looking around hectically, little Al aimed a punch to my chest. "Shut up," he hissed. "I don't want anyone to overhear!"

I snorted, shaking my head disapprovingly at him. "Shame on you, little Albie."

My brother frowned deeper. "Don't call me that," he punched me again. "And, honestly, I don't think that's the reason why Nia is mad at—"

Passing by us, having had left her two friends behind, Harper elbowed Al in the ribs. "Of course that's the reason, you complete idiot." And she headed away as quickly as she'd arrived.

Forgetting about Al's two-timing problems, my own sad issues came back as Emily and Rose stopped beside us. As my redheaded cousin went to stand next to her new Slytherin boyfriend, Emily drifted towards my side; not even noticing the rigidness to my shoulders.

"That wasn't really nice of you, Al," the dark-haired witch said to my brother. "You need to talk to Nia about what happened."

But before Al could speak to defend himself, Mum's voice raced towards us again. "The train is leaving! Into the Platform! _Now_!"

Hurrying towards my mother, knowing perfectly well that all five of us would get beaten badly if we didn't move, I knitted my brows in annoyance as I noticed all the gathered people between Platforms Nine and Ten.

"Did you all honestly need to be here? We do know how to board the ruddy train, you know."

Mum narrowed her eyes at me. "Most of you don't know how to wash your own underwear, James. It's necessary for us to be here."

I rolled my eyes at the people gathered by her. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were there, standing next to the Malfoys, the Zabinis, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, and even Teddy and Victoire. It was bloody embarrassing—even Grandmum Molly was here! At that rate, I wouldn't be so surprised if Dad and Uncle Ron managed to dig up Grandmum Molly's own mother and drag her here to supervise. That way everybody could be watching everyone!

With a pointed finger to the barrier, Rose broke into a run and disappeared into the bricks; quickly followed by her parents and her little brother. And as it suddenly seemed like Malfoy was all bloody in love with Rose, he was quick to follow after her; his blonde parents right behind him.

Next went in Louis, followed by his own parents. And as his parents were already on the other side of the barrier with Roxanne, Victoire escorted Freddie in and both disappeared. And with another pointed finger, Teddy guided Al through the bricks.

Turning away from the rest, I remembered the girl standing next to me. I remembered the panic she must be feeling. She was returning to Hogwarts after months of being absent; after being attacked by Lance Greyback in the grounds of the castle. She had to return, to face all the people that must already know what happened to her.

So forgetting all about the fact that she was currently hating me, I reached for her hand and held it tight.

"James..."

"To hell with your need for space," I told her calmly. "I made a promise to you. I'm never going to leave you alone." I squeezed her fingers. "I got you."

Smiling dimly at me once more, I didn't give her the chance to say anything as I took off with her. We went in through the bricks, hands clasped, and the steam of the Hogwarts Express clouded our visions for a moment.

And giving it a moment to adjust, I directed her and I to where all of our familiars were located. As we approached, I saw Dominique leaning against Aunt Fleur's shoulder; her face pale and sweaty.

"Oh, Merlin," she heaved. "I feel so damn dizzy."

With her fingers intertwined with Liam Greengrass'—who stood next to the Malfoys—Lily laughed. "Yeah, I bet you do, Dom."

Mum, Emily, and Uncle Bill threw my sister a disapproving frown.

Letting that fade and go into the air unnoticed, Uncle George cleared his throat and spoke up; catching all of our attentions. "Alright, all of you listen up. We've got something important to tell all of you."

"—Wash your underwear every day!" Artie shouted, laughing like it was the damnedest thing.

Uncle Percy frowned disapprovingly at his youngest child, Aunt Audrey patted his head, and Lucy rolled her eyes; looking exactly as disapproving as her father.

"Erm, no," Uncle George told him, an eyebrow raised. "But you should do that, Artie."

"...It happened one time," Artie mumbled, scowling and looking at his shoes.

Stepping forward as my uncle was about to comment about that, Dad began to speak; a serious expression on his face. "Once at Hogwarts, all of you are to stay close to one another, you understand? Don't fight amongst each other, and don't walk the grounds alone at night. No matter what happens from here until you all return back home, you leave out all the rest and stay united. McGonagall will be watching you lot."

"Aw, the attention," Freddie pretended to blush, fanning his cheeks.

"Be serious," Aunt Angelina snapped at her son. "We're trusting you to keep Roxy safe, Freddie. Leave all your ridiculous need of rule-breaking until next year."

As my cousin stopped looking amused, his attempt to ease the seriousness of the atmosphere clearly a failure, I raised a hand in the air and waved it at Dad. "Will one of you care to tell us what's exactly going on? Or are you all just going to give us cryptic messages?"

Dad tightened his lips into a line, looking away from me and onto those who've stuck beside him through the toughest times. Uncle Ron sighed, shrugging a little; Mum said nothing, she just gave him a firm look; and Aunt Hermione, after her own prolonged, all-knowing look, nodded her head at him.

"There's a group of witches and wizards looking for a few items that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin," Dad finally spoke, our circle drifting unconsciously closer, as if afraid of eavesdroppers. "These items are known to have dark magic. They hold ancient curses, magic that's supposed to have been buried and lost; magic that's lethal and can't be reversed. We don't know exactly what they want from these artifacts, but our guesses aren't pretty."

"And what does that have to do with us? It's not like we're hiding them in our trunks."

Dad sighed. "These items are rumored to have stayed amongst old Pureblood families. They're searching among them, hunting down these items to break their confinements to gather the knowledge of that magic."

"It's how my dad got killed," Liam spoke and everyone turned to him. Mrs. Malfoy squeezed his shoulder, pulling her nephew close to her. "The meeting in Ireland he attended was an ambush."

"And they've killed more now," Dad said, looking away from Lily's boyfriend and back to all of us. "These people will do anything for what they're looking for. And that includes attacking any members of Pureblood families to get them."

Raising my hand again, I said, "who else died? It must've been someone important to make you all want us to basically babysit each other."

"Terry Boot," Dad said, eyes flashing with something. "We...We used to go to school with him. He was in our year."

"Olivia's father?" Al asked, his own emerald eyes opening wide. And at the questioning in the adults faces, my brother added, "she's my girlfriend's friend."

All my condolences to the Boot family and all, but Dad specifically said more _deaths _had occurred. "Who else died?" I asked again.

And this time the one to answer was Uncle Bill. He turned to his only son, a hand going to his shoulder as Aunt Fleur looked a little put-off. "Cormac McLaggen's wife," he said. "She was related to the Yaxley family; all ex Death Eaters. The attackers must have assumed she had some knowledge about the objects, but she refused to speak and they murdered her."

Louis' usually arrogant face went completely blank.

"Cormac hasn't told his children yet," Uncle Bill continued. "Hermione and Draco have been handling the situation while Ron and Harry investigated the crime scene. Cormac refuses, however. It's like he's gone in denial that his wife's dead. We've been trying to convince him to ease up, his children need protection, and now is not the time to lose your senses."

Shaking his head, Louis released his hold on his trolley and stepped away from us. There was something glowing in his blue eyes, and I knew exactly what it was. He'd been going on for weeks that all he and Coral McLaggen were nothing but groping-friends. But that look, that way that need and desperation crossed his veela-features, I knew that it was more than that. He loved her.

We watched as my cousin was already hurrying towards the train—but he never made it to his destination as a man standing in between his pathway sent a jet of green light to his face.

"_Louis_!" And with Aunt Fleur's excruciating and deafening scream, a battle commenced.

They had been planted amongst us from the very beginning, the attackers. With the spell that had been the first to be shouted, it seemed like many people turned from their spots and were suddenly whipping out wands; looks of utter evil on their faces as the innocent and unsuspecting looked momentarily frozen.

And in the next second that another jet of light was shot from an unknown wizard's wand, people started moving. Screams echoed around Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, and the unsuspecting pulled out their wands to protect themselves and their loved ones .

"That's my son!" And with a roaring shout that snapped me out of my shock, I was startled when Uncle Bill took off and headed for the wizard that had hexed my cousin. Aunt Fleur was right behind him, her blue eyes only looking at her son's unconscious body laying on the floor.

"Percy, no!" Aunt Audrey screeched, her face filling with horror as Uncle Percy shoved Artie and Lucy towards her; directing her towards the barrier so she could get out.

"I'm not losing another brother!" Uncle Percy snapped back at his wife, his wand raced high as he took off after his oldest sibling.

And it was like that, as people started to scatter, as the fact that these people attacking would _kill _anyone, my family started to scatter. The oldest held looks of war on their faces again; like they were back to their glory years of fighting Death Eaters and the Dark Lord.

"_Stupefy_!" Twirling around on my feet, I noticed that Aunt Hermione had sent a jet of light towards a figure that was aiming hexes at some children.

Everything was happening so fast. I didn't know where to look, what to hear, or what to do for a few seconds. I couldn't see my parents, I couldn't see my other relatives; the platform was filling up with smoke and bright, colored lights.

"Scorpius!" And with a scream, my eyes barely adjusting to see the blonde head of the Slytherin racing after the figures of his father, Mrs. Malfoy right behind him, Rose looked appalled and worried. "Come back!" And she stupidly went after the Slytherin family; Nia Harper following behind her.

And right as I felt a tingle to move my feet, someone appeared right in front of us who lingered behind. It was Marcus Macnair: ugly git who has had it out for Greengrass, Emily, and I since we got him expelled years back.

"We meet again," he said, leering with complete malice and vengeance. He pulled out his wand from inside his pocket, and my eyes widened at it. "They can snap a wizard's wand, but they can't take the magic from a wizard," he explained, looking gleeful at our surprise of him possessing a weapon. "Avada—"

"_Expelliarmus_!" I shouted, my instincts finally kicking in; my reaction to protect coming to life. And as soon as that slimy git was shot back several yards, colliding with a concrete post, I turned back to those of us who were left. It was Lily, Emily, Liam, and Hugo.

Sucking in all the air I could muster in one heated intake, I looked at Greengrass with the most serious expression I'll ever wear. "Take my sister and my cousin. Protect them, Greengrass! Take them back to King's Cross and hide!" And shoving Emily towards him too, I added the rest of my request silently as Greengrass nodded at me.

"I'll protect them," he said, taking a hold of Lily and Emily's hands.

But obviously, like she had a knack of trying to be Wonder Woman, Emily pulled away from Liam's hold. "I'm not going anywhere!" She shouted at me. "Either you come with us, or I'm fighting with you!"

"Damn it, Taylor! You can't—"

"_Stupefy_!"

After I had dived away from the jinx that shot off her wand, my heart beating fast as I thought she had sent it at my direction, I turned and found a stunned man.

"You need me," Emily snapped, breathing through her nose heavily. She crossed the distance between us, her hand reaching for mine. "I got you," she said, squeezing my fingers and I almost died.

Not even allowing me the chance to agree, Emily was the one to take the lead as we started running. We were right next to each other, squinting through the debris and the hexes taking up the atmosphere; our senses clouded with so many things at once.

We shot spells to those who came after us, and we dodged many that we couldn't deflect. We were running, searching for those of ours that we lost from the moment they scattered. My heart was banging in my chest, fear trying to escape the clutch I always hid it in. After all, what Gryffindor was a bloody coward? We weren't allowed to be afraid. We were courageous; we were built for this.

But the reality of it is simple: it's not about what House you were sorted in. The bravery, the courage and the nobility to protect others came from within.

School didn't teach us how to be brave, nor did we become it once we were sorted.

Hogwarts didn't prepare us for battle, for these types of situation where Death and Destruction loomed from corner to corner. They taught us how the Wizarding World worked; how it had developed from the beginning that we were created. They taught us how our world expanded, how it grew, how it was kept hidden from Muggles, and what other magical species lived amongst us. They showed us who the famous and most prestigious wizards and witches were, how they came to be and what they did for our society. They taught us methods to enhance ourselves, to strengthen our magic for the good.

It never prepared us to die; to suffer or to hurt. It never taught us to endure what James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, or Albus Dumbledore did. They didn't teach us how to fight against Death, to sacrifice ourselves for others. No, they taught us to higher our academic levels.

The rest, the bravery and all that came from within us. We had to teach ourselves that.

Feeling a bolt of fear and pride surge through my skin as I sent a Protego Charm to some students I knew to be Slytherins in my year—buying them some time to protect themselves—I remembered something important. I am Harry Potter's eldest son. I am his legacy. I was created with Albus and Lily to have courage, to have loyalty made of complete steel, and to never surrender. We fought for what was right; we were a family of good.

And as Emily and I continued to run, we were halted for a second as we saw the figures of three of ours running in our direction.

"James!" Rose shouted. "James, where's Hugo? Where's my brother?"

"He's with Lily and Liam," I told her hurriedly.

Harper stopped running. "Where?" She shouted at me. "Where's Liam? I've to get to him!"

"Are you bloody insane?" I snapped at her. "You can't—"

But I was silenced and removed from my irritation as a jet of light hit Nia with full speed; making her scream and wither as she landed on the floor.

Letting go of my hand, Emily turned and pointed her glowing wand-tip towards the figure of a woman who'd hexed our friend. "_Confringo_!" And the attacker was in flames.

"Come on, Harper," Malfoy hissed, bending down beside the blonde Gryffindor girl. "Don't do this," he shook her shoulder. "Wake up." He shook her harder, sticking his ear over her chest. "Come on. Liam and Potter will butcher me if you die, Harper."

Nia stirred beneath him. "Get off," she puffed out. "I'll...I'll murder you myself.."

Malfoy sat straight, his silver eyes looking relieved, but his mouth in a smirk. "Lovely as always, Harper."

But before anything else could be said amongst the sometimes-friends and sometimes-enemies, Rose pointed a hysterical finger over our heads. "Look!" She shouted. "Aurors!"

My own sense of relief was going to wash over me, except a voice that sent shivers down my spine killed that chance.

"My dearest Emily," it taunted. "Beautiful as always."

Strolling towards us, wand hanging cockily between his fingers, golden eyes glittering with evil, and a stupid smug smile, was Lance Greyback.

Hate boiled inside of me to new immensities that I never thought possible. Every vein inside of me seemed to have snapped and rip into shreds; dissolving into flames that suddenly sprouted beneath my skin. My head started filling with poison; with complete loathing.

He was here. He was here and I'd vowed to kill him if I ever saw him.

"D-Don't," Emily choked out, her beautiful face draining from any color as she shakily pointed her wand at the werewolf that was too close now. "Don't come near me."

Greyback twirled his wand. "Yeah, don't think so, love. You and I've got unfinished business."

"You're right, we do." the American girl breathed back. "If...If I have to be responsible for one more death, it's going to be yours." She raised her wand higher. "Avada—"

"_Crucio!_" Quickly, Greyback intercepted the killing curse about to hit him from Emily's wand; casting his own Unforgivable and hitting her straight in the stomach.

And then I lost it. I saw red as soon as Emily's scream pierced my ears; as Malfoy roared with his own anger; as Rose and a weak Harper moved towards the fallen girl.

"_Incarcerous_!" Startling him, white ropes shot out of my wand and wrapped themselves around Greyback; knocking him off his feet and onto his back.

The older bloke hissed, cussing at me as he found his wand bind beneath the rope.

I kept my wand pointed at him. "Didn't know werewolves were given wands," I told him.

He bared his teeth, growling like an animal.

I scoffed, taking dangerous steps towards him. "You know, Greyback, that would cause the slightest scare if it was in the moonlight." I got to his side, and without holding back, I kicked him right in the stomach. "You aren't a very good werewolf if you can't see that the sun is out."

Growling louder, a flex to his arms, Greyback managed to free himself from the ropes I'd conjured. "Run, Potter."

"Bit me," I hissed back, no moved or threatened as he raised his wand at me.

He roared with laughter, smirking at me. "You're willing to die for Emily?" He said to me. "She isn't worth it, Potter. She's already been claimed. _I've_ marked her." His teeth were flashing again, but this time with dark amusement rather than anger. "And she tasted bloody fantastic."

Bad move, you chow-chow.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Caught in complete surprise again, Greyback stumbled back. His golden eyes were open wide, flashing with agony as he looked down at himself and saw that his shirt was drenching with blood that was escaping his body.

Summoning more of my hatred, I concentrated on the spell once more and held my wand tightly between my fingers. I took closer steps to Greyback, no sympathy invading me as I could hear Malfoy and Rose in the background; begging me to stop.

I couldn't. I wanted him to die.

Greyback sagged down to his knees, gripping his chest, screaming in agony as he was leaving a puddle of his filthy blood on the concrete.

And right as I was going to cast the spell one more time, wanting Death to come and eat the fucker alive, someone gripped my arm and pointed my wand away from the werewolf.

"James!" It was Mister Malfoy, he was pulling me back.

"No!" I shouted as soon as I saw Mister Malfoy point his own wand at the dying git before us; his attempt to help and heal him evident. "Let him die. He deserves it."

Mister Malfoy looked blankly at me. "No one deserves to die, James."

"He does!" I hissed. "He hurt her!"

"Don't let his death rest on your conscience, James."

"I don't care!" I shouted at the ex Death Eater. "I _want _to kill him!"

With his pale face glowing with irritation, Mister Malfoy directed my wand back at the werewolf. "Do it then! Kill him! You know the spell!"

I turned to Greyback, and I watched him. He was gasping for air, his body going limp and skin white as it drained from all the blood it had to offer. His lips were purple; his golden eyes going black.

He was seconds away from dying, and I was letting him. I hated him that much. I was that awful.

I took a step back, lowering my wand. I couldn't. As much as my mind begged me to murder him, I couldn't.

Mister Malfoy placed his hand on my shoulder, giving it a press.

"Help him," I said through gritted teeth. "Save his life and then hand him in. Let him rot in Azkaban with his father."

He nodded. "Go now," he released me. "Go before your guilt eats you. You are Potter's son, and it's only a matter of time."

And he was right. I am Harry Potter's son. I had demons of my own to fight, but in the end I was good.


	36. Smooth Talker

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 36:** Smooth Talker

**POV:** Dominique

There was loud chatter everywhere; mouths moving in rapid speed and invading the contained space of the Great Hall. Everyone in there mixed their uproar with the person next to them, making it all sound like one giant, ranting, mess as an old woman approached the podium at the center of the room.

"Settle down!"

The chatter continued, loud and unyielding, but a redheaded boy stood from one of the benches. His dirty-smudged face in a deep scowl as he directed angry brown eyes at the elderly woman. "We will not settle down!" He shouted. "We were attacked by a gang of want-to-be Death Eaters!"

At his shouts, there was a booming clatter of agreement echoing off in the Great Hall that surely was heard throughout all of Hogwarts.

"Fred Weasley!" There was no playing now. McGonagall was shouting, her shrill voice overpowering the protests as she glared badass-ly at my cousin. "Sit down this instant, or I will sow your mouth shut!"

All eyes turned to us, the threat of the Headmistress taken lightly. Uncle George and Aunt Angelina looked up at their son; his mother looking thoroughly embarrassed and enraged while his father looked between embarrassed and amused. Grandmum Molly, however, was nowhere near looking bemused by Freddie's need to get attention. She pulled him down by the ear, hissing who-knows-what. (Oh, the Weasley shame.)

And as silence started appearing amongst us in the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall turned to the gathered Aurors behind her. She was looking specifically at Uncle Harry, her beady eyes looking expecting. And as it took a shove from Uncle Ron for the Head Auror to approach the Headmistress of Hogwarts, I rolled my eyes. (Great. We were going to hear a speech from the Boy Who Lived.)

"Daddy, can I—"

Without letting me actually tap his shoulder, Bill Weasley turned to me with a glower that made me think he'd swallowed a vile of venom. "Turn around, Dominique," he snapped in a very bad-parenting manner.

Almost letting the shivers that raced down my spine that signaled a warning for me to act like a good daughter and listen to her almost-werewolf father, I crossed my arms and huffed. All while narrowing my green eyes at his. "Get over it, why won't you. It's been a few days now."

"And that makes it better?"

I was about to open my mouth, but he turned away from me and focused on the group ahead of us. (How rude of him.) Frowning, I noticed he had an arm tightly wrapped around Victoire's shoulders.

Teddy, who was on my sister's other side, was glancing longingly at her; even a little uncomfortable as he noticed the protectiveness of Dad's hold.

Honestly, they've been dating since they were in diapers and Dad still has the nerve to be completely offending to Teddy sometimes. I don't know exactly what he thinks he's keeping Victoire from; they've already done the do. I've had the displeasure of hearing them give it various goes two years ago, those animals. (It was the week Mum and Dad went to France to visit Aunt Gabrielle and Teddy and Victoire had a sleepover. One would think they'd be smart enough to throw up a few Silencing Charms, but no. All I heard that week at night instead of the ocean below Shell Cottage was thumping, Lupin making horrible grunts, and my sister's giggles.)

"Erm...Hello," from the podium that he was forced to stand behind to speak to the public, Uncle Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably. "The Ministry would like to inform you that...erm...today's attack is completely unforgivable and the attackers will be contained without trial."

"Of course it's unforgivable! They attacked our children!" A random woman shouted as she clutched a tiny girl to her. "How could the Ministry keep this from us! You put our families in danger!"

Uncle Harry looked completely at loss; his bespectacled eyes looking torn. It was almost like he wanted to agree with the woman, but he was also the Head Auror and had to maintain professionalism. "The Auror Department is not allowed to discuss subjects of investigations to the public," he cleared his throat as he flashed a look at the Minister. "But as of today, the Minister has granted permission to inform you what happened today."

"—About bloody time!"

"—Freddie!" With a well-aimed smack against the boy's head, Grandmum Molly dragged her grandson back down.

Smiling dimly at our direction, Uncle Harry gave us a momentary look before glancing back at the citizens of the Wizarding World. "The wizards and witches that attacked today were looking for something lost hundreds of years ago amongst the Pureblood families. They were items that were once owned by Salazar Slytherin. These items have dark magic bound into them; and they were looking for them to release it.

"The attack today, we assume, was to gather hostages of old Pureblood families that could give whereabouts to these artifacts."

"How are we supposed to be safe then?" Standing from his seat, a tall wizard narrowed his eyes at the Head Auror. "How do we know that these lunatics won't come attacking our families again? Have these items even been found?"

"We've rounded up all the culprits," Uncle Harry was fast to answer, trying to subdue the wave of protests that was surely to surface. "We're going to further control this situation once they've all been interrogated."

But the tall man was not done questioning yet. "And who the hell were these people anyway? We've got the right to know that much!"

Glancing quickly at the Minister, the Head Auror found the approving nod he was seeking before he answered. "The Macnair and Rookwood families were the main culprits behind all these movements. What they intended to do with the old magic contained with these artifacts, we're not sure of. But they're all apprehended now."  
There was a pause from my uncle. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, glancing back and looking at his redheaded best friend for a moment. And with a deep breath, he looked back towards us and spoke once more.

"Though the heads of these families were responsible, we received intelligence that during the attack Belinda Rookwood was murdered. By which side, we don't know yet..."

As Uncle Harry trailed off, shocked gasps of students forming in the open air of the Great Hall, my momentary-selfless eyes flickered towards Scorpius Malfoy. Though he had Rose now, and even though he denied thousands of rumours about what exactly was the deal with him and Belinda Rookwood, I knew that she'd been a friend to him. (How exactly that conniving bitch could be considered a friend, I'll never know. But, I suppose she is dead now, and my condolences to her.)

Malfoy tightened his pale lips into a line, silver eyes going narrow and void of all emotions. And watching him trying to go into shut-off mode, Rose squeezed his hand and became the supportive girlfriend.

What a bloody day, I'm telling you.

**X**

Letting out a giant, pent-up sigh, I lazily walked out of the Great Hall with my family. "Well, that sure was cheerful," I said. "Did any of you notice that the Auror Department didn't technically state that this situation was under control? I mean, who knows what bloody psychotic Purebloods are going to try and steal these things and become the next What's-His-Name."

No one who was within ear-reach of my voice said anything. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Oh, come on," I added. "Trust me when I say that cowardly Purebloods are all going to run and hide underneath rocks. Which, now that I think about it, isn't all that bad. I'm sure all of Slytherin will be away for the rest of the year."

Turning from his stance ahead of me, Dad glared roughly at me. "Is everything all about jokes with you, Dominique? We just suffered an attack, for Merlin's sake! People are dead! You would think that that would encourage you to mature at least a little bit."

I frowned at him. "Well, excuse me," I huffed. "What happened before already happened, Dad. You can't change that. These people are still dead."

And right as Bill Weasley and I were going to commence this ongoing fight that's been happening for a couple of days now, Mum stepped in between her husband and I. Her blue eyes were scowling at both of us, her beautiful features twisted with irritation. "I do not care w'at 'as 'appened between zee two of you, but you will stop eet now!" She snapped. "You are not children. Behave!"

With a frustrated sigh, Dad crossed his arms over his chest and just continued to glare.

Having brilliant comebacks to throw back at the old man, I decided to keep my lovely mouth shut before I said anything that could anger him. He'd been keeping my little secret hidden from the family for now, and I didn't want to give him an excuse to throw me to the pack of dogs these Weasley/Potter clan were.

Strolling up towards my parents and I, perfect Victoire and her boyfriend interrupted the little spat. "Mummy," she said in a sickly sweet tone; like she was still five years old and she made a flower bloom. "Teddy and I are going to go find Molly. She should know what happened with the family. I'm sure she's worried sick."

With a light frown that creased her beautiful face, I knew that Mum was thinking that Molly deserved to be on the edge of insanity. Mum had been one of the very few who were extremely disappointed and offended when my cousin Molly had vanished from our lives and the Wizarding World when she turned seventeen. Mum adored Molly, but she just couldn't see what could cause someone to abandon their loved ones and their magic to go play Muggle and live a secret that wasn't hers.

Catching on to the same thing I was, Teddy cleared his throat. "Percy and Audrey are dealing with Artie," he explained. "The boy was scared senseless with everything. He's up in the Hospital Wing. I think it's the right thing to do; it doesn't seem like Percy will get around to it soon."

Mum gave a single nod. "Very well," she said stiffly. "You tell Molly zat zee family iz perfectly fine. Tell her zat eet iz best if she visits somezime soon, yes?"

Victoire and Teddy nodded hurriedly.

As my sister and her annoying boyfriend were getting a smile and look from both my parents, like they were complete perfection, both with obedient functions, I scoffed loudly. "Talking about family," I interrupt their little moment. "Where's Louis?"

Usually, I wouldn't bother knowing where that twerp was, but at least I could handle the rubbish that my brother spewed out. He was the only one in my immediate family who was just as insane as I am. When he was around—though I will deny this even in my death-bed—I felt almost at home. I would much rather stand next to Louis the Troublemaker than Victoire the Soon-To-Be-Healer.

"Cormac McLaggen was summoned by the Aurors after the attack," Teddy was the one to answer my question. "After the attack today and all, Hermione and Mister Malfoy convinced him to tell his children about their mother's death. Louis is with Coral now."

I smirked. "Aw, he cares about her," I chuckled. "And all this time he said it was nothing but sex."

"Dominique!" Mum gaped at me, looking completely appalled.

"Well, what?" I said to her casually. "It happens, Mum. He's a boy. You really didn't think that Louis was just holding the girl's hand? Come off it. Don't pretend you don't know that he keeps those editions of _PlayWizard_ in his sock drawer."

Losing the shred of patience he'd gained when Victoire had showed up, Dad turned to me again. "Honestly, Dominique, be quiet for a moment! You're going to give your mother a heart attack—"

"WEASLEY!" Before Dad could continue on with his parental scold, the wind was knocked out of me when a pair of arms embraced me and caged me into them.

Heaving for air, watching with a blur as my feet left the marble-flooring, I started smacking the hands on my stomach. "Oi! C-Can't breathe! Let go!" Heave, heave, heave. "Let go!"

"Oh, sorry."

As soon as I was released, I waited the first minute to suck in all the air that had been knocked out of me. And once I felt my poor, abused lungs filled to the brim with oxygen, I turned to my attacker. "Is that really a way of grabbing a lady, you complete idiot?"

Eyes the color of the night glittered with a gleam of white from the light pouring in from the giant windows of the castle as they stared intently at me. They were filled with worry, fear, relief, and a dash of adoration that was growing more and more the longer they looked at me.

They were the eyes of Derrick Rowle—my Derrick Rowle.

"I thought you died out there, Weasley," he told me, voice contradicting his eyes as it was indifferent and aloof. "I saw a sea of redheads and I couldn't identify you in it. For a second I thought you'd gone down in the attack."

"Nah," I huffed. "I'm a Pureblood reject. I'm sure those fuckers didn't want anything to do with a Blood Traitor offspring." And then I was smirking, raising an eyebrow in tauntingly. "Why? Don't tell me you were running around the platform looking for me?"

Rowle scoffed. "Yeah, like that would ever happen," he said, his eyes rolling like if that really was the most outrageous thing he'd ever heard of. "I just wanted to see how a girl as dense and hopeless as you handles herself during a battle. I mean, you are pretty daft when it comes to defending yourself, remember?"

"Well, if I do remember correctly, you were the one who's always had trouble holding a wand properly."

"That happened once. Besides, I'm a man, Weasley," he told me casually. "In the time of need I can perform the most complex of spells without a worry. It's in my blood."

At the wink he sent at me, I scoffed. "A man?"

"Even if you can't see it," he chuckled darkly. There was a smile on his face, and I swore my knees started to betray me when they shook at his gorgeous expression. (That ruddy idiot. He knows I can't control myself when he does that.)

With a clearing of a throat, that came right on time as I already felt the tingles of girly-feelings wanting to override me, Victoire made herself known again. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Dom?"

"My sister Victoire," I nudged my head back, not breaking eye-contact with Rowle as I gave in to my sister's request instantly. "My parents, Fleur and Bill Weasley." I pointed two fingers behind me, trying to guess wherever those two were standing. "The git with the blue hair would be Teddy, my soon-to-be brother-in-law once Victoire bullies him into popping the question. Which will be soon; I've seen her wedding-planning notes."

As Victoire let out an outrage gasp and Teddy made a choking noise, Rowle leaned to the side to get a view of the people behind me. "Pleasure," he said politely to them.

I smiled at him. "Family, this is Derrick Rowle."

"Oh, well, eet iz a pleasure to meet you, Derrick—"

"He's my boyfriend," I added, letting that sentence slip foolishly out of my mouth as Rowle's smile frazzled me into an incoherent mess. "He's been my boyfriend for two years now." (Who said Dominique Weasley didn't love her family? Look at me being all open with them! This was as easy as making Freddie cry.)

Clearly not knowing that this was a very touching moment from me to them, I was spun on my heels and met with Mum's shocked expression. "How could you hide zis from us, Dominique?" She said loudly. "We agreed to be open with each other!"

I shrugged a little. "I was waiting for the right time, Mum."

"And you think this is the right time?" Victoire interjected, meddling in with her righteous attitude as she gestured to the overflowed hall with students, their families, and some professors. "And you've been in a relationship for two years? You could've at least told me!"

At her hurt eyes, I let out a frustrated sigh. "I was getting around to it, I swear," I told her dismissively, not daring to mention how the only one who knew about my relationship with the Slytherin was our muggle-playing cousin Molly. "The point is that I told you now. So please wipe that look of utter shock and let's get to know each other!" I grinned dramatically.

However, not quick to follow my lead, Dad and Teddy stared down Rowle with daggering eyes. Both of them looking like they were ready to hex the Slytherin if he even decided to breathe next to me.

But always being the one not to follow rules, Derrick marched to my side and stood loyally beside me. "Always straightforward, aren't you?" He mocked.

I tilted my head to the side and looked at him with a bored expression. "I thought you knew that by now." I clucked my tongue. "Oh, Rowle. Have you been neglecting your boyfriend duties? You know we play 20 Questions every weekend. I'll ditch you in a second if you don't pass my quiz."

"Can't blame me, can you?" He pulled his sleeves back, exposing some of that toned skin that made me want to giggle and grab. "It's easy to sound you out sometimes."

"Charming," I frowned.

And as Rowle laughed at my distaste, Victoire's eyes looked calculating at us. "And you two have been together for two years? Really?" She let out a puff of air, almost sounding surprised. "Can't see how, with you two being so...indifferent with one another, but congratulations. You two are cute together."

"We prefer the term random, Vic," I told her as Derrick laced his fingers through mine. "And we are not cute together. Look at us! We're the bloody King and Queen of this place," I added as a group of familiars headed towards us from a short distance ahead.

For fuck sakes. I could almost groan at what was surely going to be their outraged and embarrassing reactions, but now was the time to be honest, wasn't it? I needed to lay everything out for them in the simplest way I could manage so they wouldn't overreact and murder Derrick in the process.

I was the master of breaking things gently to people. I had a very eloquent way with words after all. How hard could this be?

"What's going on?" Uncle George was the first to arrive, Aunt Angelina by his side. He looked warily between Rowle and I, noticing Dad's angry face.

"Well, apparently my sister and—"

"Hey, listen up, you lot!" Cutting across Victoire before she could give the clean version of my story, I waved my free hand to capture my family's attention. "This is my boyfriend Derrick Rowle. He's a Seventh Year Slytherin, and he's a Gemini. He likes Quidditch, Wizard Chess, exploring the Forbidden Forest, reading—though he will deny it to maintain his bad-boy rep—and he's a fantastic artist."

Lily was giggling by Uncle Harry's side as I tried to give the gist about my boyfriend to the family.

"We're going to be celebrating our two year anniversary in..." I trailed off for a moment, knitting my eyebrows and looking up at my boyfriend. "By when?"

Shaking his fine and shiny black hair, Rowle scoffed. "In a week, Weasley. Come on, keep up."

"—Two years?" Aunt Ginny raised an brow.

"—Slytherin?" Freddie scoffed in disgust.

"—You have a boyfriend?" Artie asked, looking mildly interested as Uncle Percy held on to his hand tightly.

"—Boys actually fancy you?" James sounded surprised.

I frowned at the prat. "Thanks for the self-esteem booster, Potter."

Breaking into another round of giggles like the immature girl she was, Lily had to hold on to Liam's arm as she looked at my direction. "Nice to meet you, Rowle," she laughed some more, her cheeks turning red and brown eyes glittering with mock. "...Completely dressed and not on a bed."

Greengrass paled, looking uncomfortably as he hurriedly flashed his eyes to the floor.

Rowle shifted awkwardly beside me to; not responding to my cousin as her indirect hung in the air.

"Guess what?" I shouted, jumping on my feet dramatically and distracting the family before they tried to decipher what Lily had meant. "I'm pregnant!"

All around me, eyes opened widely and jaws dropped.

Dad growled.

"Dom!" My sister gasped.

Teddy caught my mother before she hit the floor.

My grandparents shook their heads me; their eyes looking like they've heard it all now.

"I'm telling Louis!" James hissed at me, disapproval on his face.

Aunt Ginny let out a loud sigh; stopping Lily from the laugh-attack she was going under at my revelation.

"—You son of a bitch!" Freddie launched himself against Rowle; making both of them hit the floor. Arms were flying everywhere, curse words being spluttered—all of them too graphic that they made Artie chuckle.

In between getting punched by my redheaded cousin, Derrick managed to poke his face out from the limbs to stare at me. "You're after my money, aren't you, Weasley?"

Freddie swung a fist roughly and viciously towards Rowle's stomach, Uncle Ron and Uncle George encouraging him from the background, but I could still see a true smile on my boyfriend's face.

My head rushed with dizzying emotions; my chest pounding with happiness as I saw no negative reaction on his face. But composing myself immediately, I scoffed in an almighty fashion. "Who said it was yours?"

Translation from a Slytherin to a Gryffindor: I love you; I love you too.


	37. Talking Portraits and Corridors

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 37: **Talking Portraits and Corridors**  
**

**POV: **Al**  
**

"Oi! Oi!"

At my ignored protests, I was thrust into the Headmistress' office with great force; making me stumble down the few steps that led down to her desk.

"Shut it, Potter," my man-handler snapped. "Next time don't take it upon yourself to let the castle know how much of a badass you wish you were, and you would've saved yourself the embarrassment of being tossed in here."

"I was not tossed in here!"

At my shout, a wand was pointed at my face. "I said shut it," my abuser repeated, more frustrated than before. "I've had a really bad day, okay? And unless you want to sprout boils on every inch of your scrawny body, I suggest you _shut it_!"

I frowned even more, but decided to hold off on my shouting. "I'm not scrawny," I mumbled. "And what the hell's got your wand in a knot, Alice? You're meaner than usual."

"I wasn't made Prefect for being a cupcake," Alice Longbottom told me, dropping her menacing wand from my gorgeous face. "And if you must know," she added, her tone suggesting like it was the greatest pain for her to reveal what was bothering her, "Dad caught Lysander and I snogging in an empty classroom. He's put Frankie as my watch-dog. Wherever I go, my brother goes. I haven't had alone time with Lysander in five days now. It's torture. Do you know the amount of stress I've piled inside from not getting my daily romp?"

I grimaced. "Don't want to know what you do in your alone time with Scamander," I told her, shaking my head from the image. Poor Neville, he must have nightmares from walking in on his daughter. "But, anyway, I think I should give you Louis' method of getting rid of pesky younger siblings."

Alice raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"A Sleeping Drought!" I told her happily, hoping I'd let her mind ponder over it so I could rush out without her noticing and I wouldn't have to deal with what was surely coming next. "Slip it into his morning juice and lock him up in a broomstick closet! It's perfect! In fact, I'll go and take one from the Potion's room––"

Grabbing onto a chunk of my school-robes, Alice pulled me back before I could race out the Headmistress' office. "That's a genius idea, Potter," she picked up her wand again and stabbed me with it on the chest. "Now, you wait here and I'll knock my little brother unconscious so I can snog Lysander for a while."

As she viciously tossed me to the side, I murmured, "...I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be gentle."

Exiting out the office as I sulkily headed for one of the guest chairs across from the Headmistress' desk, I heard Alice Longbottom laugh like she had completely gone off her rocker.

Crossing my arms as I sat down on the chair, I let out a giant sigh. "Mum's going to kill me." And she really was. "I was the good one; the one who was making her proud, unlike the other two monsters she has for children."

I stomped my feet on the floor beneath me; getting rid of the wet grass and mud that stuck to my shoes.

"She's going to send me my first Howler tomorrow morning," I continue to rant to myself. Another sigh. "Can't a boy enjoy the last week of school without getting a death threat?"

"Is it customary––" And before I could answer my own question, continuing with my mumbling until the Headmistress showed up and I lost all my pride and begged her on my knees not to owl Mum, I spun around in my chair at the sound of a voice entering the office. I fell out the chair after turning one more time as I saw no one. "For students to talk to themselves? Dear boy, you must not have any friends."

Jumping quickly onto my feet, I frowned at the empty office. "I have plenty of friends."

"Yet you talk to yourself? Perhaps you should check into St. Mungo's. I hear they have an excellent ward for the deranged."

"I'm not deranged!" I hissed at whoever was speaking to me. And as I grew annoyed, I stuck my hand into my pocket to pull out my wand––just so I could hex whoever was being a git––but something was wrong. "For fuck sakes," I groaned to myself. "I lost my wand."

"Not shocking."

Pulling out my hands, I turned in another angle to look around the office. "Alright, that's enough. Show yourself. It's not normal for someone to sneak up on poor, defenseless boys."

"Definitely deranged," it snorted. "Look up here, boy."

Turning towards the sound of the voice again, my eyes scanned up three feet higher than my average level. And there, on the wall, were two paintings. One was empty, and the other was holding a man with a hooked nose, pale complexion, and scowling dark eyes. He was shaking his head at me; black hair swaying behind him.

"What the..."

"Honestly. You've been in Hogwarts for years and you're surprised over a talking portrait? Boy, where did they keep you? In the kitchen with the elves?"

I scowled. "Well, I've never been into the Headmistress' office, alright." I rolled my eyes now. "Anyway, who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" He retaliated, scrunching his nose in distaste.

"I do believe I asked first."

"Insufferable child," he commented. "What house are you in?"

Fixing my robes straight, smoothing out wrinkles, I flashed him the Slytherin crest at the corner. "Fifth Year," I added.

"It seems like the honorable House of Salazar Slytherin has lost its exclusiveness," he said, commenting more to himself as he continued to frown at me. "But what was there really to expect. Death Eaters would have unhinged offspring."

My frown deepened as I felt incredibly insulted. "I'm no Death Eater offspring," I said carefully and angrily.

The man in the painting started to zero in his eyes at me; looking thoroughly and inspecting. It was like he was taking in all of me, studying every feature that I felt suddenly uncomfortable. (Could I sue the school because one of its portraits sexually harassed me?)

"Who are you?" He repeated, voice low and guarded.

I scoffed at him. "Who are you?"

The man narrowed his black eyes at me; expression more irritated. "I'm Severus Snape," he said in a drawling voice. "Potions Master and Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"––Until he died, of course." Cranking my neck to the side, shock filled me up as the second portrait was invaded and blue eyes were staring at me. "Pity that was, but he is good company for an old man now."

I took a step back from them; all the stories I heard, all the pictures I was shown, and all the facts I had read in History of Magic came digging their way into my brain.

Clearly seeing the fact that I was overwhelmed, the old man with the blue eyes raised a white eyebrow at me calmly. "What is it, dear boy?"

"You're...You're Albus Dumbledore," I squeaked out; then turning to the other painting. "And you're Severus Snape!" I took a wobbly step back, snorting to myself. "I'm so glad Longbottom dragged me in here."

"Deranged, is he?"

"I expect so," Snape replied to Dumbledore.

I shook my head, marching back up to them. "I'm Al," I told them excitedly; like a damn little kid at Honeydukes. "Albus Severus Potter!"

Looking at my excitement, the realization crossing both their painted-features, neither of my namesakes had a chance to reply anything to me as the door to the office opened and in walked in Minerva McGonagall.

I scrambled back to my chair like I couldn't live without it.

"Mister Potter," she called, making her way to her desk. "You do know the reason why you were summoned here, correct?"

I snorted. "I wasn't summoned," I mumbled. "Alice Longbottom man-handled me all the way over here. I demand you revoke her Prefect rights."

The old woman ignored me, her eyes frowning at me with the lack of patience. "I'm disgusted with your behavior, Mister Potter," she continued. "I expected that after all these years, you would've learned from the mistakes your brother and cousins have done to land them in here. As such, I am not delighted to know that you're in here for attacking another student. And I assure you your parents won't be either."

I lowered my head; my mind working fast so I could come up with a good acting method to get me out of here. "I didn't really attack him, Professor," I muttered, trying to wing it. "I just...punched him."

"Your fellow Slytherin," she hissed. "And what reason did you have to attack this student?"

I shrugged, now my quick thinking of getting out of this mess replaced by what happened earlier. I'd been trying to ignore it, trying to pick a fight with Alice, lie to the Headmistress a little, but it was coming back now.

"He pushed my friend," I replied after a few seconds.

"And this friend is?"

"Nia Harper," I said with a scowl on my face.

She didn't reply immediately, but I could feel her throwing daggers at me for encouraging violence between students. "I will be writing to your parents," she assured. "Thirty points will be taken from Slytherin and you will have two nights worth of detention with––"

"Excuse me, Headmistress," the voice of Severus Snape interrupted. "But with a mother like Ginny Weasley, don't you think that the owl to her is punishment enough? Certainly the girl will be more torturous with this boy than two nights cleaning silverware with Filch will."

Professor McGonagall threw the portrait a warning stare. Clearly she didn't want advice on how to do her job, but I think Snape was on to something. I'd be lucky to get off with Filch, but Mum would be sure to beat me senseless.

"You've witnessed the Weasley fury," Snape added.

And after a thick moment of silence, glares being tossed between McGonagall and Snape, the Headmistress sighed. "You're dismissed, Potter. But those thirty points will be deducted."

Letting out a giant breath of relief, I turned away from the old woman and sent an enormous grin at the portrait of Snape. (Dumbledore was suddenly asleep in his portrait; his head hanging from the edge of his chair.) "I'll come back and visit," I told the ex Potions Master.

His expression was blank, but his eyes sparkled with something hazy as he looked into my inherited green ones. "Don't make it a habit, Potter."

Chuckling at that, I turned hastily from the Headmistress' office and bolted straight out of there before Professor McGonagall could take back my punishment if she rethought about the fact that I may have viciously broken some git's nose like we were common muggles.

Sure, it wasn't something that Mum or Dad taught me––though, Uncle Ron tried when he was taking up Muggle Boxing one ridiculous summer––but that bloody prat had it coming. I mean, where the hell did he get off pushing one of my friends?

And, sure, this particular friend wasn't really a friend, since she hated me and all, but I had the blood of a hero in my veins. I needed to defend that honor; the girl's virtue of sorts.

Except, she didn't need my help did she?

Shaking my head at the random and pointless thoughts in my head, I turned the corner of a corridor to head to the Slytherin Common Room when I crashed into someone.

"Oi," I hissed, wincing at the stinging going off on my nose as I found that a head had collided with it.

"Watch it next time, you dunce."

Dropping the hand I was using to cup my nose, I blinked and adjusted my vision at the person before me. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I smiled slightly at the glowing eyes of my girlfriend.

Evanna shrugged slightly, though I didn't miss the worried look on her face. She was a Ravenclaw after all; they were all about academics. "I heard you were sent to the Headmistress' office after your Charms class with the Gryffindors," she started eyeing me carefully; not returning my smile. "For a fight, rumor has it."

"It's just rumors. You shouldn't––"

"Why'd you hit that boy, Al?" Evanna interrupted me, not looking amused at all.

I dropped my smile and shrugged. "Can we not talk about it? You're only going to get upset, and honestly, I don't want to hear it." I breathed out and marched up to her, trying to shake off my annoyance as I placed my hands on her waist. "Let's just let it go. It was nothing––"

"It _is _something if you punched a Slytherin in the face," she snapped at me, clearly not getting my message of forgive-and-forget. "Now, tell me why." (Well, Ravenclaws sure were bratty.)

"We were having a competition between Slytherins and Gryffindors during Charms," I began, frowning at her for making me tell her something pointless. "At the end of the class, Nia overruled us Slytherins by fifty points; making Gryffindor win. Some stupid git was a sour loser about it, and when we were walking out of the class he pushed Nia into a wall."

Evanna threw me a frown of her own.

"What was I supposed to do?" I told her with frustration, not getting why she was upset. "Nia is still weak from the attack at the platform! She was hexed by some maniac and her body is still suffering the effects. Obviously I needed to protect her! That fucker had that punch coming to him."

One Hippogriff. Two Hippogriffs. Three Hippogriffs. Four Hippogriffs. Five Hippogriffs. Six Hippogriffs. Seven Hippogriffs.

Right before I could get a panic attack at the silence my girlfriend was partaking in, Evanna let out a puff of air. She looked straight into my eyes; the color of them masked with something nonexistent. "...I know about you and Harper, Al."

I gulped, my hands dropping from her waist. "It was Rose, wasn't it?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. I was going to kill her. "Just because she's all bloody sappy with Malfoy she thinks she can let something like that slip?" I was going to kill Malfoy too. They swore they were going to take it to the grave! "I didn't mean to kiss Nia, I swear. I mean...okay, maybe I did, but I can't––"

"You _snogged _her?" The Ravenclaw witch breathed, eyes wide.

My eyes widened too. "...Isn't that what you meant?"

She shook her head, taking a step away from me. "I meant that I knew you had feelings for her." She stared at me with a mix of hurt and disappointment. "And she has them for you. It's been obvious for years. That's why I didn't want you to be friends with her, because I assumed if you two stopped talking those feelings would die..."

Something pulled on my chest.

"I always saw you two, staring at each other like no one else was in the room. Even after you and I got together; she was all you saw."

I kept my lips shut. How the hell could I deny that? Nia Harper was the first thing I noticed in a crowded room.

"That's why I hate––_hated_––her," Evanna continued. "I was so threatened by her, because I didn't want her to take what was mine. But...honestly, you were hers all along. You love her just as much as she loves you."

I swallowed, feeling quite uneasy as I could see her eyes glisten with tears. I didn't want it to be like that this, honest. I didn't want to hurt her. I knew that I was a complete git from the very start, though; seeing as I decided to go along with wooing the Ravenclaw because I didn't want to like Nia Harper anymore.

"...I did genuinely like you," I whispered, feeling like a right bastard.

She nodded once, not letting a single tear fall. "I know you did. You tried, Al...but..."

"But?" I mumbled, reaching for her hands and giving them a squeeze. I wanted her to know that I was sincere throughout most of our relationship. I did care for her. She was absolutely amazing through it all.

She let out some air, her pretty face looking conflicted. "But there's no point of being together, is there?"

I raised an eyebrow. "So you're breaking up with me?"

"It's only fair," she laughed lightly. "After all, I'm letting you go to be with..._her_. It's only courteous to tell the population of Hogwarts that I broke your heart."

I was about to snort at that, but I let it go. "You can say I begged on my knees for you to stay." Hell, she could tell everyone that I was clingy and that she left me for another boy.

She smiled sadly.

"...I'm sorry I hurt you," I added before an awkward silence could pierce the air. "I never wanted it to be like this."

She pulled her hands away from mine. "It's alright," she assured me softly. "Besides, I'm going to France this summer. There's this muggle boy that my Grandmother tutors; I'm sure I'll forget all about you then."

It was my turn to smile sadly. "I'll always be your friend," I told her right on time as she turned on her heels to leave me and this rubbish situation.

"I'd like that," she grinned. "Oh, but before I leave, I forgot something."

"Yeah?"

"This––" SMACK!

Letting out a giant groan, I wobbled backwards and away from her; clutching on to my nose once more. "You punched me!"

Grinning more wildly, the Ravenclaw waved her fingers at me animatedly. "See you around, Potter."

"Fuck," I hissed in pain, jumping on my feet like if that was going to relieve the pain shooting across my face as my now ex-girlfriend stalked away laughing.

This was not bloody okay! Sure, I felt like a royal git, but girls aren't supposed to go around punching boys on the face! Especially not mine! I was being a good boy! For Merlin's sake. Boys run around this castle snogging girls left and right, ditching one for another, throwing them away like yesterday's Chocolate Frog, playing with their feelings, and _I'm_ the one who gets attacked?

These bloody girls were off their rockers!

"Potter?" Stopping my jumping and cursing, I groaned a little as I heard footsteps sound off the corridor. (This was not my day, was it? When would silence come?)

Squinting through my pain, I was met with a gorgeous pair of blue eyes. I was somehow sedated instantly.

"You alright?" Nia asked me, walking slowly and carefully towards me; the clear after-effects of being hexed days ago.

I winced a little, for me and her. "Not really," I sighed. "But, why are you here? Is no one going to class today?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, but ignored me. "Well, I felt quite bad when Longbottom dragged you away kicking and screaming. I knew your mother was going to be contacted, and I didn't want you to wet yourself with all the fear you have of her; so I figured the least I could do was...erm...thank you."

A smirk appeared at the corner of my mouth at the difficulty that caused her. "It's alright, Harper. I am a bit of a rebel sometimes. It's hard to control the animal inside of me; don't thank me for that."

"Right," she scoffed; another person not finding anything I say amusing. "Well, I'll go now." But right before she could even turn and leave, she raised a blonde brow at me and stared for a moment. "What happened to your face?"

"Evanna punched me," I replied casually, though I was certain my face was now bruised and that's why she had asked.

Wincing a little as she shifted on her legs, a pain that wasn't really going to go away until a few weeks, according to Madam Pomfrey––long weeks before I could see her marching with grace around the castle with those well-toned legs––Nia forgot all about it and walked towards me. "Why the hell did she punch you?"

I tried to stifle my laughter and hide my smile. She cared about me. All this rubbish about hating me was all an act. "She broke up with me."

"_Why_?" She asked loudly; completely thrown off by my reply.

"Oh, well, Rose told her you and I snogged."

Her blue eyes bulged out of her pretty sockets. "I...but..What? I...Potter, I swear I didn't know!" She looked completely disoriented, almost like she'd gotten hexed again. "I'm going to kill her, I swear! I...She said she wouldn't say anything! Now look what's happened!"

"Harper, relax!" I grabbed her shoulders, shaking her so she'd snap out of her rambling. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"But Nott broke up with you," she retaliated, trying to wiggle herself away from me. "I'm so sorry, Al." And by the way her expression grew somber and those illuminating eyes lost some glow, I really knew she meant it.

I smiled at her, placing a hand on the side of her face. "Don't be, Nia. Evanna and I broke up for an important reason."

"...Yeah, because I snogged you," she mumbled guiltily.

"No," I chuckled, shaking my head a little. "It's because...Well, do you remember what you told me at the Burrow?"

Her rosy cheeks flushed, turner redder than usual as she tried to mask her expression. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"...Always have to do everything the hard way," I clucked my tongue. "I suppose I need to remind you."

Giving her a quick wink, her eyebrows knitting in confusion, I didn't give her enough time to come up with a question as I moved my hand from her face to the back of her neck; tugging her towards me.

It was heaven all over again.

She was frozen for a few seconds, but as my lips continued to grace hers, all me emotions manifesting themselves in that action, she gave in easily. I wanted to express in that kiss, in the way I moved my mouth with hers, that it was all pure; that it was all real. I wanted her to know that I felt the same way to––that I always had.

And how it was accustomed in a girl like her, someone that was filled with complete passion and uncontrollable emotions, Nia tugged at the ends of my hair as I seized her ways and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I gently collided her back with the wall of the corridor; giving her some leverage.

And even though there was no possible gap left, even though my skin tingled and hormones were trying to burst out dancing, I pulled away. I stared into those blue eyes that were enchanting, smiling at her like she was the only thing in the world and she was all mine.

"I love you, Nia."

She rested her forehead against mine, our heartbeats pounding together, trying to control their erratic behavior. She smiled dimly, but completely true. "Took you a while, but I'm glad you figured that out."


	38. Things That Matter

__**Leave Out All the Rest  
**

**Chapter 38: **Things That Matter**  
**

**POV: **Emily**  
**

_A scream shot out across the night._

_ Darkness was surrounding me; every tree that invaded the entire open field was closing in on me, attempting to cage me in. I could feel the pointy ends of the grass blades poking my skin, ripping underneath my fingernails, the dirt and pebbles pressing all over my bare skin. My back was colliding with the rocks as it tried to wither away; trying to find me an escape route._

_ "No!" Another scream pierced the night. It was mine._

_ Another scream rippled out and passed my lips, but no one responded back. I could only see the full moon at the corner of the night sky, above the trees that were trying to suffocate and hide me. _

_ I felt hot breath on my face, and another scream was let out._

_ Oh God, just let me die._

_ "I told you you were mine, didn't I?" That hot breath morphed into a dangerous voice. It touched my ear, sending disgust and complete fear throughout my body. _

_ Something pierced the layers of my skin, drawing out blood, and I cried. "Get off," I begged. "Get off."_

_ I couldn't take it anymore. I was surely going to die if he brutalized me one more time. I couldn't keep on breathing; he'd taken so much of me now._

_ My attacker rose up a few centimeters off my body, slipping out of me and my destroyed innocence. "Shh," Lance murmured, touching fingertips over my sore face. "It's all over now. Just a few moments, Emily, and you won't feel a thing."_

_That's all I could hope for, couldn't I? He had taken what the sick, twisted human side of him wanted; now he wanted to let his werewolf curse devour the rest._

_ He stopped laughing mockingly, and another bolt of fear shot through me. And right as I thought he was going to defile me once more, his shoulders stiffened and he let out a hiss. He started breathing heavily, and then he looked at me—his usual and misleading golden eyes had turned green._

_ My eyes widened, my heart thumping in my chest as I saw his flesh start to rip away from his bones._

_ His nails dug into my skin as he hissed and shouted in pain, causing several gashes on my exposed skin. All the new blood that flowed out mixed with the old one he'd taken out of me. _

_Letting my hands roam the ground beneath me, a little more freedom as Lance Greyback screamed in pain and gave my captive body a little more liberty, I fumbled with a few rocks and a lot of soil until I found what I had been looking for. _

"Stupefy!_" And as soon as I felt the comforting warmth of my wand between my fingers, I shouted the first spell that came into my mind. _

_Lance shot backwards—but not too far. He was growling, his werewolf face glaring at me with bared teeth. _

_Knowing that I was a single moment away from being murdered by a werewolf, I thought back to all the spells I knew to defend myself. And with the weakness that was starting to overpower me I pointed my wand forward once more and shouted, "_Confringo_!" _

_ As a burst of fire headed towards Lance Greyback, his howl roaring through the night, I started running. I didn't know what part of the Forbidden Forest he had dragged me to, but I knew the edge of it was close; that Hogwarts was close. I ran, ran, ran; ignoring the pain all over my body, my exposed skin, my bruises, and the sticky blood flowing down my thighs. _

_ I was polluted now. I was dirty, filthy, disgusted, tainted—I was destroyed further than I had been already._

**X**

"Emily!"

I was being shaken furiously; the moon, the darkness, the trees, and the grass all disappearing along with the howls of Lance.

"Emily!"

My eyes shot open.

I was in my dormitory, laying on my four-poster, and the sun pouring in from all the windows Rose loved to keep open to give the place a little light.

"Are you alright?" Deep brown eyes found me, taking over everything for a single second as they gleamed with deep worry.

Pushing away a hand that rested on my stomach, that had been laying on top of the thick scar that seemed to be growing thicker instead of fading away after all these months, I nodded slowly. "I'm fine, James."

It was all a dream anyway; my constant nightmare.

But it was real, wasn't it? It was so vivid. I could feel him tear me open, I could feel him rip me away from anything pure I had, and I could definitely feel every slice and cut and scar he'd given me reopen.

"...I'm going to Hogsmeade with Freddie," James told me gently as I pulled myself into a sitting position on my bed. "I thought you might want to come along."

I shook my head, pushing away the ruby-red blankets I had tangled myself in. "No thanks," I mumbled. "I think I'll just lay in bed for the rest of the day. I had a meeting with Healers all morning, I'm tired." I wiped away the drops of sweat that had been touching my forehead and that I hadn't felt.

The sun has been shining for the past couple of days, signaling summer over the horizon, but I always felt cold. It was like I could only just feel the weather of _that _night, like my body could only remember the winter breeze that had made my slashed body ache.

Clearly not getting my message as always, James crossed his arms over his chest and looked firmly at me. "You can't stay by yourself."

"James—"

"I'm not leaving you alone, Taylor," he snapped at me, completely impatient as always. "If you're not planning on getting out of this room, then the least I can do is keep you company. The blasted Healers have told you that secluding yourself from the rest of us won't help you recover from everything. You need to interact with us; we're still here for you."

I sighed, pressing my lips into a line for a moment as I contemplated his rant and what I wanted to say. "I know," I said weakly, "and I love you guys for it, James, honestly. But I need time on my own. I need to be by myself. The past few months—"

"I know they've been hard," he interrupted me, "but I'm tired of you pushing me away."

I closed my mouth, my retort not even attempting to come out as I felt something inside my chest crash and fall.

"...You need to forget about Greyback, Em."

Looking at him, at his sad eyes, I wanted to cry. "It's not that simple, James," and it really wasn't. "I can't just jump back into the world like nothing happened. I can't go back to smiling and laughing like I don't have all these scars on my skin. I can't face the world—I can't face _you_, James." My voice cracked, and now I really was crying. How could I love him now? How could I be close to him now that I was tainted and more scarred than ever before?

He dropped his impatience and frustration; a look of misery glowing in those brown eyes of his. "You're going to be alright," he said softly, carefully approaching my four-poster and carefully climbing on it.

I pushed back against the headboard, my knees brought up to my chest instinctively. My body sensed someone near and it wanted to recoil.

Not missing that action, James grew sadder but he remained still. "...I'll always be here for you."

Still not releasing the tension that built up in my bones, I let a single tear fall. "I can't let you do that." I felt at the point of breaking—a point that I've been living in for years now. I was weak. I was still that little girl who murdered her parents, who was left with nothing because she didn't know how to be strong. I was still that little girl terrified of the world; a girl who'd given up on everyone because everyone had given up on her.

I haven't had much to live for a while now, but then these people came into my life. Then James came into my life, really. But how was I supposed to find some will? How was I supposed to change it all around? I was always going to have a void in my chest, a tear in my soul.

But was there a difference now? Could I be saved?

"...One day you're going to wake up and realize that you've made the wrong choice by sticking with me," I murmured, looking at the older boy sincerely. "You're going to realize you wasted your time with me, James, and then you'll hate me."

James inched closer to me, his legs touching my feet as he settled on my right. "I don't care what you've gone through," he told me in a surprisingly patient tone; anger still there, however. "I don't care who you think you are—all I care is about who _I _see. I care about the Emily Taylor I've known for years; the girl who won't ever hesitate to call me an asshole when I'm treating people like rubbish. I care about that foolish girl who took an Unforgivable when she was eleven..."

He trailed off momentarily, but then I felt his breath tickle my ear in that quick millisecond that I took to look away from him. "...I will always want you; that girl who became the center of my world."

"You won't have a happy ending with me, James Potter," I replied quietly, his words filled with pixie-dust invading my ears and making my mind fuzzy.

Disregarding my response, he mutter softly into my ear, "I'm always going to be here."

My heart thumped with electricity, and even though I was trying to push him away, I wanted him to stay. James had become immune to my negativity, to my brush-offs, and looked deeper into the words that were being said. He knew the truth behind every one of them.

Slowly, I released the tension in my body and allowed myself to lay down next to James' body. "Am I a horrible person?" I whispered. "Am I a horrible person because I've taken all of you for granted?"

He reached over and wiped away a few fallen tears. "You're someone that's been hurt," he replied, still in his sitting position. "You've been hurt to the fullest extent of the word, Em. And just because you chose to isolate yourself, to not let others carry the burden with you, especially while you carry theirs, that doesn't make you horrible. It makes you a stupid kind of selfless."

Another tear fell. "But what about the bit of relief I feel for being empty? Does _that _make me a horrible person?"

James stood silent for a moment; nothing much heard from the dormitory but the sound of our breathing and the birds chirping outside the windows. He looked contemplative, like he was fighting to choose one answer to my question.

"No," he said after a few more seconds, "it doesn't." He slipped an arm around my waist, lowering himself fully on the mattress and snaking himself close to me; my back pressed against his chest. Already feeling my body starting to tense up, starting to tell me to flee, he sent jolts of undefinable causes up my spine when he carefully placed a palm over my womb.

"It wasn't your moment yet," he continued to speak quietly as he snuggled into my neck; hand still gently on my empty stomach. "You deserve to be a mother when the right bloke comes along; when you love someone...Not when it's forced on you."

Flashes of that day, memories of being torn, of being hurt, of being cut entered my head. My heart panged, my fingertips felt cold. "...When Lance hexed me, he destroyed what he created inside of me and he didn't even know it.."

"Does it hurt you?" He asked.

"No." And it was the truth so more tears fell. I felt absolutely no remorse.

Another few moments of silence, and then James sighed as he pulled his arm away from my waist. "I better go," he said unwillingly. "Just sleep, and I'll see you when you—"

"No!" I turned around quickly, gripping his hand. "Don't go, James. Don't leave."

He blinked sad eyes at me. "Do you really want me to stay?"

I nodded. "Always." And I was positive; completely positive.

Smiling gently, he laid himself back down against my mattress once more. His eyes pierced through mine; brown meeting green. I could smell his breath, minty and completely clean; pure and refreshing.

"...You won't ever leave me, right, James?"

He shook his head slowly. "Impossible, even if I tried. Mum would kill me."

At his grin, at his naturally alluring self came out, I breathed, "I love you." My heart still thumped along hectically, but this time it held a tingle of happiness and joy with it. "You're what I've been waiting for—who I need. You give me hope, James Potter."

He scooted himself closer, that minty breath of his caressing my nose as he rested his forehead against mine. "Well, it's a good thing that I claimed you before Greyback ever decided to sink his dirty paws in you."

I huffed, furrowing my brows at him in a little annoyance. "Don't be an asshole, James."

He grinned larger. "I love you too."

And with that, he pressed his lips onto mine.

For the first time, for the first time in such a long time, all my hurt seemed to have faded away. Nothing mattered, not the scars, not the bruises, not the dark memories, not Greyback, not my attack—I was soaring through the heavens now. I was flying high, the sun hitting my face; making me warm as James made my body tingle and ignite a bit of life into it.

He filled me with nothing but love.

And he was right, I _was _his from the start.


	39. Of All the Things to Love

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter 39: **Of All the Things to Love**  
**

**POV: **Rose

Feeling the summer breeze grace the skin that was visible from my dress, I smiled contently as I dropped a blanket on the grass flooring nearby a tree. It was the lone tree that sat on a hill that overlooked the Black Lake, and it was the perfect spot to enjoy a nice day out in the sun. So keeping that smile, I adjusted the blanket, making sure it was equally dispersed on the grass, and then settled the basket I had pulled the blanket out of on it.

"There," I muttered to myself, a little satisfied, and then I turned to the company behind me. "Well? Go ahead, sit."

Standing all in a horizontal line, Lily, Emily and Nia looked thoroughly confused. My cousin frowned, the exact same frown that Nia was giving me from her side, and Emily just tried to smile slightly back.

They were all here against their will, of course.

"Didn't you hear me?" I snapped, putting my hands on my hips; mimicking all the bossy women in my family. "_Sit_."

With a hesitant nod, Emily was the first one to move. She passed me carefully, lowering the bottles of Pumpkin Juice I'd asked her to bring, and then she settled herself on the blanket I had taken from our dormitory.

Nodding once at her, I turned back to my other two fellow Gryffindors. Once Emily had moved, Nia and Lily put more distance between each other. Vibes radiated out of them intensely, and they were all filled with dislike, resentment, and a twinge of resignation.

I was going to have to do this the hard way.

Sighing a little, I shoved my hand beneath my dress, and reached the band of the shorts I was wearing underneath. And once I'd done so, it had taken less than a second to whip out my wand from its hiding place and point it to the two stubborn girls.

"I'm not going to say this again," I hissed, "sit down."

Knowing me a little better, or probably trying to avoid my nagging rants that everyone said that annoyed them—which I completely disagree with, I don't nag—Lily made her way angrily and unwillingly to the blanket. She muttered a couple of curses under her breath, glared at me like she would hex me if I wasn't her cousin, but still sat next to Emily with her arms and legs crossed.

_One down_, I thought, and then turned back to the blonde Gryffindor. We stared at one another, a showdown. Though Nia and I loved each other dearly, though we have considered ourselves to be best friends since we were eleven, she and I had the worst clashing problems. She was hardheaded, which so was I; fierce, which I was partially when provoked; and bad tempered, which was hard for me to control. Our patience tended to wear thin, especially around one another if one was trying to prove a point to the other.

Crossing her arms, tapping a foot on the grass, Nia kept her blue eyes narrowed into slits towards my direction. She was not about to do this, her eyes said loud and clear. There was no way she was going to sit down at close proximity with Lily and pretend to be civil. Nia didn't do civil; especially with Lily.

Around this point is where I tended to snap and let all of my frustration get the best of me, but today I was going to use a secret weapon. So throwing a glare at my blonde friend quickly and determinedly, I then glanced at one of the girls sitting on the quilt.

"Nia," Emily called in a soft voice. "Please sit."

The blonde girl's frown wavered for a moment, her expression looking guilty and affectionate, but then she replaced it with more fury as she stomped her way to the blanket. "Cheap move, Weasley," she hissed at me.

I smiled. I was the smartest witch in the bunch, what can I say? "Perfect day for a picnic," I said to the three girls casually, taking my seat on the ground as well; right in front of Lily and Emily. "Just us girls. We needed this."

Again, Lily and Nia frowned at me while Emily attempted a smile. I reached over for the basket, not letting their moods affect the plan I had formulated just this morning. I don't know exactly why I had thought of such a plan, maybe it was subconsciously, but I knew it was long overdue. And because I knew this was something that needed to happen, their annoyance with me was not getting in the way.

Pulling up the lid to the basket, I looked inside and started to take out the sandwiches I had one of the house-elves of the school make. I took out a few bags of crisps, courtesy of Mum, and some sweets I'd gotten and collected from the last trip to Hogsmeade last week. So humming a little tune, I started arranging everything.

"Why are we doing this?" And knowing that the humming was the perfect touch, I looked up with a smile on my face to see Lily scowling at me. "Because I can certainly tell you that I am _not _going to have a swell time."

"What are you on about?" I replied, too friendly. "The sun is out, I've got food, and it's the last day at Hogwarts. You should be having the time of your life."

Before my cousin could return her opinion about everything I'd just said, Nia beat her to it. "This is the last thing I rather be doing in my life, Rose." She huffed a little but then added, "actually, this would be amazing if you hadn't brought the kid to babysit."

"I'm not a fucking kid, you—"

"This is why we're here," I cut across Lily's nasty retort. "All four of us have things to hash out with one another, and now is the time to fix them. We're mature enough to do so, right? Because to carry on our problems onto next year is completely ridiculous. We're going to be in each others' lives no matter what."

Emily gave a lopsided smile but said nothing; almost like if she agreed she wouldn't get involved with my plans.

Taking in a deep breath, crossing my legs over one another, I decided to take the first plunge. Maybe this way my cousin and my blonde friend would follow the example. "Personally, I've got something to clear out with Emily," and it began.

I looked at the American determinedly and the tiniest bit nervous. "We've been friends for years, Em, and I care so much about you. You were always the sweetest with me, just the way you were with everyone else, but I secretly harbored jealousy towards you. Every time you were around Scorpius I felt like I hated you. I couldn't control that, and it was despicable of me to do so. I told you terrible things the day you were attacked by Greyback—"

"Don't," Emily paused me, grimacing. She turned a few shades lighter, looking thoroughly disgusted. "Please let that go, Rose. I told you that I don't blame you for anything. Not for what you said and not for impeding my way to class."

"You say that, Emily, but _I_ don't believe it," I continued. "You're one of my best friends and I treated you like that didn't mean anything. I was blinded by jealousy, by the fact that Scorpius could have wanted you more than he wanted me. Friends don't do that. If he would've had feelings for you, or you for him, I should've been happy for you."

At my pause again, the dark-haired witch closed her eyes and inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, and then exhaled. "Scorpius is like my brother," she muttered, "and I _did _want you to see that. But I can't blame you if you didn't; no one else did. But despite my faults, or what went wrong, I knew you loved me, Rose." She opened her eyes, a bright green glowing intently from the light of the sun hitting them. "We're friends, and you don't own me an apology."

"But I still needed to get it out," I told her. "It was going to haunt me forever if I didn't, Em."

She smiled again, a little more true and light.

And returning her the smile, knowing that what I said was said and I should not continue because she had demons to fight over what happened that night, I glanced to the redhead girl sitting beside Emily. "Lily, don't you think you and Nia should call it quits with your hatred for one another?"

My cousin snorted.

"Right," I said offhandedly, turning to the blonde. "Alright, Nia. Your turn. Don't you agree with me? Don't you think it's time you and Lily stopped fighting?"

"Who's fighting?" Nia retaliated, raising a perfect brow at me. "And for the record, Rose, I don't hate the little girl. I just find her infuriating."

"Oh, please!" Lily snapped, speaking before I could try to wedge some peace among them. "You and I, Harper, are _never _going to get along because you want what is mine!"

"And what exactly is yours?"

"Liam!"

At the rapid exchange between the two, Emily and I snapped our heads back and forth between the two shouting girls. This was not going to end well.

Nia glared with extreme hatred, her palms contracting into fists. "Liam is not yours," she hissed. "And you're never going to get him away from me, Potter."

My redheaded cousin threw back the same glare, equally as deadly. And though she looked ready to shout killer hexes, she muttered low and firm, "Why is it so hard for you to let him go?"

My friend's back tensed, along with her shoulders, and a series of things flashed in her blue eyes. Lily's question had caught her off guard. "I love him," Nia said firmly instead of the insult I was expecting her to dish out. "I dislike you, Potter, because he was mine first."

And as Lily looked like someone had chucked a cauldron of cold water at her, almost like something inside of her was about to surrender, Nia added, "You're taking him from me." The blonde sighed a little, looking down at her crossed legs. "I've known Liam since we were four. We've been through everything together, just him and I against the world. I know it's hard to believe, but I didn't have a lot of friends—" I rolled my eyes at that, seeing since that really wasn't hard to believe since she was the Ice Queen, "and neither did he. We just understood each other. And I...I always thought it was going to be just us forever. And, well...I'm selfish. I don't like sharing."

"It's the kind of possessiveness that makes me dislike you, Harper," Lily replied almost instantly, her arms crossed over her chest. "Liam has every right to be with someone—to be with _me_—and you can't stop that because you're afraid that your one true and constant friend might leave you. People come and go, Harper. It's life."

At the mature words that slipped out of my younger cousin's mouth, I almost gaped in surprise. Though I partially agreed with Nia's rants about Lily being too young and not the most mature person, I knew that she had to have had a sensible side. And by the way she spoke, telling Nia something that she's been needing to hear for years, well that deserved some praise and appreciation.

"...I can't give him to you," Nia murmured, looking up from her legs and staring directly at Lily. "I just can't let you have Liam without a retort, Potter. It's my defense mechanism because I'm scared. I don't want him to leave me, ever. And I'm...afraid that he'll love you more than anything else and he won't be there for me." There was a squeak to her last word, highlighting the fact that she was indeed terrified. "...But I know he deserves to be happy. And for some damn reason he...loves you. And if I can make things easier...I suppose I can control my hate for you to a minimal to make him happy."

My cousin rolled her eyes, looking a little annoyed. But despite that, she looked less angry and even seemed like she was trying to form a smile. "As much as I want you to disappear off the face of the planet, I suppose I can remember the fact that Liam's your best friend and that you need him too."

Nia's blue eyes lit up instantly.

At the silent truce that had formed right in front of us, Emily and I grinned at each other. Merlin, I really was the smartest girl. My plan worked perfectly!

And feeling giddy because of a job well done, I clapped my hands like a peppy person and said, "Alright, girls! Hug it out."

"_No_," they both said at the same time, looking outraged at my suggestion.

I frowned at them. "Come on," I pressed. "A little hug won't kill either of you. Besides, you're practically family!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked me, still ignoring my request.

Emily laughed lightly. "Lily, Nia's with Al now. She's like your sister-in-law. Why else do you think they were kissing all throughout breakfast today? They're in love."

My cousin groaned. "I just thought Al was lonely or experimenting something!" Nia went back to glaring at her for that comment.

Before the silent truce could end by a jinx that my friend looked ready to throw at my cousin, loud shouts and the sound of galloping Hippogriffs filled the air. Turning to an angle, I barely had a single second to get angry when the little space on the hill for the girls and I got bombarded by a running gang of idiots.

Landing on my left side, Freddie and Louis dived for the basket of food in the middle of the quilt, tugging and fighting for it like barbarians; James reached Emily, gripping her in a tight embrace and tickling her; Liam walked up casually, aiming a big smile at Nia—who only managed a dim one to return to him—and sat next to Lily, throwing an arm around her shoulder while kissing her cheek tenderly; Zabini snorted in distaste at Louis and Freddie's behavior, along with Coral McLaggen, Louis' girlfriend; Al plopped himself on Nia's side, kissing her passionately on the lips before Emily threw him a Chocolate Frog to stop the couple from groping one another; Dominique appeared on the back of her boyfriend, being carried everywhere like her pregnancy was a handicap issue; Roxy, Hugo, and Lucy formed their own little clique next to Liam and Lily; and finally, the last person to reach us was Scorpius.

"Why did you tell them we were here?" I asked the blonde Slytherin, frowning at him as all the population tried taking over my little picnic. "You knew I had a mission to complete."

Smiling in that arrogantly beautiful way he does, Scorpius put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me deep into his side. "And I'm sorry your plan for world peace was interrupted, Weasley, but your family is bloody annoying. I had to tell them before they made me go deaf."

"Liar—" Aiming her own smirk, Dominique clucked her tongue in mock in our direction as she clung to Derrick Rowle's back like a monkey. "Malfoy gave out your location when Louis, Freddie, and James threatened to hex off his manly-bits. He sold you out, Rose, because he's afraid of our cousins. Can you believe that? The damn shame."

"I'm not scared!"

"Of course you are!" James cut in, looking more arrogant and smug than ever. "After what we did to you when we found out you were dating Rose, how can you not be? We scarred you for life."

Lifting his head up from the struggle he was still doing with Louis over the basket, Freddie grinned. "I still remember it like it was yesterday," he sighed casually. "Malfoy was begging for forgiveness, Aunt Hermione and Aunt Ginny shouting threateningly at us, Mister Malfoy drinking his fourth bottle of Firewhiskey, Uncle Ron passed out on the floor...It was the funniest thing ever."

"It wasn't funny," my brother snapped from his seat on the grass. "You don't even want to know what Mum did to Dad after he got piss drunk and started babbling about Rose dating 'that Malfoy boy'. He sent me letters with tear stains!"

I grimaced at the memory. That was definitely not a fun week.

"I hate your family, Rose," Scorpius said to me, not entirely sincere but with annoyance in those dazzling silver eyes. "Promise that you'll runaway with me and we'll forget all about them."

"Your dad wasn't any nicer," I scolded him, putting off his promise for a daydream later. It was quite the romantic thing to say, expect for his implied irritation at my family. Who wouldn't want to runaway with their boyfriend? Live off a magical romance like in all those wonderful romance novels about a clandestine love. "He practically gave himself alcohol poisoning and kept damning my parents."

"Yeah, but that's expected," my boyfriend counter-argued. "My father's always been straightforward and unpleasant with these sort of things. Your dad should've at least kept pretending to like me instead of encouraging your three idiot cousins to attack me."

"That doesn't make any of this better—"

"At least you're together," cutting across my would-be parental scold, Emily's soft voice traveled to our ears. She was smiling gently at us, snugging up closely into James' hold. There was a glowing look to her face, her cheeks flushed pink. It was almost like James gave her a hint of life back; of normality and warmth. It was customary, after the attack, to see Emily roam around barely there, but when James was around, it's like sparks were restarting her back up.

And with those glowing emerald eyes, Emily looked like she was about to speak the truth. "If you all really think about it, we've all have gone through so much to end up together. Lily and Liam had to overcome the whole age difference and opposing people; Al and Nia had to take a risk, be brave and admit their feelings; I needed to allow myself to accept James' love, to know that I am worthy of it; and you and Scorpius needed not just to overcome your denial, but your families past. But regardless of all those obstacles, you're together."

Louis let go of his hold on the basket as all eyes went to the American. He walked over to his girlfriend, smiling sheepishly at her, and then proceeded to give the girl all his attention as our friend decided to keep speaking her gentle words.

"I think what I underestimated the most about all of us—all of you—was the magnitude in which we love each other," Emily's smile dimmed a little; looking like she was remembering something from so long ago. "Some of you don't get along with each other on most days, same as most days I'm wrapped up in my own little world, but we've never not cared for someone in the group. Not only did some of us find romantic love between each other, but we...we also found friendship, loyalty, and sense of family.

"We've been through such an emotional devastation this year," she continued, "but we've remained whole. Yeah, we don't all meet eye to eye most of the time, but we love each other don't we? Because despite the fact that I have issues, just as all of you have flaws, I wouldn't trade any of you and those quirks for anything in the world."

I smiled largely at her, a reflection of what the rest of us were giving her. It was the first time she spoke from deep inside her heart, revealing her truth and feelings, and it was to praise us all.

"And we wouldn't trade you for anything either, Em," Nia told her, grinning beautifully as she laid with her back pressed against Al's chest. "Not even with all your issues."

Emily laughed loudly. And because she did, James hugged her tighter. He looked just as glowing as she was, like he was completed when she was around. So with arms wrapped tightly around her, he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

Feeling fluttery myself, I looked up at Scorpius. "I guess I forgive you," I told him in a murmur, an amused tone in my voice. "But next time don't go ruining my plans of peace. I almost got Nia and Lily to hug, you know."

"As much as I _know _that the closest thing Harper and Potter will ever get to a hug is a choke-hold, I'm sorry," he replied with a sigh. "But you can't really blamed me, can you? Freddie hexed my hair red last time with a curse George invented. I don't like being a ginger, Weasley. You can't imagine my shame."

I shoved off his arm around my shoulders. "I know that was a dig at my family, Malfoy. Way to go. Ruin the—"

The rest was cut off when he gripped bother my arms and reeled me in. His lips met mine instantly. And after a chuckle at my surprise, which was quickly melted away by his minty breath and his fluid tongue, I kissed him just as eagerly.

I loved this boy like nothing else in the world. That scared me a little, but I knew that there was no place else I wanted to be than by his side. And if he really did ever ask me to runaway with him, living in a forest and living off scraps of food, I'd do it in an instant. Though I knew it would never come to that, seeing as our families did like to annoy each other but nonetheless they tried to get along for our sake, it was a nice daydream.

"Oi! Oi! Oi!" Pulling away hesitantly from Scorpius' lips, I blinked in a daze and watched as Freddie stood up from the grass and started slamming his foot on the floor like a kid throwing a tantrum. "All of you stop snogging at once!" Looking around, I saw that my boyfriend and I weren't the only ones sneaking off a kiss, but also the other couples.

"Don't be jealous, Fred," Louis said with a smirk. "I'm sure one day you'll find someone to snog."

Freddie glared at him, muttered a curse, but didn't send a direct comment to that. Instead he grabbed a bottle of Pumpkin Juice, a sandwich, and a Licorice Wand from the basket, and looked over to a Slytherin. "Zabini, want to ditch this place, mate? Personally, I don't want to see this giant snogging-orgy. We can go flirt with that group of Ravenclaws we saw coming up here."

"Actually, Weasley," Lucas cleared his throat, looking nervous for a second before appearing smooth once more. "I've got a girlfriend now."

"What?" My redheaded cousin snapped. "Who in the—_what_?"

Louis snorted. "Who's the unlucky girl, mate? You've had that one covered, didn't you? I bet she's a Hufflepuff."

"Or Moaning Myrtle!" James offered, snickering like a little girl.

Before Zabini could answer, growing angry at the teasing, there was a ruffling in the grass and a girl stood up. "I'm his girlfriend, you idiots."

Louis and James stopped laughing, and Freddie looked like he was hit upside the head with a beater's bat.

I laughed and pulled on a smile. "How cute!" I clapped my hands in that peppy way again. "I kind of figured you and Lucas would end up together, Roxy," I told my cousin, feeling truly happy for her. "It was kind of obvious."

"Oh, I get it now," Scorpius spoke, and then there was a dangerous leer on his face. "That's why you and Roxanne were locked up in your room that day Liam and I went to go visit you, right, Zabini?"

The dark-skinned Slytherin's eyes widened in terror.

And without a warning, Freddie shot off towards Zabini. "Come back here, you slimy git! I'm going to kill you! That's my sister!"

Leaning against Scorpius' side, snuggling close to him, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, I shook my head as the rest laughed mockingly and with great amusement at the chase going on a few yards away.

They were annoying, hectic, and yes we had our share of differences, but I really wouldn't change any of them at all.

_The End._

* * *

**AN: Yay! It's July 4th 2012, and I finally finished re-editing this story. Wooooo! Lol.**

**Anyway, I hoped you (for those who are possibly re-reading this) like the spin I took this in. And for those who just read this story for the first time, THANK YOU!  
**


	40. Sequel: Here We Go Again

Hey, guys!

Alright, so there's a sequel to this called "HERE WE GO AGAIN." You can find it on my page, and it's completely completed lol.

I wrote the sequel like three years ago (2009), and it's one of the upcoming old stories that I'm going to re-edit. So if you read and find endless mistakes, forgive me.

But nonetheless, enjoy and thank you! (:


End file.
